Destinos Cruzados
by violetaotakugirl
Summary: Dos mafias con un único destino; ser la mejor y las más fuerte, pero estas tienen no solo sus problemas externos, si no internos, el camino hacia la cima está plagado de problemas lagrimas y sangre ya que incluso las mafias tiene dificultades para ello, toda rosa tiene sus espinas y en este caso, la que te haga sangrar primero será la vencedora, Yaoi Todas las parejas
1. Chapter 1

Aclaraciones: Gracias por arriesgarse a leer este proyecto de dudosas procedencias (¿?) pero bueno explicándoles un poco mejor este Fanfic consiste en lo siguiente: el Proyecto consiste en una trama improvisada, ósea como es obvio el significado no es planeada, ninguna escritora puede comentarle a la siguiente en escribir que planea para su trama o como debe continuarse la historia la idea es que se guía a las demás según lo que escribas. Ósea que la trama es muy secreta y por eso es sorprendente y vale la pena leerlo

Los escritores confirmados y seleccionados especialmente para este proyecto son: EndouKida (A ojos cerrados) SionFujimori (Aoi Bara). MidorikawaXRyuuji (internado génesis) Mitaili Ciz(familia disfuncional) Pau Chan espita (Solo por esta vez) y yo Violetaotakugirl (Sakura no Himitsu) Como lo pueden ver el reparto es muy prometedor (¿?) y esperamos contar con ustedes en todo el transcurso de esta historia que se actualizara cada semana sin falta.

Sin más el primer capitulo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capitulo 1: La verdad va mas haya de lo que aparenta ser. (By Violetaotakugirl)**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Encadéname, venda mis ojos y cubre mi boca que mis acciones son destructivas para el mundo... solo deja mis oídos libres. Para que así pueda escuchar el hermoso canto de las aves en libertad...~_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus ojos ámbar analizaban todo lo que estaba cerca de la zona, su cuerpo era ágil, se movía con gracia, al compas del ritmo que la gente llevaba a su alrededor. Era imposible e imperceptible que alguien se imaginara algo sospechoso de él, bueno en una fiesta de la aristocracia y clase de Rusia ¿Quién lo haría? Era obvio que alguien "sospechoso" o "peligroso" fuera dejado entrar tras toda la cortina de seguridad que siempre tenía aquella clase de fiestas. Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro escuchando una voz demasiada conocida proveniente del pequeño auricular que se escondía en su oído.

–Fudou ¿estás seguro que se encuentra aquí?–Susurro por lo bajo un chico de largos cabellos azules moviéndose entre la multitud en busca de un blanco en especifico, no menospreciaba para nada al buena información que el chico de mechas blancas tenía en sus manos, pero es ese tipo de trabajos nunca se sabía lo que iba a pasar.

–Ve al corredor principal de ahí a la tercera puerta Ichirouta ¿o es que acaso tengo que ir yo mismo para que encuentres el lugar? Haz bien tu trabajo–Vocifero divertido el chico del otro lado de la línea que se mantenía en constante contacto con el intruso del lugar. Kazemaru tras escuchar aquel comentario solo pudo sonreír con cinismo, definitivamente en todos esos años que llevaba junto al de cabello castaño nunca podría hablarle civilizadamente.

– ¿Si kidou se adelanta?–Pregunto el ojiambar mientras llegaba a la puerta que le habían indicado, bien sabia que había tocando aquel punto vulnerable que tenia Fudou, sabiendo perfectamente que solo lo haría rabiar al escuchar ese nombre de sus labios.

–Si eso pasa solo podría decir que eres un completo inepto Kazemaru…

–Lo que digas…Idiota–Resoplo por lo bajo el peliazul cerrando sus ojos mientras llevaba sus manos a su pantalón y se recargaba en la pared. –Pero todos sabemos que la última vez tú hiciste mal tu trabajo y los de la rosa blanca mataron a uno de los grandes inversionistas de kageyama, no me culpes de tus estupideces.

– Nunca pensé que detrás de su inteligencia estuviera ese idiota de Yuuto no es mi culpa ¿Cómo iba yo a saberlo? Es el único que me hace "algo" de competencia en el colegio nunca me imagine que estuviera involucrado en estos negocios y tan perfecto que dice ser ¡va! Otro más que usa una máscara y es un hipócrita inútil–Se justifico el de mechas con fastidio en su voz.

–Tan inútil que te venció…

–Mejor cállate Ichirouta, no me hagas recordarte que tu también perdiste esa vez no sé como paso pero el mejor asesino de Rusia fue vencido por todo un novato~–Contra ataco el de mechas. Kazemaru solo crujió un poco los dientes restándole importancia a su comentario. – ¿Te molestaste? Es verdad, el fallo del asesinato de Hiroto Kira no fue solo mío, tu ineptitud fue la causa de mi fallo.

–Pero su hermano gemelo murió– Punto el peliazul al momento que abría la puerta de una patada de lo que al parecer era un salón de música, Camino despacio sacando una ligera arma Glock 26* de su bolsillo mirando atento a todos lados, sin perder un solo detalle de lo que sucedía en aquella ruidosa habitación.–Sabes no sé cómo ese estúpido peliverde fue más rápido que yo…me debe una y muy a pesar de que lo herí en el brazo justo antes de dispararle de nuevo al menor de los hermanos no logre hacer nada antes de que las alarmas sonaran y me rodearan, tal vez esos gemelos eran su mayor prioridad, lástima que uno murió.

–Tan frio como siempre Ichirouta…–rio por lo bajo el castaño al escuchar la facilidad con la que el chico pelilargo hablaba de los asesinatos que había cometido.

–Para algo fui criado para ser asesino Fudou…Ahora cierra la boca di con mi blanco…–Menciono en tono bajo Kazemaru vislumbrando dos siluetas en la oscuridad, sus instintos estaban lo bastante desarrollados para poder percatarse de aquello, pero a veces simplemente desearía que no fuera así. –No sabes el asco que me da escuchar a un viejo gimiendo–Escupió el ojiambar con un tono desagradable. Fudou solo rio en forma de carcajada por el otro lado de la línea. – ¿Mato a la mujer?–Pregunto dejando de lado la risa estrepitosa que el de mechas dejaba escuchar.

–Lo que se te dé la gana cumple con el objetivo, eso le pasa a los soplones como ese vegete y apresúrate que según mi scanner alguien más ha burlado la seguridad, ha de ser tu amigo peliverde.

–O kidou…

–Cállate y haz lo que tengas que hacer…–Le espeto el chico detrás de la línea de forma molesta, aunque Kazemaru no lo podía ver se podía imaginar perfectamente la cara de incomodad que tendría Akio de tan solo mencionar ese nombre. No era que el diera mucha gracia recordar uno de sus pocos errores en su vida pero el molestar el de mechas era parte de su itinerario favorito para hacerlo rabiar justo como él lo hacía. Obviamente en su rostro era mucho menos evidente, por lo tanto menos efectivo.

–El que mueve la primera pieza es el ganador de esta noche–Recito el peliazul sin ningún tipo de sentimiento en su voz. Automáticamente levanto el arma apuntando en la oscuridad a la espalda de la pareja que se encontraba lo suficientemente "entretenida" para no notar su presencia justo detrás de ellos.

Ningún reflejo de humanidad o vacilación estaba cerca de opacar su mirada, una mirada expectante y apagada que solo cumplía con el propósito que le habían dado a su vida…Asesinar, terminar con la vida de todo aquel que le ordenaran sin dudar un segundo. Una leve mueca se surco en sus labios al momento que el sonido y el eco de 4 fuertes disparos inundaron no solo la habitación si no todo el salón principal donde se realizaba la famosa fiesta, no fue coincidencia que la música hubiera parado en ese instante, no…Akio calculaba todo con tal exactitud que hasta el mismo le hacía temer un poco.

Pronto el caos comenzó a movilizar el lugar, no es que fuera un tonto, ni mucho menos…Si él no usaba un silenciador para que las balas no fueran escuchadas fue porque lograr que la gente se alborotara de esa manera era parte de su plan y como efecto en cadena evitar que los del bando contrario lograran su objetivo.

–Ahora solo debes buscar al sobrino de kageyama es el principal objetico, sal por la puerta de atrás hay un auto esperándolos y no levantes sospechas. –Dio como orden Fudou, como respuesta el pelilargo solo guardo silencio.

Kazemaru rápidamente guardo el arma mirando ambos cuerpos muertos bajo sus pies, tipos como ese le daban tanto asco que sería capaz de matarlo de nuevo mil veces si era necesario, si había algo que no soportaba era el tráfico de menores y mucho menos cuando se hacían pasar por personas pulcras de alta sociedad que hacían obras de caridad y si antes tuvo que lidiar con él fue por el hecho de que era socio de su jefe pero ahora que los había traicionado podía darse el gusto de asesinarlo. El mundo a su forma de ver no podría estar más podrido.

–Te merecías eso y más…–Dijo con asco y de mala manera el de ojos ámbar justo antes de de salir de la habitación de forma neutral –Fudou…–Llamo a su compañero por el auricular. Mas una singular cabellar que paso a su lado capto su atención enseguida.

– ¿Ichirouta?–Le llamo el contrario, pero al parecer el chico de largos cabellos se había perdido en alguna parte de la comunicación. – ¡Ichirouta!–Vocifero Akio de nuevo. Kazemaru parpadeó saliendo de ese ligero lapsus de inconsciencia donde había vislumbrado unos ojos negros y tenaces observarle con odio y una larga cabellera verdosa moverse con el rápido correr de un moreno.

– ¿Sabes?...–sonrió el de ojos miel por segunda vez en el día de forma cínica deteniendo sus pasos unos segundos por el largo pasillo–he encontrado un desafío muy interesante. –Espeto por lo bajo con un leve risa. Akio se quedo por varios segundos en silencio sin saber que decir, era extraño que el peli cian dijera cosas como aquellas. –Algún día yo mismo terminare con esa mirada y ese pelirrojo.

–Ichirouta…Hikaru…–Le recordó Fudou sacándole la vuelta de inmediato a todo lo que los labios contrarios habían dicho.

–Ya voy por el no presiones, pero a un se me hace algo deslamado robarle un pequeño niño de apenas 13 años a su madre.

–Órdenes del jefe…tu solo acata no te me sensibilices.

–Que linda broma ¿yo sensibilizado? Claro~–Cantanureo divertido el peliazul observando como un pequeño de chico de cabellos azul lloraba asustado sin poder moverse de su lugar. De forma serena y como si el sonido de las balas no lo alterara _todo lo contrario a la gente a su alrededor que corría como desquiciada_ tomo al pequeño de la mano. Hikaru volteo sus pequeños ojos asustados hacia la persona que lo había sujetado. –Hikaru…Todo estará bien–Le indico el Ichirouta con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios, obviamente fingida para tratar de calmar el menor que negaba con su cabeza.

–Tu…tu sonrisa es vacía, estás muerto por dentro–Resoplo el pequeño por lo bajo encogiendo sus manos hacia su cuerpo–aléjate de mí, mama dijo que personas como tú solo…

– ¡Agáchate!–Grito Ichirouta sin seguir escuchando las tonterías que el chico decía, una tiroteo recién comenzaba y ellos estaban justo en medio del campo de tiro. Sus ojos se dirigieron a una mujer que corría desesperada en la búsqueda de su hijo. Un hijo que en ese momento Kazemaru había puesto inconsciente mientras se lo llevaba en brazos. La mujer grito desesperada el nombre del menor, mas el silencio se otorgo cuando su voz se apago y su cuerpo cayó estrepitosamente al piso producto de varias balas perdidas del tiroteo.

–El auto te espera…–Le recordó por el auricular el pelicafe. Kazemaru suspiro dando una última mirada al lugar, dejando a los idiotas peones de kageyama en el campo de sangre que se estaba desatando y observando el cuerpo cubierto de sangre de la mujer que era la madre del niño que en ese momento llevaba en brazos.

–Yo lo sé Fudou…ya lo sé…–Repitió de forma baja mientras con total tranquilidad se dirigía al vehículo que esperaba por él y el menor afuera de la gran mansión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus manos tecleaban inquieto un teclado de computadora, su única misión era acabar con el sonido de todas las alarmas que por alguna razón habían sido activadas cuando el mismo se había asegurado de preparar todo meticulosamente para que el peliverde saliera ileso de ahí, suspiro con pesadez echando su cabeza hacia atrás encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de un pelirrojo que esperaba ansioso noticias sobre esa noche.

–Se nos adelantaron…en este momento no podemos actuar la policía se puso en alerta–Comento un chico de rastas y finos ojos rojos. El pelirrojo lo miro preocupado tratando de pensar en algún plan alternativo.

–Kidou…dime que Midorikawa salió ileso–Menciono el ojiverde con un tono de preocupación en su voz, el de ojos rubís solo asintió con su cabeza mientras seguía en su trabajo.

–Mas que bien Hiroto no te preocupes, ni siquiera alcanzamos a dar con el blanco kageyama se salió con la suya de nuevo.

– ¿Tan grave es?–Pregunto Hiroto posando su mano en la silla donde se encontraba el castaño. Kidou suspiro por segunda vez dando por finalizado su trabajo.

–Alguien reto a kageyama, de hecho le amenazo, ese alguien era socio de tu padre ya sabes ese viejo obeso y de ojos grises que siempre venia a verlo y el daba información sobre los movimientos de kageyama. –le explico el oji rojo de forma tranquila, con una serenidad tan digna y característica de su persona. Hiroto trato de analizar todo dando en el clavo de todo aquello.

–Ósea y ¿querían secuestrar al sobrino de kageyama para?...

–Chantaje, el tiene a los hijos de dos grandes socios del señor Kira con él y los amenaza constantemente para lograr lo que quiere…si nosotros hacíamos lo mismo con su sobrino sería más fácil manejarlo pero a una así nos lleva mucha ventaja.–punteo pensativo Yuuto. Hiroto esta vez fue el que suspiro, odiaba todo lo que conllevaba su vida, odiaba ser parte de ese tipo de mundo tan sádico y cruel. Odiaba ese mundo que lo había hecho perder a su hermano hace poco, pero aun así no podía hacer nada para cambiar ese destino al que estaba forjado desde que nació bajo el apellido Kira.

– ¡Hiroto!–Vocifero una voz en la puerta perteneciente a un moreno de ojos negros que se dirigió enseguida a donde se encontraba el pelirrojo quien cerró los ojos con rapidez al escuchar la voz de Midorikawa–¿Por qué no estás en cama?–Pregunto Midorikawa tomándolo del hombro. Kidou guardo silencio mirando todo como si él no tuviera que ver en el problema. –Y tu Yuuto–llamo y kidou solo tocio un poco mirándolo a los ojos.

– ¿Yo que Midorikawa?–Contesto el de rastas de forma neutra mientras una de sus cejas se arqueaba en señal de duda.

– ¿Por qué no lo enviaste a dormir?–Le reto con el ceño fruncido el moreno. Hiroto rio por lo bajo negando con ambas manos lo dicho por el recién llegado. – ¿Y bien?

–yo me voy debo informarle al señor Kira lo que paso hoy–Resopló el oji rojo mientras salía de la habitación, no quería lidiar con el sermón que el peliverde le daría y mucho menos con sus extremos cuidados con el pelirrojo. Hiroto quiso matar a kidou en ese momento por dejarlo solo con el exagerado del moreno, per lamentablemente era demasiado tarde.

–No exageres Ryuuji–Sonrió nervioso el de cabellos rojizos.

–Sabes que no puedo dejar que te pase nada malo Hiroto…lo sabes bien, sabes que no lo soportaría…por eso mantente alejado lo mas que puedas de esto–Menciono en forma de susurro el ojinegro recargando su frente en el hombro del de piel pálida quien solo se mantuvo quieto. –Te amo…no quiero perderte, no a ti también–dijo con melancolía en su voz mientras sus manos se deslizaban a las mejillas del pelirrojo y unía sus labios en un tenue y casto rose. –No te quiero perder a ti también Hiro…–susurro entre sus labios buscando un nuevo contacto que fue detenido por el ojiverde que negó con la cabeza alejándose del.

–Tu amabas a mi hermano, no a mi…no me uses como su remplazo y utilices mi amor hacia ti para traer de vuelta el fantasma de tu querido Hiro... no me vuélvelas a llamar así yo soy Hiroto…–dicto el pelirrojo. Midorikawa se quedo en silencio sin decir absolutamente nada ante sus palabras que eran más que verdad, apretó sus puños enfadado consigo mismo mientras las imágenes de aquel día azotaban su mente una y otra vez sin dejarlo en paz…si tan solo hubiera podido ser más hábil para proteger a ambos eso no lo estaría matando por dentro.

–Me voy a dormir–Indico el pelirrojo antes de salir de la habitación azotando la puerta por la frustración que llevaba consigo. Por la frustración de que el fantasma de su gemelo lo persiguiera y que aun muerto Ryuuji no tuviera ojos para nadie más que su recuerdo…Todo era tan difícil…A veces deseaba simplemente desaparecer y que nadie lo molestara jamás. –Pero eso está muy lejos de pasar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba pegado en la pared con ambas muñecas inmovilizadas, su boca se encontraba siendo devorada por un chico de cabello blanco quien no cedía ni un poco aquel salvaje beso que había iniciado.

Finalmente el peliazul se rindió por completo ante el deseo, la tenacidad y fuerza que le exigía aquel contacto otorgando un beso lleno de frenesí. El peliblanco por su parte sonrió satisfecho No podía negar más que era algo que quería desde hace mucho tiempo, probar todo de aquella persona. Lamiendo, besando y explorando a placer tanto como se le viniera en gana, no tardo en profundizar más irrumpiendo en la boca del peliazul encontrando su lengua, elevando aquel beso a un nivel más profundo y desesperado. Entre jadeos y breves interrupciones continuaron besándose apasionadamente sin descanso, era una descarga que ambos necesitaban de una vez por todas. Las lenguas se entrelazaban entre ellas presionando con fuerza ansiosas de probar más, cada vez yendo más y más profundo, haciéndoles estremecer.

Cuando Kazemaru por fin reunía algo de cordura, Goenji simplemente se la negaba buscándole y aprisionándolo nuevamente, los dedos enroscados en los cabellos y las caricias desesperadas y bruscas eran una placentera lucha de nunca acabar. Se separaron agotados luego de una eternidad, el de pelo Blanco se separo de la boca del peliazul quien respiraba entrecortadamente y se encontraba con el ceño fruncido mirando fijamente a al ojinegro que solo sonreía cínico.

–Te he dicho que no hagas eso Goenji–Le espeto el Ichirouta de mala forma mientras chasqueaba los dientes molestos. Como respuesta solo sintió los dedos de una de las manos del mencionado delinear el cuello de la playera de botones que llevaba puesta para después deslizar sus manos hábilmente por el cuello, hombros y torso del menor desabrochándola hasta el segundo botón. Las caricias se esparcieron por todo su pecho obligándole a romper el contacto para jadear y tomar aire, pero a los pocos instantes se veía envuelto en un beso más profundo, sin darle posibilidades de tomarse un respiro.

–Suficiente…––le llamo el peliazul al mayor. Sonrojado sin aliento y jadeando. Sin poder controlar los impulsos que salían sin tregua de su cuerpo y que con cada toque del moreno se electrizaba y se sentía morir de calor. ––aquí…no––pidió de nuevo con la poca cordura que le quedaba antes de dejarse envolver por completo en sus deseos más profundos. ––Te he dicho que no quiero––menciono para luego gemir despacio al sentir el rose y movimiento involuntario de sus caderas acompañado de la lengua del peli crema que se deleitaba con su blanco cuello.

–Eso dices pero tu cuerpo me pide otra cosa Ichirouta…–susurro por lo bajo el de ojos negros esta vez llevando a rozar la entre pierna del chico. Kazemaru dilato su mirada dándose cuenta en la situación que se encontraba para empujar con fuerza el moreno que rio ante su acción.

–Déjate de bromas y dime que quieres–Le ordeno el de cabellos largos mirándolo fijamente atento a todos sus movimientos y que este no se acercara más de lo que era debido o tratara de nuevo de acorralarlo en la pared como hace poco cuando lo había tomado desprevenido.

–Esto…–Dijo el peli crema al momento que sacaba una foto de su bolsillo extendiéndosela al peliazul. Kazemaru alzo la ceja tomando la fotografía.

– ¿Que pasa con este bobo?–Pregunto el de ojos ámbar algo sorprendido observando la fotografía de un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolates–Va conmigo en mi carrera y lo peor es que es un idiota que se la pasa sonriendo por ahí queriendo jugar soccer, si me lo preguntas es el tipo de personas que mas detesto…siempre sonriendo como idiota, habla Goenji ¿Qué pasa con él?

–El, es Endou Mamoru–explico el peli crema sentándose y cruzando sus piernas. Kazemaru imito su acción sentándose en la cama de su habitación. –ese chico al que llamas idiota es el próximo heredero de la más grande yakuza japonés y está aquí para establecer algunos negocios.

– ¿Quieres que lo mate?–Pregunto de forma neutra el pelilargo restándole importancia a los datos "secundarios" que el de ojos ónix le mencionaba.

–Que más quisiera yo pero no es así…Veraz muy a mi pesar las ordenes son otras…–suspiro de forma pesada para clavar sus ojos negros en los ambarinos que esperaban sus próximas indicaciones–Debes enamorarlo, seducirlo o yo que se pero debes sacarle todo la información que puedas y tratar de persuadirlo para que acepte vincularse con la rosa negra…si no lo logras…bueno sabes que hacer en caso de que el idiota ese trate de asociarse con los Kira y la rosa blanca.

– ¿Sabes lo que me estas pidiendo? ¿Quieres que Rusia se sumerja en un rio de sangre? ¿Sabes lo que pasa si nos metemos con los yakuza?... no nos conviene–espeto incrédulo el Ichirouta, no le cabía en la cabeza esas órdenes tan idiotas y descabelladas que le daban.

–Bueno por eso se te ha confiado esta misión a ti, en caso de que no quiera cooperar al final, sabrás como hacer que la muerte parezca más natural ¿no? o ¿es que no eres capaz de hacerlo?–Pregunto Goenji mientras alzaba sus hombros restándole importancia a la expresión que en ese momento aparecía en las finas facciones del peliazul. –Solo cuídate de no salir enamorado…Ichirouta–Resoplo con una sonrisa justo antes de levantarse y salir del lugar. Kazemaru lo miro esbozando una mueca de ironía e incredulidad.

–Tienes que estar bromeando…–Menciono Dejando escapar una risa por lo abajo, apretando en su manos la fotografía que se le había entregado mientras un nuevo objetivo surcaba su cabeza. –Yo enamorarme…claro, es más que obvio que eso nunca pasaría Goenji…Antes muerto que enamorarme…

_**Fin del capitulo 1**_

Continuara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquí el primer capitulo espero les haya gustado este inicio que se torna algo controversial (¿?) la siguiente escritora será mita~ y si no me equivoco tendremos el segundo cap. para el próximo lunes sin falta~ cualquier duda, sugerencia, anotación (¿?) tomatazo y comentario será bien recibido yo como siempre le dedico esta cap. a mi querida EndoKida (Mayuu) por que la quiero (¿?)

Bueno ya nos los aburro nos vemos la próxima semana y recuerden que sus comentarios son los que impulsan a un autor a seguir escribiendo.

Violetaotakugirl fuera…~


	2. Chapter 2

Buenos días/tardes/noches, Mitaili Ciz al habla~

Después de una ardua jornada llena de sudor, sangre y lágrimas (¿?) por fin el segundo capítulo de este proyecto...

Enjoy!

"Y todo va... Según lo planeado" By Mitaili Ciz

Tachimukai Yuuki paseó sus dedos velozmente por sobre la superficie de la mesa de la sala, hundido en un mar de nerviosismo y timidez. Levantó la mirada por escasos segundos, vislumbrando los ojos de Kidou, fijos en su grácil figura. Sus dedos se movieron de cuenta nueva, esta vez, por encima de la fotografía que Yuuto le entregó al inicio de su reunión.

-Eres el más allegado a él, Tachimukai – como siempre, la voz del estratega de la Rosa Blanca estaba impregnada de abrumadora seriedad.- Será más fácil y rápido que confíe en ti.

Yuuki volvió a bajar la mirada ante estas palabras, al tiempo que comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos índices, juntándolos y separándolos, en un gesto cargado de inseguridad rutinaria.

Le dedicó un atisbo fugaz a la fotografía, distinguiendo los rasgos del que sería su blanco: Endou Mamoru, el capitán del recién formado equipo de fútbol al cual asistía en la universidad. Pero, y sin importar cuántas vueltas le diese al asunto, le resultaba un tanto complicado asimilar las dicciones de Kidou. Un ser tan amable y alegre como Endou-san no encaja con el perfil del típico hijo de una familia Yakuza.

-Sólo debes convencerlo de que se alíe a la Rosa Blanca... Incluso evitar que establezca relaciones con nuestros rivales será considerado dentro de los estándares permisibles – articuló con suavidad Yuuto, tratando de disipar la tensión del ambiente.

Tachimukai sostuvo la fotografía con cuidado entre sus manos, para luego dibujar una sonrisa complaciente en sus facciones infantiles.

-Está bien...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kazemaru suspiró con molesta resignación. Después de la noticia de su nuevo cometido, su estado anímico – normalmente monótono y templado.- pasó a convertirse en una especie de frustración inevitable e inaguantable. De entre todas las bajezas de su oficio no podía elegir una más insoportable que tener que enamorar a un idiota como su castaño compañero de carrera. El chico era exasperante, un verdadero imbécil de campeonato.

Se recostó sobre la mesa de conferencia, ignorando olímpicamente el discurso de la situación actual que Fudou dictaba cual cátedra académica. Lo veía caminar de un lado al otro, con los ojos cerrados, parloteando un sin fin de información sin relevancia real.

No era secreto para ninguno de sus compañero que Kazemaru aborrecía las reuniones de la mafia. Le resultaba tedioso y absurdo tener que escuchar algo que ya conocía de antemano. Rodó lo ojos con aburrimiento, paseándolos por las cara de los presentes, hasta finalmente detenerse en los profundos orbes negros que lo escrutaban ávidamente desde la otra punta de la mesa.

Sonrió con cinismo. Últimamente Shuuya Goenji tenía por costumbre pasarse las horas devorándolo con la mirada. Y si bien Ichirouta le dejó en claro muchas veces que lo suyo no era más que un juego irritante, el joven de cabellos en punta insistía en que se trataba de lo contrario.

A Goenji le encantaban los retos, mientras más complejos mejor. Al final, los sucesivos intentos de resistencia que oponía Kazemaru sólo servían para encender aún más su deseo. Ichirouta era una fiera fría e indomable, y Shuuya estaba dispuesto a domesticarlo fuese como fuere.

-Bien, insectos... – masculló el chico del mohicano, en un evidente intento de provocación.- Necesitamos planear el próximo movimiento... ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?

El salón se sumergió en un silencio abismal, para finalmente darle paso a una tenue risilla burlesca.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso, sabandija?

Los presentes se voltearon hacia la esquina opuesta del lugar de Akio, contemplando a un joven de cabellos castaños y hermosos ojos azul zafiro.

-Nada importante, sólo estaba esperando que dijeras eso... – el joven se acomodó el cabello en una pasada rápida, mientras exhibía una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

Kazemaru frunció el ceño, definitivamente no era su día.

Netsuha Natsuhiko, mejor conocido como "Nepper", era el tipo de persona repudiadas inclusive por los de su misma estirpe. Un psicópata a todas luces, encargado de los procesos de tortura y extracción de información, cuyo único pasatiempo era destrozarle la cabeza a sus victimas por medio de juegos mentales. La gran mayoría de la Rosa Negra lo detestaba, y es que conocía los puntos débiles y defectos de todos y cada uno de ellos, evidenciándolos a través de comentarios ácidos y un humor lo suficientemente cruento para no ser considerado gracioso. Además, claro está, de su ego descomunalmente inflado.

El chico era un verdadero hijo de puta, uno mucho más inteligente y despiadado de lo conveniente. Y Kazemaru simplemente no lo podía soportar.

Nepper pareció notar el semblante colérico de Ichirouta, no pudiendo menos que ensanchar aún más su mueca de superioridad.

-¿Pasa algo, Kazemaru? – inquirió en retórica Netsuha, burlándose de él.- Si tienes algún problema conmigo, sólo dilo... Estoy seguro de que a Kageyama le encantará enterarse de que el mejor asesino de toda Rusia no sólo fue superado por un triste y patético novato, sino que también está incumpliendo el Vorovskoy Zakon...

Ichirouta levantó la vista de la mesa, ocultando su sorpresa bajo una máscara de total indiferencia. ¿En qué momento se había enterado de su "Relación" con Goenji? Por que, claro, los únicos en la Rosa Negra que sabían de aquello eran Shuuya y él mismo, y está por demás mencionar que lo mantenían tan "en secreto" como sus posibilidades se los permitiesen. Kazemaru sabía – tan bien como sus compañeros.- que tener un "amante" - o cualquier otro tipo de relación sentimental del estilo.- estaba penado por el "Código de los ladrones", la ley suprema que regía las mafias en Rusia. Y la violación de cualquiera de sus dieciocho estatutos se castigaba con la pena de muerte.

El joven de cabellos azulados carraspeó por lo bajo, maldiciendo a Nepper como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

-Bien, como sea... – articuló, entonces, Netsuha, subiendo los pies a la mesa.- El siguiente paso ya está cuidadosamente planeado y en marcha, así que relájense y déjenlo en mis manos...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El chirrido de las ruedas de la camioneta contra el asfalto fue suficiente para advertirle que ya todo había terminado. Kariya Masaki se levantó a duras del penas del suelo lodoso, contemplando como el vehículo se perdía en la distancia. Se sacudió la ropa con el pulso tembloroso, dando pasos erráticos hasta la puerta de la mansión que frente a él se encontraba.

_La residencia de su tío._

Golpeó la puerta, sintiendo un dolor punzante sobre sus nudillos lastimados. El cuerpo le dolía horriblemente, incluso el respirar se le antojaba como a una insufrible agonía. Esperó durante segundos eternos, ayudándose de las manijas para evitar que sus piernas flaquearan antes su propio peso. La cabeza le daba vueltas y sus fuerzas lo traicionaban cada tanto, haciéndolo sentirse débil y confundido.

Llamó con más intensidad, atrapado en un miedo sobrecogedor a lo desconocido. Afortunadamente, los pasos haciendo eco al otro lado de la puerta le ayudaron a calmarse.

-Ya voy – escuchó que anunciaban, antes de que la puerta se abriese de par en par. Una expresión de sorpresa y alegría poseyó las amables facciones de Hiroto.- ¡Kariya-kun!

El aludido le devolvió el gesto con imperceptible arrogancia, antes de desplomarse entre sus brazos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fudou tomó impulso con sus pies, dando una vuelta en su silla giratoria. La reunión había terminado hacia unos cuantos minutos, pero él había decidido quedarse en la sala de conferencias, dispuesto a discutir los puntos del plan de Natsuhiko. Si bien le parecía realmente irritante que el chico actuara sin siquiera consultar, debía admitir que Netsuha solía maquinar planes lo suficientemente astutos como perdonarle su característica falta de consideración al prójimo.

-¿Estás seguro de que funcionará? – preguntó curioso, una vez su compañero terminó de explicarle su "obra maestra".

-Claro – y le sonrió a modo de burla.- A diferencia tuya y de Kazemaru, yo sí hago bien mi trabajo

-Sí, y por eso dejaste que Sakuma se te fuera de las manos – pronunció Akio, recostándose despreocupadamente en su asiento.

-¿Sakuma?...¡Bah! Él y su compañero de audífonos sólo fueron un plan de intimidación, no iba en serio...

Akio rió cínicamente. Él era uno de los pocos de la Rosa Negra que disfrutaba de la compañía de Nepper. Le agradaba su actitud tan sarcástica y desafiante, su personalidad rebelde y agresiva; pero, por sobre todo, su manera irónica y cruel de ver la vida. A Natsuhiko poco le importaba lo que el mundo pensara de él, pues sabía que todos esos bastardos que lo odiaban estarían a sus pies si él así lo desease.

Netsuha conocía mucho de psicología humana.

-Como sea... – espetó el chico después de un rato, esbozando un gesto macabro en su rostro.- Cuando los idiotas de la Rosa Blanca se den cuenta de que algo está pasando será demasiado tarde...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kariya Masaki se despertó de golpe, soltando un grito desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Se puso una mano sobre el corazón, mientras que, con las otra, se sujetaba unos cuantos mechones de cabello. Paseó los ojos perturbados por la habitación, suspirando con una suave nota de alivio.

Estaba en la habitación de Kira Hiroto...

-Kariya-kun ¿Está bien?

El aludido se sobresaltó. Se giró con cuidado, descubriendo la presencia de un joven a su lado, en un asiento ubicado frente a la cama.

-Sakuma- san – musito despacio, con el cuerpo helado por la reciente sorpresa.- Sí, no se preocupe, sólo fue una pesadilla.

Jirou sonrió de manera conciliadora, posando su mano sobre el hombro del menor. Por mucho que anhelase preguntarle qué le había ocurrido exactamente, sabía que sería el error más grande que pudiese cometer en momentos tan críticos como aquellos. Él había pasado por lo mismo hacia unos años, y comprendía su dolor como ningún otro de sus compañeros. Ahondar en aquella herida recién abierta no haría más que empeorar el estado del joven sobrino del señor Kira.

Le acarició el cabello tiernamente, traspasándole la seguridad que tanto necesitaba.

-Sé que ha sido terrible, Kariya-kun, pero te prometo que de ahora en adelante todo estará bien...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kidou se quitó los googles, antes de depositarlos sobre la mesa, bajo la atenta mirada de Hiroto. Se lo notaba abatido y preocupado, devastado y arrepentido, en general discrepancia con su personalidad tranquila y obsesivamente calculadora. Kira sabía de lo que se trataba, ahora que Kariya había regresado, todos los recuerdos de antaño se agolparon en la cabeza de Yuuto, sin darle oportunidad de oponer resistencia siquiera.

-Nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa, Kidou – dijo Hiroto, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus manos, al tiempo que soltaba un tenue suspiro.- Las cosas sólo se dieron de esa manera, y por mucho que las lamentes no va a cambiar... Sakuma se encuentra bien, debemos estar agradecidos...

El de los rastas apretó los ojos. ¡Claro que había sido su culpa! Si tan sólo no hubiese maquinado la idea de enviar a Jirou y Narukami como espías a la Rosa Negra hace un par de años, nada de aquello hubiese acontecido. Y es que al principio las cosas marcharon mejor de lo esperado, haciéndoles imposible imaginar la tragedia que se avecinada vertiginosamente, hasta que ocurrió... Ambos espía fueron descubiertos y sometidos a tortura. Sakuma fue afortunado, perdió uno de sus ojos y parte de su cordura; pero, tras un enorme esfuerzo, logró recuperarse. Narukami no corrió con la misma suerte...

Cuando encontraron a Jirou, dos semanas después del accidente, comprendieron que Kenya jamás volvería... Natsuhiko lo había quemado vivo, como si de un patético juguete roto se tratase.

Las explicaciones quizá sonarían confusas miradas desde fuera, pero una vez dentro de la mafia todo cobraba un aterrador sentido. Kariya era el sobrino menor de Seijirou Kira e hijo de la hermana de éste, cuyo esposo era uno de los más fieles colaboradores de la Rosa Blanca. Resultaba ser que, luego de un ataque sorpresivo, Masaki fue raptado junto con Ranmaru - hijo de los Kirino, otros grandes aliados de los Kira.- todo esto con el fin de ejercer presión sobre sus familias y conseguir información de utilidad. Pero, tras un largo mes de negociaciones, Atsuishi "Heat" Shigeto – el negociante de la Rosa Blanca.- logró pactar la liberación de Kariya por medio millón de dólares, cifra que los padres de éste no dudaron ni un segundo en pagar.

Y aunque el caso distaba mucho de asemejarse a la situación vivida por Sakuma en el pasado, Kidou, haciendo acopio de su lógica prodigiosa, encontró más puntos de similitud de lo que sería mentalmente sano. Y es que era de esperarse, después de todo, aquellos días de ansiedad desmedida bastaron para plantar un trauma en lo más profundo del subconsciente del estratega.

No obstante, el problema de Yuuto correspondía a la parte más pequeña del dilema en cuestión. Lo más complejo, sin lugar a dudas, era la seguridad de Ranmaru. La Rosa Blanca conocía a fondo lo vulnerable de la posición de Kirino. Nepper era capaz de cometer actos inimaginables sin vacilar, muchos de los cuales costarían, en la peor de las circunstancias, la vida del joven de cabellos rosa. Sin mencionar, además, que las malas lenguas venían esparciendo el infame rumor de que los Kirino analizaban la posibilidad de aliarse a la Rosa Negra, desesperados por recuperar a su único hijo.

De una u otra forma, Atsuishi estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible para establecer un acuerdo respecto a la liberación de Ranmaru. En el entretiempo, el resto de la mafia sólo podía confiar en las habilidades de su rubio compañero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sonido de su celular le hizo dar un brinco en la cama. Kariya tomó el aparato entre sus manos, leyendo el nombre que rezaba la pantalla táctil: _Kirino-senpai_. Se llevó el móvil al oído, luego de cerciorarse de que se encontraba solo – Sakuma acaba de salir a prepararle algo de comida.

-¿Hola? – inquirió, con la voz temblorosa.

-_[Hola, Masaki-kun]_ – lo saludó su interlocutor, utilizando un tono por demás divertido.-_ [¿Cómo va todo?¿Ya entraste?]_

-Sí, estoy en la habitación de Hiroto-san – dijo, posando sus ojos sobre las sábanas rojas de su lecho.- ¿Cómo se encuentra Kirino-senpai?¿Está bien? – esta vez su voz sonó desesperada, cargada de una preocupación impropia en su persona.

-_[Claro que está bien...] _- Masaki sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrerle la espalda de arriba abajo. Sabía que del otro lado de la línea Natsuhiko lucía un gesto tétrico en su faz, y aunque no pudiese verlo la sola idea de imaginarlo le producía un terror arrebatador.- _[...Y lo seguirá estando si tú cumples tu parte del trato... Recuerdas lo que tienes que hacer ¿Verdad?]_

-Cada palabra...

-_[ La seguridad de Kirino está en tus manos, Kariya-kun... Cualquier cosa que le pase será culpa de tu ineptitud, así que ni se te ocurra fallarme...]_

-¡Kariya-kun, ya estoy aquí!

El aludido se sobresaltó de cuenta nueva.

-Es Sakuma, debo colgar – dijo atropelladamente.

El menor se apresuró a terminar la llamada. Borró el historial de comunicación a una velocidad imposible y escondió el celular debajo de las sábanas, todo esto antes de que Sakuma lograse abrir la puerta para entrar.

Jirou depositó la bandeja con cuidado sobre la mesita de noche, para luego sentarse a los pies de la cama.

-¿Te sientes bien? Te ves pálido – murmuró, tocándole la frente con la punta de los dedos. La pregunta era imbécil en relación al contexto, pero quería ser tan amable como pudiese.

- Estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo – respondió Masaki, apartándole la mano con fastidio disimulado. Detestaba que sintiesen lástima por él.

Sakuma simplemente le sonrió.

-Sé que estás preocupado por Ranmaru-kun, pero él estará bien... Atsuishi está haciendo hasta lo inimaginable por rescatarlo, y él jamás a fallado una misión...

-¿Preocupado, yo? – inquirió el chico entonces, fingiendo indignación.- Yo jamás me preocuparía por alguien como Kirino-senpai...

Jirou soltó una risilla inocente...

-Claro, Kariya-kun... Como tú digas...

El menor apartó la mirada a modo de puchero. Lo que acababa de decir no era ninguna broma o por el estilo. Él no estaba preocupado por Kirino, y es que "preocupación" era insignificante comparado con lo que realmente sentía. Era miedo, ansiedad, desesperación, incertidumbre, todo mezclado en una emoción que le carcomía el cerebro cual Ácido Nítrico. Odiaba admitirlo, pero todas aquellas sensaciones no eran más que el diagnostico de un padecimiento que le parecía ridículo y humillante: Estaba total y perdidamente enamorado de su senpai. Y por mucho que quisiese decírselo, no estaba dispuesto a rebajarse a tan patético nivel.

Desde que se conocían no hacía más que jalarle el cabello y jugarle bromas pesadas, incluso se burlaba de su físico notoriamente femenino. No obstante, así era como le demostraba todo aquello que jamás podría expresar en palabras.

Decir cosas como "Te amo" le resultaban complejas, estúpidas y empalagosas...

Suspiró con cierta pesadez, sintiendo la tensión de la atmósfera presionándole los hombros.

Por amor se cometían locuras, quizá por eso había aceptado participar en aquel embrollo. Nepper le propuso, en sus días de cautiverio, la seguridad de Ranmaru a cambio de sus servicios de espía para la Rosa Negra. Él fingiría sucumbir a las negociaciones de Shigeto, dejando a Masaki completamente libre de sospechas. De esa manera, el menor podría infiltrarse a la mafia rival sin ser detectado. Sin embargo, las cosas no eran tan fáciles. Si Kariya fracasaba en su misión, Ranmaru quedaría a total merced del torturador más temido de toda Rusia. Además, claro está, de la enorme probabilidad de ser descubierto _in fraganti_ por la Rosa Blanca y, por ende, condenado a la pena de muerte.

Rodó los ojos por la habitación, inseguro de sus futuras acciones. Suspiró aún más fuerte, en un vano intento de armarse de un coraje que jamás quiso acompañarlo. Separó los labios con cuidado, preparándose para dejarse caer a un abismo sin fondo ni retorno.

-Sakuma-san – dijo, tratando de aparentar convicción.- Hay algo importante que necesito decirle...

El aludido le dedicó un mirada amable y serena, expectante a lo que se avecinaba. Kariya titubeó por unos segundos, aún así, la decisión ya había sido tomada...

-Quiero unirme a la Rosa Blanca...

Ya está...

Ojalá hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Sinceramente, no estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado, espero haber dado la talla...

Como sea, la próxima en escribir es MidorikawaXRyuuji (espero no habértelo dejado difícil)

Muchísimas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer, y no olviden recomendarnos a todos sus conocidos (¿?)

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo nº3.- Algo así como traición. By MidorikawaXRyuuji

Desde que vio que el mayor había entrado a la habitación donde se encontraba recluido no pudo más que retroceder un tanto, al punto de chocar con un mueble, mirando esos ojos azules profundos con un miedo aterrador ¿Qué mas quería hacerle?... Ya habían hecho bastante con haberlo alejado de su familia y a su pequeño Masaki de su lado.

-¿Quieres que hagamos una pequeña llamada a Kariya-kun? Debes echarlo de menos ya–

Nepper le extendió el celular, el no espero ni 5 segundos eh idiotamente marco el numero con rapidez sabiéndose de memoria cada código numérico que correspondiera al de cabellos turquesa, estaba desesperado por saber cómo se encontraba, no recordaba cuando fue el instante en el que castaño al cual le había siempre profesado amor eterno había desaparecido de su mente y el menor de la familia Kira se había transformado en aquel que deseaba proteger y dar amor… pero, para su lamentación no podía hacer mucho en esta situación en la que se encontraban.

-Hola, Masaki-kun – Sin poder evitarlo una felicidad inexplicable lo embargo sonriendo mientras sentía al menor - ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Ya entraste?–

-/Sí, estoy en la habitación de Hiroto-san/ –Le conto, iba a seguir hablándole cuando el aparato se le fue rápidamente alejado de sus manos, miro a Nepper con ese odio tan profundo que le tenía y hasta se aventuro a abalanzarse contra su cuerpo con el fin de recuperar el celular, pero para su desgracia y con aquella brutalidad que caracterizaba a Nepper solo termino estampado en la pared siendo asfixiado por su fuerte mano mientras le hablaba al menor.- /¿Cómo se encuentra Kirino-senpai?¿Está bien?/ –

-/Sí, estoy en la habitación de Hiroto-san/– le escucho hablar a lo lejos mientras cada vez se le iba más el oxigeno, y hasta la mirada se le estaba nublando -/¿Cómo se encuentra Kirino-senpai?¿Está bien?/– ¡Estas bien? Debía ser una broma ¡verdad? Estaba todo menos bien en este preciso instante.

-_/Claro que está bien...Y lo seguirá estando si tú cumples tu parte del trato... Recuerdas lo que tienes que hacer ¿Verdad?/-_

-/Cada palabra.../- ¿¡Como era posible que lo estuviera escuchando!... ¿¡Acaso no se odiaban!... podría ser que ¿Masaki-kun… no lo viera solo como su aburrido Senpai?

-_/La seguridad de Kirino está en tus manos, Kariya-kun... Cualquier cosa que le pase será culpa de tu ineptitud, así que ni se te ocurra fallarme.../-_

De la nada había cortado y su respiración de a poco volvía sus pulmones, siendo esto acompañado del fuerte sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, otra vez se había quedado solo con esa amargura que no quería que lo pudriera lentamente.

-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-

El avión había aterrizado por fin hace algunos minutos, el viaje desde Italia hasta Rusia había sido realmente largo, hasta y encontraba tortuoso el estar tanto tiempo sentadoarampo separado de "El" pero así mismo sabía que estando aquí no estaría tranquilo hasta cumplir sus objetivos… todo estaba predicho.

Mientras esperaba que por aquella cinta pasara su equipaje, miraba el multicolor de valijas que pasaban por el frente suyo recordando poco a poco como todo había comenzado, Shirou Fubuki, de nacionalidad japonesa había perdido a sus padres y hermano en un accidente de tránsito a muy temprana edad, tras lo cual una pareja de italianos lo habían adoptado con el corazón más que contraído después de saber el trágico final de los Fubuki además que el chico era una dulzura o eso creían.

A temprana edad se vio envuelto en popularidad por su descomunal y casi magnética belleza con tonos templados.

Casi y su destruida infancia parecía haber sido reparada, más un día cuando llego a su casa se vio envuelto en un escalofriante momento, sus padres habían sido asesinados y justo entre ellos una rosa negra reposaba… él no había entendido nada del asunto, no pudo hacer más que cerrarle sus ojos mientras se llevaban los cuerpos la policía, no habían robado nada pero los adultos se notaban que los habían dejado como verdaderos coladores.

A los días de ocurrido esto y tras a verse quedado solo nuevamente, un hombre llego hasta el refugio de menores donde lo habían dejado, el era su amado Someoka-san.

**-Oh~ Por fin llegaron… -**tomo los bolsos y los cargo a su hombro, mientras seguía repasando todo.

Someoka-san era parte importante de la peligrosa mafia italiana, el lo había estado buscando tras saber que era una víctima de los malvados rosas negras de Rusia.

¿Por qué ahora, después de tantos años le decían que sus padres eran agentes de la mafia "Rosa blanca"? ¿Por qué estaban en Italia?... Nada le cuadraba y mucho menos que Someoka-san lo anduviera buscando…

-Fubuki, Yo era amigos de tu padres, para tu suerte la mafia Italiana tiene amistad con la Rosa Blanca…

-Aun no logro entenderlo del todo Someoka-san…

-Tus verdaderos padres eran parte de la rosa blanca… ellos eran mis amigos realmente ¿Tu crees que es normal que de la nada se crucen autos negros solo cubriendo a un automóvil?

El podía recordar como todo su odio se estaba consumiendo mientras recordaba la rosa entre las manos de sus padres adoptivos… ellos se lo pagarían.

-… ¡¿Pero cómo es eso posible? Ósea… ¡¿O sea que Atsuya también murió por culpa de esos infelices?

-Fubuki… tu hermano no está muerto… por lo que me entere está vivo… no sabría decirte donde realmente pero Atsuya Fubuki vive y quizás lo encuentres en la rosa blanca.-hizo una pausa- Y una cosa más… tus padres italianos, también son parte de esto… Ahora que lo sabes todo ¿Eres capaz de quedarte quieto?

-¡CLARO QUE NO!... ¡Yo… deseo venganza!

Someoka-san le había sonreído y hasta entonces enseñado todo sobre armas, venenos, modos de lucha y hasta lo había hecho enfrentarse a osos con solo un puñal en mano con el fin de transformarse en el asesino mas capas de todos… el necesitaba vengarse de la rosa negra como fuera.

Pero como si fuera poco, Someoka de la noche a la mañana se había ido dejándole una nota.

"Fubuki, ahora realmente me arrepiento de haberte enseñado todo lo que sabes ya que ahora somos rivales, eh decidido estar en la Rosa Negra para estar con quien realmente amo aunque esto sea prohibido y unilateral."

Desquiciándose con esta idea tras todos los medios empezó a indagar en cada archivo y en cada cosa que pudo hallar de su amado Someoka-san… hasta que por casualidad lo vio en un canal de noticias ruso. El famoso y adinerado Goenji Shuuya había hecho quizá que cosa, no le importaba ni un mínimo, solo se largo a llorar cuando vio que uno de sus guardaespaldas no era otro que su Someoka-san…

Salió del aeropuerto y tomo el primer taxi que encontró, teniendo un único destino.  
**-Buenas tardes, sería tan amable de dejarme en esta dirección, ¿Por favor?** -Sonrió angelicalmente mientras le daba un pequeño trozo de papel al caballero y luego, con la misma apretaba un poco el listón de su bolso de mano… lo primero que haría sería ser parte de la Rosa Blanca, lo segundo eh importante, verificar la ubicación de Atsuya y como final… Asesinar a Shuuya Goenji de la manera más lenta que pudiese.

**-Descuide –**le hablo el taxista contagiándose de la angelical sonrisa de su pasajero.

-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-

Su índice golpeaba con suavidad su pierna mientras la tonada de ese Piano sonaba con una maestría única, los dedos se paseaban veloces y precisos por cada pieza blanca y negra, el chico en el escenario se notaba que estaba casi y en su mundo en el cual no existía más que el piano para él. Sencillamente Shindou Takuto era una persona que transmitía todo… pero sobre todo Armonía. Entonces sus dedos subieron hasta su mentón, acomodándose en su mano finalmente y afilando sus sombríos ojos al mirar a ese ángel terrenal.

Desde aquella temprana edad en la cual había decidido unirse a este movimiento tenía claro que cosas como "el amor" solo lo harían ser débil… increíblemente débil. Y no podía permitirse aquello, menos siendo la mano derecha de Fudou Akio… por eso se había deshecho de cualquiera que fuera capaz de decir que sentía amor por él, o por lo menos eso había hecho con el entrometido de su clase llamado Matsukaze Tenma, este se le había confezado y esa misma tarde había muerto con una rosa negra entre sus manos. Nunca lo miro más que a un amigo, pero que el menor sintiera ese sentimiento tan fuerte por él era peligroso y prefirió darle una muerte rápida y fría antes de que alguno de los bandos contrarios supieran esto… no había remordimientos en el bajo mundo.

Mas todo fue en vano cuando Fudou le dio como misión perseguir de cerca a la mano derecha de Kidou Yuuto, Shindou Takuto.

Los Shindou eran otra familia bien adinerada y de posición que contribuía a la rosa blanca pero a diferencia de las pobres almas que habían raptado anteriormente sus superiores Shindou Takuto el primogénito eh hijo único de esta selecta familia era un reconocido pianista, por ende a este, había que tenerlo vigilado de cerca, si lo se encargaban de él se haría más publico el hecho de las existentes mafias.

La melodía había parado, se movió rápido de su asiento y camino con sigilo y silencio hasta el camerino del pianista, inexplicablemente nunca era echado por el castaño por más que fueran políticamente enemigos.

-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-

-Insisto… no puedo creer que tengamos la suerte de tenerte con nosotros, Aphrodi.

- ¿Por qué no? Viejo amigo, en momentos como este es cuando debes aprovecharte de tus contactos ¿Tu último plan fallo, no?

-Por desgracia, la rosa negra nos logro quitar a Hilara Kageyama de las manos. Es un verdadero desastre. –Kidou se había sacado sus lentes masajeando su cien con pesadez, y cruzar miradas directamente con el coreano frente suyo.

Ambas miradas rubí se miraron por unos minutos con seriedad, pero tras un sorbo de café el rubio ceniza ensancho su sonrisa.

-Bueno, lo supe y realmente no me pude quedar de brazos cruzados mirando como mi compañero de dolor estaba pasando un mal rato, vine de parte del jefe junto con nuestros tres mejores asesinos, Nagumo Haruya, Suzuno Fuusuke y Fubuki Atsuya.

-No sabes lo relajante que es tenerte presente aquí, con tu ingenio se que podremos hacerle frente al odioso de Nepper y Fudou y con tus asesinos de nuestros lados hay muchas más opciones para una estrategia….

-Así es. –Sonrió cautivantemente mientras daba un leve suspiro- aun me cuesta creer que Fudou paso por lo mismo que nosotros y… ¿Cómo es que aun puede seguir de lado de Kageyama?

-Es bruto, no tiene otra respuesta. –Hablo con un fastidio que ni su cotidiana seriedad pudo oculta-

El rubio solo se rio levemente, mientras observaba como el inteligente, audaz y estratega Kidou podía saber que cable cortar en caso de bomba y no era capaz de darse cuenta algo tan sencillo y que lo exteriorizaba como odio ¿No es gracioso que a Fudou le sucediera igual? Definitivamente~ tal para cual.

-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-

El llego cansado a su camerino, con un ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos ¿No era irónico? A veces y pensaba que les tendría algo así como un trauma a estas flores, pero todo esto no opacaba su belleza ni por asomo. Camino y esas pequeñas mariposas en su estomago se hicieron presente, cerro con rapidez la puerta para luego suspirar.

- Tsurugi… se que estas ahí.

Cerro los ojos con rapidez mientras sentía como el viento emitía un mínimo de sonido y se daba por satisfecho mientras viraba a la izquierda, al abrir nuevamente sus ojos castaños estos se tomaron de frente con los ambarinos.

- Felicidades, guapo ¿otro ramo? Este de cual fue esta vez ¿Okatsu… Akane, otra perra en mi lista negra? –la sádica sonrisa del menor se fue ensanchando mientras una de sus manos estrujaba los pétalos de una de las rosas, pensando que podía ser cualquiera de esas chicas ricas que andaban tras Shindou Takuto…-

- Por suerte son de mi madre- Sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta para quitar las manos del punk de sus flores- Si eres tan amable, quisiera que no las destruyeras esta vez.

- Como el príncipe diga. –Sus hombros se levantaron con pereza mientras se recostaba en sillón del camerino sin dejar de mirar por el espejo como Takuto se sacaba su chaqueta-

-Deberías tener más cuidado con esa audaz lengua larga, Tsurugi. No vaya a ser que algún día en verdad crea que esos elogios los dices para mí y no con el fin de molestarme.

El mayor miro por el espejo al de piel pálida mientras se desabrochaba unos cuantos botones de la camisa, mas por lo pronto dejo esta actividad para arreglar sus rizos son sus manos mientras no le perdía la vista al contrario y este lo observaba sigilosamente… era hora de comenzar con su plan.

Plan autónomo de riesgo mortal… en el cual no solo perdería toda su dignidad y orgullo… si no que si no daba el todo, perdería también su vida no solo por parte de la rosa negra, sino también por la rosa blanca y el juego era simple llegar por medio de Tsurugi a su mejor amigo. ¿Si ganaba? Tendría información y hasta quizá un contacto con el de cabellos rosa, idearía un plan para sacarlo de ahí. ¿Si perdía? Humm hay la gama de opciones era más amplia, podía ser asesinado por la rosa negra, podría ser asesinado por la rosa blanca por alta traición o la más importante… podría terminar realmente enamorado de Tsurugi Kyosuke.

-Tsurugi… hay algo de lo cual siempre me eh reprimido de hablarte, mas no puedo negarlo aunque lo intente… - suspiro, mientras caminaba hacia el mayor, hasta y arrodillándose frente al tomando sus manos en el proceso.

- Te escucho.

- Tu… ¿No me odias verdad?... Yo no lo hago y me duele que a ti tenga que verte como mi enemigo…

Los labios de Shindou tras cada palabra se iban acercando más y más a los contrarios, y Tsurugi cayó en cuenta que aquello que siempre pensó que era una fantasía de su subconsciente ahora era una realidad tangible.

- ¿Qué clase de estrategia es esta? –hablo agriamente, mientras apretaba las manos del mayor con fuerza mientras se sentía desnudo ante esto ¿será que lo había descubierto?-

- Te estoy hablando… mas haya que cualquier ideología política, mas haya que cualquier cosa… te estoy hablando como Takuto, Kyosuke. –le dijo sufriente, mientras sentía como casi y sus tacto iba cediendo a la fuerza de las manos de la persona frente a él, pero de a poco se había calmado y su cabeza fue a dar al pecho de este- Tu y yo… a pesar de tener la confianza máxima de los lideres ¿nos sentimos tranquilos estando juntos ¿No?... no sé en qué punto me termino gustando tu silencio.

-En la música, no hay armonía perfecta sin silencios en la pieza. –Despego su oído del ritmo cardiaco de Kyosuke para mirarlo a los ojos pero con solo mirar a Kyosuke supo que no había aprobación mas certera que esa, el juego había comenzado.

-Kyosuke… por favor, deja de darme esperanzas que no son reali… -Casi se sintió ofendido cuando el de cabellos azules le había callado con un beso, él pensaba que eso también vendría por su parte por lo que de inmediato medito que el plan estaba resultado mejor que lo planeado, eso hasta que el Kyosuke ingreso la lengua en su boca, pero bajo cualquier pronóstico el contacto se hizo muchísimo más placentero de lo que llego a imaginar… tanto que se estaba dando por completo a los labios del contrario hasta que sintió que lo separo-

-Eres tu el que debería dejar de tentar… cuando se sirven comida no hay que dejar nada.

-¿Comida?...-la pensó un poco- ¡Pero si no soy comida! –le espeto mientras golpeaba levemente el pecho contrario y sus mejillas tomaban un tono carmín sintiéndose avergonzado por la asimilación tan burda-

Tsurugi rio sádicamente ante eso, sintiéndose en su gloria mientras tomaba de la cintura a Shindou y lo posicionaba sobre su cuerpo. De momento, no quería otra cosa que no fuera tener por completo a Shindou.

Sus manos que siempre habían sido algo brutas ahora por una razón inexplicable al solo tocar aquel cuerpo sobre el suyo no podía dar más que suaves caricias, como si se tratase de cristal. Shindou por su parte había colado su brazo por debajo del cuello del contrario mientras acariciaba sus patillas, si algo siempre había encontrado adorable de Kyosuke eran precisamente las curvas de sus patillas, su cuerpo estaba impropiamente inquieto ante todo este contacto tan profundo que estaban teniendo, además parte del plan era ir lento capturando el corazón de Kyosuke… no podía darle todo a la primera ¿verdad?

-Kyosuke… oye, aun no… -perfecto, lo había separado de su cuerpo. Aun tenia salvación con una ducha fría-

-Uno más – y como si nada, Tsurugi volvió a apoderarse de sus labios con hambruna, y Shindou ya estaba empezando a sentir su cuerpo extraño… y esto no era para nada positivo ya, porque este beso concedido se estaba dando para eso otro… que no quería que pasara aun.

- ¡Kyosuke! –Lo alejo nuevamente- No seas tan desesperado, ese tipo de tacto no es propio tenerlo en una morada ajena. –diciendo lo último se paro, intentando lo más posible salir ileso de esta aventura.

-¿Sabes que me vale, verdad? – Ok, al sentir esos brazos aprisionando su cintura se dio cuenta de que Tsurugi no se quedaría con un no como respuesta, mas no le importo y camino hasta el espejo… con un jodido peli azul pegado a él- Además Takuto, mira abajo, tú me dices que no quieres ahora… pero tu cuerpo… -le susurro- dice exactamente lo contrario.

Sin vergüenza como siempre, de manera algo retorcida en la misma oreja que antes había susurrado pidió permiso mientras su mano ingresaba por el pantalón del menor y se dirigía exactamente a esa parte de la anatomía masculina que tenia la magia de tomar vida propia y que no se quedaría tranquila hasta que la atendieran como era correcto y el Tsurugi Kyosuke ¿no era desatento verdad? Shindou se apoyaba en el mesón mientras respiraba agitadamente… en definitiva al parecer no había calculado del todo con quien estaba, ahora mismo lo tenía en una dominancia total donde estaba preso en el placer que le causaban estas caricias contantes en su hombría, mas cuando con el índice acariciaba su parte superior.

-Kyou… no… -Intentaba seguirse negando, pero al parecer su "némesis" tenia muchísimo más talento de hacerse el sordo de lo que nunca imagino, por que se pasaba de manera olímpica todas sus sugerencias de dejarlo hasta ahí- nhhh… noo… para ahh…

-La comida está servida… -lamio su oreja con lentitud mientras una de sus manos se metía por entre la camisa del mayor y empezaba a pellizcar de aquellos botones castaños- Y esta deliciosa… no voy a parar. –Declaro-

-¿En verdad… quieres que lo hagamos? –le pregunto entonces mientras subía con lentitud su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que Tsurugi recomponía su postura también para luego mirarlo a los ojos- Entonces como un caballero prométeme… -guardo un poco de silencio-Que estaré primero para ti, sin importar el bando.

Tsurugi silbo medianamente mientras sonreía ¿imponiendo las reglas? Valla… el delicado pianista le había salido rudo… eso lo hacía más deseable de lo que ya era.

- Acepto si eso mismo corre por tu cuenta también, principito. –Entonces, pudo ver aquello que siempre a lo lejos le había parecido lo más luminoso de este podrido mundo, le había sonreído-

- humm… Promesa de hombres. –sentencio Shindou, mientras salía de los brazos de Tsurugi nuevamente, para recostarse sobre el sofá, el contrario sin ni un pelo de tonto le siguió y se arrodillo ante él, mientras ingresaba de nuevo su mano a la parte baja del castaño y con rapidez ahora su iba formando un vaivén que tenía en el éxtasis al otro, al punto de tenerlo bien abrazado de su cuello y ahogando cualquier clase de sonido en el hombro del de cabellos azules, eso, hasta que sintió la necesidad tremenda de estar en el interior del pianista.

-Takuto… -pronuncio bajito, mientras sus manos deslizaban aquella pieza de vestir negra con rapidez y la tiraba a un punto X de la habitación, teniendo por fin a Shindou solo en esa camisa abierta.

-Kyousuke. –le dijo medio cortado, mientras se levantaba con la mirada extrañamente felina y directa, con habilidad sacaba y tiraba lo más lejos posible su chaqueta de cuero, dejándole a la vista su polera musculosa, de la cual salían todos los tatuajes que tenia- Oh~ ¿Con que mi rudo caballero tiene tantos tatuajes…? ¿Me permitía el verlos todos? Me tienen curioso.

Kyosuke no se hizo esperar ni un momento, se saco la polera y también la tiro, y Shindou no podía más que sonrojarse mientras observaba cada fracción del macho cuerpo de Kyosuke, su orgullo como el mayor se le fue de paseo ¿Cómo es que un chico de 16 años podía ser tan marcado y formado? Llego a sentir vergüenza, tanta, que se tapo con la camisa que aun tenia la suerte de traer puesta, pero Tsurugi se la saco mientras se reía por lo bajo.

-Tks… deja de hacerte el difícil… -le pellizco uno de sus pezones algo nervioso de aquel contacto, y es que Shindou no se daba cuenta pero cada vez lo tenía más excitado… Takuto se mordía el labio inferior mientras intentaba hacer esto menos evidente tapándose con la palma de su mano, pero todo cambio cuando sintió un dedo en su parte trasera, el mayor abrió los ojos con desesperación, pero ya había sido demasiado tarde, ya habían ingresado el primer intruso en su ser. Kyosuke los movía de manera que, la entrada del mayor se fuera dilatando, por lo que a los minutos ingreso el segundo dedo-

-Sácalo… humm… no… nhh… -

-De acuerdo.

Shindou por primera vez se impresiono de que este sin discutirle ni ignorarle cediera y quitara los dedos de su interior, lo beso en manera de gratitud pero a si mismo sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente de par en par cuando sintió aquello posicionarse, quiso poder quejarse, pero Tsurugi tenía su boca ocupada en un frenético beso mientras que de un tirón entro, las lagrimas empezaron a emerger por las orbes castañas de Shindou… siendo secadas de inmediato por el pulgar del pálido y siendo besadas por este, sin moverse aun.

-¿Te duele, no? –Pregunto serio-

-Un poco… -¡¿Un poco? Se notaba que se estaba haciendo el valiente-

Entonces el menor, empezó a moverse lento en el interior de Shindou, mientras acomodaba el pie del mayor en su hombro y acariciaba y besaba la piel dorada y Shindou se acomodaba en el sillón.

Sin entender mucho, Shindou miraba como Tsurugi se movía lento pero preciso en su interior, mirándolo con algunas lagrimas y una sonrisa en el rostro, ya estaba mucho más tranquilo, es más, ni dolía, solo estaba sumergido en el placer del roce y de mirar cómo el contrario realizaba las acciones, hasta que este se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado callado para ser su príncipe que hasta ahora se caracterizaba por negarse.

-¿Su...sucede algo?

-Estaba...ah pensando…-le confesó- Siempre pareces estar a la defensiva –acaricio con lentitud su brazo- rudo y hasta cruel… pero ahora teniendo tanta consideración…

-tsk… ¿Qué estas queriendo decir?

-te vez tan tierno… eso me fascina. –le revelo, mas al decir esto el de cabellos azules solo intensifico la velocidad a la cual y el castaño empezó a lagrimar de nuevo-

-¡¿deja de tentare, quieres? Te aburriste.

-¡Me… me duele Kyosuke! –Le dio un leve golpe, mientras intentaba de pararlo- P…por favor, caballero mío… sea más amable.

Ok, sin duda alguna con esto Tsurugi Kyosuke se había ido al demonio.

Con sus hormonas ya más que revueltas tomo el miembro del mayor, masturbándolo al mismo tiempo que ingresaba con un poco menos de velocidad, pero no por eso con menor intensidad, intentaba de llegar lo más profundo posible, tocar lo mas recodito del ser de Shindou, hacerlo sentir como jamás nadie lo haría, por que el mimo mataría a cualquier persona infame que se atreviese tocarlo, faltaba poco… para decir que Shindou Takuto estaba marcado como suyo.

Por otro lado Shindou estaba sintiendo esa corriente eléctrica en toda su espina dorsal... él lo sabía, estaba cerca de llegar al final pero estaba tan preso en el placer que no era capaz de hablar ya, además, cuanto intento avisar ya había sido demasiado tarde, Tsurugi ya lo había descubierto por cuenta propia, su mano era testigo de aquello.

Kyosuke sabía que también llegaría el momento, empezó a ir con muchísima más velocidad, hasta que sintió como se descargaba en el interior del pianista y este se aferraba con fuerza a su cuerpo y se besaban con locura y algo de estupidez, y es que estaban cansados… sus reflejos estaban aturdidos.

-Takuto… eres mío.

Al parecer los dos habían perdido el juego.

-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-

Miro el pórtico de la mansión frente a sus ojos, le pago al taxista mientras sacaban su equipaje y llamaba a la puerta, en segundos unos cuantos guardias armados –uno de cabello plateado y otro de cabellos rojos- se le acercaron con pistola en mano-

-¿Quién mierda eres tú? –le pregunto irrespetuoso y mal humorado el de cabellos rojos, mientras le quedaba mirando serio.

-Soy Fubuki Shirou, y vengo a unirme a la rosa Blanca.

-¿Fubuki?...

¿Cómo es que el mundo podía ser tan pequeño?...

**Holaaaa *A* Kone viene a presentar este intento de algo… xD comparado a como escriben lemmons mi demás compañeros se me debería caer la cara de vergüenza! Pero como soy care raja [¿?-persona descarada-] de todas maneras les escribo, aunque siento que le falto mucho, espero que el próximo tenga mas candela [¿?] xDDDDDDD por dios.**

Ya oh ¬¬ pongan review o les mando a Shirou a que las/os mate para que practique como matara a Goenji ¿Esa es una amenaza que da miedo no?

Muchas gracias por leer :'D y también gracias por los fav, y todo eso, no sean pajeros [flojos] y dejen review, si ahora se puede llegar y dejar un mensaje x'D minimo y para corregír mis Hay, Ahí, Ay, Ai D: (¿?)

Con amor y tupa :'D MidoriakwaxRyuuji.


	4. Chapter 4

Titulo provisional: Pasión y Pasado

Eran pasadas las diez de la mañana, por su parte nunca se levantaría tan temprano si no tenía una misión que cumplir, sin embargo, la persona que le había mandado un mensaje la noche anterior era parte importante de su pasado, un triste final que para él fue muy difícil de superar, con pasos lentos y precisos, con su mirada observando detenidamente cualquier movimiento sospechoso que se realizaba a su alrededor y su mente en otro mundo, evocando la triste sonrisa dada por su antiguo amor Natsuhiko llegó a una cafetería japonesa ubicada en una de las zonas más alejadas de Moscú.

Con extrema lentitud entró al local decorado con varios Sakura artificiales y decoraciones especiales del _Tanabata_, los empleados tenían Yukatas y uno que otro vestía Kimonos por el calor que se sentía en el lugar; al final de la habitación central sobresalía una cabellera roja que finalizaba en tulipán, podía recordar a Nagumo donde estuviese y aun sabiendo que una reunión secreta por parte de los miembros de la rosa negra y la rosa blanca era clasificada como traición y deserción se encontraban allí, Natsuhiko esperando que _Burn _dijera el porqué de su reunión, mientras que el de ojos amarillos esperaba que su amigo estuviera de acuerdo en retirarse del juego.

– Haruya –Dijo fríamente sentándose al frente del más alto.

– Natsuhiko querido –Contestó sonriente, era maravilloso poder hablar con su antiguo compañero, pero era mucho más divertido ganarse una mirada llena de odio por parte de este al soltar unas simples palabras como esas– ¿Cómo se encuentra el novio de Kariya?

– Bien, sobrevive con el pedazo de pan y la ración de agua y carne que le doy cada doce horas –Con sus dedos rebotando incansablemente sobre la mesa esperaba alguna propuesta o comentario por parte del otro, pero este solo le sonreía– ¿Para que me citaste?

– Quería recordar los viejos tiempos –Reveló lanzando una foto a la mesa– sería patético decirte que regresaras con nosotros, porque nunca lo vas a hacer

– Estas en lo cierto Nagumo –Murmuro tomando la foto con cierta delicadeza.

– También sería patético de mi parte citarte para decirte que cambiaré de bando –Afirmó levantando su mano, llamando a una de las meseras que se encontraba cerca– pero es inevitable no querer ver a mi viejo subordinado luego de que pasara el Tanabata

– ¿Aun te atormenta esa estupidez? –Levantó una ceja mostrando su escepticismo, ¿el gran asesino Burn, la sombra de una noble familia Yakuza le dolía recordar como en solo una tarde perdió lo que él denominaba como su familia?– yo creí perder lo que amaba y ya no me interesa, es mucho más divertido asesinar personas sin razones propias a atormentarse por perder lo que hacia trastabillar mi gran carrera

– Natsuhiko –Dijo seriamente, con un semblante opaco y algo tenebroso– nunca pienses de mí como un perdedor que no superó la perdida de ocho de sus sirvientes más fieles, no soy de ese tipo

– ¿Entonces? –Cuestiono antes de que llegase una amable camarera a tomar sus órdenes.

– Dos platos de ramen –Pidió el de cabello rojo sin ver el rostro de la joven, esta se alejó rápidamente dejando de nuevo a los dos asesinos solos.

– Quería saber como se encontraba mi mejor amigo –Espetó secamente– que probablemente odies a todo el mundo y no quieras tener contacto con las personas no significa que hayas dejado de ser el amigo de Haruya Nagumo

– ¿Qué quieres Nagumo? –Volvió a preguntar totalmente molesto, no quería recordar un pasado alegre y pomposo cuando su vida ya no era así– Habla de una vez para luego poder comer e irme

– Shigeto…

– ¿Qué quieres decirme con el nombre de esa persona? –Interrumpió preguntándole a su anterior superior– ¿Qué pasa con el?

– Esta buscando el rescate del peli rosa –Contestó rápidamente– podrías volverlo a ver, intentar hablar con el, ¿no te quieres dar una segunda oportunidad con el pequeño Atsuishi?

– ¿No tienes una manera menos ruin de intentar molestarme?, todo lo que pasó con él fue una linda época de mi vida –Sus ojos se centraron en los dos personajes que se encontraban en la foto que el más alto le había dado, Natsuhiko ya no era un niño que al oír el nombre del amor de su vida caería rendido a sus pies, ya no le importaba si Shigeto estaba vivo o muerto luego de tantos años sin verlo, aquel suceso en Tanabata le había abierto los ojos, él no necesitaba a nadie, no podía confiar ni siquiera en su sombra y no podía desperdiciar sus neuronas pensando en tonterías como el amor– Yo tuve la fortuna de crecer al ver como mis amigos que eran como hermanos se quemaban delante mio, pude ver que sus vidas fueron un sacrificio para que yo pudiera vivir

El silencio reinó en la pequeña reunión que los dos mantenían en el pequeño café, la mesera llegó y sirvió sus platos marchándose de la misma manera que como llego, rápido y calada, ninguno hablaba en esos momentos, la comida era devorada por la boca de ambos, hace mucho tiempo que no probaban un plato típico de su país, el olor tan típico y el sabor tan natural les impregnaba hasta el alma

– Gracias –Murmuró levantándose de la silla– fue agradable volver a ver a mi antiguo superior

– Netsuha –Dijo antes de que su subordinado saliera por el marco de la puerta– estoy seguro que si intentas hablar con Atsuishi el volvería a sentir algo por ti

– Cállate Nagumo –Ordenó intentando no dejarse consumir por las ganas de ir a golpear al otro, debía resistirse ante la única debilidad que aun tenia.

– Si no me crees recuerda lo que le pediste a Orihime en esa foto –Sin decir una sola palabra más salió por el lado del de cabello castaño, mientras que este sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo encendía, el muy maldito no pudo haberle recordado la peor estupidez que había cometido en su vida

"_Orihime–San, solo te pido que el idiota de Shigeto y yo podamos estar siempre juntos"_

•***´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•**

Caminaba con pasos rápidos y firmes por uno de los tantos pasadizos del edificio, quería librarse de las garras de Fudou lo antes posible, desde esa misma mañana o tarde o como le quisiese decir el de mechas blancas debía iniciar su conquista con el idiota de Ende Mamoru, ¿Cómo es que su vida no le había dado la oportunidad de enamorar a alguien como Goenji? ¿Por qué tenia que enamorar a un idiota que con solo su sonrisa le hacia dar ganas de ir y devolver en el baño todo lo que había comido?, tal vez porque en un principio su naturaleza era pacífica ahora todos se aprovechaban de eso, cada uno tenía su tomentoso pasado y el suyo era haber sido una persona tan vulnerable y usada durante tantos años de su vida, pero ahora todo era diferente, su mirada fría y calculadora solo demostraba que él no estaba dispuesto a perder nada en batalla.

– ¿Ya te vas? –Preguntó una voz desde las sombras que podía reconocer ante cualquier circunstancia– ¿No te vas a despedir de mi?

– Adiós Goenji espero que te mueras –Se despidió de manera cortes el de la coleta alta, ahora no estaba de ánimos y no iba a aguantarse los comentarios estresantes de Shuuya.

– Ichirouta –Dijo de manera cortante, agarrándolo de su muñeca derecha– creo que no entiendes el significado de despedida

– No lo creas, Netsuha ya me fastidió con eso y no quiero que hayan más inconvenientes por tus necesidades sexuales insatisfechas –Odiaba tener que encontrarse al de pelos parados en lugares oscuros, él siempre tenía la oportunidad de atacarlo y _comérselo_ sin que nadie se diese cuenta, nunca se lo encontraba en el patio de la mansión o en su oficina, siempre era en espacios reducidos donde podía ser devorado rápidamente por el audaz cazador.

– Si están insatisfechas es porque no me has terminado de complacer –Con una sonrisa algo gatuna en sus labios se acercó lentamente al cuerpo indefenso del menor, sus manos se posaron en la cintura de este y le dio un beso en el cuello.

En menos de cinco minutos ya se encontraban en la habitación del peli-pincho, con sus respiraciones agitadas y sus cuerpos acalorados debido al placer y morbo de la situación, a ninguno de los dos les importaba el amor cuando el cuerpo pedía a gritos ser tocado por el contrario, Goenji atacaba en lo oscuro, sigilosamente comenzaba a perseguir a la presa hasta dejarla en un punto donde no se podía negar, no era una debilidad por parte del de cabellos azulados rendirse ante las intensas y maravillosas caricias que le daba el moreno, pero tampoco le seria posible no corresponder de una manera igual de intensa, adoraba el placer que sentía ante el roce de sus miembros y deseaba fervientemente lo intentara tomar como suyo, porque así él demostraba que no era nadie fácil y que muchas veces esa presa terminaba siendo el cazador del de cabellos crema.

¿Cómo es que siempre aparecían misteriosamente en la cama del que alguna vez se hizo llamar Ishido?, tal vez la respuesta seria que el ojos anaranjados pasaba por allí solo para divertirse un rato, un ritual que de cierta manera para ambos era muy habitual, Goenji esperándolo y Kazemaru fingiendo creer que por ese camino no se encontraba la habitación de este.

– ¿Por fin vas a dejarme terminar el trabajo? –Pregunto Shuuya quitándose su chaqueta de manera lenta y sensual, como amaba la manera en la que el más bajo se mordía el labio inferior cuando lo veía haciendo eso.

– Sabes que lo nuestro es solo manoseo y acoso –Contesto lanzándose a los labios del mayor, con movimientos rápidos y precisos no solo lograba despertar la parte baja de su compañero, también aprovechaba para tener el dominio de la gran mayoría de los besos que se daban, era una lucha constante de placer y deseo, donde cada uno atacaba con una lengua que quería conocer al otro.

– Tal vez podría llegar a ser mas –Sugirió el de profunda mirada cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Ichirouta ya comenzaba a sentir las pequeñas y placenteras descargas eléctricas que llegaban antes de un orgasmo– Creo que tu cuerpo también lo piensa

– Mi cuerpo también lo piensa porque metiste la mano en donde no debías –Con sus manos agarradas por una de Goenji y sus labios siendo atacados por los de este se sintió venir, aquella sensación de tocar el cielo era mucho más corrupta e insana cuando llegas a ese punto con el que se podría denominar un demonio, porque eso es lo que es Shuuya, un socio corrupto que usa los métodos mas bajos para obtener lo que quiere y Kazemaru o más bien su cuerpo era una de las cosas que este alto mando de la Rosa Negra quería solo para el.

•***´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.••*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.**

Fubuki Atsuya, el gran asesino de Akihabara se encontraba revisando sus anotaciones sobre cuerpos y cadáveres, no tenia ningún fetiche necrofílico ni rareza por el estilo, sencillamente quería conocer a fondo la anatomía humana, el no perdonaba errores ni falta alguna en su trabajo, por algo se encontraba justo ahora en una organización tan importante como la rosa blanca. Puede que su hermano lo odiase por la vida que ahora llevaba y esa era la razón por la que nunca decidió acercarse a el luego de separarse por el accidente que tuvieron cuando eran pequeños, no seria capaz de alzar su rostro para ver a su ingenuo y tierno hermano solo para contarle de que manera ha matada alrededor de dos centenares de personas solo para el bien de esa mafia.

Sumergido en su libro, releyendo cada una de las líneas que no entendiese completamente, con un lápiz en su mano izquierda para anotar cualquier dato interesante fue la manera en la que Terumi encontró al menor de las rosas, desde la primera vez que vio aquellos ojos vacíos comprendió que debía iluminarlos para verlo feliz, era ridículo su pensamiento pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

– Hola Atsuya –Saludó el más alto entrando a su habitación– ¿Qué estas leyendo?

– Anatomía humana –Contesto pasando una de las hojas del libro, sin siquiera ver al otro– ¿Qué quieres?

– Un beso –Dijo sentándose a su lado, podía engañar a cualquiera sobre sus sentimientos hacia el de cabellos rosas y personalidad explosiva, pero cuando estaban los dos solos poco le importaba los muchos insultos que salieran de la boca de este, porque al final sabía que eran mentira, porque Atsuya nunca pensaría eso sobre el, solo se quería librar de un dolor de trasero– Dame mi beso

– No puedes venir a ordenar que te bese cuando no tocaste la puerta para entrar y te sentaste en mi cama sin permiso –Su voz mostraba molestia, detestaba que lo interrumpieran justo cuando se centraba en algún tema que no había leído durante mucho tiempo, si no fuera Aphrodit el que lo hubiera interrumpido tal vez lo estaría moliendo a patadas por ello.

– Claro que puedo –Murmuro melosamente acercándose a este– eres mio y puedo pedirte lo que quiera, cuando sea, como lo quiera y punto –Adoraba molestar a su pequeño que ante los ojos del resto no era más que un vil asesino, un cruel sicario que hacia lo necesario solo para poder complacer a los altos mandos, pero para los ojos de Terumi él no era nada mas que un joven al cual amaba tanto y que daría su vida por el.

– Afuro no te acerques –Ordeno de forma amenazante, tomando su lápiz como si fuera un puñal y lo alejo con el– no quiero cometer un asesinato en mi hermosa habitación

– ¿Acaso matarías a tu verdadero amor? –Atsuya lo empujó logrando que se cayera de la cama, como odiaba que él se pusiera tan meloso de un momento a otro, a veces pensaba como es que aquel acosador que se encontraba ahora mirándolo mal fue capaz de llegar a ser uno de los miembros más importantes de la rosa blanca, comparaban sus habilidades con las de Kidou y por más lógico que pareciese en nunca vería a Kidou intentando hacer un berrinche en la habitación de su pareja.

– Levántate y deja de actuar como un niño pequeño, me fastidia –Terumi solo soltó una fría y algo retorcida risa.

– Me encantaría descifrarte completamente, eres un verdadero acertijo Atsuya –Con una sonrisa en sus labios le dio un delicado beso en la frente al menor– no entiendo como un asesino pueda enamorarse de alguien, cuando probablemente él fue la causa de muchas perdidas en tantos hogares, cuando destruiste futuros de parejas ilusionadas con amarse hasta el resto de sus vidas

– Nunca te he dicho que vamos a vivir juntos hasta que yo me harte de ti y te mate con mis propias manos –Tomo fuertemente las manos del otro y las soltó rápidamente– además asesinar tantas personas no me afecta mucho en mi vida, es un trabajo más además creo que esa es una cualidad que no todos los novios tienen

– ¡Por eso te amo Fubuki Atsuya! –Exclamo lanzándosele encima– si tengo que morir por alguien será por ti o también moriría en tus manos

– Si eres capaz de sacrificar tu vida solo para concederme el placer de yo acabar con otras, también deberías ser capaz de poder vivir sin mi y cargar con las muertes que he causado –Sus palabras eran frías y calculadoras, odiaría separarse del otro pero era mucho más divertido hablar como si solo fueran colegas, sin que llegase a importar la relación sentimental en el trabajo.

– No me pude haber enamorado de una peor persona –Alagó el otro revolviéndole el cabello- sería patético haberme enamorado de un mariposón que quisiera que todo fuera color de rosa cuando en nuestra vida ese es el color que menos se ve

– Terumi –Vaciló por unos segundos pero luego se lanzó a los brazos del mayor acercando sus labios a los del más alto, adoraba la manera en la cual el que se hacia llamar dios lo tomaba como suyo y le quitaba la respiración con unos besos tan pasionales y amorosos.

Rápidamente recostó al de cabellos rosados en el suelo y le sonrió macabramente, cualquiera diría que lo iba a castigar o le iba a hacer cualquier cosa sadomasoquista pero solo lo abrazó y le mordió levemente su cuello.

– Ahora no –Dijo en un suspiro el más bajo– aun no, déjame terminar lo que estaba leyendo

– No –Espetó con autoritarismo y de nuevo se lanzó a los labios de su novio, en sus acciones no eran necesariamente tiernos y amorosos, pero esa era la manera en la cual hacían sus cosas de esa manera se habían enamorado.

Con suma delicadeza le quitó la camisa a Atsuya y la lanzó a cualquier parte de la habitación, se concentro en poderle dar placer a su pareja, llevaba bastante tiempo fuera de la casa de la rosa blanca solo para realizar una misión importante, llevaba semanas sin acariciarlo y darle un beso, necesitaba hacerlo gemir de placer como lo hace en las noches donde todos los demás duermen.

– Terumi… no –Gimoteó intentando separarse del cuerpo del nombrado, mas la fuerza de este era superior a la suya y se vio de nuevo apresado por el cuerpo de el– no estamos solos

– ¿Cómo que no estamos solos? –Pregunto levantándose rápidamente del suelo, odiaba que interrumpieran justo en ese momento– ¿Quién es?

De un solo golpe la puerta se abrió de par en par y para sorpresa de ambos Suzuno Fuusuke se encontraba algo agitado.

– Necesitan hablar con usted señor Terumi –Comento de manera monótona el de ojos azules– es importante

– ¿Qué puede ser más importante que estar con Atsuya? –Espero que el frio asesino se marchara, pero al ver que se quedo parado allí, esperándolo decidió levantarse.

– El señor Fubuki Shiro quiere hablar con usted

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno el capitulo atrasado (?) de esta semana a manos de pau chan XD el proximo en escribir es el se;or kira XD nos leemos luego~

Dejen reviu o no seguirá el fic (¿) o me tardare mas en montarlo quien sabe ewe! XD

Recuerden que sus comentarios son los que ayudan a un escritor a seguir escribiendo~


	5. Chapter 5

**Titulo****: **En la oscuridad nadie esta seguro

Una vida llena de lujos y privilegios no siempre provenía de una adecuada fuente de ingresos, los segundos pasaban y él se quedaba pensando en el porque de su suerte, en el estrés que le traía una ''simple decisión'' a opinión de sus demás familiares que le sofocaban por el tema, ¿Cuántas veces en estos últimos años había deseado el tener una familia normal, junto a una casa normal y una vida normal? Esos pensamientos surgieron desde que estuvo consciente de que no todo en su vida no era de color rosa, exactamente cuando ingreso a la universidad y los problemas fueron en aumento cuando su identidad salió a la luz.

Endo Mamoru era el claro ejemplo de que las apariencias podían engañar cuando menos lo esperabas de la forma más bizarra y retorcida posible, nadie sabia que detrás de esa encantadora y alegre sonrisa podía haber un ser frívolo y despiadado ser, alguien que no le importaba matar de la peor manera posible por uno u otro propósito, sobre todo a sangre fría, ya estaba claro que nadie es lo que parece, y esa familia Yakuza lo sabia a la perfección.

Pero eso nadie lo podía saber, Endo lo tenía en claro, porque no deseaba que las personas supieran ese lado de su persona, formado tras un largo tiempo de entrenamientos secretos que solo unos pocos sabían.

Nadie podía negar que el castaño tenia una vida privilegiada a los ojos de los demás y a pesar de las pocas amistades que llegaba a formar a lo largo de su infancia siempre mantuvo en si esa inocencia que desprendía por todos los poros de su cuerpo, esa que le caracterizaba y sin duda algunas era tan suya de él, pero sobre todo en sus ojos los cuales brillaban tal cual diamante pulido, eso se mantuvo al nunca tener en cuenta la verdadera profesión de su familia gracias a que nadie se había dignado a hablar ''Porque no era el momento adecuado'' deseaban que el pequeño mantuviera una infancia la cual recordar en un futuro, más una serie de inconvenientes, como el secuestro de uno de sus informantes terminaron por hacer que los padres, asustados por lo que le pudiera pasar a su querido hijo que no tenia ni la menor idea del peligro que corría, hablaran.

La cara de confusión del castaño lo decía todo, no entendía ni una sola palabra que salía de los labios de los dos mayores y solo estaba obligado a asentir sin tener ni una idea de lo que haría después, pero las preguntas que afloraban de su interior eran muchas, demasiadas para su gusto personal y que al final de cuentas con el paso del tiempo fue respondiendo, aclarando su mente al ser testigo de múltiples escenas de las cuales se fue acostumbrando poco a poco.

El haber viajado a Rusia había sido algo completamente diferente en su vida, ¿Y como no? Era algo nuevo, tanto las costumbres, hasta las vestimentas… Pero no tardo mucho tiempo en que se acostumbrara a ese ambiente que luego de unos meses se le hacia muy familiar, después de todo estaba teniendo la misma vida que siempre tenia en Japón, solo que estaba mucho más ocupado que antes, dejándose a entender las _responsabilidades_ que tenia por delante. La Universidad era algo que sin duda alguna le hacia pensar en otra cosa que no sea su familia, la carrera que había escogido había sido la mejor opción hasta ahora, estaba consiguiendo nuevos amigos que tenían gran parte de sus gustos, principalmente el Soccer, una de sus más grandes pasiones.

''_Responsabilidades, responsabilidades y más responsabilidades'' _Era lo único que podía tener en la cabeza mientras caminaba por el amplio pasillo de su gran mansión, no era de extrañar que tuviese una casa de tal tamaño considerando que fuesen una de las Familias Yakuzas más importantes de todo Japón, vivir como en la realeza era algo que se tenia desde la cuna y todos los caprichos que deseasen tenían que ser cumplidos al pie de la letra, pero no, Endo no era así, el ser una persona honrada era algo que había sacado desde un comienzo de su vida, y no le molestaba, amaba ver como podía ayudar a otras personas como pudiese, de cualquier manera, ya que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese por los demás aun si ellos mismos no le tratasen de la manera que él lo hacia. Cada paso hacia eco entre las paredes de ese amplio pasillo, abriendo cada una de las puertas que encontraba a su paso, estaba muy apurado y eso se podía notar en su rostro y en las gotas de sudor que caían desde su frente hasta su barbilla, terminando en el suelo. Al llegar una persona ya le esperaba sentada en el salón con el rostro pasivo y sus ojos cerrados con suavidad, al verlo no pudo evitar sonreír y tomar asiento frente suyo.

-¡Ojii-san! –El primero en hablar fue el castaño, quien buscaba una manera cómoda para sentarse, al contrario del mencionado que estaba sirviendo té en dos tazas que ya estaban colocadas.

-Mamoru, que gusto me da que me visites… ¿Y ha que se debe esta casualidad? –Dijo dibujando una muy suave sonrisa colocando la tetera a un lado, mientras tomaba una pequeña cuchara y la hundía en el té, moviendo la misma con una tranquilidad sorprendente -¿Cómo te ha ido hoy?

-¡Bastante bien! Lo que me ha extrañado es que no he tenido tareas que hacer… -Dijo tomando entre sus manos la taza de té que le habían servido, dando un pequeño sorbo a la infusión- Ojii-san… ¿Ya esta mejor? –En su tono de voz se podía percibir la preocupación que tenia por recibir una pregunta positiva, más se calmo al sentir sobre su cabeza la mano del anciano acariciando sus cabellos con todo el cariño que le podía dar.

-Solo ha sido un bajón, Mamoru, sabes que este viejo no se va a dejar vencer por tonterías… -Sin duda algo que le gustaba de su abuelo era el optimismo que tenia aun en las situaciones más incomodas, no por cualquier cosa era su ejemplo a seguir.

-¡Que bueno, Ojii-san! Me haz preocupado mucho –Bajo la mirada para ver su reflejo en la pequeña taza con el té, ampliando su sonrisa como lo hacia siempre

-¿Ya haz tomado una decisión, Mamoru?

No llego a responder al escuchar esas palabras, ¿Por qué tenia que incluir el tema en esa conversación? Tenía la ilusión de poder hablar otra cosa que no fuera sobre eso, pero tenia en cuenta de que era algo sumamente importante. Su expresión facial cambio radicalmente, su sonrisa había desaparecido dando a entender la seriedad del asunto, bajo la mirada y tomo un poco de aire, cuando la levanto miro fijamente los ojos del anciano y dijo.

-Si… Y acepto…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué opinas de la Bersa Thunder 380*?

-No me gusta… -Luego de haber dicho eso lanzo la pistola hacia un lado de la mesa, se encontraba aburrido de tener tantas armas que no eran de su gusto, ¡Ni siquiera sabia porque estaba ahí! ¿Cómo es que se había metido en ese problema? Solo recordaba que estaba en la playa luego de haber cogido unas buenas olas cuando diviso a lo lejos un auto negro acercarse en la avenida, ya con eso sabía que tenía algo que hacer.

-¡Ya déjate de estupideces y escoge una arma! ¡No tengo tiempo para estar perdiéndolo en ti! –Dio un golpe en la mesa más que enojado por la actitud que tenia el pelirosa en esos momentos, estaba casi seguro de que el contrario lo hacia por hacerle acabar la paciencia, y lo estaba logrando.

Una sonrisa de medio lado se reflejo en el rostro del contrario mientras echaba la silla donde se encontraba para atrás calibrándola con suma perfección, como es que le gustaba ver el rostro enojado de su ''compañero'' de trabajo –No te enojes, mira que ya tengo una opción para escoger, que si me gusta… -Dejo de hablar para dirigir la mirada hacia el de mohicano quien solo frunció el ceño –Y que se me hace fácil de utilizar…

-¡Habla de una vez!

-Tranquilízate, Fudou~ Que estresado~ -Se podía escuchar la diversión en sus palabras, cuando se enderezo en la silla y coloco sus manos en la mesa se dispuso a hablar –Una Baikal Viking MP-446*… ¿Cuánto te tardaras en conseguirla?

-¿Me estas subestimando, Tsunami? Puedo conseguirla en menos de lo que tu crees, no es como si fuera la primera vez que he escuchado de ella –Dijo sin muchos ánimos ''para variar'', hoy había sido un día bastante incomodo para él, no tuvo ni un pequeño tiempo para dormir y el colmo era que tenia más cosas que hacer en tan poco tiempo, que estaba seguro que si le dejaban otra tarea esa persona sufriría toda su ira –Como ya es todo me voy, no te atrevas a llamarme porque juro que te mato…

El moreno no dijo nada más que suspirar dejando que el de mohicano saliera por esa puerta, antes de que él hiciera lo mismo, vaya que seria un día complicado.

-¡Tsunami! –Al escuchar su nombre no evito el voltearse aun sabiendo de quien era esa voz, sonrío adentrando sus dos manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones mirando más claramente al de cabellos azulinos que caminaba hacia él de lo más normal posible, recordando el porque de su aparición repentina.

-Kazemaru… ¿Y esa cara tan larga? Parece que todos en las instalaciones están de mal humor… -_*¿Acaso me he perdido de algo?* _Pensó pasando una de sus manos por su cabellera esbozando una risa nerviosa, sobre todo al ver como el mas bajo le fulminaba con la mirada para luego mirar hacia otro lado como si no hubiese hecho absolutamente nada _*Si… Creo que me he perdido de algo* _Asintió para si mismo antes de disponerse a hablar, pero al intentar hacerlo fue interrumpido por el contrario.

-¿Cómo? Pero si estoy bien, estoy desbordando de alegría… No digas tonterías, por favor, ¿Hiciste lo que te dije antes? –Y si que no estaba de ánimos ese día en particular, y la pregunta que cualquiera se haría seria… ¿Por qué? Pues no hay muchas explicaciones para eso, esta más que claro el porque de su enojo –Lo siento, solo no es uno de los mejores días que he tenido… -Suspiro acomodando su flequillo hasta que este se posase por detrás de su oreja, esperando la respuesta que fuese a dar el moreno.

-Por supuesto, pero lo que no cuadra es… ¿Por qué no fuiste tu a pedírselo? No sabias como Fudou me estaba mirando, casi y sentía que me mataba con la mirada…

-Por eso mismo, Tsunami, no quería encontrarme con él, no tengo tantas ganas de soportar su tan buen genio –Tras sus palabras una leve sonrisa hizo acto de presencia en su rostro, para dejar apoyada su mano en el hombro del otro chico con paciencia –Muchas gracias…

-¡Vamos! ¡No tienes porque agradecer! No era ninguna molestia, después de todo… -Luego de hablar hizo una de sus tan llamativas poses ''cool'' como él les llamaba, y justo luego de estirarse se dispuso a irse de allí –Hablaremos después, espera unos días para entregarte lo que me pediste, a no ser que _tu-sabes-quien_ se luzca y me lo entregue antes…

Una risa se escucho en el pasillo, que era proveniente de el de largos cabellos azulinos, no sabia porque pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo de si agradecía el tener a alguna persona en ese grupo de Psicópatas amargados que fuera así de divertido, no era malo al final de cuentas.

-Si te escuchara, quisiera estar presente para lo que te llegara a hacer, seria divertido, de eso estoy seguro –Se le hacia bastante entretenido ver las expresiones que ponía el pelirosa, no sabia si las hacia de manera sarcástica o eran tan reales como de seguro pensaba él contrario que creía, pero considerando el hecho de que el moreno no se dejara intimidar por cualquier cosa aun teniendo esa personalidad tan estúpida, tenia que ser un sarcasmo.

-Que cruel eres, yo no quiero morir tan joven, aun tengo mucho que vivir… -Dramatizo dejando una mano sobre su pecho y otra sobre su frente, con uno de sus ojos cerrados. Dejo de hacer tanto drama al ser golpeando no tan suavemente por el de menos estatura, soltando un quejido y en consecuencia sobando el área ''herida'' –Eso no era necesario…

-¡Ya vete! Que me distraes que tengo cosas que hacer –Le empujo unos metros hasta que este siguiera caminando por su cuenta, su mano derecha fue dirigida hacia su frente mientras negaba.

Se enderezo dejando la mirada hacia su frente, se quedo en silencio un par de minutos hasta que su sonrisa se hizo ladina, colocando sus brazos cruzados cerca de su pecho terminando por quedarse apoyado en la pared, como si por arte de magia se tratase una interrogante surco por sus pensamientos, y, sin borrar la expresión de su rostro dijo -¿Cómo se la estará pasando Misutore en estos momentos? –Soltó al aire pero en menos de unos segundos río, divertido por su pregunta

–Que preguntas me hago, debe de estar disfrutando su momento de trabajo –Dijo para darse vuelta y volver por donde había venido, ya con un poco más de humor para seguir con su trabajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Habla de una maldita vez! –Los gritos se escuchaban en todas las partes de esa gran habitación donde se llevaba a cabo una de las múltiples escenas de las cuales no solo Nepper estaba dispuesto a hacer, un chico de cabellos azules con tonalidades verdosas sostenía entre sus manos un látigo de cuero negro mientras sonreía con tal crueldad que cualquiera que le viese –claro, si fuera una persona cualquiera- moriría del puro miedo. Tal era el grado de aquellos gritos que opacaban completamente las quejas y chillidos de dolor de la persona que recibía cada uno de los latigazos que le proporcionaba el menor, quien estaba más que gustoso por los sonidos que llegaba a escuchar en su presencia. Era de esos que en definitiva no le importaba el sufrimiento de otro ser humano, para él los demás eran solo inútiles y asquerosos insectos que no se merecían ni una pequeña pizca de gentileza de su parte, desde un principio lo sabia y lo daba a relucir sin vergüenza alguna.

-¡Y-Ya te he dicho q-que no se nada! –Nuevamente el chasquido de la piel chocar contra el látigo se hizo presente y los gritos de clemencia eran cada vez más placentero para Misutore, siempre se preguntaba a si mismo el porque se sentía tan bien al ver a una persona en ese estado de sufrimiento y al final salía tan fresco como una lechuga, pero era una pregunta que estaba respondida desde hace un tiempo, siendo bastante obvia, era solamente un juego en el que él siempre salía ganando.

Coloco el látigo ya ensangrentado donde antes lo había visualizado y se coloco de cuclillas frente al hombre que estaba tratando de recuperar el aire perdido, volvió a sonreír, y tomo sus cabellos hasta jalonearlos para que le mirada, recibiendo una respuesta negativa del otro al ver como bajaba la mirada -¡Mírame maldita sea! –Le ordeno volviendo a jalonear sus cabellos con más intensidad logrando su objetivo una vez más, por lo que relajo sus fracciones, deslizando sus manos desde la cabeza hasta sus mejillas y quijada, apretándolas por su el contrario intentaba dejar de mirarlo.

-Solo te diré una cosa, y quiero que me escuches bien, espero que estés listo para hablar porque si no… -Dio una pausa para acercar más su rostro contra el suyo, haciendo más presión en su quijada solo para escuchar los quejidos provenientes del otro –Vas a saber lo que es ir perdiendo lenta y dolorosamente tu decrépita vida… -Susurro cerca de su oído para alejarse, soltando el rostro del contrario con total brusquedad, sentándose con elegancia en una de las dos sillas que poseía dicha habitación, subiendo uno de sus pies encima del otro.

-Solo s-se que el joven a a-aceptado a ser el próximo Líder Yakuza hace u-unos días… Luego no… Llegue a escuchar nada… -Pudo articular aquellas palabras esperando a que eso fuese suficiente para no ser golpeado, miro con duda al menor quien tenia una mano por debajo de su mentón, pensativo.

-Interesante… ¿Qué más tienes para decir antes de que siga con mi trabajo? –Sin duda alguna estaba complacido de por fin sacarle algo a ese Yakuza, había sido más fácil que otras veces, pudo secuestrarle tan rápido y solo con unos pocos métodos, eso le dejaba en claro que ese hombre al frente suyo no era más que un novato chismoso que le había ayudado un poco, pero quería saber más -¿Qué otras cosas sabes?

-No se nada más -El peliazul se levanto hasta dirigirse otra vez hacia el contrario para posicionarse otra vez de cuclillas.

-Lo repetiré una vez más… ¿Qué otras cosas sabes? –Su ceño fruncido lo decía todo, era molesto cuando fingían cundo realmente tenían todo en la punta de la lengua pero no querían hablar, ¿Es que no les importan sus patéticas vidas? Su respuesta según lo que estaba viendo era un rotundo _**no**_,así que con toda la paciencia que pudiese tener se levanto de donde estaba.

-N-No se nada… -Estaba seguro de que eso le costaría caro, y que al final tuvo toda la razón, lo delataba la expresión de enojo que tenia el de ojos purpura.

Caminando ahora se encontraba hacia la mesa donde había no solo un látigo, sino otro tipos de instrumentos principalmente de sadomasoquismo que ya habían sido utilizados para la misma persona que, ahora más que asustada, intentaba refugiarse en un rincón, cosa que no le serviría en lo más mínimo, ya que en menos de lo que se esperaba, ya tenia al peliazul en frente.

Y cabe decir, que lo más divertido de todo es, que el juego recién acababa de comenzar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**(*)** Es una pequeña pistola semiautomática calibre 9 mm Corto, introducida al mercado a finales de la década de 1990

**(*)** Fabricada por una de las empresas más destacables de Rusia, cuyos productos abarcan muy diferentes mercados además del de las armas, la Viking 446 es una derivación de la pistola que las Fuerzas Armadas Rusas adoptaron hace unos pocos años. Robusta, capaz y económica, se presenta como un arma válida para múltiples cometidos incluido el del tiro deportivo, por supuesto.

Al fin luego de tanta sangre, sudor y lagrimas termine el Capitulo~ Espero que les guste porque a mi si me gusto, y eso que no soy yo el que debería juzgar mis escrituras (?) xDDD Un capitulo alienta a un escritor a seguir con su trabajo, regalen unas palabras de aliento (?)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6: "Encuentros"**_

Frente al espejo se encontraba el joven asesino de largos cabellos azulinos, Kazemaru Ichirouta. Observaba su reflejo con detención, su mirada apagada, como si su alma hubiese huido lejos de él, dejando atrás solo un cuerpo vacío, sin corazón y carente de emociones más que las que la carne se negaba a abandonar. Su ceño fruncido hacía ver la incomodidad que tenía ante la nueva misión que le habían encargado… "Solo cuídate de no salir enamorado… Ichirouta"… aquellas molestas palabras provenientes del moreno de cabellos crema aun resonaban en su mente una y otra vez con aquel atisbo de burla y sarcasmo, como le despreciaba… El pelicyan cerró sus orbes avellana y tomando aire lo dejó escapar en un suspiro carente de ruido, típico ya de él y relajando todo su cuerpo volvió a mirarse pero esta vez suavizando sus facciones hasta mostrar una leve sonrisa… Como odiaba ese rostro o más bien, esa sonrisa pero si quería conseguir algo esa faceta suya que tanto odiaba le serviría al fin para algo útil y tras volver a su expresión seria y distante partió rumbo a la Universidad para dar inicio a su misión.

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Su llegada a la Universidad había sido bastante tranquila, como era de costumbre un chófer le llevaba como todas las mañanas hasta la Universidad, el castaño tan vivaz y energético como siempre bajó del auto rápidamente y se despidió de manera fugaz para irse casi corriendo por entre los alumnos que iban entrando de manera tranquila al lugar, el auto sin más partió perdiéndose entre las calles, Endou Mamoru caminaba rápidamente por el lugar saludando a todo aquel que ya conocía, cuando estaba a punto de entrar escuchó los gritos de un grupo de chicos unos metros más aya, al percatarse de ello un balón iba directamente hacia un chico de cabellos azulinos y largos, atados en una coleta alta… Intentó acercarse pero no llegaría a tiempo, más su sorpresa fue que el chico, Kazemaru Ichirouta en un hábil movimiento detuvo el balón sin esfuerzo alguno y por último devolviéndolo a los sujetos que lo habían "extraviado"… Ya acostumbrado a todos aquellos "accidentes" que solían surgir de la nada…

**-¡Eso fue increíble Kazemaru!**

**-¿Conoces mi nombre?**

**-Claro que si, estoy en la clase correlativa a la tuya y muchas personas me han hablado de ti, pero descuida que no ha sido nada malo**

**-Vaya, no sabía que era tan popular…**

**-¿Juegas fútbol? Ese movimiento… Eso fue increíble, me sorprendiste, no sabía que tenías tanto talento… **

**-Pues la verdad no, pero me gusta correr y digamos que entreno a diario…**

**-¿Te gustaría ser miembro del club de fútbol? ¡Yo soy el capitán…!**

**-Endou Mamoru… Tú si que eres popular, algo he escuchado de ti…**

**-¿En serio? No lo había notado… ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo hoy? **

**-Lo siento, pero hoy saldré temprano de las clases… ¿Qué te parece si hablamos después…. Antes de que me vaya…**

**-¡Genial! Entonces te veo más tarde… Adiós, Tachimukai ya debe estar esperando…**

Sin más se despidió con una gran sonrisa y con toda la energía agitó su brazo en forma de despedida como si se fuese muy lejos, dejando a un confundido pelicyan en la entrada siendo el centro de atención temporal de todos los presentes, cuando el castaño despareció de su vista aquella sonrisa que enmarcaban sus labios desapareció y en completo silencio fue a sus aburridas clases….

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

El ambiente de aquel auditorio era sin duda agobiante y tenso, pero ninguno de los presentes hacía mención de ello, se miraban unos a otros sin decir nada, ya no había nada más que decir, el chico de rastas se puso de pie ordenando los papeles que tenía frente a él y sonrió para calmar a los presentes…

**-No se preocupen, si todo continúa a como lo he planeado en menos de lo que crean tendremos una alianza y lazos con los Yakuzas, esta vez la Rosa Negra tendrá que conformarse con el sabor de la derrota como su plato fuerte**

**-Si eres tú quien lo dice Kidou, entonces no tenemos más opción que confiar en tus estrategias, Hiroto, Shindou vamos… Adiós Kidou, en cuanto tengas noticias avísame…**

**-Tengo por seguro Midorikawa, sean cautelosos…**

El peliverde se levantó siendo imitado por los dos miembros que fueron llamados y despidiéndose del estratega se fueron, éste al verificar que estaba solo se quitó las gafas que solía usar para dejar expuestas sus orbes rubíes, no podía negarlo, sabía que contra la rosa Negra estaban en un porcentaje de 50-50 de conseguir su propósito. Decidido a descansar un momento salió del lugar dejando todo tal cual para dirigirse a su habitación, apagó su móvil antes de ingresar, no quería que le molestaran mientras dormía un momento, al llegar soltó un suspiro de cansancio mientras que una mano tomaba el pomo de la puerta para ingresar la otra sostenía su cuello, debido a que salía muy poco de las instalaciones tenía preparado un cuarto para descansar… Al ingresar ni siquiera encendió la luz, cerró la puerta con seguro y caminó hasta su cama, el camino se lo sabía prácticamente de memoria, pero antes de llegar a su destino un fuerte dolor atacó su estómago pillándole completamente desprevenido se retorció cayendo de rodillas al suelo en busca de algo de aire, la razón, alguien más se encontraba en el cuarto, alzó la mirada ya más repuesto pero unas hábiles manos ataron una muñeca del estratega a la cama, su puño libre buscó golpear a su opresor y en efecto lo logró, estaba seguro de haberle roto el labio, más solo se pudo escuchar una risa burlona y sarcástica, su ceño se frunció y un leve estremecimiento recorrió su espalda…

**-Fudou… ¡Qué demonios haces aquí! ¡¿Cómo rayos llegaste aquí!?**

**-Que desconsiderado Kidou… Y yo que me molesté en venir a verte para saber como estabas…**

**-¡Cierra la boca y no digas estupideces, idiota!**

**-Bien, ahórrate tus halagos y lo mucho que me extrañaste, esta vez la visita será cronometrada querido… ¿Qué tal tu cuerpo? ¿Ya está mejor? La última vez no tenías muy buena cara~**

**-Bastardo… ¡Lárgat…!**

El chico del mohicano volvió a propinar un certero golpe en el estómago al de rastas haciéndole callar y toser, sus manos quitaron sin mucha dificultad y como algo típico de él, sin cuidado alguno, un leve quejido se escapó de los labios del estratega apresado, a pesar de que se resistió el contrario ya llevaba bastante ventaja y gran parte de la situación dominada, los labios molestos del chico de orbes rojizas fueron capturaron por los salvajes y deseosos labios del intruso, ciertamente la situación era extremadamente peligrosa para ambos, Kidou mordió al contrario en el labio haciéndolo sangrar una vez más, éste se alejó y relamió sus labios borrando todo rastro de sangre, sin duda aquello para el del mohicano le resultaba bastante excitante, siempre le había tenido gustos extraño para algunos, retorcidos para otros en cuanto a sexo se refería, la lujuria y el libido del ojiverde iluminaban el lugar y devoraban a su presa que en sus ojos se notaba que la situación no acabaría allí simplemente.

**-Tú si que sabes complacerme bien Kidou, debería complacerte también…**

**-No jodas, ¿Quieres? Vete, no quiero problemas… En cuanto abandones esta habitación haré que te atrapen y créeme Fudou… Desearás nunca haber cometido este error que te costará la vida…**

**-Oh~ con que un desafío, lo acepto… Ahora disfrutemos del premio por adelantado…**

Tras decir aquello se deshizo de los pantalones del de rastas tirándolos quien sabe a donde, en la boca de éste colocó una mordaza para evitar que gritara y ser escuchado por algún idiota impertinente, lo volteó dejándole apoyado en el marco de la cama y se posicionó detrás de éste, a Kidou ya no le estaba gustando para nada la situación, hizo el intento de gritar pero era inútil , giró el rostro para observarle con odio y desprecio mientras que la mano que tenía libre fue contenida por el del mohicano inmovilizándola atrás de su espalda, a la altura de su cintura, el chico de mechas esbozaba una amplia sonrisa de diversión y perversión al mismo tiempo, relamió sus labios una vez más y ya preparado embistió al contrario sin ningún tipo de cuidado o preparación, un quejido con rastros de grito ahogado se lograron escuchar, como si el aire desgarrara su garganta al intentar salir, sus pupilas se dilataron y sus ojos derramaron lágrimas de frustración y claro dolor, su cuerpo se estremeció, el del mohicano se acercó al oído de éste le susurró perversidades al oído las que hicieron que el de rastas se estremeciera una vez más, éste aprovechó la cercanía para lamer y morder el oído contrario y así mismo, dejar una fiel marca de su paso por el ojirubí en su cuello, su mano libre comenzó a torturar placenteramente uno de los pezones del contrario haciéndole jadear, se maldecía por ello, pero no podía negar que lo salvaje y lo bestia que el de ojos verdes podía llegar a ser. Le excitaba de sobremanera, el del mohicano rió divertido para luego comenzar a moverse rápido, profundo y con fuerza, los jadeos de dolor, incomodidad y placer que escapaban a través de la mordaza eran música para los oídos del intruso que sin duda disfrutaba la vista que tenía del estratega de la Rosa blanca. El ritmo que Fudou marcaba indicaba que pronto acabarían con esos placenteros y prohibidos minutos entre ambas miembros de rosas rivales, el cuerpo de Kidou se estremecía cada vez que el miembro contrario embestía con fuerza, el del mohicano al percatarse de ello quiso hacer su buena obra y llevó su mano libre hasta la entrepierna del de rastas comenzando a masturbarle al ritmo de sus caderas… Soltó la muñeca del estratega y le quitó la mordaza por mero capricho…

**-Kidou, di mi nombre… Dilo**

**-N-No… nunca….**

Ante aquella respuesta que claramente esperaba sonrió y detuvo el vaivén de sus caderas y presionó el miembro de éste impidiéndole venirse, sonrió con maldad y se acercó a su oído una vez más…

**-Si no lo dices no te dejaré acabar… Me iré y te dejaré atado, elije querido~**

**-…bastar-do… **

**-Pide que me mueva, que te deje acabar mientras dices mi nombre…**

**-….**

**-Como quieras….**

Ante la respuesta claramente negativa por parte del de rastas esbozó una sonrisa ladina y se dispuso a alejarse de su cuerpo, aun no salía de su interior, cuando el chico sofocado, excitado y preso del placer no tuvo más opción que ceder ante semejante petición vergonzosa y libidinosa del contrario, alzó la mirada volteando el rostro para observarle, con la respiración acelerada y sus mejillas sonrojadas habló…

**-… Hazlo, mue-vete Fudou… ya no sopor-to más, Akio… A-kio**

**-Buen chico…**

Su sonrisa se amplió de sobremanera, aquellas palabras solo alimentaban su ego sobrevalorado y sin esperarse más comenzó una vez mas con sus fuertes embestidas, las cuales le robaron fuertes gemidos de placer al contrario, solo faltaron un par de estocadas más para que ambos acabaran aquella placentera tortura… El del mohicano salió del interior del de rastas y se puso de pie como si no hubiese pasado nada, se arregló la ropa y se acercó al contrario que permanecía tendido en el suelo con su mano aun atada por las esposas a la cama…

**-Estuviste bastante bien para ser una visita tan corta…**

**-…Lárga-te Fudou… dé-jame solo…**

**-No me extrañes cariño….**

En cuanto esas palabras abandonaron sus labios esos ojos rojizos se llenaron de rencor, más no tenía fuerzas como para golpearlo de nuevo, un beso le fue robado contra su voluntad por el de orbes verdes, mientras ambos estaban ocupados en el beso Fudou le dejó las llaves de las esposas y sin más se fue más que satisfecho, no sin antes dejarle una rosa negra sobre las blancas sábanas de su cama… Salir del lugar le fue tan fácil como el ingresar, nadie se percató de su presencia en la Rosa blanca más que Kidou Yuuto.

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Las clases habían dado inicio y la primera hora estaban con el profesor de Literatura, Tachimukai se encontraba sentado cerca de la ventana casi al final del salón junto a Endou, el cual estaba apoyado sobre el escritorio bastante aburrido, no le gustaba permanecer tanto tiempo sentado o quieto y en silencio, el menor le miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa, pensando que el profesor lo reprendería…

**-Tachimukai… Estoy aburrido…**

**-¿Eh? Pero la clase ya casi está por terminar, aguanta un poco más…**

**-Le dije a Kazemaru que se integrara al club de fútbol… Hubieses visto como detuvo el balón hoy en la mañana… Fue increíble…**

**-Endou-kun… Deberías tener cuidado al elegir tus amigos… Digo, no todas las personas son buenas…**

**-Descuida Tachimukai… No pasará nada, todo esta bien no hay de que preocuparse…**

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Tras dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama, el asesino de cabellos rosa no lograba conciliar el sueño del todo, semi-dormido se levantó para ir al baño y ver si el pequeño paseo le ayudaba a dormir un poco, salió de su habitación sin despertar a Aphrodi que había insistido en quedarse con él esa noche y caminó en silencio mientras bostezaba y con el dorso de su mano frotaba uno de sus ojos, cuando a la mitad de su trayecto logró escuchar una voces bastante conocidas, las cuales le quitaron el poco sueño que tenía…

**-Haruya… ¡No tan fuerte, nos van a oír!**

**-Me importa un carajo el resto y lo sabes…**

**-Idiota… ¡Contrólate…!**

**-No te preocupes… Que si entra alguien lo muelo a golpes, solo yo te veré con este traje de…**

**-¡Cierra la boca o te mato aquí mismo idiota!**

Entre susurros y gritos bajitos Atsuya solo alzó la ceja sin siquiera imaginarse las perversidades que esos dos estarían haciendo detrás de aquella puerta, aun así los jadeos se lograban escuchar, por lo que volvió a la habitación dispuesto a despertar a Afuro aun sabiendo que al rubio no le gustaba que interrumpieran su sueño, pero como el pelirrosa tenía privilegios siempre era una excepción…

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Las clases habían llegado a su fin al igual que las actividades del club de fútbol donde el menor de orbes azulinas y mirada angelical pertenecía, Tachimukai tras despedirse de todos le habían llamado para informarle que le pasarían a recoger, pero sin decir quien simplemente le dijeron que se dirigiera al estacionamiento de la Universidad donde se encontró con quien menos esperaba, él sabía que el chico de cabellos azules era su rival y por demás mencionar peligroso, era todo un misterio para algunos de los que se movían en ese circulo que un joven como él perteneciera a la Rosa blanca, pero él menor sin duda era toda una caja de sorpresas… se detuvo a una distancia prudente del peliazul observándole con nerviosismo y desconfianza…

**-Me ahorraste el tener que ir por ti… **

**-¿Qu-é es lo que quiere de mi?**

**-Es simple y lo sabes, aléjate de Endou… No quiero que estés cerca de él o tendré que actuar…**

**-Soy su amigo… ¡No puedo hacer eso!**

**-¿Amigo? Que incrédulo y fantasiosos son ustedes… Me dan nauseas**

**-Por favor no insultes a…**

**-¿O qué? ¿Me vas a matar? ¡Por favor, mírate! Me harté de ver esa cara de niñito bueno…**

La mirada que en un momento era "amable" si así se le podía describir cambió por una completamente seria e inexpresiva, dispuesto a deshacerse del chico que tanto le irritaba al mismo tiempo que estaba siendo un estorbo para sus planes, pero no alcanzó a dar ni siquiera dos pasos cuando en el lugar irrumpió un motociclista vestido completamente en un traje blanco y casco azul eléctrico, al igual que la moto que manejaba, éste lanzó un casco al menor…

**-¡Póntelo, nos vamos!**

**-E-Esta bien…**

**-¡No tan rápido! ¡Espera…!**

El de cabellos largos buscó impedir que el chico escapara pero el sujeto dobló y se detuvo un par de segundos junto al menor para que se subiera, mientras esperaba el sujeto que irrumpió en el lugar sacó de la nada una cuchilla y la lanzó directo al ojiambar, no sería un problema esquivarlo pero algo imprevisto se interpuso… Endou estaba frente al pelilargo como escudo, pero éste no tenía nada con que defenderse, por lo que por mero impulso cambió lugares con el castaño lastimándose el brazo izquierdo en ello… La moto sin esperar a ver el resultado se fue dejando a ambos chicos en el lugar…

**-¡Kazemaru! ¿Estás bien? Estás herido… ¡Vamos a la enfermería, rápido!**

**-Descuida, estoy bien… Espera, Endou…**

El mayor sin esperarse ni mucho menos escuchar alguna excusa por parte del contrario lo llevó hasta la enfermería, cuando ingresaron no encontró a nadie que atendiera la herida del peliazul por lo que prácticamente lo sentó en la camilla y fue en busca del botiquín y lo hizo él mismo, lo dejó sobre la cama y éste se sentó junto a él…

**-Déjame ver… Quítate la ropa para poder curarte el brazo**

**-Endou, no es necesario que…**

**-Kazemaru… Por favor…**

Sus orbes avellanas observaron al chico frente a él, se mantenía serio y la mirada del castaño se notaba preocupada y hasta con rasgos de culpabilidad, aquella insistencia en el de la banda anaranjada le sorprendió un poco por lo que sin más soltó un suspiro de resignación accediendo a la petición del moreno, éste al ver que el pelicyan estaba cooperando sonrió ampliamente y cuando el contrario tuvo el brazo descubierto el moreno comenzó a limpiar el lugar con cuidado y paciencia, por suerte la herida parecía estar limpia y no tan profundo, tras terminar de curar su brazo le dejó puesta una venda en completo silencio… Su mirada no se levantaba, el castaño seguía en silencio por lo que el de cabellos largos le observó con cierta duda, se acomodó en la camilla para observarle de manera tranquila…

**-Endou… Estas actuando extraño**

**-Tú brazo, si solo hubiese podido protegerte mejor, ¡Pero no volverá a suceder!**

**-Tranquilo, estoy bien… No es algo que deba preocuparte, tan solo es un pequeño rasguño que sana…**

**-¡No! No debió pasar, averiguaré quien fue el responsable… Pero de momento debe haber algo que yo pueda hacer por ti, ¡Lo que sea!**

**-¿Lo que sea?... Endou, ¿Estás seguro de eso?**

**-¡Claro! Dime, ¿Qué quieres que haga por ti?**

**-…Sal conmigo…**

**-¿Eh? ¿Cómo?**

**-Éste Sábado, tú y yo… ¿Qué dices? Hace tiempo que no salgo a distraerme y no soy de tener muchos amigos… Pero si estás ocupado entenderé, es solo una idea… **

**-Este Sábado… Esta bien, no conozco mucho los alrededores pero…**

**-No te preocupes por eso, tómalo como un tour personalizado… Yo mismo te mostraré los mejores lugares, ¿Te gustaría?**

**-¡Claro que si! Será divertido…**

De pronto, el móvil del moreno comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje… Ambos se miraron para luego el pelicyan le hiciera una seña al del piel canela y atendiera el mensaje con tranquilidad, éste así lo hizo era de su casa, avisándole que pasarían por él a la Universidad, soltó un pequeño suspiro y sonrió mientras llevaba una de sus manos libres hasta sus cabellos para revolverlos levemente…

**-Ya debo irme, pasarán por mi dentro de poco… ¿Tú que harás Kazemaru? Si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa**

**-No te preocupes, tengo como irme a casa… Te acompaño a la entrada, ven vámonos…**

El chico de orbes avellana se arregló sus ropas mientras que el moreno guardaba el botiquín y botaba lo que había usado y dejar todo ordenado para salir de forma tranquila hasta la entrada, aun quedaban algunos alumnos en los pasillos y en la entrada principal, ambos conversaban de forma tranquila o más bien el moreno era el único que iba hablando para variar, de fútbol soccer mientras que Ichirouta tan solo escuchaba, sonreía levemente y asentía. Al llegar se detuvieron…

**-Bueno, aquí nos separamos, yo voy por aya, al estacionamiento…**

**-Está bien, ¡Nos vemos Kazemaru, cuídate!**

**-Adiós Endou, hasta mañana…**

Ambos chicos se despidieron con una sonrisa en el rostro para luego ver como un auto negro bastante lujoso se estacionaba frente a la entrada de la Universidad, el castaño se quedó quieto y volteó para volver a mostrar aquella amplia sonrisa una vez más al joven de cabellos azules el cual aun le observaba, éste ante aquella expresión del contrario alzó su mano a la altura de sus hombros y la movió con suavidad diciendo adiós, el chófer bajó del auto y le abrió la puerta trasera al joven moreno el cual no tardó en subir partiendo rápidamente rumbo a su mansión.

**-Al parecer te la has pasado muy bien el día de hoy… Ichirouta**

**-¿Acaso me estás vigilando? Sabes que siempre hago mi trabajo, no necesitas estar encima de mí todo el tiempo Goenji…**

El moreno de cabellos crema simplemente esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado con total cinismo impregnada en ella, la cual, al ser vista por aquellas orbes avellanas tan solo chasqueó su lengua en señal de desagrado, odiaba esa expresión en el moreno, aquella arrogancia… Aún día le haría ver que su ego también sabe morder el polvo de la humildad de vez en cuando.

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

El auto reducía velocidad mientras pasaba por aquellas rejas negras que cercaban la mansión Endou, las cuales eran previamente abiertas por los guardias que cuidaban la Entrada las 24 horas del día, el auto siguió hasta estacionarse frente a la puerta Principal de la mansión donde un sujeto se encontraba de pie a un costado de la puerta, apoyado en uno de los pilares del lugar, El chófer bajó del auto y abrió la puerta rápidamente para que el joven amo bajase sin impedimento alguno, éste así lo hizo, el sujeto que se encontraba esperando al joven castaño entreabrió sus ojos rojizos y se enderezó descruzando sus brazos para hacer una leve reverencia en señal de respeto a lo que el castaño simplemente asintió con la cabeza y sin dejar de continuar las puertas fueron abiertas para él, el chico de orbes rojizas se enderezó y le siguió al interior del lugar, su cabellera blanquecina y bicolor se movía con su caminar…

**-¿Y bien? ¿Averiguaste algo?... Hakuryuu**

**-Lo siento joven amo, pero no encontré nada relevante… Pero seguiré investigando, tengo mis sospechas, siento que estoy próximo a encontrar algo de utilidad…**

**-Con que tú también piensas lo mismo… No me gustan las traiciones, bueno avísame cual será su próximo movimiento, quiero que Yuuichi se sienta cómodo y pronto forme parte como miembro activo de nuestra familia…**

Tras decir aquellas palabras su mirada amable e inocente cambiaron a una totalmente diferente al igual que su sonrisa, el brillo en sus ojos ahora revelaba el resultado de los entrenamientos que recibió para formarse como un líder capaz de proteger a su familia a cualquier costo, su sonrisa demostraba que se estaba divirtiendo… Era hora de comenzar con las obligaciones como el Sucesor de su gran familia Yakuza.

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~··

Tras acabar una vez más el día su turno también acababa y podía volver a casa, agradeciendo que aun seguía con vida, eso era algo que el chico de cabellos bicolor agradecía a diario, ya que en su trabajo como investigador y espía nadie podía asegurar su integridad, se detuvo observando aquella casa a la que volvía día tras día, soltó un suspiro y rápida pero de forma disimulada ingresó al lugar atento por si era seguido, pero para su suerte nadie iba tras él… aun.

**-Ya llegué… Shuu**

**-Hakuryuu… ¡Bienvenido!**

Aquel moreno de cabellos azabaches se acercaba rápidamente para abrazarle feliz de volverlo a ver, el menor sabía de que iba el trabajo del chico de orbes rojizas, después de todo pertenecía a la familia de Yakuzas Japonesa, desempeñándose en el área de rastreo y búsqueda de información y personas a través de la red, el mayor acarició sus cabellos oscuros y éste le observó feliz…

**-Ya tengo la información que querías, encontré al espía dentro de nuestra familia…**

**-Buen trabajo Shuu…**

_**Continuará…**_

_**··············································································································**_

Bien, al fin acabé el capítulo~ espero que haya sido de su agrado, la verdad tenía muchas dudas acerca de cómo detallar el cap, pero tenía que colocar a mi sexy Fudou en acción, al pobre ya lo tenían muy estresado (?) Reclamos, tomatazos lechugazos y todo lo que quieran hacermelos llegar xDDD aquí (Mayuu alias EndouKida) los guardará como recuerdo (?) xD… y si, soy una pervertida, lo se (?)


	7. Chapter 7

Aclaraciones y demás en las notas finales.

Enjoy!

...

_7: "Sumisión, dominación"_

El suave silbido del látigo cortado el aire hizo eco dentro de sus oídos. Mistrene profirió un gemido ahogado, apretando la mirada, en un vano intento de olvidarse del dolor.

-¡Eres un maldito bastardo! – gritó Natsuhiko, agitando el objeto sobre su cabeza, antes de azotarlo contra el piso de cemento. Observó a Callous con un odio que no se molestó en disimular, percatándose del terror dibujado en su rostro. Lo aborrecía... Lo aborrecía con cada pizca de su repugnante ser.- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres, ah?!¡¿Quién mierda crees que eres?!

-¡Pero yo no lo sabía! – pronunció Mistrene, excitado por el miedo y la adrenalina.- ¡No tenía idea de que...! – el resto de las palabras murieron en su boca una vez que Nepper le hubo sujetado por el cabello, azotándole el cráneo contra uno de los muros.

Un delgado hilo de sangre descendió por la comisura de sus labios, tiñendo de rojo el pavimento. Intentó defenderse, mas le fue imposible, Netsuha estaba demasiado fuera de sus casillas. La conciencia se le resbaló de las manos, escapando de su maltrecho cuerpo. Dio un par de golpes al aire y la vista se le fue a negro.

Ya no había más.

Natsuhiko lo zarandeó cual muñeca de trapo, antes de abandonarlo a su suerte. Se retiró de la habitación refunfuñando por lo bajo, maldiciendo el día en que su inconsciente compañero decidiera regresar a la Rosa Negra.

Lo suyo con Mistrene jamás constituyó algo ni medianamente parecido a una relación cordial, incluso siquiera de tolerancia. Para él, Callous no era más que un niño jugando a ser Dominatrix, vanagloriándose de un estilo de vida que no le pertenecía. Le parecía un engendro plástico, vacío, carente de lo necesario para aspirar a ser un buen torturador.

Una total y completa vergüenza para el oficio.

Aún así, Mistrene se jactaba de ser el mejor verdugo que Rusia hubiese podido concebir.

Se acomodó el cabello, cuidando que la sangre impregnada en sus manos no se adhiriera a las hebras castañas.

En realidad, poco le importaba lo que Callous alardease. Más aún sabiendo que "Netsuha Natsuhiko" resonaba de manera aterradora hasta en el rincón más recóndito del bajo mundo. Muchas eran las barbaridades que se le atribuían a sus lánguidas manos, transformándolo en una entidad temida y respetada. Los fútiles intentos de Mistrene por recibir una fama desmerecida lo tenían sin cuidado, los rumores que pululaban en su perímetro no desaparecerían tan fácilmente.

Entró a su habitación, seguido de un portazo seco, y se lanzó sobre la cama, procurando evadir la correa para perros que reposaba sobre las sábanas. La alzó entre sus manos, observando los patrones del cuero trenzado.

Mistrene podía balbucear cuanta alabanza a su persona desease, incluso mentiras estrafalaria sobre Natsuhiko. Netsuha era completamente indiferente a aquel tipo de provocación barata, su inteligencia iba más allá de eso. Pero, y aún así, no pasaría por alto la violación de su espacio personal.

El muy idiota de Callous maquinó, el día anterior, la absurda idea de profanar los aposentos de Nepper, en búsqueda de algún objeto para humillar a su juguete momentáneo. Escudriñó palmo por palmo la estancia hasta que, dentro de uno de los cajones, divisó una pulcra correa para perro. La arrancó del lugar y huyó con ella, convencido de que Natsuhiko no se enteraría. Desafortunadamente para él, el castaño olfateó su suave perfume a sulfuro flotando en el aire. Salió a su búsqueda apenas descubrió su osadía y, jalándolo de los cabellos, lo arrastró hasta su sala de tortura.

Depositó el trozo de cuero a su costado, sin despegar las pupilas del techo descolorido. No era secreto para nadie en la Rosa Negra que aquella correa era el único objeto con el que arribó a Rusia, un par de día después del accidente en Tanabata. Y por mucho que Nepper deseó deshacerse de ella le fue imposible, no podía abandonar el único recuerdo que conservaba de Atsuishi Shigeto. Muy a su pesar aún seguía enamorado de aquel rubio, ese mismo que fuera su amante durante tanto tiempo.

Se tapó los ojos con la banda que solía llevar, molesto consigo por recordar tales tonterías. Aún así, no podía evitar sentirse melancólico, abrumado por el recuerdo de su primer y único amor.

-Cómo me gustaría saber qué estás haciendo ahora, Shigeto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un suave suspiro escapó desde sus labios resecos, perdiéndose en la infinidad de su cuarto. Atsuishi arqueó la espalda con violencia, absorbido por el placer que le recorría de pies a cabeza. Deslizó una de sus manos por sobre su pecho mientras que, con la otra, empujaba el vibrador aún más profundo en su carne.

-Natsuhiko... – gimió en un murmullo.- Te amo, Natsuhiko

Aumentó la velocidad del aparato, derritiéndose en el deleite de sus propias caricias.

Bien sabía que Nepper ya no lo amaba, que ni siquiera deseaba verlo; pero fantasear con su compañía era lo único que lo mantenía moderadamente cuerdo. El amor que le profesaba a su antiguo novio rozaba el límite entre la obsesión y la completa demencia. Natsuhiko era – y siempre sería.- lo único que tuvo y lo único que siempre pudiese tener. Para Atsuishi no había nada además de Nepper. Sus sueños, sus deseos, su corazón y su cordura giraban en torno al castaño. Sin él su vida estaba vacía, carente de cualquier indicio de utilidad, por más superflua que ésta fuese. Lo amaba con locura y devoción, con la cabalidad de su cuerpo y alma.

Masturbó su entrada con frenesí, gimiendo el nombre de aquel que no lo amaba.

No existía, en ese mundo, un lugar al que perteneciese distinto al lado de Natsuhiko.

El orgasmo se presentó aletargado, abalanzándose sobre sus cuerpo con desinterés. Heat permaneció arropado en su lecho por un breve momento, recuperando lentamente el aliento. El sexo no era lo mismo sin Natsuhiko. Se levantó y se acomodó el pantalón del pijama, antes de tallarse los ojos perezosamente. Necesitaba darse una ducha. Ya más tarde se ocuparía de remplazar las sábanas.

Emprendió camino a su baño personal, cuando el tenue sonido de la puerta le llenó los oídos.

-Shigeto ¿Estás ahí? – esa era, indudablemente, la voz de Nagumo Haruya. El picaporte giró despacio, dejando entrar al pelirrojo.- Vaya, pensé que habías salido.

Atsuishi lo miró por demás desganado.

-¿Y adónde iría? Que yo sepa no tengo ningún otro sitio al que acudir.

Un silencio de ultratumba poseyó el ambiente. Burn suspiró resignado. Desde que Netsuha lo abandonó – hacia tres años atrás.-, el rubio acabó por convertirse en un ser arisco e inestable, semejante a una maraña de indiferencia y apatía. Nada parecía importarle, ni siquiera su trabajo, el que cumplía por mera obligación. Tratar de razonar con Atsuishi Shigeto era como discutir con una roca: estúpido y tedioso. Pero, aún así, Haruya contaba con la esperanza de lograr persuadirlo. Él sabía que tras su coraza diamantina se escondía un joven tímido y encantador, ese mismo que fuera su primer amigo de infancia.

-Claro que lo tienes – habló entonces, tomando asiento en la orilla de la cama.- Sabes que eres bienvenido en mi casa cuando lo desees.

-Quizá hace diez años realmente lo era, pero desde que estás con Suzuno me ha quedado bastante claro que sobro en tu vida, en la tuya y la de todos.- siseó, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.- Desde que comencé a vivir en Rusia nunca contestaste ninguna de mis llamadas, tampoco fuiste capaz de devolvérmelas. Es realmente hipócrita de tu parte aparecer después de todo este tiempo y seguir pensando que somos amigos, porque, hasta donde yo sé, los amigos están para apoyarse en las dificultades, y tú me abandonaste cuando más te necesité... Si viniste a ofrecerme disculpas será mejor que te vayas, no tengo ni el tiempo ni el ánimo para escuchar tus tonterías.

Nagumo se mordió el labio inferior, apartando sus ojos de la mirada esmeralda de Shigeto. Aquella boca resultó ser más desdeñosa de lo esperado, inclusive lo suficientemente atrevida como para escupirle la verdad a la cara sin el menor miramiento. Había escuchado rumores de lo cruel que Atsuishi podía llegar a ser, mas lo pensó como exageraciones, simples relatos engrandecidos por la degeneración característica de la trasmisión oral.

Sin embargo, la molestia producida por las dicciones del rubio se debía, únicamente, a la certeza de sus palabras, y no a la frialdad macabra con la que fueron pronunciadas. Entendía que Shigeto lo odiase después de la forma en que lo trató, de cómo lo abandonó de la noche a la mañana, aún a sabiendas de su crítica situación. Al final, Atsuishi se halló solo en un país que no conocía, con nada más que el collar de sumisión que Natsuhiko le obsequió en su primer aniversario.

Decir "Lo siento" no sería suficiente.

-En eso estás equivocado, no voy a disculparme contigo o, al menos, no hasta recuperar tu confianza... Sólo vine a comentarte que ayer vi a Natsuhiko – Shigeto alzó una ceja, sin comprender del todo las intención del pelirrojo.

-¿Y qué con eso? He hablado un par de veces por teléfono con él para solucionar el asunto de los secuestros y, créeme, no ha sido la gran cosa – esbozó un gesto de indeferencia forzada, procurando que Haruya no vislumbrara su descarada mentira. Escuchar la voz de Nepper le llenó el alma de un gozo que no sentía hacia mucho tiempo. Pero eso era algo de lo que Burn no se debía enterar, mucho menos ahora que anhelaba apartarlo de su vida.- Lo nuestro quedó en el pasado.

Un gesto extraño se posó en las facciones de Nagumo, uno que el rubio no fue capaz de descifrar.

-No es necesario que me mientas, Shigeto – lo miró con complacencia, como quien atrapa a un niño en plena jugarreta.- Si Natsuhiko te importara tan poco como dices no llevarías ese collar.

-No me mal interpretes. Si aún conservo el collar es para recordar lo que pasó. Para recordar que Natsuhiko y tú son unos ególatras infelices. Sólo se preocuparon de ustedes mismo, aún después de la forma en que consagré mi vida a ambos. Les di cuanto pude, lo mejor de mí en bandeja de oro, y ni eso fue suficiente... Nunca les importé.

-Sabes que eso no es verdad, Shigeto – la sonrisa de su rostro desapareció en post de una expresión de reproche.- Eres muy importante para mí, no en vano fuiste mi primer amigo, todavía lo eres...Realmente lamento todas las cosas que pasaron, mi manera de proceder no fue la correcta. Comprendo que me odies, pero eso no quita que te conozca... Sé que todavía piensas en él, lo escuché mientras te masturbabas...

-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es tu asunto, Haruya... Pero si tanto te interesa, sí, estaba pensando en Natsuhiko, no hay hora del día en la que no piense en él...Lo extraño, lo amo con obsesión y locura, aunque no espero que lo entiendas...

La tensión del ambiente se acrecentó con premura, cubriendo cada rincón de la estancia. La molestia podía casi olerse en el aire, presentándose como una fragancia a su sopor y desdén. Shigeto se limitaba a acariciar el collar, rozando fantasmalmente el metal y el cuero. Aquella prenda permanecía ataviada en su cuello la mayoría de las veces, siendo retirada sólo en lo estrictamente necesario. Aquella prenda representaba la ya lejana promesa de amor eterno que se hicieron. Natsuhiko juró amarlo y protegerlo, velar por su bien ante todo. Y aunque hubiese faltado a su palabra, eso no significaba que Shigeto faltara a la suya. Ofreció su entera devoción y sumisión, le sería fiel a él y sólo a él incluso hasta después de la muerte.

Estaba fuertemente decidido a regresar a Netsuha a su lado, a la fuerza de ser necesario. No había para ellos un destino distinto a permanecer juntos por la eternidad...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Goenji paseó los dedos por sobre la mesa con molestia, sin despegar los ojos del estoico rostro de Fudou Akio. El joven del mohicano simplemente se dedicaba a observar sus celular, casi sin parpadear, mientras tipiaba las teclas tan rápido como podía. Se le notaba un tanto molesto, iracundo por algo que no conocía.

-No tengo todo el día, Fudou – articuló. Bastante tenía ya con saber que Kazemaru había resultado herido, lo que menos quería eran malas noticias.

Akio dejó su teléfono sobre la mesa, suspirando con desgano. No se sentía de ánimos como para comunicarle semejante contratiempo a su compañero. Pero, y por mucho que quisiera delegar el cargo, él era el único disponible.

-Tranquilo, tigre, seré breve – soltó, a son de burla.- Asesinaron a Otomura

Goenji lo miró con las pupilas contraídas, sin asimilar del todo aquellas dicciones.

-¿Qué dijiste? – inquirió, alterado.

-Lo que escuchaste, asesinaron a Otomura... Tsunami acaba de llamarme, dijo que uno de los sirvientes de Endou lo descubrió mientras reunía información... Lo obligaron a hablar...

-¡Maldición!

El estridente sonido de los puños de Goenji impactando contra la mesa resonó por toda la habitación. Akio se limito a cruzarse de brazos, sin desdibujar la impasibilidad de su mirada.

Resultaba increíble pensar que habían descubierto al espía que tanto les constó introducir a los Yakuzas. Y es que, a fin de cuenta, de entre todos los integrantes de su servicio secreto, Otomura era el mejor.

-¿Qué mierda se supone que haremos ahora? – logró articular Shuuya luego de un rato, recobrando sutilmente la compostura. Fudou levantó la mirada con cuidado, sonriendo con más calma de la esperada...

-Eso es simple, mi querido Goenji...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eskaba Bamel se aclaró la voz en un gesto reafirmatorio, buscando llamar la atención de su compañero. Ambos se encontraban en la pequeña sala que componía el servicio médico de la Rosa Negra, ese mismo que Genda Koujirou atendía con tanto empeño. Mistrene le dirigió un atisbo colérico, ofendido por la leve nota de burla en sus acciones. Eskaba simplemente le sonrió, divertido por la expresión tan amarga que se dibujada en las facciones del joven de cabellos verdosos.

-¿De qué te ríes, desgraciado? – preguntó Callous, fulminándolo con sus ojos violáceos. Las actitudes de Bamel le resultaban, la mayoría de las ocasiones, realmente molestas e infantiles. Sinceramente, aún no comprendía porqué debía soportarlo...

-Si que te dieron una buena paliza, Mistre – clamó en respuesta, utilizando un tono especialmente desagradable.

-Será mejor que te calles, a menos que quieras tragarte tus palabras – siseó.- Las cosas no van a quedarse así, Eska. Voy a vengarme, tenlo por seguro...

El moreno permaneció expectante por algunos segundos, antes de estallar en francas carcajadas.

-¿Y de qué planeas vengarte, Callous? Lo que te pasó fue tu culpa. Tú te metiste donde no debías, Natsuhiko sólo te dio un escarmiento, y él no va a ser el único – hizo un pequeña pausa, permitiéndose contemplar la extrañase en el rostro de su amigo.- Goenji está furioso contigo...

Mistrene palideció en el acto, aún así, intentó permanecer indiferente. Ahora si que se hallaba en grandes problemas. De una u otra forma, la culpa era exclusivamente de su persona, no podía quejarse ante ello.

Goenji les había dado indicaciones claras a él y a Eskaba respecto a su trabajo en la Rosa Negra: Debían mantener bajo estricta y secreta vigilancia a Kazemaru, además de protegerlo sólo si la situación lo ameritaba. Ciertamente, ninguno de los dos comprendía del todo la intenciones de Shuuya; pero órdenes eran órdenes, y debían ser cumplidas al pie de la letra.

Un suspiro brotó desde lo más profundo de Callous.

Kazemaru no era tonto, por lo mismo, Goenji se esforzó en cubrir sus propios pasos. Asignó falsas tareas tanto a Mistrene como Eskaba. Callous fingiría estar allí como refuerzo de tortura, mientras que Bamel haría lo suyo como ayudante de inteligencia. Además de eso, Akio y Natsuhiko también participaban del juego, haciendo aún más improbables que Ichirouta se enterara de la verdad.

-No debiste haber dejado tu misión de lado por ponerte a jugar a la Dominatrix, Mistre... Un idiota hirió a Kazemaru y yo solo no pude atraparlo cuando se dio a la fuga. Si hubieses estado el cuento sería otro.

-Y ahora, en castigo, Goenji quiere que lo atrape ¿Verdad? – inquirió, apartando lo vista con fastidio.

-No, pero los planes cambiaron. El hijo de los yakuzas vio el ataque y, hasta donde Fudou me ha contado, tal parece ser que Otomura habló...

-Ve al grano de una puta vez, Eska... ¿En qué nos afecta a nosotros? - El moreno se mantuvo en silencio, ordenando las palabras y los acontecimientos.

-Hasta el momento no hay nada seguro, pero Fudou piensa que ahora que saben quien es Kazemaru, posiblemente aumenten la vigilancia alrededor de Endou. De ser así, las probabilidades de convencerlo de aliarse a la Rosa Negra son bastante escasas. Aún así, todo esto puede favorecernos más de lo esperado...

-Te dije que sin rodeos, imbécil – lo interrumpió Mistrene, con el ceño fruncido. Los modales jamás serían su fuerte

-Goenji quiere, sólo en el caso hipotético de que las cosas se den así, que capturemos a el o los guardaespaldas que pueda llegar a tener Endou. Si Kazemaru no logra convencerlo por las buenas, siempre podemos sobornarlo a unírsenos apelando a la vida de sus subordinados...

Callous sonrió con ganas. Eso sonaba mucho más divertido que su misión anterior.

-¿Y qué va a pasar con el que hirió a Kazemaru? Porque dudo que Goenji lo deje así como así

-¿Con él? – inquirió Eskaba, contemplando a su compañero con curiosidad.- Eso no es asunto nuestro, Goenji ya envió a Someoka para que se hiciera cargo

-¿Y cómo se llama el afortunado? No todos los días se ve que Goenji mande a su guardaespaldas favoritos para acabar con una basura, a menos, claro, que sea una verdadera molestia.

Eskaba sonrió con cierto grado de sarcasmo. Someoka podía ser un asesino realmente terrible si se lo proponía, tanto así que sentía lastima por aquella pobre alma que tenía por blanco.

-La verdad no estoy muy seguro, pero hasta donde he escuchado, creo que se llama Fubuki Shirou...

...

Ya está, séptimo capítulo terminado. Y debo admitir que no me siento para nada satisfecha con él ù.u ...

Para serles totalmente sincera, ni siquiera yo misma sé que diantres estaba pensando cuando escribí algunas partes, pero bueno...

Y pues, luego de ser mencionado de pasada en dos capítulos, por fin Atsuishi apareció oficialmente en el fic... Aunque ciertamente, no estoy muy segura de si les gustará la faceta más oscura que quise darle al personaje, en contraste a la personalidad inocente y tierna que se le suele dar en la mayoría de los escritos...

Lo otro, es primera vez en mi vida que trabajo con Mistrene y Eskaba, así que por favor discúlpenme si quedaron demasiado fuera de carácter ; - ;

En fin...Espero esta rareza con tintes de cultura BDSM (?) haya sido de su agrado. Muchísimas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer. Dudas, sugerencias, amenazas, tomatazos y reviews bomba (?) son muy bien recibidos...

Con mucho amor, Mitaili Ciz


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, bueno aquí esta Pau-Chan con el siguiente capítulo…

Sean buenos y lean de principio a fin

: 3 al final explicaré lo que es el "_Tanabata"_ así que… go, go, go!

Venenos y Celos

Las manecillas del reloj que se encontraba al frente de su cama no dejaban de resonar, cada segundo era presenciado y poco a poco iba perdiendo más el control. Odiaba quedarse en su habitación porque le llegaban recuerdos fugaces de las cosas buenas, maravillosas y productivas que podría estar haciendo en ese preciso instante, sin embargo una orden era una orden y debía cumplirla porque fue Goenji el que se la dictaminó, quería hablar con el sobre lo sucedido horas atrás…

El de cabellos azulados aun no entendía como era su relación con el de cabellos claros… ¿acaso no solo eran amantes?, no entendía porque tanta preocupación hacia él, se sentía como una dama en apuros, cuando el que debería sentirse así era el pobre idiota de Tachimukai, cuando lo volviera a ver le cobraría el no dejarlo solo con Endou… y le demostraría que esa amistad por la que tanto luchan en aquel patético bando no era nada más que puras mentiras y engaños que lanzaba la gente solo para obtener beneficios.

– Voy a pasar –Afirmo el moreno de orbes negros– necesitamos hablar

– Entra de una buena vez y di lo que tengas que decirme de una buena vez –Estaba molesto, muy molesto con este… ¿Goenji creía que no podía defenderse por si solo?, era demasiado tedioso saber que no puedes cumplir de una buena vez por todas la misión porque aparece el factor "placer" y no te deja racionar a la hora de enfrentarse a la prueba.

– ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto cuando entraba a la habitación, no quería ver al otro lastimado… además por el bien de sus dos ayudantes las heridas de este deberían ser mínimas… o sino le pediría a Fudou que les enseñara a seguir una orden correctamente.

– Si –Respondió secamente.

– ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar? –De nuevo Shuuya lo molestaba, ¿Por qué no se largaba de una buena vez a jugar con las muñecas de su hermana?... ¿Dónde se encontraba aquella mocosa cuando la necesitaba?

– No –Contesto totalmente irritado, quería largarse de allí para terminar su absurda misión, con una sonrisa en sus labios y un púdrete saliendo de ellos empujó a lo que se podría denominar como su jefe a su cama, aprovechando aquel maravilloso momento para escabullirse por uno de los recónditos pasillos de la inmensa mansión, quería despejar sus ideas y con Goenji cerca era demasiado obvio que no lo iba a lograr.

Un suspiro que denotaba aburrimiento se escapó de sus labios, quería hacer algo lo antes posible, quedarse recostado en el sillón de la sala principal de la rosa blanca no era algo muy divertido, sin embargo, un sentido que va más allá de los cinco que utilizamos le obligo a quedarse allí, como si esperase algo que durante muchos años estuvo perdido… era una sensación de cariño y fraternidad, tal vez el estar tanto tiempo al lado de su pareja le estaba afectando la cabeza, ¿desde cuando creía en las energías y esas tonterías que según Terumi eran igual de esenciales que la propia materia?. El sonido de una puerta corriéndose le hizo levantar un poco su cabeza, más al ver la figura que aparecía lo hizo enmudecer, ¿acaso era eso posible?... ¿él era su hermano?

El chico que estaba rascándose despreocupadamente la cabeza no se había percatado de la presencia que se encontraba en dicho lugar, luego de su vieja había llegado a hablar con Terumi Afuro y este de manera demasiado cordial le había dicho que podía descansar hasta la mañana del viernes, hasta ahora iba por mitad de semana y gracias a ese pequeño descanso podía indagar más sobre el lugar en donde se encontraba su hermano… porque lo único en lo que no le había querido colaborar el de cabellos de oro era sobre su querido Atsuya; estaba muy absorto en sus pensamientos, se acababa de levantar, sin embargo una voz que conocía demasiado murmuro su nombre… y él se estremeció.

– Shirou… –Murmuro de nuevo Atsuya, sentía que sus mejillas se habían humedecido, que sus manos temblaban y como su garganta comenzaba a secarse, aquella persona debía ser una ilusión de sus recuerdos.

– Atsuya –Dijo el mayor de los dos, caminando lentamente hacia el sofá en donde su hermano estaba recostado– ¿eres tú?

– ¡Shirou! –Grito levantándose, no podía creerlo, necesitaba volver a abrazar y a sentir el cuerpo de su Lobito, se habían separado hace más de quince años, no tuvo una respuesta cuando le preguntó a sus padres adoptivos sobre su hermano, todo lo llevaba a pensar que Shirou había fallecido durante su accidente; se tiró encima del otro, comenzó a llorar en su regazo y a decir cosas incoherentes mientras el de cabellos plateados le acariciaba su espalda.

La vida de Atsuya luego del accidente había sido demasiado caótica, sus padres adoptivos eran unos coreanos adinerados que mantenían su estatus mediante tráfico de objetos ilícitos, nunca se quisieron denominar como mafia pero aun así lo eran, eso el de cabellos naranjas lo noto inmediatamente… y aun así poco le importaba, porque como meta única tenia el encontrar algo sobre Shirou… Estos sujetos que lo recibieron en su hogar al llegar Atsuya a sus doce años lo vendieron a un burdel, sin embargo gracias a que un hombre de baja estatura y orejas alargadas lo rescató pudo seguir vivo, al pasar los años se encontró en la preparatoria a Terumi, el cual comenzó a usar sus habilidades con el arco y flecha, para amaestrarlo; terminando su inútil carrera decidió formalizar lo suyo con Terumi, aceptando la rosa blanca que este le dio.

– Por fin… –Sollozó el más alto, aun teniendo a su hermano encima se pudo levantar– ¿Cómo has estado… Atsu?

– Supongo que bien –Dijo secándose las lágrimas que aun caían de sus ojos, no podía reprimirse demostrar tantas emociones que había guardado durante tanto tiempo, puesto que justo ahora una de las razones por las cuales siguió adelante estaba de nuevo a su lado.

– Te he extrañado durante todo este tiempo así que como ya te he encontrado puedo seguir con mi misión –Se soltó del agarre de su hermano mayor y emprendió rumbo hacia lo que podría denominar su habitación– si quieres hablar lo haremos por la noche

– ¡Espera! –Grito tomándolo de la mano– al menos deberías decirme como fue tu vida o porque estas aquí en la rosa blanca

– No te metas en esto Atsu… no es tu problema –Contesto secamente, quitando la mano de su hermano, ahora que ya sabía en donde se encontraba podía ir a terminar lo que Someoka-San había comenzado.

– Shirou –Dijo en un tono lúgubre– si es mi intención puedo hacerte detener con solo oprimir un botón de mi manilla… dime que es lo que vas a hacer

– Ir a asesinar a Shuuya Goenji –Con una sonrisa en sus labios se imagino descuartizando al maldito que había sido capaz de quitarle a su amor, si ese maldito no hubiera aparecido en la vida de Ryuugo tal vez los dos estarían sentados en el sofá de su anterior departamento viendo películas de comedia, pero ya nada era así y la venganza era lo único que podía satisfacerle la necesidad de tener a su lado de nuevo al moreno.

– ¿Asesinar a Shuuya? –Cuestiono alzando una ceja, nadie nunca en la rosa blanca había pensado asesinar al de cabellos crema, porque en un principio varios de ellos habían sido sus amigos de confianza – ¿quieres morir?

– Morí cuando Someoka-San me abandonó…

– Si quieres atacar a uno de los líderes de la rosa negra –Con un suave movimiento, una de sus manos hizo la forma de una piedra mientras que la otra quedaba plana– debes atacar a algo que le duela

– ¿y que es ese algo? –Pregunto interesado, si Atsuya sabía algo sobre ese sujeto no dudaría en ningún segundo el usar a su hermano.

– Ese alguien es Yuka, mi mejor amiga –Dicho esto golpeo su mano, no podía creer lo que le había dicho a Shirou, pero si lo quería tener a su lado aprovecharía de su amiga, sin que le importase los muchos problemas que le acarrearía con Terumi y Kidou.

– Shuuya-Nii, Shuuya-Nii –Grito una adolescente de unos quince años entrando al auto de un moreno que tenia un semblante molesto– ¿Cómo has estado?

– Muy bien –Contesto olvidándose de todos los problemas que los días anteriores había tenido , no podía negarle a su hermanita la sonrisa que ella tanto adoraba ver– ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

– No lo se –Dijo sonriéndole– supongo que podemos ir a ver una película o comer un helado en algún centro comercial

En su mente su cruzó la idea de poder ser un blanco demasiado fácil caminando en algún concurrido centro comercial y que podría ser asesinado fácilmente en la oscuridad de un cinema, pero Yuuka era la única persona que lo hacía feliz sin hacer nada.

– Escoge lo que desees –La Goenji menor se puso el cinturón y aplaudió.

– ¡A un parque de diversiones! –Al sentir como su hermano puso en movimiento el costoso auto comenzó a reírse.

– Esta bien –Contesto riéndose con su hermana, ¿no podía pasar nada malo verdad?

Como amaba pasar tiempo junto a su amor, congeniaban de una manera tan perfecta que el asesinar a alguien no era problema cuando estaba junto a él, fuego y hielo, pero aun así eran la combinación más adorada entre todos los asesinos de las mafias del mundo, podría ser que pareciera que se odiaran y que el pelearse fuera algo de todos los días pero cuando se trataban las cosas del trabajo o de su relación como pareja esas banalidades quedaban olvidadas, o al menos se dejaban en un segundo plano.

– Estoy cerca del intento de soplón –Anuncio de del cabellos blanquecinos, mediante su micrófono– el muy maldito creyó que aun estábamos de vacaciones

– No puedo creer que Violetto* haya sido capaz de espiar en nuestra habitación –Murmuro Haruya quitándose varios mechones de su cara– ¿quieres asesinarlo de una manera sádica o rápida?

– Era nuestro compañero –Comenzó a decir Suzuno– es obvio que sádicamente

– Ese es mi Fuusuke–Dijo el de cabellos rojos de una manera algo gatuna– cuando lleguemos a casa te haré gemir de placer, si pudiera hacerlo dejo que ese idiota se escape y te hago mio justo ahora

– Cállate y alista los cuchillos –Olvidándose de las tonterías que decía el otro encontró a Ametista corriendo por los pasillos de la fabrica– espera en la sala de entrega principal, allí lo mataremos

–Como quieras –Espetó lanzando un cuchillo al aire, amaba salir a hacer trabajos nocturnos, tanto para el como para Suzuno era más sencillo ver entre las sombras que a muchos más, tomó el cuchillo con sus dientes y soltó una carcajada macabramente, la cual resonó entre todo el edificio, llegando hasta los oídos de Ametista.

– ¿Quieres cabrearlo más? –Pregunto Suzuno tirando un cuchillo a la pierna del soplón, haciéndolo caer.

– Deja de molestarme y tírale uno a la cabeza –Con una sonrisa en sus labios apareció delante del de cabellos plateados– Violetto, sé que no eras un miembro importarte de la organización

– Y muchos de la rosa ni siquiera sabían que existían –Saltó desde la viga y continuo las palabras de Nagumo– sin embargo, una traición es una traición

– Así que pagaras con tu vida por cometer ese pecado –Violetto comenzó a correr, aun con su pierna lastimada, pero un cuchillo en su pie lo hizo detener.

– ¡NO LO HAGAN! –Gimió de dolor cayéndose al suelo.

– Si, si lo haremos –Un cuchillo cayó en su mano.

– Esto no se perdona pequeñín –Otro se clavó en su abdomen.

– ¿Sabes que se nos olvidó Nagumo? –Cuestiono el de orbes azules lanzando un cuchillo como si se le resbalase de sus dedos, cayendo este en el otro pie del más bajo.

– No lo se cariño –Contesto tomando otro de sus juguetes y con este le cortó parte de su cara– ¿Qué se nos olvido? –Otra arma blanca atravesó la mano, sacándole un desgarrador grito a Violetto.

– ¡NO MAS!

– Traer una rosa blanca –Sin decir más con una patada tumbó al cuerpo ya casi inerte del menor y tirando rápidamente varios cuchillos, uno en la mitad de su frente, otro en el que debe estar el corazón, y otros que de cierta manera quedaron en línea recta.

– Me das miedo Suzuno –Murmuró el del tulipán rascándose el cuello– Yo traje la rosa… no tenías que haberle puesto ese cuchillo en la frente

– Si lo hubieras dicho desde un principio no le hubiera puesto nuestra marca personal –Contesto molesto– además, él no se la merece… era uno más de nosotros… por soplón no se le debería poner

– Al menos quítale ese cuchillo de la frente –Suzuno lo miro mal, tomó el cuchillo entre sus manos y lo quitó, haciendo que le salpicara sangre en su cara.

– Que asco –Dijo Nagumo.

– Fue tu maldita culpa –Contesto pateando el cuerpo inerte de su anterior compañero.

– Cállate estúpido animal –Odiaba que Fuusuke lo molestase por cosas tan banales como sangre cayéndole en alguna parte de su cuerpo, sin embargo para este era algo sagrado mantenerse limpio.

– A mi no me calles estorbo patético de la rosa –Suspiro pesadamente, intentando quitarse la sangre de Ametista de su rostro– Si no fuera por tu estupidez del trabajo en equipo y el de la rosa blanca yo no estaría lleno de liquido de aquel absurdo estorbo que… –Sin poder terminar de decir sus palabras fue callado por un beso del de orbes ámbar, este sin despegarse de sus labios comenzó a quitarle la sangre que estaba en su mejillas, cualquiera podría denominarlos de una manera lo suficientemente obscena y asquerosa por verlos así, pero a llenos no les importaba, Suzuno caía sumiso como siempre ante la primera caricia que le daba el otro y Haruya no podía dejar que su novio siguiera hablando.

– Te amo –Murmuro sonriéndole levemente– Vamos de nuevo a la mansión blanca y juguemos un rato

– Deja de proponer asquerosidades cuando estamos encima del cuerpo de un maldito soplón –La mano de Haruya le tomó el trasero y comenzó a masajearlo– N-no…

– ¿Te parece si nos vamos de una buena vez por todas antes de que te viole y haga lo que quiera contigo aquí? –Suzuno se sonrojo, le tomo la mano al de cabellos rojos y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

– Nagumo –Lo llamó secamente– Ponle la rosa a Violetto

– Ya se la puse –Contesto abrazándolo por la espalda– Y como ahora nos vamos en el auto podremos jugar allí mientras yo conduzco

Suzuno palideció, proceso por varios segundos la propuesta de su amante, y cuando por fin iba a debatirle al otro, este fue más rápido, le tapo su boca con una mano y le murmuró al oído:

– De esta no te salvas Suzuno Fuusuke

–Endou Mamoru se encontraba sentado en una silla cualquiera de un centro comercial, agradecía que aun faltaban meses para que el invierno atacara de nuevo las calles de Rusia, justo ahora se encontraba esperando a Kazemaru Ichirouta, su compañero de Universidad y aunque lo negase él desde siempre se había fijado en el de cabellos azules, su tosca personalidad, sus miradas frías hacia cualquier ser viviente que se acercase a él, sus inexplicables desapariciones en las clases y aquellas recogidas en limusinas le había llamado la atención, así que no desaprovecho esta oportunidad para salir con el, le fascinaba el joven y aunque fuese para el demasiado extraño haberse enamorado de un hombre poco le importaba.

–Lamento la tardanza –Se disculpo Ichirouta con una sonrisa en sus labios– Odio llegar tarde y hoy debido a varios problemas tuve que salir algo retrasado de mi casa

– Creí que ibas a venir en una limusina o algo por el estilo –Comento Mamoru observando el rostro agitado de este– Supongo que hoy quisiste caminar

– ¿Limusina?... –Endou asintió– debes estar bromeando

– No soy un despistado, se lo que he visto –Afirmo comenzando a caminar hacia la plaza de comidas del lugar– ¿Qué quieres comer?

– Soy vegetariano –Murmuro Ichirouta siguiéndole el paso al más alto– supongo que una pizza o un helado sería algo que pueda pasar

– Como quieras Kazemaru – ¿De que podía hablar con el de la coleta alta?, pensaba que un tema banal podría molestar al otro, sin embargo él no era un hombre de palabras sofisticadas… y lo único que veía que de cierta manera tenían en común era el soccer

– ¿En que piensas Endou? –Pregunto Ichirouta luego de hacer los pedidos en la pizzería del lugar– Es rara la vez que se te pueda ver callado

– Estaba preguntándome que podría hablar contigo, cuando tu pareces una persona muy sapiencial y yo un chico que habla de cosas absurdas con sus amigos –Confeso con una sonrisa en sus labios– así que deduje que podríamos hablar de futbol mientras comíamos

– Me parece bien –Contesto sonriéndole de la misma manera, si las cosas seguían así sus mejillas se le iban a entumecer y no podría dejar de hacerlo solo para agradarle a aquel idiota que estaba al frente suyo.

– ¿Cuál es tu posición en el campo? –Pregunto lanzándole la primera mordida a su pizza.

– Defensa –Dijo sonriente– ¿Aparte de ser arquero has jugado en alguna otra posición?

– Libero –Los dos sonrieron y soltaron una leve risita que sobresalto a la pareja de ancianos que pasaba a su lado.

– Eres alguien verdaderamente sorprendente Mamoru… –Un sonrojo se apareció en su rostro y comenzó a acercarse lentamente al rostro de Endou– no me imagino si te hubiera conocido antes

– Supongo que ya habríamos hecho esto –El moreno se levantó un poco de la silla y besó los labios de Ichirouta, de una manera tan suave y tierna que este se sonrojo y tuvo que apretar sus manos para poder racionar aun así en ese momento… cosa que no pudo hacer muy bien, porque cuando el más alto se estaba separando de nuevo quiso unir sus labios en un beso.

* Violetto Ametista, búsquenlo en la Wikia, es un chico de cabello blanco algo cejón y bonito

Tanabata: bueno, esta es una leyenda muy antigua en Japón y debido a su hermosa historia de amor una vez al año los japoneses le piden a Orihime-Sama [la chica de la historia] que les cumpla un deseo, antes estos eran sobre tejer bien y cosas así por el estilo, pero al cambiar los siglos y las perversiones (?) todas las mujeres y varios hombres pedían tener suerte en el amor.

¡Yatta! Lo acabé –sonríe- bueno, espero que les haya gustado y… sigan leyendo esta historia que cada vez esta mejor, ¿Qué les parece que Yuuka sea la BF de Atsuya? ¿Muy loco?...

¡Nos leemos en varios capítulos… ariosh!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9: "Plan puesto en marcha"**_

Las inquietas orbes azulinas se paseaban por el suelo de la blanca habitación en la que se encontraba de un lado a otro de manera impaciente, sobre su cama reposaba su teléfono celular, indeciso era como se sentía en ese momento el pequeño castaño, Tachimukai, tras enterarse de lo que había ocurrido con el espía de la Rosa Negra se sentía muy inquieto, ya que estaba al corriente de quien era realmente Kazemaru Ichirouta e imaginaba sus claras intenciones; de su mente no podía arrancar la idea de querer llamar a su amigo, su mente estaba confusa ya que se encontraba en pleno debate interno entre su deber como miembro de la Rosa Blanca y su misión encomendada y su deber como amigo del moreno… ¿Debía de advertirle? Un débil y agotador suspiro abandonó su garganta y escapó lejos de él, sus ojos azulinos se cerraron mientras apoyaba el lado derecho de su cuerpo en el gran marco del ventanal de su habitación para observar el paisaje que se mostraba día tras día de manera monótona, a pesar de conservar su optimismo gran parte del tiempo, las dudas de si sus acciones estaban siendo las mejores, lo que menos quería era fallar en su misión ya que no era demasiado difícil… No negaba el hecho que cuando estaba con Endou se divertía, pero desde que el moreno posó sus orbes castañas en el peliazul no ha sido el mismo, incluso él se había percatado de ello… Sin percatarse bajó la mirada encontrándose con ambas manos empuñadas, se sorprendió a sí mismo, pero no era ajeno que no le gustaba las intenciones del chico de orbes avellanas, no era sincero con el de la banda anaranjada, no permitiría que las cosas siguieran así nada más, una mirada más agresiva se mostró en aquellos azulejos que poseía por ojos enmarcando su móvil posado sobre su cama, sus pies caminaron con seguridad hacia aquel aparato y en completo silencio lo tomó, buscó el número del moreno y le marcó… Aquel sonido de marcado que se escuchaba del aparato era molesto, parecía como si los pocos segundos transcurridos desde que marcó se volvieron eternos… ¿ahora cómo debía decírselo?... Sin embargo nadie contestó… El aparato contrario lo dejó con el buzón de voz, soltó un suspiro y tuvo la intención de cortar la llamada, pero desistió de ello y reafirmó su antigua postura…

**-Hola Endou, lamento molestarte a esta hora, pero necesito comunicarme contigo, es urgente… Si puedes, en cuanto escuches esto llámame… Adiós.**

Al terminar de grabar su mensaje cortó y volvió a depositar su móvil sobre su cama, no estaba del todo seguro si debía de hacer aquello, pero tenía la certeza de que no se equivocaba, después de todo, estaba velando por la seguridad de su amigo y por el bien de su misión, no había nada de que arrepentirse… No debía dudar; sin muchas energía se dejó caer sobre su cama junto a su móvil, solo quedaba esperar por la llamada de su amigo…

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

La gente pasaba a un par de metros del lugar donde ambos se encontraban sentados, era un día agradable para salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad, más cuando el castaño no conocía del todo los alrededores, solo el camino de su casa al Instituto y lo poco que observaba por la ventanilla del auto que lo transportaba cada vez que era necesario… Antes de salir su abuelo tuvo la intención de detenerlo y no dejarle salir pero al ver al castaño tan emocionado y ansioso por irse no le quedó más opción que desearle un buen día y que se divirtiera… Confiaba en las habilidades de su nieto, además no podía tenerle encerrado, Endou no era de los que se quedaba quieto ni aceptaba el quedarse por mucho tiempo en casa… Por un momento olvidó que tenía un trozo de pizza sobre la mesita frente a él al ver aquella deslumbrante sonrisa, le hacía sentir extraño pero tranquilo a la vez, su melodiosa voz lo envolvía sacándolo por un momento de su realidad, olvidando donde se encontraban y cualquier cosa que se volviese un impedimento para continuar la acción del peliazul, no lo pensó dos veces y su cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo, después de haberle observado desde que llegó a aquel país no había forma alguna de pensar si lo que estaba experimentando era bueno o no… Aquel sonrojo adornando las blancas mejillas del contrario bastó para tirar lejos cualquier pretexto de duda que lo detuviera y pasó… Sus labios se unieron a los suaves y cálidos labios del chico de orbes avellanas, un roce tan delicado, suave, sutil… Con el cariño y cuidado que se le da a lo más delicado que pudiese existir, de alguna manera el castaño lo invadió una alegría indescriptible, fue tal como lo había imaginado… Pero aquel momento de ensueño tuvo que hallar un final temporal, notó que el contrario quiso un nuevo beso y éste esbozó una pequeña sonrisa divertida pero sin maldad en ella y con uno de sus dedos rozó los labios que segundos atrás había besado, el peliazul reaccionó y simplemente le observó con una expresión de cuestionamiento y clara duda, buscaba saber el motivo de aquello…

**-Aun nos queda todo el día… Anda terminemos de comer para ir a ver otros lugares, ¿Te parece?**

**-Pero Endou… **

El castaño al escuchar el leve reproche del contrario amplió con disimulo su sonrisa, no podía negarlo ni mucho menos ocultarlo, estaba feliz y no lo iba a esconder a nadie o al menos no por ese día, después de todo el peliazul le había pedido salir aquel fin de semana, una cita… Estaba bien pensar que sus sentimientos ocultos eran de alguna extraña manera correspondidos, ¿No? Bueno, no era algo que dañara a nadie el que esos pensamientos que le hacían sonreír los mantuviera consigo… Su mano se deslizó por la suave piel del contrario para terminar acariciando la blanca mejilla que aun permanecía teñida con aquel cálido y dócil tono carmín, se acercó una vez más al rostro de Ichirouta para volver a besarle, el contrario sonrió con suavidad aceptándole sin más quejas pero cuando estaban a escasos centímetros de consumar la acción el móvil del castaño comenzó a sonar haciéndole sobresaltar levemente, en cuanto iba a alejarse del peliazul éste le sostuvo del rostro con ambas manos para quedar mirándole directamente a los ojos…

**-No, deja que suene…**

**-Pero… ¿Y si es importante?**

**-Llama luego… Termina lo que empezaste Endou… recuerda que estamos en una cita…**

**-Hummm… Bueno, si es importante volverán a llamar…**

El peliazul sonrió complacido ante la respuesta del castaño, no le era para nada difícil el controlar la voluntad del chico frente a él, si, él era quien tenía el control de la situación, estaba completamente convencido de ello… El castaño volvió a acercarse y esta vez si capturó los labios del menor, éste a su vez se dejó llevar para "aparentar" mejor, pero no podía negar que el moreno besaba bastante bien… Pero ahí estaba una vez más el bendito móvil, entreabrió sus orbes avellanas con una leve molestia y mirada de reproche, pensó que el castaño se alejaría pero cual fue su sorpresa que eso no pasó, al pillarle desprevenido el castaño coló su lengua en la cavidad contraria sacándole un nuevo sonrojo que adornaba las blancas mejillas del peliazul, sus orbes se cerraron mientras unos quejidos suaves y bajitos morían ahogados en los labios del chico de piel canela, las manos del peliazul se deslizaron por los hombros del contrario hasta rozar con suavidad el cuello del mayor, su cuerpo actuaba por sí solo, como si siguiera la voluntad de los labios del moreno, la lengua intrusa del chico acariciaba la suya con cuidado, pudo sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía con suavidad y reaccionó, ¿Cuándo había perdido el control? ¿Tan fácil fue perderlo?... Entreabrió sus ojos y con una de sus manos tomó la banda naranja que el castaño solía usar en el cabello y la bajó para cubrir sus ojos mientras aun continuaba con aquel beso, pero la acción hizo detener al castaño, se separó un poco y con una de sus manos levantó un poco la banda de uno de sus ojos para mirarle, el peliazul sonreía…

**-Tu celular sonó dos veces, ahora si puedes contestar Endou…**

**-¿Ya sonó? ¿Cuándo?**

El castaño buscó su celular y lo revisó, pero lo que encontró fue un mensaje y una llamada perdida, revisó de quien se trataba, la llamada era de su amigo del club de fútbol y el mensaje era del buzón de voz… El peliazul le observaba con cierta curiosidad por saber de quien se trataba, pero disimulaba mientras comía un poco de su trozo de pizza…

**-¿Era importante?-** Cuestionó Kazemaru mientras volvía a comer pizza, aunque cabía decir que no tenía hambre, pero debía de hacer algo porque su cuerpo había reaccionado demasiado rápido ante el contacto con el moreno, sin duda lo había subestimado bastante…

**-Es raro, Tachimukai no suele llamarme… Me pregunto que quería… Me envió un mensaje de voz, quizás fue porque no le contesté, ¿Habrá pasado algo con el club?**

**-¿Tachimukai?**

**-Si, pero bueno, luego lo escucho… Supongo que puede esperar**

**-Supongo que si… Endou, ¿No te molestó el besarme?**

**-¿Por qué habría de molestarme?**

**-¿Eh? Ah, bueno es solo que como soy hombre a veces las pers…**

**-No digas eso, Kaze es genial así tal cual como es… En serio**

**-Endou… Gracias… Dime, ¿Cómo era tu vida en Japón?**

EL peliazul continuó comiendo en silencio mientras que el castaño hacía igual, con la diferencia de que el castaño hablaba, contándole como era su vida en Japón, claro, había sido como la de cualquier niño de una familia adinerada, después de todo su inclusión al mundo de la mafia ocurrió al casi llegar a Rusia, así que no había nada que tuviese que excluirse… Kazemaru acabó su pizza mientras seguía escuchando lo que el moreno contaba con tanto afán, sin duda vivían en dos mundos completamente diferentes, hasta parecía mentira que alguien pudiese ser tan feliz y llevar aquella sonrisa todo el tiempo… esa gente al peliazul le hacían sentir enfermo, pero con el castaño era diferente, ya que por muy fantástica que sonara su historia de cuentos de hadas todo parecía ser muy real, no parecía estar mintiendo y si lo hacía era increíblemente bueno en ello… Agudizó su mirada, cada vez más sentía que lo había tomado muy a la ligera… _"Tsk, al menos esto no será tan aburrido después de todo…" _fue el pensamiento que cruzó por su mente en aquel instante, mientras continuaban con su "amena conversación" Ichirouta le guió por las calles para que el castaño fuese conociendo algunos lugares, aunque claro… No pararía de hablar en un buen rato…

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

El lugar se encontraba atestado de gente, familias, parejas, grupos de amigos, turistas y demases llenaban la amplia entrada del parque de diversiones de la ciudad, debido a que era fin de semana y con buen clima nadie dudó en ir al sitio a pasar un buen rato, tal y como fue la ocurrencia de su hermanita, si bien se estaba exponiendo bastante al entrar a un sitio así sin guardaespaldas y con la persona a la que más cuidaba, no podía negarle algún deseo a ella, si así Yuuka lo quisiera podría reservarle el parque para ella sola y su deseo sería cumplido sin reproche alguno, nadie pensaría que el Gran Shuuya Goenji era tan consentidor en ese aspecto…

**-Shuuya-nii, ¡Vamos rápido! Quiero subir a muchos juegos y hay mucha gente así que tenemos que apresurarnos**

**-Tranquila Yuuka, tenemos todo lo que resta del día para que te subar a todos los juegos que desees…**

**-Shuuya-nii, después del parque tengo que ir con una de mis amigas a hacer cosas de chicas, así que no tengo toda la tarde, pero bueno, vamos… ¡Primero al Kamikaze!**

**-Humm… Bien, como quieras, vamos entonces…**

El pelicrema se le notaba tranquilo y con aquella cálida y amable sonrisa que solo a Yuuka se permitía moestrarle, pero al mismo tiempo estaba muy al pendiente de las personas a su alrededor, Yuuka parecía estar bastante animada y solían gustarle este tipo de lugares repletos de gente ruidosa. Al llegar a la fila del dichoso juego y para la suerte de la permanencia de la limitada paciencia del moreno mayor la fila avanzó increíblemente rápido por lo que lograron subir y coger los mejores asientos, Goenji se sentó y colocó el seguro y aseguró bien el de su hermana claro mientras se preparaba psicológicamente para soportar los molestos gritos de los pocos que se atrevieron a subir junto a ellos… La verdad poco le interesó así era más tolerable…

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Las horas pasaban de forma amena y todo estaba bastante tranquilo, caminaban por las calles conversando de temas triviales, ahora cada uno llevaba un cono de helado en sus manos, el de Kazemaru era de vainilla mientras que el de Endou era de chocolate, fresa y crema… Era inevitable el que las orbes avellana de Ichirouta no se desviaran al gran helado que el de la banda anaranjada sostenía en su mano izquierda…

**-¿Ocurre algo Kazemaru? ¿Quieres de mi helado?**

**-¿Eh? No, no es eso… Es solo que es un poco grande… Tienes buen apetito…**

**-Si, un poco… Supongo que lo normal… Anda pruébalo, te va a gustar**

**-Pero…**

**-Anda, anímate, solo será un poco, no te hará nada malo… El helado no va a morderte…**

Dijo lo último en son de burla mientras luego soltaba una leve carcajada, acercó su helado mientras se detenía para que el chico sacara un poco de helado, éste le miro en forma de reproche frunciendo levemente el ceño, claro, no estaba enojado ni mucho menos pero no le gustaba que le hicieran ese tipo de bromas infantiles… Más aquella expresión se esfumó cuando el castaño le dedicó una sonrisa amable, decidió no distraerse en ello y tomar el helado y frunciendo un poco más el ceño que antes abrió grande la boca comiéndose casi toda la crema del helado del contrario el cual no tardó en hacer saber su protesta por ello, Kazemaru quería reír pero no podía por tener la boca con crema, por la comisura de su labio quedaban varios rastros de crema por lo que, tras lograr tragar la crema de su boca quitó los restos de crema con su dedo índice el cual posteriormente fue limpiado por Endou, el cual sigilosamente tomó la mano con crema del peliazul y la llevó hasta sus labios para comerlo, él no pensaba desperdiciar nada… La acción dejó sin palabras al menor que simplemente calló y solo atinó a sonrojarse, algunas personas que pasaban por el lado se les quedaron mirando, otros simplemente pasaron, Kazemaru retiró rápidamente su mano de entre las contrarias y quedó de lado entregándole el helado al castaño, éste solo reía…

**-No hagas eso…**

**-Lo siento, pero fue divertido, no me resistí a hacerlo…**

El peliazul iba a protestar por el comportamiento del castaño pero al ver que la gente aun continuaba viéndoles chasqueó disimuladamente la lengua y tomándole de la mano se lo llevó del lugar, si había algo que odiase era ser el centro de atracción de estúpidos que miraban como si no tuviesen nada mejor que hacer… _"Todo sea por la tonta misión y ya… Solo eso… Maldición" _era el pensamiento en la mente del chico de coleta alta que buscaba apaciguar su interior, luego de unos minutos de caminata silenciosa llegaron al acuario de la ciudad…

**-Mira Endou, ya llegamos… Este es el acuario de la ciudad, de seguro te gustará este lugar…**

**-Ohh… Tiene un diseño muy particular, ¡Vamos, ya quiero ver su interior!**

Sin esperarse mucho se llevó al chico dentro del lugar que ahora apresaba su curiosidad, Kazemaru solo asintió y esbozó una sonrisa medio lado, después de ser el guía siempre acababa siguiendo a quien guiaba, era algo paradójicamente divertido por así decirlo… Sin duda el lugar era bastante interactivo y muy llamativo, ambos observaban a todos los tipos de peces que el lugar exponía imitando en lo posible a su hábitat natural, cuando de pronto el móvil de Ichirouta suena…

**-Disculpa un momento, tengo que contestar…**

**-Claro, no hay problema…-** el castaño continuó viendo los peces unos pasos más apartado del peliazul para que hablase con algo más de comodidad… Éste por su parte, al ver el visor y saber de quien se trataba murmuró un par de insultos que no fueron escucharon por nadie para luego contestar con una leve sonrisa burlona en el rostro…

**-¿Diga?... Oh, no se preocupe querido padre estoy muy bien, me he divertido mucho hoy… Si, claro… No volveré muy tarde, descuide, mi novio se sabe comportar, ¿Cierto…?**

**-…Hola, mucho gusto de hablarle, soy Endou Mamoru y descuide, Kazemaru llegará sano y salvo a casa hoy… ¿Eh? Parece que se fue la señal…**

**-No te preocupes, ya volverá a llamar…**

El castaño había escuchado que Kazemaru hablaba con su "Padre" el cual, tras escuchar la voz del castaño simplemente cortó, el pelilargo no podía aguantar las carcajadas que buscaban salir con fuerza, ganas no le faltaban pero no podía hacerlo… Ya se imaginaba la cara que debía de tener Goenji al escuchar la burla de sus palabras y luego a Endou creyéndose sus palabras…

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

Sus orbes azabaches permanecían afiladas y amenazantes, en un punto fijo sin moverse, su ceño fruncido y sus facciones duras reflejaban que su llamada había sido un error, su mano presionaba con fuerza su teléfono celular tras haber cortado para finalmente sin pronunciar palabra alguna guardarlo en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta de donde lo había sacado segundos atrás. El vendedor de los refrescos aterrado por el aura tensa que emitía el cuerpo del pelicrema le extendía su pedido intentando haber hecho todo perfecto y no recibir siquiera alguna palabra, ni siquiera le cobró dejando su pedido como invitación de la casa, el moreno no se hizo mucho problema e ignorando a aquel sujeto se fue del lugar con los refrescos hacia el estacionamiento donde había dejado a Yuuka… Al llegar junto al auto se detuvo unos pasos antes de estar junto a su auto… Su instinto asomó su nariz en ese instante, todo estaba en completo silencio, tal vez no había sido buena idea guardar su auto en el estacionamiento subterráneo, pero… ¿Qué era la vida sin adrenalina? Dejó los refrescos en el techo de su auto detalladamente pulido y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa para su hermana, la cual se esfumó dejando un rostro serio… Aterrador… En el asiento del copiloto solo una nota… _"El siguiente eres tú" _Tomó la nota entre sus manos y una sonrisa espeluznante se asomó en su sombrío rostro, sus orbes azabaches brillaban de odio…

**-Yuuka… Esto no se quedará así…**

Arrugó la nota en su mano y la tiro dentro del auto, de pronto un sujeto irrumpió en el lugar disparando hacia Shuuya, éste en movimientos ágiles sacó su arma y devolvió el "saludo" sin siquiera buscar donde cubrirse, por como disparaba aquel sujeto se notaba que era un experto pero las balas solo eran a modo de advertencia, el desconocido quería hablarle, algunos gritos se lograron escuchar en la parte de arriba lo cual el desconocido usó como distracción para salir del lugar, Goenji como era un buen corredor le siguió mezclándose por entre las personas, se detuvo y chasqueó los dientes, llevaba su arma guardaba pero lista para ser usada, sin siquiera sentir la presencia un chico se encontraba a sus espaldas y un arma con silenciador y puesta sobre su columna vertebral le decía que con solo un movimiento y la bala estaría en su interior… El gran Goenji Shuuya había sido atrapado con la guardia baja…

**-Espero que sepas que es lo que estás haciendo porque no seré benevolente contigo y lo sabes…**

**- No necesito nada de ti más que verte muerto Goenji Shuuya… Por cierto, cuidaré de tu hermanita por unos días, espero que no te moleste… Ah y tu chica, debo decir que tiene buenos reflejos, pero mi encuentro con él el otro solo fue un saludo, para que veas que no soy como ustedes basura…**

**-Mal nacido, no dejaré de ti ni tus recuerdos en cuanto te atrape…**

En un rápido movimiento volteó al tiempo que sacaba su arma pero a quien atrapó fue a un chiquillo que había sido utilizado como intermediario, su objetivo ya no se encontraba cerca, soltó al niño al que apuntaba bajo su mentón que estaba a punto de llorar y se fue sacando su celular, Fudou tendría que mover su trasero y trabajar…

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

El día ya comenzaba a dar aviso de que pronto caería la noche y una despedida debía de dejar de posponerse, aun seguían conversando de todo cuanto habían visto en el acuario, el castaño aun caminaba bastante animado, su andar cada vez iba disminuyendo su ritmo, el punto donde pasarían a buscar al moreno estaba próximo, sus pasos menguaron poco a poco hasta detenerse por completo, ambos voltearon a mirarse en completo silencio, tan solo una muy leve sonrisa se asomaba en sus rostros cuando el auto que se llevaría al futuro Yakuza se detenía junto a ellos dejando ver a un joven de cabelloz bicolores y orbes rojizas…

**-Ya es hora de que me vaya, aun tengo algunas cosas que hacer el día de hoy… Kazemaru, gracias por este día, me divertí mucho…**

**-No tienes que agradecer nada, yo también me divertí hoy… eres alguien muy interesante Endou…**

**-También lo eres tú… ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?**

**-No te preocupes, pasaré a otro sitio a buscar algunas cosas antes de irme a casa, no te preocupes por mí, tal vez llame para que pasen por mí**

**-Entiendo, bueno… Nos vemos pronto, adiós…**

El castaño le sonrió como lo hizo en muchas ocasiones en tan solo un día, se acercó al rostro del chico peliazul y rozó sus labios cálidos aun mirándole, pero el contacto que de alguna manera el menor esperaba nunca llegó, sino que terminó besando su mejilla, sus ojos, que se habían cerrado se abrieron un tanto confundidos por aquel repentino cambio de parecer sin objetar nada…

**-Lo dejaremos para una próxima vez…**

Sin esperar una respuesta por parte de Ichirouta, el castaño solo dio media vuelta y se alejó saludando al ojirubí que le esperaba con una sonrisa divertida al verle tan contento, dejó que subiese primero al auto, observó al chico que segundos atrás se encontraba con el joven amo y sin decirle nada subió al coche para irse, el Ichirouta se quedó ahí, quieto y en silencio observando como el castaño se alejaba y posteriormente se alejaba en el coche, poco le importó que aquel chico le observara, había quedado perplejo, ahora dudaba si realmente era él quien tenía el control de la situación… Su sonrisa se borró casi de manera mágica y su mirada parecía perdida y hasta molesta por su forma de actuar… No estaba siendo el mismo de siempre, quizás se estaba tomando demasiado en serio su misión… Una vez más las palabras de Goenji resonaron en su mente… _"No vayas a salir enamorado…"… _Chasqueó la lengua y simplemente se fue…

·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·~·

El cataño de rastas caminaba serio como de costumbre por los pasillos de las instalaciones de la Rosa Blanca sosteniendo un par de papeles entre sus manos, al entrar a una sala finamente adornada se encontró con Terumi, Suzuno y Atsuya los cuales parecían algo tensos o quizás hasta un tanto molestos, alzó una de sus cejas más no preguntó el motivo y simplemente se limitó hablar a lo que iba, problemas no era precisamente lo que andaba buscando…

**-Terumi, ten… Es el informe de esta semana, te lo dejo para que estén al tanto de las misiones activas y de lo que luego tendrán que hacer, también… Me gustaría que para una siguiente reunión asistieran todos… **

**-Gracias, lo leeré luego…**

**-¿Ocurre algo?**

**-No pasa nada…**

Cuando Terumi estaba por reprochar el como respondía el menor de los Fubuki la puerta fue abierta captando todas las miradas de los presentes, todos estaban sorprendidos y solo uno se sentía aliviado de que al fin se mostrara…

**-Shirou, al fin llegas… ¡Eres idiota o qué! ¡Te dije que no…! ¿Qué traes contigo?**

**-Lamento llegar tarde… Que bueno que está aquí Kidou-san… ¿Dónde podeo dejar a la chica?**

**-Shirou… ¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer? Ella es…**

**-Goenji Yuuka… Nuestro comodín y mi carta del triunfo…**

La chica que Shirou traía en brazos permanecía inconsciente y completamente dormida, todos quedaron en completo silencio, Suzuno se cruzó de brazos y observó a los presentes con desgano y en completo silencio se fue a su habitación a dormir un poco, el problema no era suyo así que tampoco lo formaría parte, la diversión aun no llegaba…

_**Continuará…**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capitulo 10: el inicio de la tormenta **_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Detrás de la tormenta siempre viene la calma pero detrás de un genio siempre viene la tormenta._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Sus ojos ámbar vislumbraban todos y cada una de las luces que comenzaban hacer presencia en el lugar, el idiota del moreno acaba de marcharse apenas unas horas y por más que intentara relajarse debido a que la actuación de ese día se había terminado no podía siquiera suspirar tranquilo, sus demonios lo perseguían y casi podía escuchar la voz de Goenji atosigándolo con reclamos.

Pero ¿y qué podía hacer? Es decir tenía que obedecer quisiera o no, así había sido criado, al menos desde que tenía memoria y si bien había terminado en ese punto por más que quisiera no podía retroceder, muchos se preguntarían porque era tan frio y el por qué le era tan fácil el matar. Era fácil. Era una simple ley que atribuye a todo ser humano; para dar amor, para sentir compasión alguien debe experimentarlo en carne propia. Y él jamás en su vida había sabido lo que era eso.

No era algo de alabarse, No. Era todo lo contrario pero aun así no podía evitar pensar cual diferente será su presente si siguiera con sus padres, claro si era que tenia padres O si al menos recordara quien era en verdad. A sus 12 años había perdido la memoria completamente, fue encontrado violado, lleno de temor y golpeado…el dolor, el afán de venganza era lo único que se podía hacer presente en su vida después de aquel capitulo tan fatídico y para su des fortuna quien le había ofrecido un nombre, una nueva vida y un método para aprender a vengarse había sido Kageyama Reiji.

Le dio un motivo a su vida…

Fue criado como un asesino sin sentimientos, sin nada que perder, era perfecto, el mejor…por que el no vacilaría al acabar con la vida de otro ser humano, no tenia temor a que lastimaran a algo querido para él, _porque simplemente él no tenía a nadie. _Y fue así como se había ganado la fama del mejor asesino dentro de Rusia, cundo recién había cumplido sus 16 años.

Había conocido a Shuuya justo a esa edad, cuando le había encomendado que acabara con la vida de su propio padre, en aquel tiempo comenzó todo aquel juego de miradas, era imposible negar la atracción que sus cuerpos demandaban, y así entre juegos, roces y caricias terminaron en la cama, justo el día que kageyama había informado que a partir de ese momento goenji seria parte de la mafia…Que sería su jefe, y el segundo al mando.

Y por eso ahora se encontraba deambulando en la calles, sin siquiera querer regresar, odiaba su misión, odiaba a Endo, odiaba que él pudiera sonreír tan tranquilamente, aborrecía la atmosfera de felicidad que lo rodeaba y detestaba aquella sonrisa que parecía salvar a todos.

Y él no deseaba ser salvado y mucho menos involucrarse más de la cuenta con él. Aunque algo le decía que eso era demasiado tarde.

Una fuerte advertencia por parte de un automóvil se hizo presente, cuando Kazemaru parpadeo pudo darse cuenta de que un auto estaba a punto de chocar con su persona y sus piernas no reaccionaban, mas una rápida tacleada lo puso de un momento a otro de regreso en la banqueta.

–¿Estás bien?–pregunto su salvador, Kazemaru parpadeo reincorporándose de inmediato para clavar su mirada ambarina en el chico que al parecer le había salvado la vida, lo observo fijamente y una sonreía de satisfacción se dibujo con rapidez en su rostro, pasándola a ocultar por una de la mas mera amabilidad. Frente a él estaba un joven pelirrojo de brillantes ojos esmeraldas y piel completamente nívea. Ahí estaba su más grande mancha en su carrera, Era Hiroto Kira.

–Estoy bien gracias…–Indico el pelilargo mientras sacudía su ropa, Hiroto sonrió tranquilamente al ver al chico sano y salvo. –Debes tener más cuidado el cruzar la calle, es decir pudiste tener un accidente y no sería nada bonito que alguien tan apuesto como tu perdiera su vida tan joven ¿no es así?–Comento el ojijade, Ichirouta solo sonrió llevando una de sus manos a la bolsa de su pantalón.

–Tines razón, pero creo que el que debería tener más cuidado de a quien salvas eres tu ¿no crees? Pero tienes razón nunca sabes cuando la muerte puede llegar a cruzarse en tu camino cuando menos te lo esperas, ¿no es así Hiroto?–Resoplo Kazemaru en voz baja, Hiroto solo parpadeo algo confundido mirando fijamente al joven

–Mi pregunta es ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?–comento riendo y rascando animadamente su cabeza, Ichirouta se acerco un poco más a él clavando sus inquisidores ámbar en los orbes verdes del pelirrojo. –Aunque te me haces conocido ¿te he visto en algún otro lugar?

–Tal vez deba refrescarte la memoria–recapitulo el peliazul con una suave sonrisa a punto de sacar el arma que siempre llevaba consigo escondida en su ropa –Fue un placer volver hablar contigo…

– ¡Hiroto!–La fuerte voz de Midorikawa resonó por toda la calle que estaba casi vacía atrapo la atención inmediata del pelirrojo que le dio enseguida la espalda al peliazul justo al tiempo que Kazemaru había apuntado a la cabeza del pelirrojo a punto de disparar. – ¡Agáchate idiota!– tras el grito Kiyama solo pudo hacer lo que el peli verde le ordeno observando cómo desenvainaba el arma que siempre tria consigo en su pierna izquierda sin lograr entender nada solo escucho el ruido de dos cañones que lo ensordecieron por completo, y los dos justo arriba de su cabeza.

– ¿Qué rayos te pasa Ryuuji?– pregunto alterado al sentir como Midorikawa lo tiraba al piso de inmediato ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

–Pasa que es el asesino de tu hermano…Rosa negra… ¿no es así?–conteo con rapidez, dirigiendo su última pregunta al peliazul que asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que apuntaba el arma directo a los contrarios. Más después de un largo suspiro decidió volver a bajarla.

–La gente comenzara a llegar, evítate problemas, por ahora los dejare ir, tal vez deberías enseñarle a tu protegido que no es bueno andarse haciendo el héroe o puede terminar muerto…–les dijo como si nada mientras poco a poco desaparecía en la oscuridad, Midorikawa gruño enfadado, molesto y frustrado, podía ir a perseguirlo y matarlo pero no podía dejar a Hiroto solo, no cuando se trataba de la rosa negra y se podría tratar de una trampa, aunque claro el no sabía que aquello había sido una coincidencia ¡De pensar que todo eso paso cuando solo lo dejo solo 2 minutos! ¡Dos minutos! Pero a un no era el momento de arreglar cuentas, después de todo la venganza es un platillo que se disfruta más de manera fría y tortuosa.

– ¿Hiroto estas bien?–Se apresuro a preguntar el peli verde agachándose a su altura, pudo notar cómo era verdad que la gente comenzaba a observarlos y agruparse a sus lados y sin más con rapidez tomo al pelirrojo de la mano para comenzar a correr hasta llegar a un lugar lejos de los curiosos.

– ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso Ryuuji?!–Pregunto el pelirrojo indignado ya que no se había percatado absolutamente de nada de lo que había ocurrido, lo único que pudo escuchar fueron las palabras de su nuevo conocido y que decir que aquello lo dejo aun mas confundido, Midorikawa lo miro fijamente echándose a llorar a sus brazos con total desesperación, había estado a punto de perder a Hiroto de nuevo, y de solo imaginárselo un dolor indescriptible lo abrumaba en el alma.

–Estuve a punto de perderte de mis brazos de nuevo Hiro…– sollozo el peli verde con voz lastimera, el ojiesmeralda tras eso solo pudo torcer su gesto en violencia arrojándolo a un lado.

– ¡Hiro murió maldita sea! ¡Soy Hiroto! ¡Hiroto! ¿Es tan difícil entender? Solo te informo Ryuuji que estoy arto. Estas despedido… no te quiero más a mi lado, le pediré a mi padre que te ponga de guardaespaldas de Masaki…–grito enfurecido el pelirrojo, ya se había cansado de todo eso, había sido la gota que derramo el vaso, no lo soportaba mas y si seguía con Midorikawa a su lado ese amor que sentía hacia él lo consumiría vivo. Todo había llegado a su límite

–Pero Hiroto yo…lo siento no quise…–Tartamudeo el ojinegro sorprendido, mientras tomaba al pelirrojo del brazo evitando que se marchara, Hiroto apretó los labios y lo tomo del cuello azotándolo contra la cerca que se encontraba en el callejón donde habían terminado, arrancándole un beso tan estremecedor que le había movido todo el piso al moreno, Midorikawa cedió ante sus deseos abriendo la boca tan rápido como este le demandaba, comenzó la lucha incansable de lenguas y jadeos en sus bocas, el calor se hacía presente en su cuerpo mientras las manos del ojijade se deleitaban con las piernas, del contrario, lo atrajo más hacia así y con rapidez logro voltearlo haciendo que sus manos quedaran sostenidas a las rejas de metal, Midorikawa ni se inmuto y se aferro a ellas tan fuerte como pudo, mientras gemidos y jadeos comenzaban a retumbar en las paredes de aquel callejón al momento que Hiroto había escabullido su mano dentro de los pantalones contrarios. Aquello era demasiado excitante, tanto que ninguno de los dos podía controlar el instinto que los estaba dominando.

De alguna manera el poseer a Midorikawa hacía sentir a Hiroto seguro, único y no como un remplazo más de su hermano al que el peli verde amaba tanto.

–Hiroto…–gimió el moreno de forma rápida al sentir como el pelirrojo lo había penetrado sin siquiera prepararlo, sentía su interior arder como todo lo que su amante tocaba, sentía su corazón latir tan rápido que podía asegurar se saldría de su pecho, todo, todo lo que hacia Hiroto de alguna manera lo volvía loco.

–…Me moveré– informo el menor cerca de su oído mientras una de sus manos libres recorría las mejillas del de ojos ónix para llevar dos de sus dedos a su boca, su otra mano por su lado se entretenía masturbando a su guardaespaldas al ritmo de las lentas y certeras estocadas que el mismo dirigía.

Las estocadas, gemidos y jadeos continuaron, la noche fue testigo de nuevo de la entrega de ambos jóvenes Y que como era costumbre ambos terminaron exhaustas abrazados y pidiéndose perdón mutuamente por lo egoísta y estúpidos que llegaban hacer, aunque ambos sabían que su relación estaba a menos de nada de ser desquebrajada a pedazos y el peliazul sería el detonante de todo aquello. Pero a un así ambos, a un les costase la vida lucharían para permanecer juntos, uno por el amor de su vida y el otro por su protegido, por el gemelo de su amado Hiro.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Por alguna extra; a razón esa mañana parecía agradable, le encantaba ver el cielo oscuro, le encantaba aquel viento frio que removía su largos cabellos azules y amaba el color gris del horizonte…Era estúpido pero lo amaba por que era la representación de su alma. Kazemaru sonrió un poco sientiendo como leves gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer desde el cielo, no esperaba menos de ese clima, por que era lo único que le faltaba para que fuera perfecto. Abrió el paraguas que siempre llevaba en su mochila, era precavido y siempre lograba cargar con todo, así era su naturaleza… así era él.

– ¿Mamoru?–Pregunto rápidamente el peliazul al ver a lo lejos la silueta del castaño agachado cerca de un callejón, curioso se acerco haber que pasaba y sobre todo por que algo en su mente seguía presente ¿Habría logrado hablar con Tachimukai? Ese pequeño idiota de la rosa blanca parecía querer inmiscuirse de más en sus planes y si eso seguía así tendría que sacarlo del camino aunque Tsunami se enfadara con él.

En el peor de los escenarios; _o mejor para él_. Mamoru se habría enterado de la verdad y el podría acabar con eso de una vez por todas.

– ¿Ichirouta?– Contra pregunto el de la banda con una leve sonrisa que basto que para que el ojiambar se diera cuenta de que Endo aun no sabía nada. El peliazul se acerco a él agachándose a su altura para observar lo que el castaño miraba: más o menos 5 gatitos maullando en una caja de cartón que lo hizo sonreír levemente, recordado aquel sentimiento de soledad y abandono que siempre aparecía en el al recordar su pasado.

Después de todo Kazemaru había sido como aquellos gatitos abandonados a su suerte.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Endo?–Pregunto con voz tenue Kazemaru, Endo parpadeo y sonrió al tiempo que sacaba su propia sombrilla y la acomodaba sobre la caja de cartón para que no se empaparan acción que logro hacer un leve vuelco en todo el interior del ojiambar.

–Venia caminando a por que el día era muy como decirlo hmp… ¿tranquilo? ¿Agradable? Me gusta este tipo de clima pero escuche maullar a estos gatitos y en di cuenta que si se quedaban aquí solos y abandonados podrían enfermar y morir, yo no puedo dejar a alguien que esta solo Kazemaru…–Comento el portero al momento que acariciaba con delicadeza la cabeza de los felinos y su cabello comenzaba a empaparse debido a la lluvia del cielo, ganándose así la mirada del Ichirouta que lo miraba sorprendido y con la boca semi abierta, Endo era demasiado diferente a él.

–Ya veo…Pero te empaparas y no puedes hacerte cargo de ellos, No puedes salvar a todos Endo…–Dijo el Peliazul al momento que acomodaba su sombrilla transparente sobre él y portero en respuesta Mamoru parpadeo y rio un poco por lo bajo mirando fijamente al recién llegado.

–Y es por eso que se necesita poder y fuerza y yo lo tengo, para proteger a todo lo que es querido para mi, acepte una gran responsabilidad para proteger a todo lo que quiera y sea valioso para mi, suena caprichoso pero puedo darme ese lujo–Le explico, Kazemaru sonrió como hace tiempo no lo hacía, sonrió y se sorprendió lo suficiente como para desviar el rostro enseguida ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Esa cursilería era digna de asco, pero a pesar de todo no puedo evitar recordar aquella imagen cuando él estaba solo esperando que una mano llegara a rescatarlo…tal vez si hubiera conocido a Mamoru desde antes el no sería lo que es…

Solo tal vez…

– ¡Endo!–Un fuerte grito que fue neutralizado con el resonar del cielo alerto al peliazul observando como el pequeño Tachimukai y su actual dolor de cabeza se acercaba corriendo a donde ellos dos estaban. Desde su posición pudo notar como Yuuki torcía el ceño y sus facciones al encontrarse con sus ojos ámbar. Y fue ahí que Kazemaru actuó. Tomo a Endo de su rostro tiro la sombrilla al lado y comenzó a besarlo nuevamente. Lo beso despacio, sin prisa y Endo se dejo llevar, cayó en su redes con facilidad sin darse cuenta, dejándose llevar por aquellos adictivos y delicioso labios del peliazul que se movían inquietos sobre los del, sin siquiera percatarse del pequeño pelicafe que había parado en seco y que había sentido como un pedazo de su corazón se había roto…Endo su Endo se estaba besando, besaba al peliazul bajo la lluvia y parecía más que feliz de corresponderle. Pero termino de perder las fuerzas al momento que sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente con los dorados que prácticamente le gritaban "he ganado" en la cara.

–Mamoru… ¿Me protegerás?–cuestiono sobre sus labios sintiendo como el agua del cielo incrementaba su velocidad al impactar contra la tierra, Endo lo miro fijamente y volvió a rozar sus labios.

–Te lo juro…Ichirouta…– y sin más volvió a besarlo, volvió a acariciarlo mientras Kazemaru se repetía una y otra vez mentalmente que eso solo era una mentira, que esas palabras No eran verdad, que él estaba actuando y que al mismo tiempo muy en el fondo era lo que más deseaba y Tachimukai huyo corriendo, sin darse cuenta que a su espalda lo esperaba un chico pelirosa que lo dejo inconsciente en menos de un minuto.

–lo siento Yuuki…Te entrometiste demasiado y esto fue necesario–Resoplo Tsunami bajo la lluvia cargando en brazos al pequeño pelicafe de ojos azules mientras el agua caía bajo sus cuerpos. –Iremos a casa…–Repitió en voz baja robando un casto roces de labios del contrario. Cuanto lo extrañaba y cuanto deseaba tenerlo de nuevo junto a él, como en los viejos tiempos cuando todos eran un solo equipo.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Tiro todo lo que encontraba a su paso, rompía todo lo que sus pies y manos tocaban, no podía evitarlo, la ira se apoderaba de él, la venganza era algo que resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza y la imagen de Yuka alejándose a él lo sacaba de quicio.

–Goenji, creo que deberías calmarte–Le sugiero Someoka mirándolo desde la puerta, Shuuya tenía ya más de 24 horas histérico y Fudou no había logrado a un encontrar información de quien pudo haber raptado a la menor. Y el tenia que soportar todo lo que su amada jefe tenia de capricho, enfado y frustración.

Un fuerte sonido llego a la habitación ahora ocasionando por el teléfono celular rojo que el peli crema tiro a la pared.

–MALDITA SEA ICHIROUTA ¡CONTESTA!–Grito enfadado Shuuya con la respiración agitada, necesitaba ahora mismo al peliazul y este no se había dignado a aparecerse después de aquella llamada donde tenía la cita con el estúpido del pelicafe.

Ryuugo suspiro de nuevo escuchando como su celular sonaba y sin más lo tomo para contestar, bajo la mirada fulminante del moreno.

–_Oye Someoka tengo el nombre…–_ la clara y fastidiada voz de Fudou al otro lado del auricular llego rápidamente a oídos del peliblanco.

– ¿Quién?–Pregunto Goenji arrebatándole el teléfono a su guardaespaldas y encendiendo el altavoz

–_Shirou Fubuki… a él debemos eliminar, el secuestro a Yuka, obtuve los videos de seguridad de donde ocurrió el incidente, actualmente está del lado de la rosa blanca, y hace años Kageyama mando matar a los padres del mismo, debe buscar venganza… y más que nada él fue el que atentó contra Ichirouta hace poco, es una amenaza_

–Y yo me encargare de que deje de serlo, Someoka quiero su cabeza…–Ordeno saliendo de la habitación enfadado dispuesto a ir hablar con Neper con el único objetivo de que empezara las negociaciones para liberar a Yuka ya que era más que seguro que la rosa blanca la tenia, pero aun así quería la cabeza del maldito que se atrevió a secuestrar a su hermana a amenazarlo y poner la vida de Kazemaru en peligro.

Someoka quedo en shock apretando sus puños de forma impotente…Tendría que matar a quien en su tiempo había amado como su propio hermano…Y eso no era para nada fácil.

**Fin del capitulo 10**

**Continuara…**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**Disculpen la tardanza X3 en serio que vergüenza pero este capitulo estaba más largo XD eran más de 5 mil palabras pero me comprometo a subir el siguiente capitulo que correrá a mis manos como recompensa en menos de 5 días o eso espero XP el proyecto sigue pero el atraso fue mucho XD retomamos la historia y por favor sigan escribiéndonos sobre sus dudas, quejas, sugerencias o un simple "sigan así" para animarnos a seguir y recompensar nuestro esfuerzo… Hasta luego!**

**Atte: violetaotakugirl **


	11. Chapter 11

Hola!, Aquí Pau-Chan :D ¿cómo han estado chicas?, de todo corazón me disculpo por la tardanza hemos tenido inconvenientes… sin embargo esto no se va a quedar estancado… no señor, xD hasta que los mayas acaben el mundo o Endou acepte que no ame a Natsumi este fic seguirá.

XD Bueno, espero no defraudarlas con este capítulo, espero que os guste :3

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Capítulo 11: El demonio de la rosa negra_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Un grito lleno de odio y desesperación fue lo primero que escuchó al cerrar la puerta de la mansión, las clases habían sido algo pesadas, aunque fuera solo una farsa no por eso debía sacar malas notas o no aprender lo que estaba estudiando, no había nadie cerca, ni siquiera se escuchaba el eco de las maldiciones que lanzaba Fudou desde su oficina.

Suspiró fuertemente y comenzó a caminar entre los largos pasillos de la Rosa Negra, con pasos lentos y suaves se dirigía a su habitación, no quería causar problemas… si es que los tenía, su cabeza estaba en el beso que le había dado esa mañana a Mamoru, sentía que había traicionado cada una de las prohibiciones y filosofías que cuando entró a la rosa Negra se había impuesto.

– Kazemaru –Murmuro Natsuhiko encendiendo el cigarrillo que tenía en sus labios– ¿te fue bien en clase?

– Supongo que si –Contesto algo preocupado, era bastante raro que el castaño saliese de su habitación para socializar con alguien más– ¿Sucede algo Nepper?

– ¡No vuelvas a llegar tarde Idiota! –Exclamo empujando al otro– no cuando estamos en crisis…

– ¿Qué paso? –Pregunto desorientado, iba a seguir con su misión llegaba pasadas las cuatro de la tarde y uno de los líderes le decía que estaban en crisis, ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

– Han secuestrado a la hermana de Goenji –Sus ojos se abrieron en menos de un segundo, su garganta se secó… ¡Shuuya!, ¿Cómo iba a estar su querido y un tanto odiado superior?, sin esperar a que el negociador terminara de hablar dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria al lugar al que iba.

Corrió como nunca en su vida lo había hecho, Yuuka de cierta manera se había convertido en alguien querido por el, la pequeña era una hermosura que siempre que iba de visita irradiaba la felicidad que ninguno de ellos tenía, Goenji debería estar mal, porque aun siendo un asesino su corazón siempre latía fuertemente al estar con la razón de su mayor alegría, era su única familia ya que el mismo Goenji había mandado asesinar a sus padres por la mano del peliazul.

– ¡Shuuya! –Gritó Ichirouta entrando a la habitación del mayor sin golpear la puerta o pedir permiso, el lugar se encontraba en penumbras había un sobre encima de la cama de este– ¿Goenji?

– ¿Hasta ahora te dignaste a aparecer? –Se levantó de la silla en donde anteriormente estaba sentado, caminó con una sonrisa en su rostro hasta la puerta en donde Ichirouta de reflejo se había apoyado– es triste saber que mi hermana esta secuestrada… me duele saber que probablemente la asesinarán si no hago algo al respecto… sin embargo hay algo más que esta en mi cabeza desde esta mañana… le agradezco de sobremanera a la persona que dejó este sobre en mi cama. Fue muy asertivo el hecho de tenerte vigilado –Cerro con pestillo su habitación y aun con una sonrisa en su rostro tomo el objeto que anteriormente le mencionó al de cabellos azulados y lo lanzó al suelo– ¡no me importa como es que pudieron entrar a este lugar con toda la vigilancia que tenemos!, ¡no me importa si fue alguien de la Rosa blanca quien me trajo esto!...

– Shuuya… –Murmuro aun sin entender él que llegaba a pintar en ello.

– ¡Cállate! –Gritó molesto– lo único que me importa son las fotos que están dentro de él –Suspiró y bajo levemente su cabeza– Ichirouta…

– ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto lentamente, no sabía porque desde que entró al lugar su piel se había erizado… algo iba a salir mal, lo sabía muy bien.

– Mira las fotos de ese sobre –Ordeno pasando su mano izquierda por su rebelde cabello.

– Claro –Contesto secamente, se agachó para tomar el sobre por el que Shuuya estaba colérico y al sacar una de las fotos que estaban en él su rostro palideció… era una foto de Endou y él besándose.

– ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado! –Y segundos antes de Ichirouta poder reaccionar el moreno ya estaba encima suyo zarandeándolo frenéticamente– ¡Te dije que te ibas a enamorar!... ¿Como pudiste?

– No lo se –Espetó intentando liberarse del agarre del más alto, recibiendo un puño en su mejilla izquierda.

– ¡Si lo sabes! –Gritó alzando su mano instintivamente– Lo supiste cuando te dieron la misión, lo supiste cuando viste a Endou… ¡Lo supiste cuando te lo dije! –En un rápido movimiento le dio una fuerte bofetada a su amante.

– ¡Quítate! –Bramó moviendo sus manos en defensa.

–No sabes lo que hice para que te salvaran la vida por haber fallado en una misión tan sencilla cuando no mataste a Kira –Dijo seriamente comenzando a mover lentamente sus caderas sobre el otro, provocando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del menor.

– ¡Goenji! –Exclamo con una mirada que solo mostraba temor.

– Cállate –Sonriendo de nuevo una de sus manos terminó golpeando la otra mejilla de Ichirouta– Mientras yo sufría por mi hermana tu estabas con ese maldito que tiene cara de idiota

– No sigas –Murmuro acariciándose levemente su rostro un poco inflamado– Es solo una misión y lo estas malinterpretando todo –Se mordió la lengua, podría negarle a todo el mundo la verdad, podría decir que solo era una misión bien realizada, sin embargo no podría decirle a su corazón más mentiras, sabía que Endo esa mañana había logrado despertar algo en su interior y ahora por eso, pagaría un gran castigo.

Goenji Lo miro fijamente y sintió su ira hervir de nuevo, sabía que de alguna u otra manera se besarían, el problema es que sabia y leía en su mirada algo más que la fría esencia que siempre amaba de la fiera salvaje que estaba debajo de él – no me mientas...– susurro bajando su rostro– ¿ya te revolcaste con él? ¿Que se sentía que mientras lo hacías mi hermana podía estar siendo torturada?– cuestionó enfadado dejando caer un puño en la almohada justo al lado de su rostro – ¡Justifícate!

– No he hecho nada con él –Espetó molesto, sabía muy bien que Shuuya podría ver más allá de una seria mirada, el moreno lo conocía demasiado… y eso en este momento lo estaba torturando– ¡fue un maldito beso para que el enano de Tachimukai se desapareciera del lugar! –Parpadeó, no sabía si estaba molesto con Shuuya por esa actitud de posesión que tenía con él, o si estaba molesto por haber perdido en un juego tan peligroso.

– ¿Entonces lo matarías en este mismo momento? ¿Te atreverías? –Pregunto retorico, doblando su cuerpo clavando su mirada sombría en los ámbares del Ichirouta –Tal vez deba ordenar que lo maten de una maldita vez y nunca lo vuelvas a ver... –Mustio con el cínico deseo de provocarlo y comprobar su teoría– ¿Que dices Ichirouta?

Kazemaru no pudo contestar una respuesta correcta, su garganta se secó y un nudo en ella le evitaba soltar algo que demostrar su lealtad a la rosa, abrió levemente la boca varias veces hasta que un hilo de aire logró salir de esta– ¿Qué? –Preguntó aturdido, Shuuya era un bastardo que lo creía posesión suya, no podía creer que fuera capaz de asesinar a alguien tan importante solo por celos… u odio.

– Que si se me da mi malnacida gana ahorita mismo lo mato –Rio por lo bajo sacando una navaja de sus pantalones y hacer un leve corte en la mejilla del peliazul– ¿Que dices? –Rio con cinismo y diversión, querría acorralarlo y descubrir la verdad.

– Supongo que te ganarías un problema con Kageyama… –Pausó su frase intentando utilizar sus engaños con el más alto, no debía caer, no podía caer– pero si crees que está bien supongo que es porque piensas en la rosa

– Supongo que ya tengo la autorización y solo necesito llamar a Nepper o Tsunami... –Mustio divertido lamiendo la navaja que estaba manchada levemente de sangre de la mejilla del pelilargo– ya no necesitas volver a verlo... lo matare ¿y sabes que es lo más divertido? que será por tu maldita culpa... ¡LA TUYA! por idiota –Gruñó dándole otra bofetada.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas e instintivamente devolvió el golpe, estaba cortado y abofeteado, nada peor le iba a pasar– Eres un demonio Shuuya Goenji... lamento lo que le pasa a Yuuka y ayudaré para traerla de vuelta... pero tú eres un maldito –Suspiró– un maldito desgraciado

Shuuya al sentir como el peliazul logro abofetearlo, su cara se volteó un poco y solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa de burla para posteriormente lamer sus propios labios– ¿un demonio? tú no eres mejor que yo, pero mírate ahora... de verdad te afecto lo de ese imbécil Ichirouta...el frio asesino… llorando– repuso en un Susurro volviendo a levantar su mano y darle otra bofetada con todas su fuerzas– no me vuelvas a tocar imbécil o te mato... tu eres mío, trabajas para mí…

– Yo no soy tuyo ni de nadie –Contestó con su rostro aun volteado– puedo trabajar para ti... pero no tienes derecho sobre mí –Aquellas duras palabras le habían dolido, era verdad, ¿dónde se había quedado el asesino sin corazón?... no podía odiar a Endou por haberlo cambiado de la noche a la mañana, quería, pero no lograba hacerlo.

Crujió los dientes molestos tomándolo de la mandíbula, obligándolo a verlo– ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!, eres mío porque así lo quiero ¿y adivina qué? voy a matarlo, matare a Endou y después te enseñaré su patético cadáver y podrás llorarle más de lo que le haces ahora, ¡ESTÚPIDO! te lo advertí... – Bramó con coraje– ¡ruégame por su vida si tanto lo deseas proteger!

–yo no tengo que rogar por la vida de nadie–Recito por lo bajo, mirando con firmeza las orbes avellanas del rubio–Me quitaras un problema de encima si lo matas Shuuya, pero no cambiara el hecho de que yo lo quie…–No pudo continuar al sentir una fuerte presión en su garganta, sentía el oxigeno escapársele y su pecho contraerse desesperado, Goenji lo estaba asfixiando con sus manos. Bramo y sus piernas comenzaron a patalear con fuerza frenética en busca de que el moreno soltara el agarre; pero Shuuya disfrutaba verlo sufrir, verlo retorcerse en la cama mientras lentamente su vida se extinguiría, sintió lagrimas volver a surgir de sus ojos amielados

"–_Mamoru… ¿Me protegerás?_

–_Te lo juro…Ichirouta…– y sin más volvió a besarlo, volvió a acariciarlo mientras Kazemaru se repetía una y otra vez mentalmente que eso solo era una mentira, que esas palabras No eran verdad"_

Un fugaz recuerdo surco su cabeza, deseando que aquellas palabras del pelicafe fueran verdad, Endo se lo había prometido, el lo protegería y aunque en ese momento solo pudo ser presa de una simple acción y pensar que todo aquello era falso, ahora…ahora deseaba con todos sus fuerzas que fuera verdad…Que Endo lo protegiera…

Sintió el aire llegar a sus pulmones y su mirada aclararse, su cuerpo aflojo cada parte de sus células como si un muñeco de trapo de tratara y sus ojos liberaron agua salina en equivalencia a mas de 10 años de jamás haber derramado una sola lagrima…

–Tú lo mataras…Ese será tu peor castigo, si no, yo mismo acabare contigo Ichirouta–Demando el moreno, Kazemaru abrió los ojos perplejos y apretó sus labios con furia. Goenji al contrario sonrió con satisfacción tomando ambas muñecas el Ichirouta con una de sus manos sobre su cabeza, Kazemaru apretó los dientes nuevamente y lo miro desafiante, obteniendo como respuesta la mano del peli crema escabulléndose en su playera.

– ¡Detente!–Grito con un hilo de voz, su garganta a un se encontraba adolorida por la anterior fricción realizada por el moreno, pataleo como pudo, se removió de un lado a otro buscando detener al contrario, una bofetada volvió a impactar su rostro mientras un jadeo ronco y adolorido salía de sus labios, Shuuya lo iba hacer suyo… no es que fuera algo nuevo el que se acostase con el moreno, pero jamás fue bajo la fuerza…jamás fue violación.

–Voltéate…–Le ordeno el peliblanco con un deje de cinismo, Kazemaru lagrimeo y no se movió de su lugar, estaba aterrado y revivía el día en que perdió su vida y sus recuerdos, Shuuya lo sujeto de las caderas y no puedo evitar traer su mente los asquerosos toques de sus violadores, le dio asco, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Su mente había entrado en un letargo, se miraba a su mismo como aquel niño débil que había perdido todo hace tanto tiempo.

Perdería todo de nuevo.

– ¡No!…Déjame ¡Te dije que no lo hare maldita sea! ¡No me toques!–La fiera interna de Ichirouta se desato quitándose de encima al moreno que solo rio ante la mirada de odio que el otro el ofrecía, le excitaba la bestia indomable…por que el la domaría.

Shuuya se lamio sus labios tomando la navaja negra que había utilizado minutos atrás, Kazemaru lo miro y se lanzo sobre el ojinegro en menos de un segundo con toda la intención de golpear a su "jefe" mas sin saber cómo o en que momento tenia a Shuuya detrás de él y la navaja presionaba su cuello.

–Eres tan divertido…–resoplo el ojinegro en el oído del peliazul quien gruño enfadado–Si te mueves o no me obedeces te cortare la garganta–amenazo Goenji mientras sus dedos se entretenían dejando al descubierto el abdomen del más joven hasta que llego a su cinturón el cual quito sin mucho esfuerzo, dejándolo caer al piso junto con sus pantalones.

–Shuuya, basta…no quiero–Mustio con enfado el peliazul, no quería…no de esa manera–por favor…–Resoplo nuevamente obteniendo silencio como respuesta, Goenji sonrió tomando de los cabellos al peliazul y estamparlo en la cama sin quitar la presión de la navaja en ningún momento sobre su cuello.

–Lástima que no es lo que quieres…–Contesto cínico Goenji, esta vez sacando la ropa interior del Ichirouta, le encantaba ver la impotencia de la que Ichirouta era presa, era deliciosa… él era delicioso y por eso le gustaba poseerlo. Sin dar mucho tiempo bajo sus pantalones hasta sus muslos, alzo las caderas del menor y sin siquiera prepararlo lo penetro.

Dolor…Si Ichirouta pudiera definir esa acción con una palabra seria esa, sus pupilas se dilataron, su cuerpo se arqueo y un hilo se saliva junto con un alarido sordo fue lo único que logro salir de sus labios, las lagrimas volvieron y sintió el miembro del ojinegro tan ardiente como un metal que marcaba al ganado, quemaba, dolía, su interior era abrazado e incinerado por el calor y las llamas de la desesperación.

–Duele…–Gimió con pocas fuerzas, dejando caer su cabeza en la cama, Goenji sonrió al escucharlo, hace tiempo había dejando la navaja de lado, sabía que era suficiente dolor el penetrarlo de esa forma sin preparación, después de todo Ichirouta siempre había sido demasiado estrecho y eso significa que dolería mucho mas…ya no necesitaba tenerlo amenazado.

Comenzó a moverse y los gritos, gemidos, alaridos y chillidos de dolor que el otro jadeaba era música para sus oídos, Su favorita y la preferida para su persona.

–Tienes un día y medio para matarlo, si no te matare a ti y a él, te lo juro…lo hare tan lenta y dolorosamente que me clamaras por tu muerte Ichirouta…–Susurro en su oído al momento que estiro su cabello y el llanto del chico se volvió silencioso, lamio su oreja y dio dos últimas estocadas antes de venirse en el interior del chico, quien se contrajo al sentir invadido su interior con la semilla del moreno, Shuuya lo soltó satisfecho, acomodo su pantalón y salió de la habitación más que complacido. Kazemaru era su títere y el jugaría con su cuerpo y habilidades tanto como quisiera.

Por que él era el dueño de Ichirouta en todos los sentidos y mataría a quien dijera lo contrario.

Kazemaru por su lado sentía si cuerpo desnudo contraerse con dolor, estaba seguro que había sangrado un poco de su entrada, casi siempre pasaba cuando no lo preparaban bien y este caso había sido mucho peor, sintió lagrimas recorrer su mejilla y su herida arder al contacto de la salinidad de las mismas, temblaba, estaba arto…Tenía que terminar con eso de alguna manera.

Ya fuera matando a Mamoru o sucumbiendo ante la muerte en manos de Goenji.

Apenas escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose alzó su cabeza para percatarse que aquel demonio ya se hubiera marchado del lugar, agarró sus ropas esparcidas por todo el lugar se vistió en menos de un minuto, intentó secarse las lágrimas que aun de manera inconsciente caían de sus orbes y sin decir o pensar más abrió la ventana de la habitación y saltó.

Esa noche decidiría que rumbo tomaría su vida.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Su cabeza le dolía demasiado, su cuerpo lo sentía bastante pesado y ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraba, lo último que recordaba era a Endou besando al entrometido de Kazemaru, golpeó la cama en donde se encontraba y escuchó una risilla, alzó su mirada y lo primero que pudo ver fue una desordenada cabellera rosada.

– Es difícil… y doloroso… saber que la persona que más amas en todo el mundo está sufriendo por alguien que no eres tú –Murmuro Tsunami con una sonrisa en su rostro– Yuuki… es lindo volverte a ver luego de más de diez años de estar separados

– Jousuke… –Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, llevaba buscando por varios años a su primer amor y en cada uno de los lugares en los que estaba no le daban una respuesta de él… pareciera que estuviera borrado del mapa.

– Al menos recuerdas mi nombre –Dijo irónico– tan cerca pero tan lejos…

– ¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó extrañado, no entendía a que venían las palabras del mayor.

– No sabía que estabas en la rosa blanca –Comentó sentándose en su cama– siempre creí que cuando te marchaste de Hokkaido lo hacías para eliminar todo rastro de culpabilidad que habían dejado tus padres en ti… –Negó con su cabeza varias veces– Me estoy arrepintiendo de algo que sucedió porque quisiste… si no te hubiera dejado escapar tal vez yo tampoco estaría en este lugar

– No entiendo…

¿A que venía toda la palabrería que le daba el moreno que volvía a ver?, parte de su vida se trató de soñar con el rencontrarse con él, el volver a ver su mirada y su sonrisa, el poder abrazarlo tan fuertemente que doliera, lloró y se lamentó por haber huido de su ciudad natal, se odió por no haber sido capaz de aceptar lo que su familia le había dejado, la pequeña dinastía que su familia desde hace más de quince siglos resguardaba había sido regalada por él a la Rosa Negra, el pánico lo había convertido en una pequeña escoria de este mundo. Huyó cobardemente, desprestigió a los Tachimukai, decidió iniciar una nueva vida en una provincia alejada de Francia y solo pudo encontrarse con un pasado más tormentoso.

– ¿Qué no vas a entender? –Tsunami lo abrazó posesivamente– tú estás enamorado de alguien más… estás enamorado de la persona que necesito que se una a mi bando

Su familia no solo trabajaba en la isla norte de Japón, también en Francia se dedicaban a la trafica de blancas, su orgullo estaba en el suelo, aunque la joven anciana que lo cuidó por varios años le mostró que su familia no andaba solo en las tinieblas, también llegó a hacerse muy famosa entre las familias adineradas de Europa por la exportación de sus obras de arte. El bien y el mal estaban desde los inicios de su pasado, era un sendero conjunto en el que debería caminar el resto de su vida.

– Estabas llorando cuando volví a verte… dabas pesar Yuuki –Suspiró para intentar calmarse– nuestro rencuentro es doloroso… porque yo vi que tu felicidad ya no está conmigo y tu… tu ni me viste

Con la pregunta que iba a marcar el resto de su vida encontró una rosa blanca y una carta en su habitación, Yuuto lo estaba invitando a unirse a esa organización para poder vengar a sus padres y a toda su familia, fue al lugar que indicaba el escrito y acepto volver al negocio que su cobardía le había hecho botar, el bien y el mal de nuevo estaban en su vida en completo balance.

– Tsunami… cuanto lo lamento –Murmuró correspondiéndole el abrazo– duré toda mi vida pensando en el bien o en el mal o quizá en las circunstancias que podrían marcar el resto de mis días en esta tierra y no me di cuenta que tú eras el resultado de cada una de las ecuaciones que sacaba mi cabeza

– ¡Deja de mentirme! –Exclamó empujándolo levemente– ¿Cómo eres capaz de decirme eso cuando estabas llorando por Endou?

– ¡Porque pretendí enamorarme de él porque tu no estabas a mi lado! –Gritó ocultando su mirada– Sin embargo hasta que finalice todo el conflicto de las rosas podremos estar juntos

– ¿De qué diablos hablas Yuuki? –Su voz se agudizó al terminar la pregunta, no había sido un bonito rencuentro y él le decía que no podrían estar juntos… su vida llegaba a ser bastante triste en realidad.

– Eres de la rosa negra y yo soy tu enemigo –Sonrió tiernamente y le revolvió los cabellos al más alto– Jousuke, no me voy a salir de la rosa blanca y tú tampoco abandonaras tu bando, así que yo podré esperar hasta que todo termine

– No sería tan mala idea el querer vernos sin que nadie se enterase –Tachimukai rio levemente y asintió con su cabeza.

– No quiero dejar de verte… no de nuevo –Jousuke se levantó de su cama y tomo los dulces labios del castaño con los suyos, un leve roce que hizo sonrojar a ambos.

– ¿Cómo nos volveremos a ver? –Preguntó Yuuki acariciando las mejillas de su amante– no tengo tu número

– No es necesario… –Contestó abriendo la ventana de su habitación– si tengo tu número, tú tienes el mío y te llegara un mensaje cada viernes por la tarde en donde te preguntaran si quieres salir conmigo y una cosa más, por favor no te metas más con Kazemaru por ahora…guarda silencio Yuuki, por el bien de ambos–comento el pelirosa mirándolo con dulzura, Tachimukai parpadeo y asintió levemente con su cabeza.

– Jousuke –Murmuro de nuevo para darle un beso en su mejilla– entonces nos veremos el viernes –Y sin decir más saltó por la ventana de la habitación, dejando a un Tsunami sonriente y el inicio de lo que podría volverse un gran problema en ambas organizaciones.

Y justo antes de volver a dormir su puerta se abrió lentamente.

– Vaya, vaya, vaya –Espetó Fudou entrando a la habitación de su compañero– ¿Recibiendo visitas nocturnas?

– No sé de lo que me hablas –Contestó agarrando uno de los mangas que tenía en el suelo– ¿a qué debo tu visita?

– Necesito que me ayudes en varias cosas… –Dijo con parsimonia, su mente estaba maquinando diversas situaciones que se podrían dar cuando iniciara el plan que llevaba construyendo desde hace varios meses y Jousuke estaba en él, porque Akio no era un idiota, no señor… él ya sabía muy bien las intenciones que el surfista tenía.

– ¿Por qué debería ayudarte? –Pregunto ojeando las páginas sin importarle lo que en realidad decían.

– Porque sé que fuiste tú bajo las órdenes de Misutore el que le envió las fotos de Endou y Kazemaru besándose a la bestia de Shuuya –Tocio para que el más alto alzase su vista– y porque sé que Yuuki Tachimukai, un agente de la rosa blanca hace varios minutos estaba aquí contigo

– ¿Qué quieres Fudou? –De mala gana le preguntó que quería, Akio siempre pedía cosas demasiado sobrehumanas… o tal vez un asesinato bastante riesgoso– ni se te ocurra pedirme milagros, idiota

– Quiero que tomes el mando de la Organización por tres días, no darás ordenes, solo serás el líder mientras me reúno con los otros líderes de la rosa blanca –lanzó una foto al suelo, Jousuke con inseguridad la alzó y al ver al sujeto que estaba en ella abrió sus labios para negarse a cualquier proposición que le hiciese su jefe– ni se te ocurra negarte… solo necesito que lo secuestres

– A tu noviecito y a Terumi no les va a agradar esta idea –Murmuro negando con su cabeza levemente– estas cavando tu propia tumba

– No lo estoy haciendo… todo esto tiene una gran razón de ser –Sonrió felinamente– solo espera Jousuke Tsunami… tal vez el destino de esta historia podría tener un interesante cambio

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Las lágrimas no le dejaban ver muy bien el lugar en donde se encontraba, su instinto lo había guiado al parque en donde se encontraba, suspiró, se sentó en la primera banca que vio y marcó sin pensar el número de la única persona que sería capaz de comprenderlo en ese momento.

– _Moshi, moshi –_Saludó el moreno al teléfono.

– Mamoru –Murmuró Ichirouta con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, no era muy tarde, sin embargo el pequeño parque que quedaba a varias cuadras de la rosa estaba vacío, algo raro.

– _Con el hablas –_Contesto con una leve risilla_– dime que pasa Ichirouta_

– Te necesito –Sin poder decir más su voz se quebró y comenzó a sollozar– Mamoru… en serio te necesito

– _¿En dónde estás?, ¿Qué te pasó?... ¿Qué te hicieron? –_Unas voces escuchaba algo cerca al teléfono, quizá Endou estaba ocupado, probablemente tendría una reunión con su familia… que idiota.

– Cerca a la estación del distrito del norte –Dijo lentamente, si corría al oriente varias cuadras no se demoraría cinco minutos en llegar.

– _Te recogeré en la estación en menos de diez minutos –_Suspiró pesadamente, mandó a callar a la persona que estaba a su lado y luego le pidió disculpas_– te quiero_

Guardó su celular con las manos temblorosas, tomo aire lo más que pudo y emprendió su carrera a dicho lugar, las lágrimas aun caían como mares, nunca en su vida había llorado tanto, Shuuya no solo había roto su cuerpo, su alma estaba destrozada, esa persona que había estimado por tanto tiempo, con la que había compartido momentos buenos y largas noches de sexo… en algún momento quiso mucho y admiró al moreno… sin embargo esos momentos quedaban en el olvido, esos días habían quedado atrás, no quería volver a ese horrible lugar.

Bostezó recostándose en la pared, llevaba ya un poco más de cinco minutos esperando a su pareja, sus ojos le pesaban… había olvidado que eso ocurría luego de llorar, talló sus ojos esperando que el ardor desapareciera.

– Lamento llegar tarde –Murmuró el moreno abrazando por detrás al peliazulado– ¿Qué sucedió?

– No quiero hablar de ello –Dijo en el mismo de voz usado por el más alto, llevó su cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que esta descansara en el cuello de Endou

– ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? –Preguntó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que no vio el de cabellos largos.

– Si… –Volteó su cuerpo y lo abrazó posesivamente– espero no molestarte

– No lo harás…

No quería quebrarse en un lugar público, no quería que Mamoru supiera lo que le había ocurrido, sentiría que lo defraudaba, su amor era más grande que las ansias de matar, sus besos apagaban cualquier sensación de deseo que surcaba en el aire, con el objetivo de la nueva misión su vida había cambiado por completo.

– Gracias –Dijo acercando sus labios a los del contrario.

Sintió cada una de sus células electrizarse al tan solo saborear la exquisita esencia del que era dueño el contrario, trago saliva, uniendo por fin sus finos labios con los del peli café que no dudo siquiera un segundo en contestar, ambos disfrutaron aquel contacto como nunca antes, era diferente, contradecía a los anteriores besos que se habían dado, era salvaje, sin frenesí, pero había un nuevo factor que hacia sin duda ese beso diferente, un factor que ambos decidieron interpretar como amor.

Un prohibido, amargo y delicioso amor.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

¿Cómo les parece el rumbo que está tomando los destinos Cruzados?

¿Qué estará planeando Akio?... ¿a quién podrían secuestrar?

¿Ichirouta le contará lo que le sucedió a su novio?

¿Qué pasará Con Kazemaru luego de lo que sucedió?

XD Me dieron ganas de hacer preguntas…

Nos leemos pronto


	12. Chapter 12

Comentarios, aclaraciones y todo lo demás en las notas finales.

Enjoy!

_12: "Compulsivo, obsesivo"_

Kazemaru abrió los ojos con pesadez, percibiendo el aroma a muerte rondando por el aire. Trató de restregarse los ojos, pero le fue imposible levantar sus manos. Haló un poco más fuerte, sintiendo como las ásperas cuerdas laceraban sus muñecas. Enfocó la vista lo mejor que su estado se lo permitía, consiguiendo vislumbrar las difusas paredes mohosas del cuarto.

-Al fin despiertas, rata traidora – sus instintos lo forzaron a seguir aquella voz. Pero, antes de reaccionar siquiera, Natsuhiko ya estaba en frente, sonriéndole con lujuria.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacerme? – inquirió con saña, frunciendo el ceño con verdadera molestia.

-¿Yo?... Nada – Kazemaru lo contempló confundo, notando como el castaño comenzaba a caminar a su alrededor, cual bestia enjaulada.- No sabes lo mucho que me encantaría torturante... Obligarte a beber agua hirviendo; sacarte las uñas; quebrarte los huesos de las manos y abrirte los dedos con una navaja oxidada, para sacar las astillas una por una; echarte cera de vela caliente en los ojos; incluso violarte un par de veces... Tristemente, Goenji me dijo que no te hiciera nada, tenemos que entregarte "sano y salvo" a la Rosa Blanca.

Una expresión indefinida se apoderó de las frívolas facciones del joven de cabellos azulados, al tiempo que una macabra sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Netsuha.

Así que ese sería su fin, morir por tortura o asesinato, a manos de la mafia rival. Suspiró, exasperado. Quizá a lo que menos le temía era a la muerte en sí, ningún asesino que se precie renegaba de cosas tan absurdas y naturales, mucho menos cuando su familiarización con ella resultaba tan íntima como la suya. No, lo que le asustaba era la suerte que Endou correría en su ausencia. Ese pobre chico no sería capaz- ese día ni ninguno.- de defenderse de la terrible venganza que Shuuya dejaría caer sobre su espalda... Y él no estaría ahí para protegerlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El quedo golpetear de la puerta intervino la conversación de una forma tranquila, originando un silencio aún más incómodo que el mismo ambiente, ese que venía gestándose desde un inicio. Kidou Yuuto dejó sus gafas sobre la mesa con premura, levantándose a atender el llamado. Atsuishi Shigeto también se encontraba en la habitación, con los ojos perdidos en una realidad distante y desconocida.

Lo primero que advirtió al abrir la puerta fue el brillante color de los cabellos rojizos al otro extremo de la misma, seguidos por el contrastante azul cielo que destellaba entre sus brazos. Bajó los ojos, sabiendo de quién se trataba. Burn por fin había llegado con Kazemaru.

-¿Dónde quieres que lo ponga? – articuló Haruya, entrando a la estancia. Una vez se encontró en su interior, no pudo evitar percatarse de la presencia de Heat en el lugar.- No sabía que estabas aquí.

-No veo porqué deberías saberlo, Nagumo – las sombrías palabras del rubio retumbaron con brusquedad en su cabeza. Lo sabía, Atsuishi lo detestaba .- Si tienes el tiempo de afirmar obviedades, supongo que también lo tienes para llevar a Ichirouta a mi cuarto. Necesito hablar algunas cosas con Kidou antes de ocuparme de su patética existencia.

El castaño lo observó con incredulidad, mientras Heat se mantenía estático en su lugar, preservando la calma es su faz perfecta. Eran escasas las ocasiones en las que tuvo que cruzar ideas con Shigeto, y aunque siempre pensó en él como un joven particularmente extraño y excéntrico, jamás insinuó en su ser ni la más mínima pizca de maldad. Había mucho de él que no entendía, muchos años de comprensión y convivencia desaparecidos entre las paredes del claustro que el propio rubio se había autoimpuesto.

Nadie en la Rosa Blanca sabía, con exactitud, quién era realmente Atsuishi Shigeto...

Una corriente de aire chocó contra su espalda, dándole a entender que Nagumo se había retirado. Se acercó a la mesa con cierto grado de resignación, preguntándose qué era aquello tan importante que el rubio debía confesarle.

-No planeo quitarte demasiado tiempo si es eso lo que piensas, Yuuto – musitó apenas, cerrando los ojos con elegancia.- Sólo deseo que estés al tanto de mis planes respecto a mi _nuevo juguete_... Intercambiar a Yuka por Kazemaru resulta especialmente oportuno en este momento, y si sabemos aprovecharnos de esta ventaja, la Rosa Negra estará destrozada más pronto de lo que crees.

La atención del castaño se volcó velozmente sobre sus palabras. Tal parecía ser que los rumores que pululaban alrededor de su compañero eran ciertos: La crueldad de Shigeto era equivalente a su extraordinaria belleza.

-He de suponer que has escuchado acerca de la "Tríada" ¿O me equivoco?

La negativa no hizo esperar demasiado.

La bien conocida "Tríada" era el nombre escogido por la Rosa Negra para apelar a sus tres pilares esenciales: Nepper, el encargado de la tortura y extracción de información; Fudou, el cabecilla de inteligencia; y Goenji, el segundo al mando tras Kageyama. Cada uno de ellos era tan importante en cuanto al anterior - aún si Shuuya se imponía por sobre sus colegas.- y cualquier alteración dentro de su estructura desembocaría, irremediablemente, en la caída de la organización. Un punto débil evidente, disfrazado bajo la idea de una alianza ridícula y desquiciante.

-Si las cosas salen según lo he planeado, Goenji no tardará demasiado en arrepentirse del trato – una pequeña sonrisa adornó dulcemente su boca, haciendo estremecer a Kidou. Tan hermoso, y a la vez tan peligroso.- Él sería capaz de hacer lo que fuera por Kazemaru, aún vulnerar la seguridad de su propia institución. Y cuando eso ocurra, será el momento perfecto para dar una estocada letal.

La ávida tensión se propagó raudamente, alterando el pulso de Yuuto. El desbocado latir de su corazón le golpeaba el pecho con insistencia, retumbando a través de su cuerpo reservado.

Atsuishi "Heat" Shigeto destellaba una demencia símil a la de Netsuha Natsuhiko; un aura intoxicada por un sentimiento distorsionado; un pensamiento retorcido y vicioso. No le sorprendía, en verdad, que ambos dos hubiesen acabado siendo novios, mucho menos cuando sus estados mentales oscilaban en la misma frecuencia.

Un psicópata y un neurótico ¿Existiría algo más mortífero?

Movió los dedos por sobre la madera, al tiempo que escuchaba en abrumadora seriedad lo que el rubio pronunciaba: Todos y cada uno de los futuros movimientos de Shuuya descritos con fidelidad casi demoníaca. Y aunque no fue capaz de creerle en primera instancia, sus palabras se trasformaron en certezas cuando, una semana después, las primeras llamadas arribaron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El incesante caminar de Goenji a través de su habitación no hacía más que irritar a sus compañeros. Akio recostó su cabeza sobre sus brazos, mostrando los dientes en un gesto de desprecio, mientras Nepper se balanceaba rítmicamente en su silla, sin despegar la mirada de la bombilla que colgaba del techo.

-¿Quiere parar de una puta vez, Goenji? – articuló el joven del mohicano, luego de un largo rato de silencio.- Me estás sacando de quicio...

-No he pedido tu opinión, Akio – siseó el aludido, dirigiéndole una mirada desafiante.

Los soportes de la silla de Netsuha golpearon bruscamente el pavimento de la sala, asustando a sus compañeros. El castaño se acomodó un poco la banda y se levantó sin mucho ánimo, emprendiendo camino a la salida.

-No sé ustedes, pero yo tengo muchos juguetes esperándome – se estiró un poco, al tiempo que hablaba con ligereza.- Ya están lo suficientemente grandecitos para manejar una negociación por sus propios medios... Suerte – y se fue sin esperar respuesta.

Ciertamente, aquello era sólo una vil excusa para quitarse toda esa presión de encima. Lo que menos deseaba era escuchar la voz de Shigeto, más ahora que sus convicciones pasadas habían comenzado a trepidar. Hacia tres años se había convencido a sí mismo de que cosas como el amor solamente se presentarían como obstáculos infranqueables ante las posibilidades que su _carrera_ le ofrecía. Pequeños guijarros dispuestos a todo por hacerlo tropezar, por arrebatarle las aspiraciones por las que tanto tuvo que pagar.

Sin embargo, las verdades que tan férreamente defendió ahora se le antojaban a mentiras inverosímiles; y si bien ansiaba continuar creyendo en ellas, el sentimiento que todavía albergaba por Atsuishi Shigeto no sería tan fácil de someter. Lo amaba de la misma forma inicial, con la misma intensidad y la misma locura...

Se relamió los labios, cerrando la puerta tras sus pasos.

Aún lo deseaba.

Heat sería, eternamente, lo único que su alterado subconsciente le permitiría apreciar.

No había nada por lo que luchar. Amigos, familia, o alguna causalidad más allá de sus deseos egoístas. Antes de Atsuishi su vida constituía un abismo profundo y hambriento, alimentado por la avaricia de sus padres. Para ellos dos Natsuhiko representaba el mayor orgullo existente: un monstruo sin escrúpulos, esperando a ser educado. Lo adiestraron en el arte de la tortura y la psicología, cegados por el regocijo de que un sujeto de su calibre continuaría con el negocio de la familia; sin embargo, las riendas se hicieron imposibles de controlar.

Bastaron catorce años de intenso trabajo para contemplar el fruto de sus acciones: Natsuhiko los asesinó a ambos sin el más mínimo atisbo de piedad. A su padre le cortó el cuello de lado a lado y a su madre, embarazada de siete meses, le abrió el torso desde el pecho hasta la entrepierna. El feto de su hermano nonato descansaba sobre la alfombra, con el cordón umbilical apretándole la garganta.

Decir que se arrepentía de aquel acto sería una cruenta mentira. Para Netsuha Natsuhiko la vida no merecía la pena, siquiera un esfuerzo. Toda la existencia era inútil y rebatible, todo carecía de un significado y un porqué en su haber, salvo por _él_...Atsuishi fue y siempre sería su único motivo, la única razón medianamente válida que lo condujo a través de ese laberinto de eventos desagradables, todo en post de un esquivo destino forzado por el capricho de un hilo rojo.

Le gustase o no, su futuro y el de Heat estaban atados no sólo por la bondad de Orihime, si no también por el juramento sagrado que ambos pronunciaron, sellado en el simbolismo de una correa y un collar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nada peor que una tarde de _socialización_ obligatoria.

Atsuishi se recostó en la mesa sin mucha ceremonia, enfocando sus ojos en la apacible figura de Yuuto. Consideraba verdaderamente fastidioso el tener que permanecer en la habitación, escuchando los detalles del plan que él mismo había forjado, dictado minuciosamente por la voz del joven de rastas.

Convencer a Kidou fue aún más sencillo de lo especulado. Ahora sólo debía ser paciente y esperar a que la recompensa se desplomara sobre sus manos. De darse las condiciones optimas, esa felicidad, escurrida cual agua por entre sus lánguidos dedos, se tornaría la suficientemente tangible para impedirle escapar otra vez. Esta vez se aseguraría de que el destino continuase la senda estipulada desde un principio.

Natsuhiko lo necesitaba a su lado para ser plenamente feliz.

Cerró los ojos con cuidado, rememorando la magia de su primer encuentro.

Ambos se habían conocido una tormentosa noche de invierno, cuando apenas contaban con catorce años de edad. El viento soplaba con intensidad casi diabólica, mientras la lluvia se dejaba caer como un diluvio mortal.

El golpetear incesante de las gotas del aguacero contra la ventana de su habitación mantuvieron a Atsuishi en vela esa noche, rodando por entre las sábanas, de un lado al otro, perturbado por la fatalidad que regía su maldecida existencia.

Una lágrima se deslizó delicadamente por su mejilla, empapando la tela alba de su almohada de plumas. Odiaba tanto su suerte. Se levantó de su lecho y recogió una bata del piso, dirigiéndose hacia el parque ubicado a unas calles de la mansión Nagumo. En momentos como aquel, lo único que lo reconfortaba era el resplandor plateado de la luna llena.

El frío del viento caló velozmente hasta sus huesos, llevándole la humedad del ambiente entre su brisa. Ni luna ni estrellas decoraban el firmamento oscuro, sólo un monocromo manto grisáceo, idéntico a su desgarrado corazón. Sus pasos pronto lo condujeron a la intemperie, permitiéndole a la lluvia empaparlo de pies a cabeza.

Si tan sólo consiguiese desechar todos esos sentimientos, si tan sólo Nagumo Haruya lo amara tanto como él lo hacía. No obstante, era imposible. Burn amaba a alguien más... amaba a Suzuno Fuusuke.

Y Atsuishi lo había dado todo por él. Su vida, sus ilusiones, sus sentimientos, todo; para ser finalmente pisoteado en el suelo, relegado a la sombra de lo que realmente era: Un insignificante sirviente. Sonaba lógico, entonces, que Burn hubiese preferido a Gazelle por sobre su persona... A fin de cuentas, Suzuno era humano, a su contrario, que no representaba otra cosas distinta a un mueble propiedad de los Nagumo. Algo irrelevante y reemplazable.

Jamás importaron realmente sus años de sacrificio, ni siquiera su ciega devoción. A los a ojos de Haruya, Shigeto se reflejaba como un objeto más, como otro sirviente del montón, aún cuando ambos estuvieron juntos desde su nacimiento.

Se sentó en uno de los columpios mientras se cubría el rostro con ambos manos, y no lo expuso sino hasta que un par de pasos se detuvieron frente a él.

-¿Qué pasa ángel?¿Por qué lloras? – Atsuishi levantó apenas la mirada, enfrentado sus esmeraldas con los chispeantes zafiros de su compañero. Era un joven ilusoriamente apuesto, de piel blancuzca y ondulados cabellos castaños. Y aún cuando sus ropas estaban completamente embarradas en sangre fresca, algo en él le sacudió el corazón.

No conmemoraba, antes de eso, qué alguien le preguntase francamente por su bienestar.

Una pequeña sonrisa se posó fantasmalmente en sus facciones, mientras aquella acción se grababa perpetuamente entre sus recuerdos, trasformándose en la primera cadena que, años más tarde, los ataría de por vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Haruya bufó por lo bajo, observado la expresión de alegría dibujada en los labios de Shigeto, por el rabillo del ojo.

Sabía que nada de aquello estaba bien, que sólo empeoraría más las cosas. Pero, a pesar de ello, estaba dispuesto a colaborar con lo planeado... No dejaría que la deteriorada salud mental de Heat se esfumara en el aire.

Está de más mencionar que él nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la relación de amor / dependencia que su ex mejor amigo y sirviente entabló con Natsuhiko. Aún así, su moral le impidió actuar de manera oportuna. Shigeto necesitaba a alguien a su lado; alguien a quien amar; alguien a quien llenar de mimos obsesivos y enfermizos; alguien que le diera sentido a su vida; alguien que fuese capaz de adornar su camino con fantasías y esperanzas.

Él no era - y nunca sería - la persona indicada para arrebatarle esa necesidad, o, al menos, no por segunda vez...

Se mordió el labio con cierta insistencia, injuriando la encrucijada en la que se encontraba. Maldito fuera el día en que Nepper llegó al dintel de su mansión, pidiendo asilo, y malditos fueran sus padres por aceptarlo gustosamente como miembro de la familia.

De una u otra forma, lo único a lo que debía remitirse era a seguir las indicaciones de Kidou, tan precisamente como pudiese. A esas alturas, lo poco y nada que podría obrar por Shigeto dependía de ello.

Y, aunque no lo deleitase, quizá la única manera de salvarlos y traerlos devuelta era volviéndolos a juntar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kazemaru abrió los ojos con pereza al oír el cerrojo de la puerta destrabarse. Restregó su rostro con ambas manos despacio, intentando disipar el terrible sopor que venía aquejándolo desde el inicio de aquella tortuosa semana.

-Espero no te hayas aburrido en mi ausencia, Ichirouta – murmuró Heat, entrando a la habitación.- Pero comprenderás que tengo asuntos más importantes que charlar contigo.

-Lo sé, y me tiene sin cuidado – articuló, sintiendo como se acercaba.

Heat se arrodilló frente a él, sin inmutarse ante la insolencia de sus palabras. Sujetó la pierna de Kazemaru entre sus manos y le colocó un pesado grillete en el tobillo, para luego soltarle las muñecas de las esposas que lo forzaban contra la muralla.

-¿Deseas tomar una tasa de té negro y comer algunos pasteles?

El aludido sólo asintió, mientras el rubio se levantaba para preparar la merienda.

Kazemaru sobó sus muñecas. Cuando avistó a Shigeto por primera vez no fue capaz de creer que aquel hermoso y dulce joven fuese el antiguo novio de Natsuhiko, alguien tan cariñoso y amable como él distaba considerablemente del interés romántico que imaginó de su compañero de bando. Sin embargo, un par de días a su lado le demostraron que Atsuishi no era lo que aparentaba.

Su semblante sereno y su voz profunda e inocente eran sólo un disfraz abrumadoramente convincente. Bajo su innegable y seductora belleza moraba un ser vil y manipulador, una entidad sin remordimiento ni compasión. Al fin y al cabo, aquella aura desquiciada que ardía cual fuego en los ojos de Natsuhiko apenas destellaba en los apagados orbes de Shigeto. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo y circunstancia para que su verdadera esencia saliese a flote... Y él ansiaba conocerla.

Heat podía ser una asombrosa caja de sorpresas.

Aún así, debía admitir que Shigeto no era una mala persona. Su trato para con él resultó mucho más amable de lo que pensó sería, razón por la cual Ichirouta no tardo demasiado en fiarse de él.

Atsuishi no lo dañaría a menos que hubiesen intereses personales – netamente relacionados con Natsuhiko.- u alguna orden superior de por medio... Y no existía ninguna de ellas en aquel momento.

-Siéntate, Ichirouta – ordenó amablemente, posicionando los platos sobre la mesita de la habitación. Tomó lugar en uno de los puestos, frente al asesino.- Fue realmente noble que Endou decidiese unirse a nosotros sólo para que te perdonáramos la vida ¿No lo crees? – el rubio hizo una pequeña pausa, bebiendo un poco de su té.- De todas formas, todavía no logro comprender cómo fue que la información de las negociaciones por Yuka se filtraron hasta sus oídos.

El joven de la coleta simplemente bajó la mirada, mientras inclinaba la tasa ligeramente contra sus labios. Deseaba agradecerle a Mamoru desde lo más profundo de su corazón; pero, en lo que iba de semana, no lo había visto ni una sola vez. Sorbió un poco de la infusión oscura, sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas. La tasa se resbaló de sus dedos y se destrozó sobre la mesa, dejando escurrir el líquido caliente por encima la madera.

-Atsuishi – exclamó guturalmente, dedicándole un mirada de odio absoluto, a lo que su compañero le regaló una torva sonrisa.- Eres un...

Se sujetó de la mesa como pudo, mientras la vista comenzaba a delinearslee en negro. Quiso escapar, mas el grillete en su tobillo derecho se lo impedía. La fuerza le flaqueó de un momento al otro, y cayó de bruces sobre la alfombra, llevándose la silla con él.

-No lo tomes como algo personal, Kazemaru – declaró Shigeto, caminando hasta su lado.- Créeme, no fue nada grato colocar sedante en tu té, pero es por el bien del plan – y se arrodilló junto a él, para comenzar a acariciarle el cabello.- Burn y Gazelle vendrán a buscarte pronto, y no quería ponerles las cosas difíciles. Después de todo, sé que opondrías resistencia al enterarte que te regresaríamos a la Rosa Negra...

Ichirouta lo contempló por unos cuantos segundos, antes de caer en la más profunda inconciencia.

-Que tengas dulces sueños...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El timbrar de su celular rebotó por las paredes de la recámara, despertándolo. Natsuhiko se frotó el rostro con fastidio, para luego sujetar el aparato sin muchos ánimos.

- ¿Sí?

-_¡Nepper, tienes que salir de ahí rápido!_ – escuchó que le gritaban desde la otra línea, sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Kariya?

-_¡Goenji va a traicionarte!¡Corre!_

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando, pequeño bastardo? – preguntó, arreglándose el cabello.- Si esto es una broma, te juro que voy a...

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, cortando sus palabras en el acto. No logró siquiera reaccionar cuando Someoka ya lo había reducido en el piso, apuntándole a la sien con una pistola.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres, tarado?!¡Suéltame! – vociferó, tratando de apartarlo; pero le fue imposible, Ryuugo lo doblaba en fuerza.- ¡Te he dicho que me sueltes, hijo de puta!

-Amordázalo rápido y súbelo a la camioneta de una vez, no tenemos demasiado tiempo.

El castaño levantó los ojos como puedo, descubriendo la malhumorada figura de Goenji recargada contra el marco de la puerta.

-¡¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo, Shuuya?! – siseo, sacudiéndose con violencia.

Goenji sonrió con sorna, acercándose a él con cuidado. Se inclinó hacia delante unos cuantos centímetros y lo sujetó con fuerza por el cabello, obligándolo a mirarle.

-Relegarte de tu cargo, insecto – articuló.- Ahora serás la moneda de cambio que usaré para recuperar a Kazemaru.

-¡¿Qué?! – el rostro de Nepper se desfiguró en una mueca extraña, entre la sorpresa y el odio.- ¡No puedes hacerme esto!¡No puedes remplazarme!

-Claro que puedo, desde ahora Mistrene tomará tu lugar – y le soltó el cabello, estrellándole la cara contra el piso.- No eres indispensable... Llévatelo, Someoka

-¡Voy a matarte, desgraciado!¡Voy a matarte a ti y a tu hermana!¡Vas a desear jamás haber nacido, maldito hijo de puta!

El sonido de los gritos fue disminuyendo con lentitud, hasta desaparecer entre los pasillos de la base negra. Goenji se acomodó los cabellos con cierto fastidio, mientras sacaba el celular de su bolsillo.

-Ya tengo a Natsuhiko – anunció, frunciendo el ceño, sabiendo que, del otro lado de la línea, Atsuishi sonreía siniestramente.- Ahora, devuélveme a Kazemaru

-Claro, Burn y Gazelle ya van al lugar acordado... Fue un verdadero placer negociar contigo – musitó apenas, cortando el llamado.

Shigeto dejó el teléfono sobre las sábanas de su cama, mientras acariciaba suavemente el collar que pendía de su cuello, ensanchando el gesto en su faz.

-Juntos para siempre, Natsuhiko...

...

Owari!

Honestamente, no estoy para nada conforme con el capítulo; pero me contenta haber sacado este fic de la monotonía del "Kazemaru centric" y expandirlo hacia otra pareja distinta al EnKaze.

Sé que quizá muchas de ustedes estén "Pero ¿Qué pasó con Kazemaru?¿Cómo diantres fue que Endou se unió a la mafia blanca?¿Cuándo hicieron el intercambio por Yuka? Etc...". Supongo que sólo puedo decirles "Eso se rebelará más adelante"

Habiendo aclarado eso, muchísimas gracias por su tiempo y paciencia para con este proyecto. Hemos tenido algunas complicaciones de variadas índoles, y, a pesar de ellas, resulta verdaderamente satisfactorio para nosotras saber que aún continúan siguiendo el desarrollo de esta historia. Además, agradezco – en nombre de todas las autoras.- los cometarios que se han animado a dejar. Claro, yo no les pediré reviews ni parecido porque no es mi estilo – y porque considero que comentar es un derecho y no una obligación.-, pero si quieren darse un tiempo para dedicarnos algunas palabras ¡Sean bienvenidas!

Otra vez, muchísimas gracias por abrirse un pequeño espacio en la agenda para brindarnos un par de minutos de su día.

Con muchísimos amor, Mitaili Ciz.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capitulo 13: Olvido.**_

Un largo suspiro fue lo único que se pudo escuchar en aquella habitación, realmente de alguna manera arrebatadoramente monstruosa las cosas se estaban complicando, Tenia años trabajando en todo un plan que ahora se veía más que amenazado por la insistente estupidez que al aparecer su "jefe" tenia. O tal vez ahora que lo pensaba era todo lo contrario.

–Fudou– le llamo la profunda voz de su aprendiz, una de las pocas personas que podía llegar a tolerar e inclusive llegarse a preocupar por él, de hecho lo podría considerar como la persona numero tres y final de esa lista, Kyosuke era un chico inteligente, un chico frio que con facilidad en algún futuro podría incluso llegar a superarlo.

–Kyosuke… ¿Qué sucede?–Pregunto el pelicafe con algo de indiferencia elevando sus pies hasta la mesa y recargarse en la silla donde estaba sentado.

–Me han llegado las bajas de esta semana, una pelea de territorio contra la blanca no dejo 12 bajas, todo por que esos malditos no quieren dejar las comunas tranquilas, además un camión que contenía heroína y el krokodil que se dirigía a Italia ha sido neutralizado–Comunico el menor, Fudou chasqueo los dientes, generalmente Kyosuke se encarga de esos pequeños reportes y estar al tanto de todo lo que él no podía atender, es decir un departamento de inteligencia era el encargado de subministrar rutas, tácticas para conservar territorios, idear planes para que los superiores tuvieran lo que deseaban y un sinfín de cosas que un simple humano no podría hacer, especialmente cuando ahora te encontrabas solo en ese aspecto, ya que Natsuhiko le quitaba gran peso de encima en muchas ocasiones, por que a pesar de que era un sádico, perturbado y maldito …Era un genio. Y es más que obvio que dos genios piensan mejor que uno.

–Bien, dame el informe y una copia a Goenji, me contactare con Toramaru para que rastree el camión, son más de 8 millones de dólares en ese cargamento y a kageyama no le hará feliz saber eso, sobre la pelea de terreno lo veremos después…–Comento con tranquilidad el de las mechas, reincorporándose de su posición para caminar hacia el menor. –una cosa más…Natsuhiko ya no está…Eres libre de encargarte de "eso" que me habías pedido hace tiempo–Mustio con una sonrisa un tanto divertida, posando la mano en el hombro del ojiambar que imito el gesto sonriendo complacido…

–Gracias…–Fue el agradecimiento del peliazul abandonando la habitación, observando cómo justo a su salida la entrada del pelirosa se hacía presente en el lugar.

– ¿Le hiciste llegar a Mamoru la nueva información?–Pregunto como si nada el castaño acercándose a prender una computadora y ponerla encima de varios mapas, No tenía nada de ganas de trabajar pero al menos tenía que fingir que lo hacía. Tsunami rasco su cabeza y rio con suavidad, sentándose en una de las sillas con rueditas del lugar.

–Como la vez anterior–Respondió francamente el pelirosa dando vueltas en la silla como niño pequeño, Fudou no puedo evitar pensar que Jousuke podía llegar hacer verdaderamente infantil. –Aunque no entiendo cómo es que no tienes miedo que Goenji o kageyama se entere de lo que haces…Terminaras muerto–Indico el pelirosa, cambiando su semblante relajado a uno más serio, por más que quisiera entender lo que Fudou pensaba le era imposible.

–Mira quién habla el que se la pasa cogiendo con el pequeño ayudante del negociador de la rosa blanca, no me vengas con estupideces…–Escupió con descaro el de ojos verdes, sintiendo aquella sensación de triunfo en su interior. Tsunami sudo frio y rio nervioso, Fudou lo tenía bien vigilado eso lo tenía más que seguro. –Además soy de inteligencia, lo que significa que nadie puede descubrirme.

–Lo que sea, no entiendo por que avisarle todo al líder Yakuza, es decir ¿Qué ganas? Ni siquiera te has dignado a contarme cuáles son tus planes…–Se quejo el moreno, Akio no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa tan macabra y divertida que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda de pies a cabeza.

–Destrozar a la rosa negra por completo…Matar a Kageyama…y hacer nacer una nueva organización que domine todo el bajo mundo de Rusia, una nueva rosa…–Inquirió el más bajo, sintiendo como sus pupilas se dilataban cuan felino en busca de su presa.

Kageyama Pagaría todo lo que le debía…Todas y cada una de las cosas que le debía, por que aunque kidou pensara lo contrario… él prefería una venganza fría… una venganza que saborearía lentamente, como si se tratase del platillo más exquisito que alguien pudiera degustar.

Tal vez sería imposible que alguien le creyera aquello, siempre una y otra vez le recalco al de rastas que a el no le importaba una venganza, que al contrario había visto como todo un favor que Kageyama hubiera matado a sus padres, a él no le importaban sus padres, no le importaban en absoluto. Pero el dolor seguía ahí latente como dagas que quemaban en la piel, como puñaladas que le recordaban una y otra vez todo lo que vivió desde chico.

Su padre era un drogadicto sin trabajo, su madre loca, una esquizofrénica obsesiva que quería que él tuviera poder, poder para acabar con aquel que había hecho caer en su familia en desgracia: Poder para acabar con kageyama… Fueron cicatrices que ardieron, latigazos que clamaban ser devueltos.

Cuando sus padres murieron en la inmundicia, no puedo evitar agradecerlo, no puedo evitar dar gracias a que todo había acabado.

Y fue en el orfanato donde conoció a las únicas personas que de alguna manera podría considerar importantes en su vida; Kidou Yuuto y Terumi Afuro, no fue que tuviera mucha opción de hacerlo, de alguna manera ellos tres eran aislados del resto de los niños. De alguna manera se hicieron amigos, se comprendieron… y sintieron sus historias tan parecidas que era sorprendente, se sintió por primera vez comprendido, que no era el único solo en el mundo y aprendieron hacerse compañía mutuamente.

Cuando cumplieron los 12 años lo que les sucedió jamás lo espero, Nunca se imagino que había una razón por la cual los tenían siempre separados del resto de los huérfanos; eran especiales, demasiado especiales desde que habían nacido… eran genios.

Genios que fueron utilizados cruelmente como conejillos de indias en experimentos crueles y dolorosos, experimentos que llevaban como fin común el que su mente fuera llevada más allá del límite humano, donde muchas veces tuvieron su vida en juego.

Y había cosas que Akio no podía perdonar, había cosas que jamás perdonaría…Razones para desear ver a esa estúpida organización hecha pedazos. Por que Fudou pudo haber perdonado todo, absolutamente todo, inclusive a kageyama cuando se presento frente a ellos como su nuevo "dueño", Había dejado que aquel pedófilo le pusiera las manos encima a sus 14 años, pero ver los ojos rojizos de Kidou con lagrimas y haber abusado de su primer amor, jamás se lo perdonaría, como jamás dejaría pasar por alto las lagrimas de Terumi, el dolor de kidou, el infierno que tuvieron que vivir en manos de ese hombre por más de 4 años hasta que perdió el interés en ellos. Fue en ese tiempo que habían descubierto la verdad detrás de la muerte de sus padres y como los habían investigado desde que habían nacido, fue cuando sin querer descubrieron sus expedientes y se dieron cuenta que kageyama había sido el causante de todas sus desgracias…

Kidou Huyo, Terumi huyo, uniéndose a las mafias rivales que los acogieron como parte de su familia, Kidou a la rosa blanca y Terumi a corea donde estaban sus orígenes. A un recordaba la mirada fría y de odio que Kidou le había dedicado, aquellas palabras de veneno y en forma de reclamo que le había hecho, cuando el decidió quedarse al lado de kageyama.

Pero todo tenía un por que y ese punto cúspide estaba llegando al fin.

Claro eso no quitaba que de vez en cuando hacerle la vida de cuadritos al de ojos rojos y ganarse al mismo tiempo la confianza de kageyama era parte de su pasatiempo favorito y algo sin duda divertido.

–Estas más que loco…Pero te ayudare a fin de cuentas yo solo estaba aquí por un propósito…

–Acercarte a tu dulce amante ¿no? lo tendrás…–Indico Akio con satisfacción pasándole un folder con documentos al moreno.

–Recuerda, debes entregarlo esto a Endo, ahí está toda la verdad y pasado de Kazemaru, no pensé que fuera necesario del todo, pero será una no muy grata sorpresa para todos enterarse el papel tan importante y las raíces que juega la sangre de Kazemaru.

– ¿A que te refieres?–Pregunto Jousuke mirando atentamente los papeles que Akio le había entregado–No se supone que el nombre de Kazemaru fue dado por Kageyama, es decir…no es…

– ¿Real? Kageyama puede ser muy idiota a veces, yo tengo acceso a toda la información de prácticamente todo el mundo, Nuestro querido Kazemaru fue secuestrado de niño, no tienes idea de todo lo que sucedió, encontré el expediente hace un año, pero ahora es necesario–Bufo con sorna el de ojos verdes, Tsunami ojeo la carpeta sintiendo como sus ojos negros se expandían debido a la impresión. Definitivamente nada estaba dicho en este mundo.

–Que pasara con Natsuhiko–Volvió a interrogar el pelirosa.

–Pensé al principio que sería un problema, debo decir que, es todo lo contrario, Natsuhiko está en este momento más que molesto con Goenji, el hará todo para destruirlo y eso Tsunami…nos conviene mucho. Aunque claro falta ver como trataran a nuestro querido sádico en la rosa blanca y sobre todo ten a Mistaren vigilado y a Shuuya quien sabe que serán de hacer esos degenerados con Ichirouta. –Ordeno Fudou, sabía que cuando expusiera y asesinara a kageyama con sus propias manos, necesitaría toda la ayuda y apoyo posible, incluyendo a Ichirouta, Endo, Natsuhiko y por supuesto Kidou, el cual a un le sorprendía no estuviera enterado de sus planes a pesar de todas las indirectas que había enviado en las anteriores reuniones que había tenido con la rosa blanca, tal vez era hora de hacerle otra visita nocturna.

Y sin más el pelirosa suspiro, sintiendo que estaba metido en algo muy, pero excesivamente muy peligroso.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. semanas antes-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Se encontraba sentado en la cama, su vista se encontraba fija en el baño donde el castaño lo más seguro estaba tomando una ducha, a simple vista Kazemaru se veía tranquilo, pero la verdad era que en su interior una fuerte batalla se estaba desatando. Era patético, se sentía presa de sus sentimientos, cosa que jamás creyó posible. Se levanto de la cama y se observo en el largo espejo que Endo tenía en su habitación, pudo verse con el cabello suelto y húmedo, con una camisón que llegaba debajo de su cadera y sobre todo una imagen que no quería ver, algo que no quería aceptar, que de alguna forma había caído bajo Mamoru, ese beso que se habían dado hace unas horas se lo había confirmado._

_Estiro su mano, acariciando con sus dedos su figura en el espejo, era sorprendente como se podía ver tan frágil, delicado y hasta dulce y de alguna manera ser tan frio al asesinar, Nadie lo creería, tal vez si se lo contara a Mamoru se reiría de él en su cara. Una sonrisa con un deje de ironía se dibujo en su rostro, no lo soportaba… todo le daba asco, absolutamente todo…_

–_Eres un estúpido Kazemaru…–Mustio por lo bajo, recalcándose lo patético que era, lo débil que se veía, por eso todos lo pisaban, todos le ordenaban, por eso nunca tuvo la fuerza para decir no a kageyama, para decirle que no a Goenji, el no tenia vida y mucho menos libre albedrio para tomar una decisión, era una máquina de matar ¿Cómo esperaba ahora que decidiera matar o no a Endo? ¿Cómo ahora que sentía algo más que un simple deseo de matar y pasión por primera vez? En su vida solo conocía dos sentimientos; el odio y la pasión… y ahora que experimentaba algo nuevo no sabía como interpretarlo. _

_Sintió como sus mejillas se humedecían y sus ojos se dilataron al descubrirlo, al darse cuenta que lloraba de nuevo…_

_Un fuerte golpe resonó en el lugar y la fuerte ira se apodero de su cuerpo, vio como los pequeños pedazos de cristal caían hasta desfigurar su reflejo en el mismo espejo que hace un segundo había golpeado._

–_Kaze…–La suave voz de Endo llego hasta sus oídos, y sin más no puedo evitar arrugar el ceño en señal de indignación, desprecio y tristeza, estaba arto de actuar tan patéticamente. Levanto su mirada ambarina y lo miro a los ojos y pudo ver como los grandes orbes de Endo mostraban preocupación y cariño y no solo lo vio… se dio cuenta de ellos cuando este lo abrazo con fuerza, repitiéndole al oído una y otra vez "todo estará bien, no debes llorar"_

_Ironía…que gran y estúpida ironía…_

_Abrió sus ojos se removió entre el abrazo y tomo con cuidado uno de los cristales, lo deslizo por sus dedos y lo apretó con fuerza haciendo sangrar su mano. Era tan fácil como apuñalarlo por la espalada ahora que estaba distraído. Tan fácil acabar con su error… matar a Endo…Matarlo…_

–_Hazlo si te hace sentir mejor…–susurro el castaño apretando mas el abrazo, le dolía ver a Kazemaru de esa manera, no toleraba ver sus ojos carentes de brillo, se sentía impotente ¿de que servía el poder si no podía darle felicidad a las persona que amaba? De nada… Aun recordaba su antiguo y primer encuentro con el peliazul y esos tristes ojos, esa fingida sonrisa, esa alma apagada que sacaba el instinto más bajo de su persona, que lograba despegar la intención de protegerlo, amarlo y tenerlo a su lado por el resto de su vida._

_Por que si Endo Mamoru se sentía atraído por algo, era por proteger a una persona y en eso Ichirouta le ganaba terreno a cualquier chica. Por eso lo amaba…_

_Kazemaru sollozo dejando caer el cristal de sus manos y abrazarse con fuerza, busco con desesperación los labios ajenos, no supo si Endo se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, o si solo le había dejando la vía libre para besarlo, le daba lo mismo, no podía asesinarlo, no podía matar al hombre que amaba. Jadeo de nuevo, buscando profundizar el beso, siendo correspondido de forma inmediata _

_Sintió sus manos acariciar su piel, sus dedos aferrarse a su cabello y cada sensación quemar con pasión y amor la llama de la entrega, no podía negarse a sus bajos instintos, por más daño que Goenji le hubiera hecho, sentía la gran necesidad de entregarse en cuerpo y alma al de cabello castaño, preparándose por su puesto para el dolor que sentiría, aunque de alguna manera las delicadas caricias del contrario lo hacían perderse en el placer, Endo lo trataba como si fuera una pieza de arte, que si no se tocaba con cuidado podría quebrarse con facilidad, y tal vez aquello no estaba muy lejos de la realidad._

_Terminaron en la cama, besándose con el mismo frenesí con el que habían empezado, las manos del moreno recorrían las largas y torneadas piernas del Ichirouta, sin tregua, sin vergüenza y con cuidado, el peliazul le volvía loco, de alguna manera despertaba sus más bajos instintos en ese momento. _

_Endo con cuidado deslizo su mano por debajo del pecho del peliazul, desabrochando uno a uno los botones de la larga camisa que el menor traía, Ichirouta no se quedo atrás, deshaciéndose de la toalla que el joven futbolista traía debido a su reciente baño. Se vieron directo a los ojos, y Endo no pudo más que sonreír acariciando la mejilla del pelilargo con dulzura, observo la herida en esta y como recién cicatrizaba y se pregunto quién habría sido capaz de haberlo lastimado, de haber dañado ese perfecto rostro afilado del que era dueño el Ichirouta, lo observo de arriba a abajo y contemplo desnudo, su fina piel que solo era manchada por varios moretones que parecían recién hechos._

–_No Preguntes…No hables, solo…solo tócame Mamoru…– Susurro el pelilargo entreabriendo sus ojos y alzar la mitad de su cuerpo para volver a capturar los labios del pelicafe. Endo contesto con rapidez, volviendo a mover sus manos inquitas sobre el menudo cuerpo del oji ambarino, que le obsequio como respuesta varios jadeos que fueron ahogados de su boca._

_El calor en la habitación aumentaba con cada beso que se daban, con cada susurro y gemido de sus gargantas, Ichirouta experimentaba por primera vez el amor…El hacer el amor y no solo tener sexo. No podía interpretar como es que cada una de sus células se electrizaba por los dedos de Endo, como su cuerpo elevaba la temperatura el sentir como el moreno mordía su cuello, ni mucho menos como es que reaccionaba a cada roce de ambas entrepiernas. No es que fuera nuevo, no…tenía una gran carrera recorrida en el sexo junto a Goenji, la diferencia era que ese fue de alguna manera mero placer carnal, de cuerpo y no del corazón._

_Se estremeció al sentir el de ojos cafés recorrer su clavícula, cuello, pecho hasta llegar a su ombligo dejando un fino camino de saliva, que se entremezclaba con el suave sabor saldo del fino sudor que cubría a ambos, Ichirouta era delicioso, era lo que pensaba el moreno y lo hacia anhelarlo cada vez mas. Su mano libre llego a su entrada, presionando levemente y obteniendo como respuesta un quejido con fuerza de parte de la garganta del peliazul. Kazemaru se removió con molestia, a un le dolía su entrada debido a la agresividad de Goenji, mas no importaba tragarse su dolor, no importaba que el dolor lo consumiera al segundo y tercer dedo y mucho menos le importo cuando el chico se posiciono entre sus piernas, lo miro directo a los ojos y con un simple y suave "te amo" y lo penetro con lentitud._

_Ichirouta gimió con fuerza encajando sus uñas en la espalda del moreno, arqueo su espalda y dejo escapar unas cuentas lagrimas aferrándose de Endo como si su vida dependiese de ello._

–_Estrecho…–Jadeo Mamoru en su oído, tratando de acompasar su respiración y comenzar a moverse con lentitud, Ichirouta era estrecho, cálido, sentía sus paredes abrazar su miembro con demasiada fuerza, tanta que estaba seguro no aguantaría mucho tiempo, mas el placer que lo envolvía era suficiente para sentirse satisfecho. –Ichirouta…Te amo…–Susurro entre sus labios al momento que comenzaba a embestir con más fuerza y velocidad… Perdiéndose en la pasión y amor que ambos dejaban surgir._

_Y cuando ambos lograron llegar al clímax, tocaron el paraíso…Literalmente._

_Disfrutaron en completo silencio la sensación post orgasmo que era cientos de veces más placentera que el orgasmo mismo, era delicioso, satisfactorio, Había sido perfecto…_

_Nunca se esperaron que al siguiente día ambos despertaran alterados, todo por los fuertes golpes que resonaban una y otra vez en su puerta._

– _¡Mamoru Nos atacan!–La fuerte voz alterada de Shuu resonó en los tímpanos del Pelicafe, quien sin esperar un minuto logro reincorporarse con rapidez, no era posible que aquello estuviera ocurriendo precisamente en ese momento. Se vistió tan rápido como pudo, y salió corriendo de la habitación, sabía que uno de sus peores temores se haría presente si no actuaba de inmediato._

_Ichirouta no se movió de su lugar, observando atentamente las acciones del moreno, en sus ojos se dibujo el terror y entonces lo entendió: Goenji había decidido adelantar sus planes._

– _¡Shuu!–un fuerte grito llego a sus oídos y pudo reconocer la voz de Endo, con rapidez salió de la habitación con la misma velocidad que el castaño anterior, debía hacer algo antes de que las cosas empeoraran, antes de que Endo muriera._

_Bajo las escaleras y lo que se encontro frente a él fue un cuadro al que estaba familiarizado, exceptuando que esta vez, le dolía ver llorar a Endo…Mamoru lloraba con el cuerpo de un joven pelinegro entre sus brazos. Negó varias veces y una mueca de frustración apareció en sus labios al ver parado a Mistorene y Esca frente al pelicafe, quien limpiaba sus amargas lágrimas al dejar el cuerpo de su subordinado en el piso, Ichirouta negó con su cabeza, observando como Mamoru iba a enfrentarlos._

– _¡Esca Detente! –Bramo el Peliazul bajando con rapidez y posicionarse frente al portero, interponiéndose entre el cuerpo de ambos, los balazos y golpes que resonaban fuera de la Mansión en un enfrentamiento era lo que menos le importaba al ver la seguridad de Mamoru en riesgo. Mistorene sonrió de forma sádica, clavando sus orbes afiladas en los ojos ambarinos del Ichirouta que lo miraban con rabia. –Detente…_

–_Goenji se canso…–Resoplo el de cabellos verdes en voz baja, relamiendo sus labios con descaro y cinismo–Así que haremos tu trabajo._

– _¡Es mi trabajo no el tuyo! –Gruño el peli azulado con coraje en respuesta al comentario nocivo del de la trenza._

–_Cúmplelo o yo te matare a ti y ese idiota castaño…–Le ordeno de nuevo, Kazemaru apretó la quijada, volteando su mirada a Endo que lo miraba atentamente, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, no podía ser…No era posible que Ichirouta le hubiera engañado._

–_Ichirouta tu…–Trato de hablar más le fue imposible, sentía su boca cercarse y las lagrimas emerger con más fuerza. –Dime que tu no…_

– _¿Qué él no que?...–Rio con fuerza Mistorene acariciando su barbilla con su arma, caminando en círculos alrededor del peliazul hasta tomarlo del cabello con fuerza– ¿Recuerdas a Otomura?... ¿El te lo dijo no es así? Que alguien te engañaría para que entraras a la rosa negra y en caso de que no funcionara te mataría…Déjame presentarte al encomendado de esa misión–Menciono, sometiendo al peliazul con fuerza hasta dejarlo de rodillas mientras apuntaba con el cañón a su cabeza. –Ichirouta debía matarte…si no el perdería la vida._

–_Mamoru…–Sollozo Kazemaru apretando sus labios al ver la mirada carente de brillo del peliazul, lo miro dejar sus brazos al lado y observarlo con completa decepción, con el corazón roto…_

–_Así que acabemos con esto…Esca…–Le llamo, el pelinegro sonrió dejando escapar un bufido simple e imitar la acción del de la trenza con el pelicafe. Kazemaru al ver eso con rapidez logro deshacer el agarre del peliverde mirándolo con odio._

–_Dije que era mi trabajo–Volvió a rugir torciendo la mueca de Mistorene–A un me quedaba tiempo…No te metas…_

–_Bien, quisiera verlo entonces…–Indico como si nada el de ojos violetas dándole una de las armas que cargaba en su cinturón. Kazemaru trago grueso y solo pudo tomar el arma, y acercarse decidió al cuerpo del moreno, lo miro a los ojos y sintió su corazón latir de nuevo, sintió que las fuerzas le faltaban y que su vida pendía de un hilo – ¡¿Qué esperas?!–Bramo entusiasmado, relamiendo sus labios en la espera del resultado final de aquella escena._

–_Yo…–Sin más Ichirouta de dejo caer al piso de nuevo justo enfrente del pelicafe para tomar su rostro entre sus manos–Lo siento tanto Mamoru…–Susurro en su oído, Endo parecía ausente, parecía no presenciar nada de lo que ocurría, las palabras del ambarino llegaban a su cabeza pero su boca no podía pronunciar silaba alguna. _

–_Hazlo si es lo que deseas–Repitió Endo en un susurro–Estoy dispuesto a morir por la persona que amo…Ichirouta…–susurro con dolor, ¿Qué razón tenía seguir viviendo si las personas que mas amaba lo había traicionado? ¿Cuál si había perdido a uno de sus jóvenes subordinados? Su podía dar su vida para al menos salvar la de Kazemaru, la daría gustoso. El peliazul abrió sus ojos sorprendido, observando como Endo tomaba el cañón de la pistola entre sus manos y lo posicionaba en su propio pecho, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente. Esperando hallar el fin en las manos de la persona que amaba._

–_Yo no puedo hacerlo…–Sollozo el peliazul, dejando caer la pistola al piso, sintiendo de inmediato una patada en su estomago que le hizo perder el aire._

–_Que patético…Será mejor que mueras…_

–_Callus, esas no eran las ordenes de Goenji–Regaño Esca al de pelo largo haciéndolo crujir los dientes y apretar levemente el gatillo del arma que apuntaba al peliazul– Te dije que…_

_Un fuerte eco se hizo presente, dando paso a la caída del cuerpo de Esca en el piso y la entrada de un Bicolor a la habitación, sus ojos parecían llamar danzantes que eran adornadas por el carmesí de la sangré que cubría sus mejillas, no tuvo miramiento alguno y tiro del gatillo hasta quedarse sin balas, dejando agujeros en el cuerpo del pelinegro que había caído inconsciente al piso._

_Hakuryuu vengaría con creces la muerte de Shuu, mataría a todos los malditos que habían osado poner una mano sobre su Jefe y su amante._

_Sin esperar, apunto el arma hacia el de cabello trenzado, quien sonrió irónico ante la situación, Esca había muerto, pero a diferencia de muchos él no sentía absolutamente nada, Rio un poco tomando al peliazul del cabello de nuevo tomándolo como un escudo humano frente a su persona._

–_Si disparas, matare al noviecito de tu Jefe…–Amenazo Callus, Hakuryuu lo miro son sorna apretando nuevamente el gatillo, fallando apropósito._

–_Como si me importara, es un maldito traidor…–Comento sarcástico volviendo apuntar justo en el cuerpo del peliazul, que parecía ausente, clavando su mirada en los ojos cafés de Endo, clamando perdón por todas sus acciones. _

–_¡Detente Hakuryuu–Grito Mamoru, poniéndose de pie–Déjalos irse…déjalos que se vayan…_

–_No puedo–Negó el bicolor de nuevo–asesinaron a Shuu Mamoru…A mi Shuu_

–_Es una orden…–susurro de nuevo dándoles la espalda, Hakuryuu se quedo en la misma posición, mordiendo su labio con fuerza e impotencia, observando a los dos pelilargo marcharse del lugar. _

_Dejo el arma de lado y sin poder esperar un segundo al perderlos de vista, se dejo caer, tomo el cuerpo del pelinegro entre sus manos y lloro, lloro como si no hubiera un mañana, lloro como si su propia vida fuera la que se había extinguido. Por que inclusive después de la muerte, amaría a Shuu con todo su corazón._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-una semana y media antes.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Fue estampado con violencia en la pared, sintió su quijada desquebrajarse con agonía y su cuerpo temblar con cada azote y ola de dolor que llegaba._

_Miro mordazmente al peliverde el cual lo miraba con odio, con sentimientos de desprecio mutuo que eran palpables en el aire. Nunca pensó que terminaría en las manos de la rosa blanca, ni que Goenji realmente hubiera cumplido su amenaza, pero tal vez se lo merecía por todas y cada una de las equivocaciones que había tenido, tal vez moriría, tal vez era hora de pagar por todas las vidas que había arrebatado._

–_Despídete de tu vida maldito Rosa negra–Rugió con odio Midorikawa apuntando su mano frente al peliazul quien lo miraba desafiante._

–_Eso no devolverá al mayor de los Kira, lo divertido es que cuando me mates yo no sentiré dolor, en cambio tu vivirás con el amor frustrado que tenias por el…idiota–Se burlo Kazemaru con una mueca de cinismo, recibiendo un nuevo golpe del peliverde que le hizo sangrar el labio._

–_Lo interesante de todo esto es que al parecer tu también vivirás Ichirouta…– El llamado de Kidou desconcertó a ambos jóvenes, dejando a Midorikawa confundido con esas palabras, ¿no se supone que habían cedido devolverles a Yuka por el asesino de Hiro? ¿Qué tramaba Kido?_

–_A que te refieres Yuuto–Cuestiono el moreno alzando una ceja, sin dejar en ningún momento de apuntar al peliazul._

–_Endo Mamoru está Abajo, ha accedió aliarse con nosotros con una sola condición…Perdonar la Vida de Ichirouta Kazemaru…–Reafirmo el ojirubi, Midorikawa torció el gesto indignado, mirándolo con fastidio._

–_Debes estar bromeando ¿cierto?–Pregunto Ryuuji, Kidou negó de inmediato._

–_Seijiro Kira le acaba de conceder ese privilegio al igual que hitomiko, todos están de acuerdo, inclusive el mismo Hiroto, ellos decidieron así que no podemos hacer nada, sin embargo, permanecerá como nuestro prisionero y Heat lo vigilara–Menciono con voz de mando el de rastas, observando al peliazul que se encontraba con la mirada gacha, siendo cubierta por su largo flequillo–Vámonos, Heat se encargara de él.–ordeno, Midorikawa Bufo molesto, dándole otra patada en el estomago antes de salir del lugar indignado y derrotado._

–_Parece que tu patética venganza tendrá que esperar…–Susurro para sí mismo el peliazul, dejándose caer el piso derrotado, sintiendo las lágrimas recorrer sus ojos y perderse poco a poco en los brazos de Morfeo en aquella fría habitación._

_**Fin del capitulo 13**_

**Continuara…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Hola~~ aquí el capitulo 13 espero sea de su agrado y esto haya aclarado un poco mas sus dudas sobre lo que paso en realidad, fue un capitulo difícil, perdón la demora pero fueron 5 mil palabras que tenia listo desde hace dos días y no había podido subir, a fin de cuentas aquí esta espero sean de su agrado, sin más nos leemos pronto en uno de los capítulos de MidorikawaXRyuuji Hasta luego, se despide**_

_**Violetaotakugirl.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Hola (?) de nuevo n_n me disculpo de antemano porque este es uno de los capítulos que más me costó trabajo escribir, así que espero que lo disfruten

oO°OoO°OoO°Oo

_Capítulo Catorce:  
Pasado_

Su cabeza no dejaba de dolerle, llevaba varios días sin comer, sus manos y pies estaban sujetadas con esposas que en su vida había logrado imaginar, le tallaban bastante y si movía demasiado sus piernas terminarían muy lastimados sus tobillos. Su cuerpo estaba agotado y veía con dificultad el lugar en donde se encontraba encerrado, aunque podría sobrevivir con el tazón de agua que le dieron el día anterior su hermoso asma no sería tan comprensivo… otras 24 horas sin tomarse su medicina y probablemente adiós Kirino.

Kariya, su Kariya… aún no sabía cómo es que el mocoso fue capaz de pasarle comida y sus medicamentos sin que alguien se diese cuenta, sin embargo ya llevaba más de dos o tres semanas sin verlo, probablemente le había pasado algo al de orgullosa mirada y eso le importaba más que su estado deplorable, porque el pequeño de hirientes palabras le había demostrado sus verdaderos sentimientos, no supo cuando fue con exactitud, no lo había visto venir, sin embargo estaba agradecido de ese delicado beso que el de orbes oliva le había dado, un roce que inició por una provocación, sí que molestar al enano era divertido, aunque en su situación actual no podía siquiera esbozar una sonrisa.

Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo en ese lugar ¿ya llevaba más de cinco meses?, no recordaba porque se encontraba secuestrado, temía que sus padres no estuvieran haciendo algo por él, odiaría que su madre estuviese llorando por él en ese preciso momento, eran muchos los sentimientos encontrados y uno de ellos era el estar aterrorizado desde la última vez que vio al menor.

La puerta fue abierta cuando había decidido descansar, entró alguien que la oscuridad no le dejó diferenciar, bonita manera de recordarle su situación, no supo por qué pero el aire se había vuelto denso y por segunda vez en todo lo que llevaba de secuestrado sentía miedo, no tenía miedo por quien pudiese ser, su corazón se aceleró al no saber que le podrían hacer.

– ¿Quién eres? –Preguntó en lo que se podría denominar como un murmuro– ¿Qué quieres?

– Soy Tsurugi y quiero salvarte el trasero –Kirino enarcó una ceja, ¿eso debía ser una broma verdad?– se lo que tú necesitas así que por eso te traje comida, agua y la medicina

– ¿Cómo tendré que pagarte? –En la vida nada salía gratis, mucho menos si se trata de alguien que está en cosas "poco legales", él no era un idiota, ese favor le saldría muy caro.

– Tómalo suave –Dijo dejando la bandeja pon tolo lo que traía en el suelo– más tarde me pagarás, ahora solo preocúpate por mejorarte

– Gracias –Con una leve reverencia se dispuso a devorar todo lo que tenía en frente, nunca en su vida el arroz había sido tan delicioso, esa carne… en realidad era pollo agridulce, su estómago estaba feliz, Kyousuke sonrió y salió de la pequeña habitación, esperaría pacientemente hasta que todo surgiera efecto y allí el favor podría cobrarse.

oO°OoO°OoO°Oo

Estampó al mayor contra la pared, maldito idiota, ¿Cómo podía tocar ese estúpido piano mientras Kirino se encontraba secuestrado?, no lo veía hacer nada desde hace más de dos semanas, no quería llorar, no debería hacerlo delante de alguien que no se preocupó por su mejor amigo, ¿A si estaba sin comer? ¿Acaso serían capaces de torturarlo con tal de tener sus planes más asegurados?, no sabía nada de su superior desde que Nepper desapareció de la faz de la tierra, él de cabellos castaños también le preocupaba… algo dentro de su interior le decía que las cosas se iban a empeorar cada vez más.

– ¡Eres un estúpido cobarde! –Quería quitarle esa sonrisa arrogante que últimamente le mostraba a cada rato, ¿cómo podía acomodar sus labios de esa grotesca forma?, mientras él llegó a traicionar a su rosa por el mayor el que estaba al frente suyo incumplió varias misiones y se desapareció por semanas.

– Suéltame mocoso –Entendía a la perfección la situación y sabía los sentimientos del pequeño hacia su primer amor, pero él no sabía que tanto luchaba para liberar a su mejor amigo– con la ira recorriendo tu cuerpo es bastante obvio que no vas a reaccionar bien

– Llevo intentando reaccionar bien desde hace mucho tiempo pero para mí es imposible –Tomó aún con más fuerza al mayor– ¿acaso no lo entiendes?

– ¿Entender que estás enamorado de Kirino y por eso has sufrido estas tres semanas al no saber nada de él?... Kariya sé muy bien en que andabas, sé lo que hacías por tener bien a Kirino en ese lugar –Sus labios sonrieron con malicia, él no era de esos tipos que usaban los defectos de los demás para ganar una batalla, pero Masaki le había sacado completamente de sus casillas.

– ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijiste a Kidou? –Una mueca de molestia se formó en su rostro, sabía que el de cabellos cortos ocultaba muchas de las cosas que veía aunque este también dejaba escondidas muchas de sus cosas, ¿Qué pudo haber hecho luego de un recital bastante extenuante?, había tenido sexo con lo que se podría denominar la mano derecha de Fudou Akio, Kyousuke siendo de la rosa negra había pasado varias horas en la habitación en donde estaban ahora.

– ¿Por qué he de decirle si él tiene una relación de amor y odio con Akio? –Empujó al más bajo fuertemente y al verlo en el suelo puso su pie en el pecho de este– ¿quieres hablar de algo más traidor?

– ¿Ahora porque me dices traidor? –Shindou se cruzó de brazos y le observó durante varios segundos hasta que hizo presión en el pecho de Masaki– ¡Takuto!

– Eres un traidor porque vendes información a Nepper –Los ojos del menor se abrieron de sobremanera, ¿cómo es que era posible que este idiota supiera cada una de las cosas que estaba haciendo?, no le importaba solo le molestaba, porque si él quería jugar con el fuego se quemarían los dos.

– ¿Lo habla quien se acuesta con Kyousuke Tsurugi?... Querido Shindou Takuto, puedes saber mucho de mí pero yo también conozco varias cosas de tu vida que nunca he las rebelado a los demás –Tomó del tobillo al de mirada castaña y le sonrió– ¿Quieres que hablemos de Akane?

– ¿De quién hablas? –El de cabellos azules carcajeó.

– ¿Ahora te haces el idiota? –Negó con su dedo índice y se aclaró su garganta para poder continuar– Primera mujer en integrarse como miembro importante en la Rosa Blanca… si estuviera viva estaría por cumplir los veinte años… tu primera superiora en trabajos de menor rango –Shindou parpadeó varias veces y nuevamente hizo presión sobre Kariya– Primera misión encubiertos y dejaste que un multimillonario Chino la violara, asesinara y cremara solo para tu poder seguir con vida

– ¿Quién te ha contado de todo esto? –Nadie, absolutamente nadie sabía ese tipo de cosas, era su pasado y lo había intentado ocultar solo para seguir siendo el novato honorable que todos creían que él era– últimamente inventan historias bastante estúpidas solo para poder molestar a los demás

– ¿Acaso la muerte de Yamana Akane es una historia más de los cuentos de terror que rondan en los pasillos de la mansión para adolescentes con ganas de unirse a nuestra mafia? –Y de nuevo una risa macabra salió desde su diafragma– Takuto… no olvides que aunque muy pocos sepan de tus pecados estos te perseguirán hasta que los remuneres con tu muerte

– Lo dice quién asesinó "sin querer" –Hizo las comillas en esas palabras solo para molestar al otro– a su superior en el primer año de secundaria solo porque este se le insinuó en los baños

– Si insinuártele a alguien es violarlo en repetidas ocasiones… entonces si… sin querer ese lapicero se clavó en su cuello – Takuto aflojó un poco su agarre y en ese momento Kariya lo alcanzó a tumbar– ¿creíste que yo iba a negar mi pasado como tú?... de esos errores yo aprendí y es por eso que quiero recuperar a Kirino –Y sin decir una sola palabra más salió rápidamente de la habitación de su superior, dejándolo a este en el suelo pensando en cómo ayudar a su mejor amigo.

oO°OoO°OoO°Oo

Como adoraba a su temperamental, extravagante y condescendiente jefe, aunque este fuera un completo patán, aun este siendo tramposo y desleal se podía afirmar que con la única persona que tenía un cierto grado de afinidad era con su querido subordinado, Kyousuke logró ganarse su confianza con trabajos que solo aquellos con nervios de acero y muchas ganas de un puesto alto en la rosa negra serían capaz de realizar, estos dos aun siendo tan diferentes terminaban siendo iguales en un punto del que nunca les gustaba hablar, ¿Cómo es posible que alguien se pueda enamorar de su enemigo?, este tipo de sentimientos logra que una persona desenfoque y solo trae problemas que se hubieran podido evitar si no se tuviera un corazón tan débil. Aunque si había una gran diferencia en estos dos en este punto que les hacía trastabillar en ciertas misiones, él a diferencia de Akio si podía engañar a su pareja… solo para hacerla sufrir.

Le mandó un mensaje al mayor avisándole que iba a realizar esa cosa que quería hacer desde hace bastante tiempo, le podrían tratar de un desalmado, pero cuando se extorsiona o molesta al amor de su vida se llega a un punto de excitación bastante alto. Entró nuevamente a la habitación de su rehén y vio como dormía plácidamente, él no se merecía lo que iba a pasar… pero quizá Takuto y Masaki por fin serían conscientes de Kirino si lo vieran con haciendo ese tipo de cosas con alguien más.

oO°OoO°OoO°Oo

¿De qué manera él podría redimir cada uno de los errores que cometió en su corta vida?, él siendo una completa escoria para lo sociedad había sido capaz de enamorarse, era ilógico, un lobo enamorado de la oveja más gorda y joven del rebaño, un asesino sintiendo pesar por su víctima, no había comparación alguna para lo que le pasaba, Endou estaba pagando sus malas decisiones, era injusto e innecesario, sin embargo, por el amor se da todo lo material y sustancial, se es capaz de dar su propia vida con tal de ver feliz así sea por una sola vez más al otro, parecería una locura y en realidad lo es porque el corazón es el que llega a dominar sobre la razón en ese momento. Estaba siendo rebajado, lo tenían atado como a un animal, hubiera preferido morir en manos de Heat, Ryuuji o de cualquier rosa blanca con tal de no regresar a lo que en algún momento de su existencia había llegado a denominar como hogar. Un mafioso, sicario asesino o como se le quisiese llamar nunca sería feliz, los pecados siempre estarían detrás suyo, carcomiéndole la poca bondad que llegase a tener alguien "sin alma" como él.

Aunque no tuviera un alma pura o recuerdos nobles su maldad aun no era tan perturbadora como la de los demás, aunqu7e la comparación llegue a ser muy exagerada él era una persona que aun necesitaba la libertad y aun así, con todas las masacres secuestros y extorsiones que había efectuado sin margen de error alguno el demonio que estaba en el calabozo no era él, el demonio por el que temía regresar a la rosa se encontraba al frente suyo, con una sonrisa en su rostros… Ahora que lo recordaba, las llamas que sentía que lo abrazaban en sus momentos de pasión desenfrenada no eran más que las brasas del infierno queriéndolo en su mundo retorcido y subterráneo.

No era necesario el articular palabra alguna, sabía perfectamente que su vida acabaría en manos de alguien que en sus principios apreció, sin pensar en otro motivo por el cual mostrar su rostro lleno de lágrimas prefirió callar y afrontar la realidad… su realidad sin dudar en lo bueno o malo que sería al final porque había lastimado a personas inocentes, había creado recuerdos traumantes en niños que ´probablemente estarían en un orfanato sufriendo por la muerte de sus padres, aunque esto no se comparaba con el haber traicionado a la única persona que amaba en su vida, Mamoru.

– ¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas ocultar tu asqueroso rostro de mí? –Su voz le causó temor, cerró sus ojos y negó con su cabeza, ya sabía que ante las provocaciones él caía muy fácil, era tan divertido , mover sus labios para ofender a los demás, aunque en su estado actual eso sería un rápido suicido– Mamoru… ¿él te cortó la lengua? ¿Acaso se comió todo tu cuerpo?

– Si deseas asesinarme deberías hacerlo ya –Shuuya carcajeó y comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación, ¿ahora asechaba a su presa?– ¿Por qué he regresado?

– El demonio de la rosa negra quería a su pequeña mascota de vuelta –Suspiró fuertemente y con pasos lentos se acercó hasta el de largos cabellos– Me encantaría violarte, asesinarte y descuartizarte para poder quedarme con una parte tuya

– ¿Qué esperas para hacerlo? –Maldijo por lo bajo, su voz había sonado bastante nerviosa y eso no era nada bueno, no con él, no con Goenji esperando el preciso momento para atacarlo– ¿Acaso mereces quitarme la vida? Si es así dale mi cabello a tu hermanita… a ella siempre le fascino su color y extensión

– ¿Y qué le he de decir a Yuuka? … ¡Oh hermana, asesiné a Ichirouta y para que lo recuerdes te hice una peluca con su cabello! –Negó con su cabeza, tomó asiento delante del menor y le acaricio las finas hebras que caían al frente de su cara– Deja de ser tan idiota

– ¿Dónde están Netsuha y Jousuke? ¿Por qué el malnacido de Mistorene esta tan contento? ¿Qué mierda para en la rosa? –No sabía si era muy conveniente preguntarle sobre eso cuando iba a ser asesinado, pero no había visto a sus compañeros en varios días… y aunque lo llegase a negar estos le preocupaban.

– No entiendo porque debería decirle algo a un traidor… –Relamió sus labios y guardó silencio por varios segundos– ¿acaso también tuviste un amorío con estos dos?

– ¡Responde de una buena vez! –Odiaba su situación, odiaba estar como un perro delante de él– preferiría tu respuesta y no otra violación

– ¿Por qué tocas ese tema Kazemaru? –Le contemplo con una sonrisa que solo podía indicar el odio que sentía hacia este en ese preciso instante, si no sintiera algo por él estaría siendo torturado de miles maneras, tenían máquinas de torturas milenarias y usarlas por la primera persona en la que llegó a pensar que sentía amor sería bastante… interesante.

– Porque todo tu cuerpo desprende un aire de rencor y pasión… lo sentí desde el momento en el cual entraste a la habitación de castigos de Nepper

– ¿Aun quieres saber qué pasó con esos dos idiotas? –Ichirouta asintió con parsimonia, él chasqueo sus dientes y se levantó del suelo, aunque quisiera divertirse un rato con el traidor le sería imposible ya que este compartiría celda con otro recluido– Lo único que diré de Natsuhiko es que lo ofrecí en un trueque

– ¿Qué? –Preguntó alzando su mirada, decidió ver por fin al que en algún momento fue su superior, nunca en su vida esos ojos azabaches lo habían visto con tanto odio– ¿de qué hablas?

– Di a Nepper-Kun solo para tenerte en mis brazos de nuevo maldito traidor –Lo agarró de sus cabellos y comenzó a jalarlo– Muévete que vas a estar en un lugar digno para ti

– ¿Quieres meterme en…? –Y antes de terminar su oración tuvo que gatear hasta quedar encerrado en una celda muy parecida a una de las prisiones del país, en lo que llevaba en la rosa nunca había metido a nadie allí.

– Tranquilo… no estarás solo, más tarde Kyousuke traerá a un amigo suyo para que te haga compañía –Cerró la puerta de la celda y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

– ¡Espera! –El mayor se detuvo y giró levemente su cabeza– ¿Alguien más merece estar aquí?

– No… ese chico no es una escoria como tu… pero Tsurugi quiere que se divierta contigo en este lugar– Volvió a retomar sus largos y rápidos pasos saliendo del inmenso sótano sin decir nada más.

Kazemaru suspiró y se recostó en el futón sucio y maloliente del lugar, ¿a quién más tenían apresado en las instalaciones de la rosa?, ¿Quién sería el pobre idiota que estaba condenado a sufrir en las garras de alguien más salvaje que el pobre Natsuhiko?

oO°OoO°OoO°Oo

No entendía porque cada una de las personas que lo veían pasar por los pasillos del inmenso lugar lo miraban horrorizado, ¿acaso era tan extraño que un japonés hablara italiano a la perfección y estuviera allí para querer arreglar un problema personal?, en definitiva nunca entendería a los extraños europeos.

– Gianluca~ –Canturreó un chico de cabellos ondulados caminando por el mismo camino de este, sabía quién era, en realidad lo conocía muy bien, en su primer viaje de negocios tuvo que aguantarse a Maseratti todo un día, con sus caprichos de chocolates y pasta– ¡Hakuryuu!

– Marco… –Dijo deteniendo sus pasos al frente del más bajo– por lo que veo buscas a Zanardi –El de cabellos cortos se detuvo y le abrazo.

– Haku~ cuanto tiempo, ¿supongo que has de venir por la nueva vacante de nuestro bando verdad? –El de mirada ambarina asintió y se dejó llevar por el otro– ¿Y Shuu? En definitiva él es más hablador que tú, ¿lo dejaste en Japón? Porque si es así un romance a distancia entre ustedes sería verdaderamente hermoso

– Shuu falleció en manos de un idiota de la rosa negra –Dudó un poco pero la reacción del Italiano le hizo recordar las razones por las que estaba en ese país.

– Cuanto lo lamento…

– No lo lamentes Marco… aún estoy con vida, siente pesar por mi si fallezco y no vengo su muerte –Maseratti asintió– ¿me podrías llevar a la oficina de Fidio? Quiero hablar con él

– Lo haré con mucho gusto y esperaré decirte socio apenas salgas de la oficina del jefe Hakuryuu… venga la muerte de Shuu –Sin decir más siguieron por el lado contrario que había tenido Maseratti, golpearon varias veces la puerta y cuando escucharon la voz del moreno dar el permiso para acceder a su aposento con una reverencia el otro se marchó.


	15. Chapter 15

15: "Lazos"

Kariya dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa de reuniones de la sala, suspirando con un fastidio que no se molestó en ocultar. En momentos como aquellos, la fuerte necesidad de golpear a alguien se acrecentaba velozmente dentro de su cerebro.

Takuto siempre se le había antojado a un imbécil ególatra y egoísta; pero jamás llegó a imaginar que sería capaz de abandonar a su mejor amigo tan fácilmente. Pero claro, para el novato perfecto de la organización lo único relevante eran las apariencias, y mientras él arriesgaba su vida por el bienestar de su senpai, Shindou se dedicaba a revolcarse con Tsurugi Kyosuke , como si eso fuese, en algún caso, un mérito admirable.

Sujetó el picaporte de la puerta sin mucho ánimo. Un paseo por los largos y monótonos pasillos de la mansión quizá le ayudaría a calmar un poco el coraje que lo embargaba de pies a cabeza. Se cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza y permitió que los pensamientos centrados en Shindou se dispersaran en el aire. Sería mucho más productivo - para él y para todos.- concebir alguna manera de liberar a Kirino de donde fuera que lo tuviesen, y dejar de prestarle atención a lo que un desgraciado del calibre de Takuto pudiese hacer.

Ciertamente, debía admitir que aunque le resultó particularmente satisfactorio que Natsuhiko recibiese su merecido por todas las barbaridades que había osado cometer, se sentía medianamente preocupado por su bienestar. Y si bien intentaba atribuirlo a la mera necesidad de mantener a su único amor seguro, sabía que muy en el fondo le tenía un tanto de aprecio al castaño psicópata. Después de todo, Netsuha no era tan mala persona, sólo estaba un _poco_ trastornado... Y las escasas oportunidades en las que hablaron por teléfono se lo corroboraron. Natsuhiko no sólo le daba buena comida y agua fresca a Kirino, si no que también se preocupaba de que tomara su medicina sin falta. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes...

Tenía miedo, miedo de que Ranmaru estuviese siendo torturado o, derechamente, que hubiese sido asesinado. Ya no había nadie que lo defendiera y se ocupara de sus necesidades básicas, mucho menos que se dignase a suministrarle los remedios de los que tan desesperadamente dependía...

-Si tan sólo Nepper estuviese ahí para cuidarte...

-¿Si yo estuviese para cuidar a quién...?

Masaki detuvo sus pasos en seco, levantando la vista hacia la salida de la habitación de Atsuishi Shigeto. Un sentimiento de felicidad mezclado con odio se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo, haciéndolo dudar en si correr a abrazarlo o a golpearlo. Aún así, ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo suficiente para decidirlo. Una vez se dio cuenta de que todo aquello era real ya se había refugiado en el pecho del castaño, estrechándolo entre sus delgados brazos.

Le alegraba saber que estaba bien, aunque fuese solamente un poco.

-Listo, Natsuhiko. Ya podemos... irnos - el aludido volteó la cabeza por sobre su hombro, percibiendo la expresión que adornaba la faz de Heat. Su dulce semblante pasó a convertirse en un gesto de odio repentino, lo suficientemente grande como para obligarlo a buscar el cuchillo que ocultaba entre su ropa.

-Estocolmo, Shigeto - lo detuvo Nepper de pronto, haciéndolo desistir de sus intenciones.

El rubio apartó suavemente los dedos del mango del arma blanca, antes de sonreírle encantadoramente a su _novio_. De verdad detestaba cuando alguien distinto a él tocaba lo que le pertenecía. Pero si Kariya estaba sufriendo de un extraño caso tardío del Síndrome de Estocolmo, entonces no había nada que hacer.

Por mucho que desease cercenarle las manos y arrancarle los ojos, Nepper ya había hablado. Y lo que Natsuhiko decía, Atsuishi lo obedecía como un dogma sagrado.

-Debemos encontrar rápido a Kidou, Natsuhiko - articuló despacio el rubio, arreglándose la ropa.- Mientras antes confíen en ti, menos tiempo...

-Lo sé, no es necesario que me lo digas - lo acalló el aludido, a lo que Heat murmuró un dócil "perdón".- Adelántate, hay algo que tengo que arreglar con Kariya primero.

El rubio le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y cuando estuvo por retirarse, Nepper lo sostuvo por la nuca y juntó sus labios fugazmente. El contacto no duró más de un par de segundos, aún así, fue suficiente para que Shigeto se derritiera a sus pies. Lo amaba tanto que ahora que lo tenía a su lado, luego de tres largos años sin verlo, sentía que su vida volvía a estar completa, como los pequeños fragmentos de su corazón hecho pedazos se soldaban de nuevo. Ahora que podía cuidarlo y protegerlo... Todo estaría bien, como siempre debió estarlo.

-Te alcanzo en un rato - le dijo Netsuha, separándose de él, para luego dejarlo marcharse del lugar.

-Pensé que ya no lo querías - murmuró Kariya. Y es que él creí que Natsuhiko repudiaba ese tipo de sentimientos, sobre todo por la forma en que se burló de él mientras lo tenía cautivo, por cómo se encargó de pisotear y humillar lo que sentía por su senpai.

-Eso es verdad, no lo quiero... - Masaki lo contempló sorprendido ante aquella declaración ¿Que no lo quería?

Bajó los ojos con indignación. Si por un momento llegó a pensar que Natsuhiko no era tan mala persona, ahora se arrepentía de ello. De una u otra forma, era un comportamiento esperable. El desequilibrio cerebral que presentaban los psicópatas les impedía empatizar con los demás, no sería extraño, entonces, que Natsuhiko simplemente utilizase a Shigeto como un mero instrumento, más cuando el rubio estaba tan insanamente enamorado de él.

Si ya lo había abandonado una vez ¿Por qué no lo haría de nuevo?

-No lo quiero...- volvió a repetir, en un hilo de voz.

Y claro que no lo quería, porque querer es demasiado poco. Incluso decir que lo amaba no era suficiente.

Ciertamente, cuando Someoka lo subió a la parte trasera de la camioneta tuvo bastante tiempo para pensar en lo que el futuro le deparaba. El sólo hecho de especular que volvería a ver a Shigeto después del inmenso daño que le había causado le hizo sentir una incomodidad extraña en el corazón, y si bien no era remordimiento - porque es bien sabido que los psicópatas son incapaces de percibir aquellos estados.- aún así se le antojaba a algo similar. No era como si temiese por su vida, simplemente porque para alguien que veía la existencia sólo como un mero objeto de negociaciones, cosas así resultaban verdaderas nimiedades; era que temía a que Shigeto lo hubiese olvidado o, aún peor, que lo odiase.

Se sintió estúpido, y es que sabiendo en lo más profundo de su ser que necesitaba a Atsuishi, aún así había decidido dejarlo todo atrás, convencido de que la felicidad que tanto ansiaba sólo la alcanzaría siguiendo el sendero que sus padres trazaron frente a él con sus enseñanzas. Se forzó a sí mismo a pensar que Heat era un estorbo en sus planes, que el amor que se tenían no haría más que obstaculizarlo. Y si bien lo creyó durante mucho tiempo, todo aquello se derrumbó definitivamente cual castillo de cartas cuando pudo contemplar los cristalinos ojos de Shigeto, una vez despertó en alguna parte de la mansión blanca.

Jamás podría dejar de amarlo.

-Pero no es de eso lo que debo decirte - el menor lo miró desconcertado por un instante, Natsuhiko podía ser tan impredecible.- Quiero que hablemos de Kirino...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakuma revolvió el té con cuidado, emitiendo una leve risa ante el divertido cometario de su compañero.

Ese día había decidido salir de paseo y olvidarse completamente de su identidad como mafioso. Sólo deseaba desaparecer de aquella vida por un momento, mucho más cuando había visto a Burn y Gazelle entrar a la mansión con Nepper a cuesta, inconsciente y amordazado. El corazón le dio un vuelco, mientras un sentimiento de odio y terror se esparcía vertiginosamente por su ser, revolviéndole el estómago en el proceso.

Fuese como fuere, llegó a pensar que al fin había llegado el momento, el momento de vengarse por todas y cada una de las cosas que ese infeliz le había hecho, no sólo a él, si no también al resto de sus compañeros... De vengar la muerte de Narukami de una vez por todas. Pero todo cambió cuando notó que Burn y Gazelle no se dirigía a los calabozos.

-¿Adónde lo llevan?¿Acaso no vamos a torturarlo y matarlo? - preguntó casi en un grito, llamando inmediatamente la atención de los asesinos. Mas la respuesta no fue necesaria, no cuando divisó a Shigeto acercase por el pasillo, con una sonrisa de amor neurótico.

Sus más temidas intuiciones se confirmaron de un segundo al otro, dándole una puñalada certera en el pecho. No sólo le habían perdonado la vida a Natsuhiko, si no que también lo situaban bajo la tutela de Atsuishi, indudablemente la persona menos cualificada para aquel cargo.

No dudó en ir a pedirle explicaciones a Kidou, y aunque trató de convencerlo de que Natsuhiko se merecía la más cruenta de todas las muertes, el joven de rastas simplemente declinó a sus ofertas, aduciendo que la decisión ya estaba tomada.

Después de eso regresó indignado a sus aposentos, maldiciendo a todos a viva voz. ¿Cómo diantres podía dejar a ese psicópata caminar libre por las instalaciones?¿Acaso estaban buscando su propio fin?. Se masajeó las sienes con ira, hasta que sintió como la piel se laceraba bajo sus dedos, y extrañamente, aquel dolor punzante le recordó algo importante. Buscó su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo de tu pantalón de tela y marcó cuidadosamente el número que necesitaba, tratando de recordar los dígitos exactos.

-Hola - escuchó la voz del otro lado de la línea, esa voz amable y profunda.- ¿Quién habla?

-Hola, Genda... Habla Jirou

-¿Jirou?... - dudó por unos segundos, antes de reaccionar con alegría.- ¡Sakuma! ¡Tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo has estado?

El aludido esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, por alguna razón que no comprendía, Genda siempre era capaz de levantarle el ánimo. Inclusive aún cuando perdió su ojo y la vida de su antiguo mejor amigo.

Quizá fue una mera coincidencia, o quizá un capricho del destino, fuese cual fuere la respuesta, lo cierto era que se alegraba de que la vida hubiese entrelazado su camino con el de Genda Koujirou.

Ambos dos se conocieron el mismo día en que la Rosa Blanca encontró a Sakuma en una carretera cercana a la mansión, junto al cuerpo incinerado de Kenya. Y aunque la primera impresión del grupo en general fue de pánico y alarma, Kidou Yuuto fue capaz de mantenerse lo suficientemente sereno como para tomar las iniciativas correspondientes. Sakuma fue llevado de urgencia al hospital más cercano, bajo la escusa de que había tenido un accidente automovilístico, lo cual explicaba, en gran parte, las terribles lesiones y fracturas que su cuerpo presentaba.

¿El médico a cargo? Genda Koujirou.

La larga estadía en el sanatorio terminó por crear una poderosa amistad entre ellos, sobre todo cuando el castaño solía visitarlo frecuentemente para ver que tal estaba. Y cuando por fin se recuperó, ambos siguieron viéndose fuera de los horarios de oficina, como ese día. Una o dos salidas cada semestre, siempre al mismo café, a las afueras de la ciudad.

Era relajante, extasiante, reconfortante... Junto a Genda no se sentía tan solo. A su lado no había necesidad de sentir miedo, aunque quizá fuese prudente, aún más tomando en cuenta que ambos debería ser enemigos o, al menos, si conociesen la verdadera identidad del otro...

¿O es que acaso podrían engañarse para siempre?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kidou Yuuto se acomodó los lentes con cuidado mientras suspiraba con la misma ligereza, sin despejar los ojos de la figura de Shigeto. El rubio estaba sentado frente a él, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa imperturbables, como si, hace segundos atrás, le hubiesen inyectado una dosis de morfina directo a las venas.

No recordaba, antes, haberlo contemplado sumido en tal serenidad, tan apacible, tan hermoso, tan... feliz. Simplemente estaba allí, alegre, como si el demonio que había poseído su cuerpo hubiese huido de pronto, dando pie a que su verdadera naturaleza se apoderase de su ser. El aura de Atsuishi se sentía sincera, amable, equilibrada, en total harmonía con lo que su exterior siempre había aparentado; y, de cierta manera, Yuuto sintió que estaba conociendo al Shigeto real, a ese joven inocente y encantador que la neurosis intentó enterrar en el olvido.

El chirrido de las bisagras de la puerta al abrirse interrumpieron la quietud del ambiente por un instante, al tiempo que Netsuha se adentraba la habitación. Kidou lo vio caminar hasta Shigeto, para luego abrazarlo desde la espalda por el cuello y recostar su cabeza sobre la de éste, esbozando una sonrisa de superioridad. Atsuishi sólo se acomodó entre sus brazos, desligándose casi por completo de la realidad.

-¿Y bien? - inquirió el estratega, alejando la mano de sus gafas con parsimonia.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

-¿Te gustaría sentarte en mis piernas, Shigeto? - susurró Nepper al oído de su _novio_, quien no tardó en cederle el asiento. Una vez ambos se acomodaron, Natsuhiko dirigió sus ojos hacia Kidou.- Digamos que tengo cierta información de interés...

-Te agradecería que fueses directo al grano, Netsuha. No tengo tiempo para tus juegos.

-¿Y quién está jugando, Yuuto? - le devolvió en una risa burlesca.- ¿O es que acaso creíste que sería gratis?

-No estás en la posición indicada para exigir algo a cambio, lo sabes - siseó el de rastas, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Le parecía realmente descarado de parte de Netsuha llegar creyendo que todos lo obedecerían y temerían, aún así, debería aceptar que admiraba su valentía.

-Claro que lo sé; pero ya sabes lo que dicen: "El que no arriesga, no gana"... Además, ahora estamos del mismo lado y, te guste o no, debemos aprender a cooperar.

-Es difícil cooperar con alguien que no conoces, Netsuha, sobre todo cuando esa persona fue tu enemigo durante tantos años - soltó sin más, haciendo que el contario bufara con fastidio.- El que más arriesga soy yo por escucharte, nadie me asegura que lo que dirás será verdad.

-Puedo ser muchas cosas ¿Sabes?... Un asesino, un sádico, hasta un hijo de puta; pero si hay algo que no soy es mentiroso. Puedes confiar en mí aunque no lo creas, Yuuto, soy un hombre de palabra.

Kidou entornó los ojos, haciendo contacto visual con Nepper por primera vez su vida. Mucho había especulado de la apariencia del más terrible de los torturadores de Rusia; pero todas aquellas visiones desaparecieron cuando Burn y Gazelle llegaron con él a la mansión. Natsuhiko se veía tan normal e inofensivo, quizá tanto como Atsuishi el día que lo conoció. No era alto, siquiera musculoso; sólo un joven unos centímetros más bajo que el promedio, de cuerpo delgado y apariencia descuidada. De habérselo topado en cualquier calle de la fría ciudad, jamás hubiese imaginado que alguien así sería capaz de cometer tales barbaridades, mas eso era lo que hacía tan peligroso a Netsuha. Y Haruya se lo había advertido muchas veces, lo que le faltaba de porte y fuerza, le sobraba de malicia e inteligencia.

Nepper era el ejemplo perfecto de un asesino serial. Pero, aún así, no podía vislumbrar ni una pisca de falsedad en sus profundos ojos azules...

-¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio? - preguntó al fin el de rastas ¿Tenía otra alternativa?

-Sólo un poco de tiempo a solas con Shigeto de vez en cuando - le respondió Nepper, acariciando suavemente el cabello de Heat, quien mantenía su cabeza recostada sobre el hombro del castaño.- Por lo menos lo suficiente como para que podamos hacer el amor con calma y tener un par de minutos de cariño post-coital... Es lo único que necesito.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en la faz de Yuuto. De entre todas las cosas que pensó que Natsuhiko le pediría, jamás esperó que fuese algo como aquello.

¿De verdad era ése el Netsuha Natsuhiko al que todo el bajo mundo le temía?

-¿No quieres que te quite la tobillera? - inquirió, refiriéndose al localizador que Nepper llevaba, sólo para prevenir que se escapara.

-No, eso puedes sacármelo cuando confíes es mí... Además, prefiero soportar esta cosa antes de que todos aquí me estén vigilando mientras hago el amor con mi novio. Por lo demás, me da igual si me observan mientras duermo, como o me ducho - y levantó un poco los hombros, tratando de no molestar a Shigeto.

-En ese caso, me parece un trato justo...Sólo si la información que me des sea útil

-Claro que lo será - dijo, haciendo una pequeña pausa.- En primer lugar, no será necesario que se preocupen por la seguridad de Kirino. El pupilo de Fudou, Tsurugi, me pidió encargarse de él unos días antes de que me trajeran aquí, así que estará a salvo lo suficiente como para que lo rescatemos. En segundo, el nuevo torturador de la Rosa Negra es Mistrene Callous; pero es apenas un novato, por lo que difícilmente podrá suministrarles información de utilidad a Goenji y los suyos. En tercer lugar...

-¡Kidou!¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a Kazemaru?!

Nepper se calló al escuchar esa voz, acompañada del violento sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Se volteó un tanto enojado, descubriendo la figura de Endou Mamoru a unos cuantos pasos de él. Se no notaba desesperado, asustado, como si la vida le hubiese quitado su capacidad de decisión. El psicópata bufó aún más enfadado y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, el hijo de la familia yakuza lo observaba fijamente, sin saber qué hacer. Se les acercó a paso vacilante, nervioso, y cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo, Shigeto desenfundó rápidamente su cuchillo y se lo puso al cuello. Endou se detuvo en seco, mientras una pequeña gota de sangre descendía por su piel, ensuciando el arma blanca.

-Aprende a guardar distancia de él, bastardo - siseó Shigeto, con un odio que no se molestó en disimular.

-No deberías preocuparte por él, Endou - habló Nepper, bajando la mano de Atsuishi.- Goenji no va a matarlo, no sería capaz de hacerlo... Aunque... - y se dio unos segundos para sonreír con malicia, casi riéndose de la desesperación de Mamoru.-... Las malas lenguas del bajo mundo dicen que Edgar Valtinas, el jefe de la mafia italiana, también está tras los pasos de Kazemaru. Pero, bueno, él tiene sus razones...

-¿De qué estás hablando? - preguntó Endou, con la voz temblorosa, sentido que, de un momento al otro, el mundo se le vendrá encima.

-¿No lo sabes?... Él y Kazemaru son hermanos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno aquí está el capitulo de esta semana de manos de mita san, a mi parecer cada vez amo mas este fic, espero lo sigan disfrutando de igual manera por que aún le queda mucho por delante, también les informo que Kazumi se integra al grupo de escritores y MidorikawaXRyuuji EdnouKidou y Sion Fujimori han quedado fuera por falta de tiempo, dejando solo a cuatro escritoras Mitaili ciz, pau chan espita, Kazumi y yo. Espero sigan dejando sus comentarios y disfruten del capitulo ¡hasta la próxima!


	16. Chapter 16

Dulce Veneno.

_El amor es un veneno._

_Delicioso y adictivo, nos hace realmente felices._

_Pero sigue siendo un veneno._

_¿Qué sentido tiene amar un veneno?_

_¿Qué sentido tiene envenenar al amor?_

Pasos. Eso era lo único que podía escuchar en aquel vacío castillo de poderío. Sus propios pasos. No tenían mucho tiempo de que habían arribado a esa desconocida ciudad. Nuevas calles, nuevos lugares, nuevas personas de las que debías cuidarte. Al menos esta sería temporal. Sólo necesitaban recuperarlo y regresarían… o eso esperaba.

En Rusia el clima no era tan agradable como desearía, era esa clase de ambiente donde deseaba quedarse tres horas bajo el sol en su amada Italia, pero órdenes eran órdenes. Tocó un par de veces la puerta, blanca, elegante. No tenía que recibir alguna respuesta para saber que tenía el permiso de pasar, directamente y con cuidado.

Edgar Valtinas siempre estaba allí, como todo un caballero. Su traje pulcro siempre a la vista mientras ordenaba papeles y hacía algunas de las estrategias. Fidio no necesitó conocerlo demasiado para llegar a respetarlo, y mucho menos confiar en él. Además, él lo había ayudado en aquella ocasión ¿Qué mas prueba que esto?

-¿A qué se debe una visita tan tardía?- fue directo, sin formalidades, se notaba muy bien. Perdía la paciencia.

-Disculpa Edgar, sé que estás cansado por el viaje pero llego un informe de ultimo momento…- los papeles cayeron a un lado del montonal que ya tenía acumulado el peli azul. Ambos los observaron, por varios segundos sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Fue el mayor el que rompió esa leve incomodidad con un suspiro, mientras tomaba su frente. Le dolía la cabeza, quería terminar… Ahora. – ¿Estás seguro de que puedes con esto?

-No es cuestión de si pueda o no.- reiteró inmediatamente después. El castaño dudo si lo había dejado terminar la frase o no de la rápida respuesta. –Tengo que. Y lo sabes muy bien.- el subordinado se vio obligado a bajar el rostro, molesto consigo mismo de preguntar… Lo lamentaba, pero él consideraba a cada miembro de la mafia italiana su amigo, si el peli azul se encontraba mal, era más que obvio decir que se preocuparía por su integridad. Aun cuando le reprendiera de esa manera.

-Si sigues así vas a deteriorarte mas rápido Edgar…- el chico volvió a suspirar, levantándose del asiento, escondiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos. La luna que los iluminaba más allá de la lámpara de mesa daba un ambiente extraño, y un silencio mucho más prolongado donde el italiano prefería irrumpir con cualquier cosa. Pero no podía, sabía bien que el otro sólo estaba meditando sus palabras a soltar.

-… Así es.- volteando a verlo a los ojos de nuevo, se sorprendió de la mirada desolada que poseía. Fidio llego a arrepentirse de tocar el tema… sólo un poco. –Por eso mismo estamos aquí, ¿no es así?- Asintió ante esa pregunta, y el inglés sólo volvió su mirar a la luna. ¿Acaso ella le decía algo? ¿Le contaba un secreto que no debía saber? ¿Le daba la solución a todos sus problemas? ¡Si era así él también lo deseaba! Que todas las estrellas le dijeran las respuestas a sus dudas. –Fidio-

-A-ahm…- Desconcertado sólo reparó su aspecto preocupado en uno mucho más de sí. Decidido y obediente ante su jefe inmediato. -¿Si?

-Deberías ir a dormir ya… Todos los demás deben estar en sus camas ya…- las cuentas azulinas rodaron con una pequeña sonrisa conflictiva. Sí claro, todos estaban durmiendo… Si Edgar supiera que ahora mismo, en esa casa, algunos mordían almohadas para no ser escuchados, mientras recuperaban calor con ayuda de sus compañeros gracias al inestable frío de ese lugar.

-Supongo que puedo irme si prometes que tu harás lo mismo- inquirió arriesgándose a mucho entre sus palabras. El inglés sonrió complacido, Fidio era muy valiente a su parecer. Eso vio en sus ojos la primera vez. A pesar de estar desamparado, sin alguna esperanzada de volver a luchar contra el mundo… él seguía teniendo esa valentía. Gran razón para que en menos de unos meses él ya fuera el segundo al mando en toda su mafia.

-Bien. Lo haré…- contestó apagando la lámpara, invitándolo a salir primero con una leve seña de su mano. El castaño no evitó mirarlo desconfiado, pero avanzó, esperándolo para caminar esos leves metros que los separaban entre cuartos. –Sólo…- lo detuvo un segundo finalmente. –Mañana, presiona lo más que puedas a Demonio para hallarlo pronto… Es crucial hacerlo.-

-Pero Edgar, Demonio a penas y sabe moverse en estos lugares él podría—

-Ese no será problema…- aseguró adelantándose sin mucho interés a que le siguiera el paso. –Que le pida ayuda a Matsukaze, después de todo el conoce este país como la palma de su mano

Nadie se preocuparía por él mientras estuviera allí. De todas formas no había nadie que lo llamara. No había nadie que se preocupara. No había nadie que le gritara que se bajar del techo por donde observaba el amanecer. Tal vez Tsunami… pero con él era diferente. Con él solo podía leer su mensaje todos los viernes, después, hacer el amor, tierna, como lo era el moreno con él, pero hacerlo de igual modo, finamente, decirse algunas palabras románticas y separarse para seguir fingiendo que nada sucedía.

¿Lo subestimaban acaso? Eso era posible. De hecho, eso era lo que sucedía. Sólo era un miembro mas de la Rosa Blanca, nada redundante, nada especial. Ni siquiera fue su merito el que Endou se uniera a ellos. Era cierto, Endou… Endou se sentiría traicionado cuando supiera que él era parte de ese lugar, no más que con Kazemaru, pero lo haría. Probablemente, ese joven sentía que todo su mundo de sonrisas se convertía en mentiras… más bien, ya eran mentiras.

-¿Que harán con él?- se preguntó sin querer en voz alta, fascinado como siempre por los toques rojizos del nuevo día. Habían muchas posibilidades con Endou. Sería un líder claro, pero también puede que lo incluyeron entre los asesinos… o entre los negociadores… A su parecer, el podría convencer de lo que sea a cualquier. Enamoró a Kazemaru, a Ichirouta Kazemaru. A ese frívolo chico sin sentimientos o consideración al prójimo. Y también… también por otro lado estaba Goenji. El peli crema estaba más que furico con él, por haberle arrebatado a su fina pieza de porcelana, no tenía que estar en ese lado para notarlo. Yuuki lo sabía, aunque no lo dijera.

Era ese su secreto. El sabía demasiadas cosas que los demás decían ignorar. Observar. Eso era lo que más hacía. Veía lo que pasaba allí, en aquella oficina, en esa habitación, en aquel patio… Sabía quién se acostaba con quién. Sabía quién si amaba a quién. Sabía quién ayudaba y odiaba a otro. Pero no dijo, decía o diría nada. Eran secretos de las demás personas, unos menos que otros, pero tenía que guardarlos, aunque nadie se lo pidiera. Respetaba a los demás como si fueran el equipo de trapo y anaquel que todos pintaban. Estaban más que divididos en cuanto a sentimientos, y eso ultimadamente afectaba el trabajo de todos. Incluso el suyo.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Temía con todo su ser que alguien los descubriera, a él y a Tsunami, en una de las tantas ocasiones donde se veían, donde se miraban a los ojos y se decían "Te amo". Pero tampoco iba a detener todo eso… esperó demasiado tiempo por volver a ver a su amado surfista, no iba a rendirse. Aunque… si alguien llegaban a hallarlos… los asesinarían… ¿no? Justo como probablemente harían en la Rosa Negra con Kazemaru ahora… y como tal vez tratarían a Nepper si no fuera porque era Heat quién lo amaba de forma enfermiza.

No quería que lastimaran a Tsunami. No, nunca. No lo permitirá. Tsunami era lo único que tenía, lo más preciado para sí y para todo en su ser. No soportaría el saber que será asesinado de aquellas formas crueles que emplean todos, no importa el color de la rosa… Pero él era "inocente", una mente "pura" entre tantas… aun cuando estuvieran grabadas en su mente todas esa imágenes de horror y dolor. El no era ningún asesino, como la mayoría de sus compañeros. Mas, si fuera por Jousuke Tsunami… aunque doliera, aunque no quisiera, aunque lo detestara… consideraría el serlo.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, con suma pereza que ni el mismo se creía podría tenerla. Se llevó las manos al rostro y lo restregó revolviéndose un poco entre las sábanas. ¿Por qué no había despertado temprano? Probablemente porque las cortinas estaban cerradas, y el dol, su despertador personal no había tenido manera de avisarle que el día llegaba.

Además de todo, estaba muy cansado del ajetreo de noche, y en vez de poder dormir inmediatamente, su pequeño novio se la paso hablando y hablando de todo lo que extrañaba de su ciudad natal, a diferencia de la mayoría que aprovechó el tiempo perdido en sus tonterías. Amemiya Taiyou era muy buena persona como para dejarlo hablando solo, y Matsukaze Tenma era demasiado lindo como para ser ignorado… a su parecer. Bostezó una vez más y palpó el colchón en busca del castaño… pero sólo contaba con un espacio vacío, y algunas sábanas tiradas.

-¿Tenma?- quitándose un poco de la pereza, alzó medio cuerpo vislumbrando al chico afanado en escribir algo en el escritorio. La luz golpeaba su fino rostro de cabello despeinado, y hablaba solo. -¿Tenma?- lo llamó por segunda vez sin obtener una respuesta. Estaba cansado, ojala pudiera seguir durmiendo. Se estiró un poco más, dando un nuevo bostezo y se puso de pie en busca del menor. –Tenma~- lo llamó por última vez, rodeando su cuello y recargándose en su espalda.

-¿Am?- la voz del otro lo sacó de tanta tribulación, también lo hizo sonreír. –Buenos días Taiyou- acercándose a este besó su pálida mejilla, contagiándole la curvatura de sus labios.

-Es muy temprano… y tienes ojeras…- recalcó pasando suavemente su índice en las mejillas de éste. – ¿A qué horas te levantaste? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?- sin despegarse de éste, besaba sus mejillas, sin llegar a ser más.

-No lo sé- rió torpemente tomando su lápiz de nuevo. Seguía escribiendo, aunque fuera observando, con el mismo entusiasmo, aunque con un pequeño rubor por la cercanía que tenía con el otro. –Me levanté en la madrugada… Y no quise despertarte… por eso cubrí las cortinas, o me descubrirías… - deteniéndose un momento, abrió su celular, ¡vaya! ¡Era tan tarde! – A-aunque no creí que me extendería tanto…- confesó haciendo reír al ojiazul.

-Está bien, no te preocupes… - observó un poco más su expresión avergonzada. Con esos ojos azules, siempre sería tan hermoso… Aun cuando permaneciera esa suave cicatriz en donde comenzaba su pecho, esa que lamentablemente, ahora podría causar estragos en la mente del pequeño. Tenma a pesar de sonreír, a pesar de su inocencia, a pesar de esas ganas que tenía a la vida… ahora era uno de ellos, aunque lo ocultara él ya sabía lo que era la muerte, traición, odio y resentimiento… Por más que tratar de alejarlo de éstos él siempre regresaba. Tenma tenía un objetivo, uno por el cual había vuelto a ese lugar, uno por el cual decidió abandonar Italia, al menos por un tiempo.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó éste señalando la hoja. Amemiya se separó al fin de él, tomando el escrito en sus manos. No evitó el posar una de sus manos en sus caderas cuando leyó el simple encabezado. Sus temores eran ciertos. Si estaba pensando en ese objetivo.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de él?- refunfuñó, más allá de celoso intrigado, Tenma estuvo prácticamente todo el tiempo a su lado estos últimos días.

-Le pedí a Demonio que reuniera un poco de información… Sabes que es necesario para mi… ¿no?- gajes de inseguridad se dejaron oír en su vocecilla. Podría ser que el plan de Matsukaze tuviera fundamentos… pero necesitaba la aprobación de Taiyou… O podría ser que éste dejara de amarlo por cometer errores, por ser tonto y torpe… Justo como antes. No iba a perderlo, no amándolo de esa manera. Frunciendo un poco el ceño se puso de pie a su lado, tomando sus mejillas con cuidado, obligándolo a que lo mirara directamente. Podía percibir algo de molestia en él. –¿Lo sabes Tai?-¿Pero qué podría hacer él? ¿Negarse a ese rostro dolido? ¿Lastimado? Suspiró un poco, pues sabría bien que hacerlo sería realmente difícil. Podría negarse, y entonces vendría de nuevo esa inseguridad y esos llantos de Tenma, temeroso de que sucediera un Deja Vú de aquella noche… Pero si aceptaba, sería como alentar al niño a aceptar la venganza como tal, a que siguiera recordando ese amor que lo lastimó tanto. Ahora estaba con él, ¿No era suficiente?

-… Sí, lo sé…- murmuro acercándose a regalarle un suave beso en los labios, apegándolo a él sin tratar de hacer pervertido el contacto. Su prioridad era cuidar del pequeño, y si para ello debía aceptar y ayudar a tomar venganza en contra de ese sujeto lo haría. Vamos… sólo tenía que fingir que era un trabajo más, algo que pudiera ser sencillo. O mejor aun… sólo vería a ese sujeto como aquel que trató de asesinar a su amado. Sí. Tenma nunca sintió nada por ese sujeto… sólo era un asesino más. –Te ayudaré…- aseguró mientras juntaba sus frentes. Al castaño se le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios y rodeó su cuello dándole un beso más burdo y emocionado.

-¡Gracias Tai! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!- aclamaba abrazándolo ahora, casi tecleándolo. Ese terror que sintió por algunos momentos se dispersó sólo con eso. Mientras tuviera a su amado a su lado, ¿Qué podría salir mal?

-¡Boungiorno! ¡Gianluca!- gritó el pelirrojo entrando sin la menor de las consideraciones a la habitación de éste. Lastimosamente para él, lo único que había en ella era una cama perfectamente ordenada, un aseo terminado, y por supuesto, la ropa de pijama doblada y acomodada en su debido lugar. –¡Uh! ¡De nuevo me abandono! ¡Ese malvado!- juntando los puños en medio de su berrinche, cerró la puerta dispuesto a correr hacia las salas comunes donde estaría el pelinegro. Tanto así que chocó con la personas que estaba a tal vez dos pasos máximo a él. –A-ugh…- Entreabriendo los parpados, vislumbró que al menos él no había caído… el otro al parecer sí. Esas rastras, esos ojos azules, ese porte serio. Rayos, rayos, había tirado a Demonio.-L-lo siento…- murmuró tomándolo de la mano para incorporarlo de nuevo.

-Marco, creo que muchos te hemos dicho que deberías ser más cuidadoso… - reprochó éste dejando levantarse. El pelirrojo sólo rió algo menos tenso, pasando su mano a su nuca. El pelirrojo siempre estaba feliz… ¿Por qué? Esa era la pregunta… -Y por supuesto, menos escandaloso.

-¡Waa! ¡Eso dolió Demonio!- reclamó con un pequeño puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos. El de rastas no era el primero ni el único con el mismo argumento. No tenía nada de malo si quería amenizar un poco el ambiente pesado que llevaban entre ellos, más ahora que dejaban su patria temporalmente. Tenía sus propias razones para sonreír, y por sobre todo, para llamar la atención. –Dejando eso de lado- el contrario rodó los ojos por tal evasión descarada. -¿No has visto a Gian? ¡Es que ya no está en su cuarto! Seguro se fue a hacer sus cosas, que aburrido…-

-De hecho, eso mismo deberías estar haciendo tú…- tiró por sólo unos segundos una sonrisa, su infantilidad era admirable. –Pero como de todas formas no lo harás y después estarás reclamando… que te obligamos a trabajar… Zanardi está en la sala de Reuniones, ordenando algunas cosas…

-¡Grazie!- gritó sin dar más explicaciones. Después, sólo vio la ráfaga que pasó a su lado, hacia la esquina de los pasillos, dio la vuelta y desapareció. El chico dio un largo suspiro, dispuesto a seguir su camino. –Demonio- lo llamó de nuevo. Asomado por el mismo camino por donde había huido. –Ahm… ¿Dónde está esa sala?-

-Pues…- carraspeó un poco para contestar, tampoco demasiado seguro de la ubicación. –Me parece que a la derecha… la tercera puerta. – el oji verde, volteó a ver la dirección… la pasar iba al lado contrario.

-Ahaha…- rió tontamente comenzando a irse- ¡Grazie Demonio!- volvió a decir esta vez no volviendo más a la presencia del castaño. Este suspiró un poco y siguió su camino sin más interrupciones.

A pesar de no ser un estratega innato, un magnate de la sabiduría como lo eran ambas cabezas de las rosas, él hacia todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para demostrar que también tenía el mismo valor y la misma efectividad que éstos. Le costaba más, le cobraba desvelos, y miles, miles de planes "inapropiados" desechados por el mismo a la basura… pero el merito que obtenía por tanto esfuerzo, era lo que hacía valer la pena. Aun tenía que ajustar cuentas con el líder de la Rosa Negra, por todo el dolor que le hizo pasar… Para él había sido un simple reemplazo desechable, cuando terminó de exprimir todo lo que necesitaba de sí, lo expulsó y casi asesinó por tan mal trato… Si había sido rescatado por Edgar, debía ser por una razón, y esa misma que veía era luchar en contra de ese tirano. Aunque si le preocupaba algo…

-Edgar… eres de corazón muy blando…- susurró. Aunque era un caballero, serio, y frío al hacer sus cosas… Cuando llegó a ver a alguien deplorable… como él y ese par que eran compañeros en su organización… los convertía para ser uno a su lado… ¿Qué pasaría si un día alguien se aprovechara de esto? –Confiemos en Fidio…- se dijo como ánimo.

-¿Cómo que Fudou salió?- preguntó, aunque mas pareció un reclamo. Fruncía el ceño y dejaba apretar los puños entre su pantalón. La molestia no se debía demasiado a la ausencia de Akio, sí, tenía que entregarle información de última hora, pero no era demasiado importante… Lo que en verdad le molestaba era el que se lo informaba. Su sonrisa enmarca por su facha despreocupada lo ponía de malas.

-Pues sí, salió, ¿Qué quieres que yo haga?- preguntó éste sonriéndole al chico, inclinándose un poco para llegar a su altura. Tsunami era demasiado alegre como para hacer notar que sabía de su molestia contra sí. Bueno, no iba a cambiar sólo porque al mini-clon de Fudou se le antojaba. De cierta manera, le parecía tierno… -Anda, vuelve al rato, que enojándote no vas a obtener nada amigo…

-No soy tu amigo- aclaró rodando los ojos con fastidio-... Bien, como sea... – susurró dándose media vuelta, y salir a prisa de esos pasillos enmarañados. Bien… había recibido la información inmediata, probablemente no le llegaría más hasta el día siguiente, además de que si Fudou salía de esas cuatro paredes que eran su oficina, era porque era algo ralamente complicado lo que habría de hacer, no podía dejárselo a los demás "Inferiores", en las palabras de éste, por supuesto… Tenía el día libre… Y eso lo frustraba… Estar quieto, eso podía hacerlo… pero no tener absolutamente nada que hacer. A él no le interesaba en lo absoluto si se llevaron a Nepper, si Kazemaru volvía para ser asesinado, si Goenji estaba con su humor asesino. Todo eso ya le daba lo mismo… -Aunque…- murmuró sonriendo un poco. Aun tenia esa "misión" por cumplir, no estaba su tiempo libre del todo perdido. Su móvil marcaba apenas la una de la tarde, tenía mucho tiempo de sobra para asistir al evento de esta tarde. A las seis en punto Shindou ofrecería otro de sus conciertos, y era obvio que él no iba a faltar aunque se lo pidiera, es mas aprovecharía para decirle que tan "bien" estaba kirino, tal vez mostrarle a Shindou lo que pronto haría con el pelirosa… se relamió los labios aun tenía ese espacio, podría ir a darle "ánimos" al músico desde temprano. Ese tipo de ánimos donde ambos disfrutaban, donde sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección y aunque los toques fueran agresivos y malignos, los ojos destellaban entre sí un amor incapaces de confesar fácilmente. Un amor que lo orillaba a molestarlo de esa manera con su querido kirino.

Sí… podría ser que al llegar le cerrara la puerta en la cara, o peor aun, que comenzara a ignorarlo mientras tocaba sus finas notas sin remordimiento alguno; pero él tenía tácticas, técnicas a las que el castaño no podía escapar… Lo arrinconaría y le haría lo que se le antojara sobre ese mismo piano. Sí… esos eran los sanos pensamientos detrás de ese rostro de Póker de Tsurugi Kyousuke, mientras caminaba como cualquier persona entre las concurridas calles. Eso era divertido… Mezclarte entre ellos, como cualquiera. Nadie sabe que eres un asesino, un corrupto, un maldito… Nadie. Las apariencias engañan, y él sólo parecía un muchachito rebelde. Takuto, un recatado pianista. Y así con cada miembro de las rosas.

Su camino llegó a desviarse un poco antes de que la gran mansión de los Shindou se vislumbrara. Este le había comentado alguna vez, que para no despertarle sospechas prefería verse en un pequeño apartamento donde el chico pasaba las horas antes de sus recitales, en soledad, practicando, en suma tranquilidad… Una tranquilidad que él iría a irrumpir. El ubicarla no fue problema, era pequeña, pero fina, como todo él. La tercera, de color blanco pulcro, eso le había dicho en alguna ocasión, esas pocas donde hablaban fuera de sarcasmo.

Daría un par de toques… si no salía a abrirle, se colaría por alguna ventana, poco le importaba de hecho… Aunque se detuvo en confusión al ver un sobre colgado estratégicamente del numero por el centro de la puerta. Era enfermizamente rosado, y estaba sellado con un corazón. ¿Shindou había hecho eso? Eso era extraño… Lo tomó, y al voltearlo ahí estaba, con linda caligrafía su nombre… aunque parecía fingida… Alzó los hombros sin importarle demasiado, arrancó el cordel y abrió su sobre. Tcht, sólo esperaba con que no le saliera con alguna tontería de que no tenía tiempo o algo así… Aunque, eso no tendría sentido. Si lo pensaba de cierto modo, ¿Cómo sabía el castaño que él se dirigía a su casa? Leer el texto disiparía sus dudas, por eso mismo lo amplió lo más rápido que pudo. Ojala no lo hubiera hecho.

_Querido Kyou~_

_Es una lastima que el concierto de hoy vaya a cancelarse…_

_Me gustara verlo morir pronto…_

_Aunque es una lastima…_

_¡Me gusta ver como puede llorar en silencio!_

_¿A ti no te gustan las lagrimas de Takuto Shindou, Kyousuke?_

No terminó de leerlo bien ni siquiera, mientras pateaba la puerta con todas sus fuerzas era que todas las palabras se iban acomodando en su mente. Era obvia la razón de esas palabras, era obvio que alguien se estaba burlando de él de una manera cruel y banal. Al abrir fue peor aun. El desastre que se conformaba retrataba el desastre que hacia poco había sucedido en ese lugar. Habían cosas tiradas en la sala, las cámaras estaban rotas, aun chispeaban energía. Y el té que siempre preparaba, ese que para él sabía a café seco, se encontraba humedeciendo la alfombra conjunto a la taza rota. Tocó el líquido, aun estaba tibio, no hacia mucho tiempo que había ocurrido.

-¡Takuto!- gritó en búsqueda de éste, esperando encontrarlo en su habitación, pero no parecía haber nada, se asomó al baño, volvió a la sala, corrió a la cocina… No estaba, en ninguna parte, en verdad se lo habían llevado. -¡Takuto!

-El no está aquí… -susurró una voz juguetona que juraría recordaba de alguna parte… pero ya hacia tiempo que ésta no retumbaba en sus oídos. –No lo encontraras Kyuo. Ya no…

-¿Dónde estás maldito?- gruñó tratando de reprimir su tono de voz, o llamaría la atención de las personas en la calle. El tener contacto con la policía le daría más problemas que soluciones en una situación como esa. –Muéstrate…- ordenó centellando sus ojos ambarinos.

-De acuerdo- aceptó dándole después una risita suave. Detrás de una de las cortinas se asomaron dos ojos celestes, sonriendo. La piel morena perlada por el sol, enfundado en ropa bastante normal… exceptuando por los guantes en sus manos. –Hola Tsurugi~ ¿Me extrañaste?- volvió a reírse. El rostro del peliazul era un poema, no sabía si por miedo, o por furia hacia éste.

-T-tú… Tú estás muerto…- afirmó… aunque más pareció que se auto convencía de esto en su memoria. El le había disparado en el pecho, éste se desangró, sus latidos bajaron, murió. El mismo puso la rosa en sus manos. El murió por haberlo amado, porque no necesitaba más problemas como los de un mocoso enamorado de sí, y tampoco buscaba le diera más problemas a éste. La muerte fue el único camino que encontró para que ese niño no sufriera… pero ahora estaba ahí. Frente a él.

-¿En serio?- preguntó como si nada, apretando su mejilla. –Au… Nop, al parecer si estoy vivo Kyo… Creo que te confundes… - sonrió. Se veía con la misma inocencia que hace mucho, cuando lo invitaba a jugar o a comer juntos en el instituto. Pero sus ojos… algo había en ellos… ya no estaba ese resplandor que siempre lo acompañó, lleno de esperanza para los demás. –Mi nombre es Matsukaze Tenma…- siseó en burla. –Fui casi asesinado por la persona que amaba…- caminó hacia él. El mayor estaba quieto, expectante a que sucedería, hipnotizado por ese miedo que ni él mismo sabía porque sentía al castaño. –Fui salvado por la persona que amo…- y ahora, frente a él, se detuvo acariciando su rostro. –Y hoy, vengo a tomar venganza… Hacia la persona que amas…-

Y era cierto. El tacto era tan real, tan humano… Era obvio que estaba vivo. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-…- lo observó unos segundos, en que éste no quería reaccionar. No quería esperar demasiado, se esperaba una reacción diferente.

–Apuesto a que quieres explicaciones…- susurró al verlo tan confundido. –Pero no te las daré…- alzando su mano, se dio media vuelta, como medio de despedida, ya no necesitaba hablar con él… Sería suficiente el remordimiento que tuviera cuando entendiera todo.

Ese era su objetivo. Venganza. Venganza en contra de Tsurugi Kyousuke por el daño que le hizo. El sólo quiso ser su amigo, él sólo le confesó sus sentimientos inocentemente cuando le robó su corazón… él sólo quería que al menos lo mirara un poco, que lo notara… Pero él sólo… sólo lo citó aquella noche para dispararle en contra… Ni siquiera le dio una simple respuesta, una que a leguas hacía denotar que era una rotunda negativa… Si le hubiera dicho "No te amo", "Aléjate de mí", "Déjame en paz"… en una situación como esa, después de sufrir tal rechazo, definitivamente lo haría. Lo hubiera dejado de molestar, se hubiera quedado en su puesto aunque estuviera varias semanas sumergido en la tristeza… llegaría alguien más… Pero no. Prefirió ese camino.

-¿Dónde está?- escuchó sintiendo un fuerte apretón en su brazo, enterrando sus uñas poco a poco en su piel. Un leve quejido de dolor escapó de sus labios, pues éstas se retorcían cada vez mas, abriendo rasguños profundos, dejando su piel rojiza. Pero no duró mucho, cerca del rostro del mayor, pasó un objeto metálico a gran velocidad, casi rozándolo…

-Deja a Tenma…- ordenó el peli naranja saliendo de una de las habitaciones. ¿Quién rayos era ése y por qué no lo había visto antes? ¿Dónde se había escondido?- Suéltalo o disparo- amenazó seriamente una vez más. Pero Kyousuke no obedeció, él no era un cobarde, haló al castaño a él, y posó su propia arma, una navaja en su cuello.

-Mejor aun… O sueltas el arma y me dices donde está Shindou… o lo mato… de nuevo…- el menor se removió un poco en sus brazos, viendo atentamente a los ojos de Amemiya con miedo. No quería que lo intentaran asesinar de nuevo, le daba pánico.

-¿Quieres jugar rudo? Bien… O lo sueltas… O doy la orden de que maten a tu novio. – con su mano libre, tomó su oído, donde reposaba el transmisor. Las doradas cuentas reemplazaran la burla con más furia y odio… Se vio obligado a soltar al castaño, que por puro instinto corrió al lado de su amado, escondiéndose detrás de él. Amemiya no dejó de apuntar al otro, dejándolo sostenerse de su espalda. El problema que tenía con Tenma era su fragilidad… su terror a todo lo que pudiera pasar ante el mínimo riesgo.

-¿A dónde se lo llevaron?- volvió a gruñir observando que el peli naranja también portaba guantes… -¿Y por qué?

-¡Por que voy a vengarme de ti!- gritó el menor sin dejar de estar seguro por su novio. –¡No voy a perdonarte por haberme tratado de matar!

-Si es así, entonces ¿Por qué no simplemente me matas a mí? – reclamó furioso. No eran razones para secuestrarlo.

-No… Si te mato todo acaba… Pero si mato a Shindou… Morirás en vida…- sonrió un poco y salió poco a poco para verlo- ¿Aunque sabes? Creo que si lo mantenemos un poco más con vida… nos podría servir… y tú lo podrías salvar…- siseó. Sólo tenía que informarle a Edgar… y éste probablemente aceptaría. – Aunque… no sé… Ruega porque así sea…

-Bien, ¿Qué quieren? - ¿Dinero? ¿Armas? ¡Por favor! Sólo era Tenma y un tipo extraño… Sin embargo, el chico sólo alzó los hombros y tomando la mano libre de su novio, caminaron alrededor de Kyousuke, aun siendo amenazado.

-En cualquier caso... Más te vale no decirle a nadie más sobre nosotros… o Takuto lo lamentará… ¿Sí?- abriendo la puerta, esperó a que su novio saliera. Este no se fiaba, no le quitaba la mirada de encima al peliazul… por cualquier movimiento que intentara hacer. –Espero vernos pronto… Si no, entonces creo que sabes que sucedió, ¿No?- esa fue la última frase que dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, dejando tan solo por unos momentos al mayor… con esa maraña de sentimientos y opresión. Por más que quiso, aunque corrió a la puerta, aunque los buscó en la calle… éstos ya no estaban…

-… ¡Maldición!-

Fin capitulo 16

Continuara…

Hola aquí les dejo el cap 16 de manos de kazumi, le verdad ¡a mí me encanto! Ella es nuestra nueva autora, de la cual estoy muy contenta este con nosotros y nos preste su talento ¿Qué les pareció? ¿creen que Tenma sea capaz de deshacerse de Shindou? ¿Qué hará Tsurugi para arremediar esto? ¿Qué sucederá con Kazemaru?...

Todo esto y mas en el próximo capitulo de alas rotas~


	17. Chapter 17

_**Capítulo 17: Tratos**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaba tranquilamente por el centro de la ciudad, cualquier persona que lo viese se daría cuenta de ello, mas lo que ignoraban era que dentro de su ser se desataba una pelea interior por no saber lo que sucedía con su propósito, en ese momento podría estar tomando cartas personales en el asunto, tal vez en ese mismo instante si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Mamoru Endo la cabeza de Goenji estuviera en sus manos.

¿Qué tenía que hacer un yakuza japonés ahí? Había echado sus planes a perder, dejó de lado a su propio hermano para nada, porque si incluso él mismo se había mantenido frío y distante para con él pero ¿Cómo culparlo? No todos los días unas de las metas de tu vida, una de las razones más importantes por el cual había decidió llevar específicamente aquella venganza estaba vivo.

Había llegado a aquella mafia por un sólo motivo, el vengar a sus padres, a su hermano y sobre todo para recuperar a Someoka, ahora se encontraba atascado, casi en un valle sin retorno que a simple vista parecería imposible de salir, Goenji estaba extremadamente lejos de su alcance y era más que obvio y bien sabido que las prioridades de la rosa blanca, incluidos a Kidou, Seijiro Kira y los demás no era el asesinato del peli crema, si lo aceptaron a su lado y como un mimbro más de esa mafia sólo fue porque su hermano y el pelirrubio exasperante que se encontraba junto a él habían intercedido a su llegada.

– ¿Qué se supone haga ahora?–Se preguntó a sí mismo, sentándose en una de las bancas del parque por donde ahora pasaba, un parque que irónicamente se encontraba solo, es decir era estúpido como un país podía crear ese tipo de sitios cuando los niños de esa ciudad y sus familias temían salir a las calles, temían a ser secuestrados, a ser extorsionados quedar metidos en medio de una balacera que fuera por las mafias correspondientes o por la policía misma. Irónico… pero tan cruel y verdadero. Como extrañaba su antigua ciudad, como extrañaba aquella vida tranquila, aprendiendo, viviendo y sonriendo al lado de Someoka.

Suspiró y volteó su mirada al cielo, recargó sus brazos sobre el banco y no pudo evitar que un fuerte sentimiento de melancolía y rabia lo invadiera, si podría entrar a la fuerza a la rosa negra pero era más que seguro que no saldría vivo y eso por más que quisiera no era su propósito, lamentablemente a pesar de que la venganza era una de sus prioridades, también lo era el mantenerse con vida, estar con Someoka y con su reencontrado hermano menor.

–Shirou Fubuki– una voz lo llamó mas ni siquiera se inmutó, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie sobre nada, no ahora, de seguro algún encargado de la rosa habría ido a buscarlo para pedir informes sobre su inspección en esa área. Tras esa reacción el recién llegado alzó una ceja hablando nuevamente–Sé que tú secuestraste a la menor de los Goenji– Esta vez su atención fue captada con rapidez, bajó su cabeza y se encontró fijamente con unos ojos verdes, afilados y gatunos que lo observaban con burla. Akio no pudo menos que sonreír descaradamente, estaba ahí con un propósito y el hecho de tratar de obtener la atención del peliplata con una larga platica e insistencia le cansaba en exceso.

– ¿Quién eres?–Preguntó el de ojos grises de forma cortante, se levantó de su lugar y encaró al de cabellos castaños que con simpleza alzó los hombros y esta vez él se sentó en la banca donde el peliplata estaba recostado. Fudou lo observó y no dijo nada, divagó un poco entre la respuesta que debía darle al Fubuki mayor, era obvio que no sabía quién era, su trato siempre era exclusivamente con los altos mandos de la rosa blanca, específicamente con Seijiro, Hitomiko, Kidou y Heat nadie más ni nadie menos. Suspiró profundamente y sacó un cigarro de su bolso, lo encendió con tranquilidad bajo la atenta y afilada mirada gris de Shirou, quien se había puesto rápidamente a la defensiva tras sus últimas palabras.

–No es necesario que lo sepas, lo importante es lo que vengo a ofrecerte–Habló de forma secante Akio, dejando salir el humo del cigarro que se confundía con facilidad con su aliento debido al frio que hacía. Shirou apretó los puños mas siguió sin moverse–Pero te puedo afirmar que no es una trampa–Volvió a afirmar, Shirou era aquella pieza del ajedrez que le faltaba mover, una pieza que se movería gracias a las mentiras que desde chico le habían hecho creer, una pieza que él aprovecharía sin lugar a dudas–Te ayudaré a matar al asesino de tus padres–mencionó en un susurro, no tenía remordimiento al mentirle, a pesar de que él sabía perfectamente bien que aquellos cargos no pertenecían al peli crema necesitaba deshacerse de él, era uno de los peces más gordos de la rosa negra y principal apoyo de Kageyama por lo tanto las mentiras o el remordimiento salían sobrando.

– ¿Por qué debería creerte?–Interrogó el peliplata, tenía el suficiente tiempo dentro de ese tipo de cosas como para saber que jamás debes fiarte de una persona. Fudou volvió a sonreír mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y entregarle una fotografía que guardaba en su bolsillo. Fubuki parpadeó y agachó la mirada, observando atentamente la fotografía donde se podía vislumbrar claramente la figura de Someoka.

–Porque Shuuya Goenji te quiere asesinar, quiere tu cabeza y él es el encargado de matarte, su guardaespaldas personal y actual mano derecha. Someoka Ryuugo. –Indicó mirando al frente y cerrando los ojos. Ignoraba la relación que el pelirosa y la persona parada frente a él tenían, pero por lo que pudo observar al mirar sus facciones es que estos dos ya se conocían. Y era por eso que Someoka había retrasado cualquier labor que Goenji tuviera en contra del peliplata. Ahora todo estaba claro– sólo para que lo sepas Someoka sabe a quién asesinará, te conoce y sólo está esperando el momento indicado para matarte–Musitó y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente al ver como las manos de Shirou arrugaban la foto con enfado y odio, había acertado y para él aquello era mucho mejor. Se desharía no sólo de Goenji si tenía oportunidad lo haría del mismo Someoka con un solo tiro. –Yo te ofrezco la oportunidad de acabar con el asesino de tus padres… sin nada a cambio, ambos salimos ganando. – Volvió a ofrecer, apagando esta vez el cigarrillo a un lado de él y tirar la colilla al suelo para pisarlo.

Shirou sintió el frío recorrer su cuerpo debido a la fuerte ventisca que sopló en ese instante, se vio quebrado por dentro y su alma se encendió en odio, Someoka iba a matarlo por las ordenes de Goenji…Someoka, su querido Someoka… a ese punto sólo veía dos opciones, dejarse asesinar por la persona que amaba terminando así con su dolor y odio o llevar la carga encima de matar a su persona más querida con sus propias manos, en ambas sufría, pero el odio que sentía sólo quería hacerlo vengar a sus padres y la vida que el propio Someoka ahora perdería en sus manos… él se encargaría de matar a Goenji Shuuya, le haría pedir piedad y arrepentirse por haber sido el causante de aquel dolor que se clavaba en su alma.

–Trato–Resopló el peliplata estirando su mano, ocultando su mirada sombría bajo su fleco, Akio sonrió…y sintió que cada vez estaba más cerca de cumplir sus planes, una de sus últimas piezas ya estaba en movimiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No era exactamente frío lo que sentía. Podía ser que fuera un poco de ello, sin embargo, la sensación iba más allá de la temperatura… su cuerpo se tensaba por razones distintas. Un simple sentimiento del cual ningún ser humano puede escapar, aquel que siempre le impide pensar con claridad y avanzar. Así es, su nombre es el miedo. Y eso mismo es lo que sentía.

No sabía que era lo que sucedía. Recordaba el haber estado componiendo tranquilamente en aquella sala, algo que pudiera presentar en un concierto venidero. Después llamaron a la puerta, muy pocas personas sabían de ese lugar, así que había tres posibilidades. Era alguien de la rosa, Kyousuke Tsurugi, o simplemente alguien haciéndole una broma. Pero al abrir, no había ninguna de las tres opciones. Había una tierna sonrisa y unos claros ojos azules. Sin embargo, esa tierna imagen le dio escalofrío, más cuando éste enterró algo en su brazo.

–Tranquilizante…–susurró sabiéndolo hasta ahora. Lo habían dormido, y después… después había aparecido en ese lugar. ¿Qué habrá sido de los guardaespaldas que había en su casa? Tal vez hubo algún enfrentamiento, sus ojos se dilataron recordando cómo estos lo protegían incondicionalmente, todo por la preocupación exagerada de sus padres para con él, sólo lo dejaban solo cuando él se los pedía, casi siempre cuando Kyosuke lo visitaba o se encontraba en los cuarteles de la rosa.

Sus manos estaban esposadas, cada una a algo parecido a algunos tubos, sus pies también, había tratado de moverlos, pero estos tenían esposas en sus tobillos, no dejando si quiera defenderse por si algo se acercaba. Y finalmente, había una venda en sus ojos. Estaba desprotegido ante cualquier ataque, y lo peor, es que ni siquiera sabía quién era su enemigo. ¿La rosa negra? ¿Lo habían atrapado? En ese caso… Probablemente Ranmaru estuviera cerca.

– ¡Kirino!– Gritó esperanzado de escuchar su voz, pero sólo hubo eco y más eco. No. Allí no había nadie, se oía como un cuarto vació, aunque no podía saberlo a ciencia cierta, no tenía con que comprobarlo. Y un detalle apareció. Uno que lo asusto más de lo que querría. Una tenue risita, en burla de su desesperación.

–No, no querido Shindou…– siseó la voz. La sentía cerca, tal vez frente a él, se removió un poco más, era inútil, pero lo seguiría haciendo. No viendo otro camino, sólo encogió sus piernas hacia sí, frunciendo el ceño molesto.

– ¿Quién eres?– preguntó el pianista directamente, más bien, exigió una respuesta por el tono que utilizó.

–No puedo decírtelo…– de nuevo escuchó aquel tono divertido esta vez con pasos que se acercaban a él.

– ¿Dónde estoy?– tal vez el cambiar la pregunta, lo haría todo más sencillo.

–Tampoco puedo decírtelo…– advirtió por segunda vez. En esta ocasión se sentó al lado del castaño, recostando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

–Entonces ¿Qué es lo que puedo saber?– porque si sus preguntas iban a ir en ese juego de círculos, prefería acortarlo todo, no por nada era un prodigio y necesitaba sacar la mayor y más concreta información que pudiera en ese momento.

– ¡Que aburrido eres!– se quejó el más bajo con un puchero que no era visible para Shindou, se levantó un poco y ofendido y con el puchero que se mantenía en su rostro jaló su oreja mucho más fuerte de lo normal. –Niño malo, no se les contesta así de feo a los captores, no, no, no…– seguía diciendo sin temor al daño que podría causarle al otro, de todas formas, éste apretaba los dientes, aguantando el dolor. –Ni para esto eres divertido…– lo soltó de mala gana y se cruzó de brazos, el castaño sólo apretó más los ojos. Sentía como si un poco del cartílago se hubiera separado de su piel y eso no avecinaba nada bueno.

–Bien, si lo que quieres es que te quite la venda, puedo hacerlo… igual seguirás sin entender nada…

Y fue cierto, no mintió. Abrió los ojos al sentirlos libres, le ardían un poco por lo apretada que estuvo la venda, pero no se quejó. El ver era algo suficiente, así le daba al menos la oportunidad de escapar… de alguna forma. Lo primero que vio, fue el frente. Había una simple silla, vacía, de madera. ¿Y a su alrededor? habían cajas apiladas del mismo material… ¿Llenas, vacías? No podría saberlo. Pero ese era un gran cuarto algo oscuro…lo más probable una bodega.

– ¿Te gusta?– Susurró a su oído esa maldita voz. A su lado estaba su captor, de nuevo con esa sonrisita y esos ojos vacíos. –No tiene muchas cosas lindas, no me dio tiempo de adornarlo, ya sabes, todas esas cosas bonitas que compran los ricos…– ¿Quién era ese chico de mirada azulada que hablaba como si fueran un par de amigos de hacía años? No lo había visto en su vida, ¿Un nuevo integrante de la rosa negra? Sería muy difícil que Kidou no lo hubiera interceptado, el avanzaba rápidamente con la información, más ahora con tal espía con Natsuhiko y Afuro a su lado.

– ¿Qué quieres?– parpadeando a ratos por las pequeñas manchas que se asomaban por sus ojos, lo observaba, pero éste sólo parecía querer entre verlo y después jugar con su playera celeste, como si nada sucediera. – ¿No vas a hablarme?

–No voy a contestarte cosas que no quiera Shindou– aclaró ahora, jalando su nariz. Esta vez, el toque fue más "normal", nada de dolor ni de exageraciones. –Aunque bueno… tú no puedes salir de aquí… así que aunque te lo dijera ¿De qué te sirve el conocimiento de mis acciones?-

–Necesito saber el por qué estoy en este lugar. Ni siquiera te conozco. Y hasta sabes mi nombre…–Mencionó en forma baja el pelicafe, Tenma parpadeó observando fijamente como sus mechones castaños se enredaban ante cada intento de liberación, sonrió dejando de lado cada palabra llena de cizaña que Takuto dirigía hacia él. No era su culpa, sólo estaba… "estresado", así lo llamaría el menor. Sólo tenía mucha desconfianza, así que estaba bien… Además, su cabello era tan bonito, seguro Tsurugi se había enamorado de él por su largo y sedoso cabello. Se acercó a él y acarició varios mechones que se enredaban con sus largas pestañas, lo removió sonriendo de nuevo, alejándose un poco para verlo directo a los ojos.

–Verás… No sé si deba contarte la historia…– posó sus manos detrás de su espalda, sentándose en la silla que había frente a él, recostó su cabeza en el fiero y cerró los ojos. –Dime Shindou… ¿Conoces bien a Tsurugi Kyousuke? Digo… Sé que son novios y todo eso… ¡Yo también tengo un novio!– se atrevió a decir, tardándose unos segundos más en seguir por la sonrisa, el sonrojo y el suave suspiro del que había sido presa con sólo pensar en el pelinaranja. – Kyousuke no es la persona que tú crees Takuto… Él es… horrible…– y su expresión volvió a cambiar. Ahora había unos ojos muy abiertos, vacíos, donde se podía palpar el dolor de recuerdos, Shindou veía ahora un rostro deplorable, con tristeza acechando en cada facción de éste.

– ¿A qué… te refieres?– Cuestionó. Sí. Sabía que el peliazul no era alguien de fiar, y que por supuesto, ninguno de los dos tenía en claro las razones y motivos del contrario… pero si podía sacar algo de lo que sabía ese "ingenuo" captor, entonces no había problema.

–Y-yo…Verás, yo antes fui novio de Tsurugi…– detrás de la espalda, el castaño cruzaba los dedos, apretándolo fuertemente para aguantar esa sonrisa triunfante por haber hecho que cayera en su trampa –Y-y él, aunque no decía que me amaba, yo siempre confié en que lo hacía… me cuidaba y sentía celos por mí de vez en cuando. Pero… cuando creía que estaba bien, cuando parecía que el al fin iba a decir ese par de palabras…– se detuvo y Shindou miró como unas lágrimas empezaron a asomarse por sus ojos. –Él me disparo…– y bajando un poco su playera, le enseñó la marca justo al medio de su pecho. –É-él dijo que sólo estaba jugando conmigo… Sólo quería saber cosas sobre papá y mamá, y sobre la mafia que en ese entonces no sabía que era… Tsurugi me rompió el corazón. – y tras esas palabras Tenma abrazó al mayor, tensándolo tanto por la historia, como por el gesto que buscaba de apoyo y era obvio no obtendría. Shindou parpadeó ¿sería verdad? ¿Qué tal si Tsurugi sólo jugaba con él para sacarle información y todo había sido en vano? ¿Qué pasaba con lo que ambos empezaban a sentir? –Por eso… yo te salvé…te aseguro que ni siquiera tiene intenciones de salvarte, sólo te usó…– aseguró el ojiazul limpiando sus lágrimas, y poniéndose de pie.

–…– ¿Debería creerlo?, negó con su cabeza varias veces ese niño, ni siquiera sabía su nombre… pero sus lágrimas eran tan reales y la tristeza que se reflejaba en sus cuencas azulinas era tan conmovedora. No, no, no debía creerlo… en lugares como esos habían miles de actores. Tenía sus razones para desconfiar… Pero también la tenía de su "algo". Nunca hablaba, nunca decía, sólo era… sólo era estar ahí, llenándolo todo, siendo molesto y a la vez lo que más esperaba en su vida, no sabía si era una mentira pero algo en su interior quería creer en Tsurugi.

–Sin embargo…–indicó Tenma y limpiando sus lágrimas sacó algo de sus bolsillos, sin mostrarlo aun al castaño. –También te secuestré por otra razón…–mencionó mientras terminaba de arreglar su rostro, escondiendo el objeto en la derecha. –Yo… voy a vengarme… de él y de ti… Porque seguro tú fuiste la razón de que me dejara… ¿Qué tienes tú de bueno para que se haya enamorado de ti?–Preguntó con un tono neutro y molesto el pianista pudo notar como había cambiado su rostro por ese ceño fruncido y una mueca llena de rabia, cambios que lo hizo retroceder lo poco que podía del cuerpo del otro. –Escuché que a las grandes familias ricas de este lugar les gusta tener largo…– y pasando sus dedos de nuevo por las suaves y finas hebras empapadas de Shindou, rió. –su sedoso cabello, de seguro eso atrajo a Kyosuke tanto a ti… Pero…–ante la mirada cacao se mostró un pequeño brillo por la única iluminación del cuarto, ante dos fieros unidos y afilados, enredados en los dedos de Matsukaze. –Eso es de niñas y tú no eres una…– ahora lentamente acercando las tijeras, sostuvo un mechón, posándolo encima del instrumento. – Me pregunto ¿Qué tan lindo te verás?…–y mientras a Shindou se le dibujaba de nuevo esa expresión indescifrable, llena de temor, impotencia y odio justo como la de Kyousuke cuando lo vio por última vez, la sonrisa de Tenma se ensanchó, era hermoso ver aquella mirada llena de temor y frustración que sus ojos denotaban, ver como se cristalizaban y ningún sollozo salía de su boca– si me convierto en…– y cerrándolas de un golpe, vio la pequeña mancha de cabello café dispersarse con la gravedad hasta tocar el piso. – ¿Tu estilista personal?–soltó con una suave risa Tenma, logrando así que las pupilas de Shindou se dilataran con miedo… un miedo que no llegaba siquiera a la milésima parte que él sintió cuando vio a Tsurugi dispararle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	18. Chapter 18

Notas y demás al final del cap.

Enjoy!

_18: "Rojo como la sangre"_

Desde que Natsuhiko arribó a la alba mansión de la Rosa Blanca, una tensión latente e imperceptible se comenzó a dibujar alrededor de Atsuishi Shigeto. No había cosa que el joven de mirada esmeralda odiase más que la estúpida y atrevida osadía de que alguien, ajeno a su persona, tocase o contemplase al _objeto_ de sus amores enfermizos. Netsuha Natsuhiko era suyo, sin lugar a duda o reproche. Suyo, sólo por que el ardiente deseo de un _Dios_ sin nombre ni ley así lo había predispuesto. Así mismo, atribuir su anhelo asfixiante y vicioso hacia su compañero no correspondía, bajo aquella creencia, a un capricho gestado en su propia imaginación. Sino, más bien, a la esencia divina que aquella _entidad celestial_ había utilizado para entrelazar sus destinos en un nudo perfectamente indestructible.

_Porque el hilo rojo puede enredarse y tensarse, pero jamás romperse._

De una u otra forma, la naturaleza de su amor residía más allá de ello. Ese hilo rojo que ataba sus dedos meñiques, con una fuerza descomunal, ardía bajo el amparo de una llama aún más carmesí que la sangre misma. El fuego se extendía febrilmente a través de sus destinos, abrazándolo todo con una fuerza desbordante y animal. Un fuego que les impedía seguir una senda distinta a la _correcta_, a la que _debía_ ser, mientras que los carbonizados resquicios de los caminos alternativos llameaban sobre sí mismos, liberando una humareda blancuzca e imponente.

Y era ese mismo fuego el que representaba la propiedad del sentimiento que Atsuishi albergaba: Cálido y luminoso, pero descontrolado y peligroso. La amorosa obsesión que bullía en sus entrañas se asemejaba a un incendio. Visto desde lejos las enormes llamaradas teñían el cielo de un matiz rojizo intenso, dotando a aquel manto celeste de una belleza embriagante e inusual. Mientras que los fantasmales accesos de calor que alcanzaban las lejanías calentaban el aire cual briza veraniega. Pero de cerca aquel espectáculo carecía del más mínimo ápice de hermosura. El calor quemaba con el afán del mismo infierno, consumiendo hasta la última gota de desdichada existencia a su paso. El humo envolvía todo con insistencia opresiva, y de no fallecer al instante de aspirarlo era seguro que, un par de días después, la toxicidad de su hedor terminaría por envenenar en algún momento.

Así eran las pasiones de Shigeto; pero no para con su amante, sino contra la humanidad en general. Para aquel que guardara una distancia prudente de Netsuha, el amor de Heat destellaba con la suavidad de una fogata hogareña en pleno invierno. Mas cuando el intruso excedía los límites que el rubio guardaba con recelo, entonces su cándido anhelo se encargaba de incinerarlo hasta la muerte, reduciendo, incluso, el alma hasta las cenizas. Y de no poderse, simplemente se aseguraba de marearlo hasta el delirio y la misma locura, esperando con calma el posterior suicidio.

Haber sido adiestrado desde sus primeros años había dotado a Atsuishi de cierta ventaja en lo que él consideraba como los intentos de arrebatarle a su novio. Los padres de Haruya se preocuparon de convertirlo en el soldado más letal de la organización, luego de que lo hallaran abandonado en su hogar, con apenas unas semanas encima. Sus progenitores lo abandonaron ahí, solo, huyendo de la deuda millonaria que tenían para con los Nagumo. Shigeto fue severamente educado, con el fin de volverlo el mejor guardaespaldas que Japón pudiese concebir. Le hicieron pedazos el alma a punta de tortura y redujeron hasta la nulidad su idea de amor propio y autoestima. Prontamente, el valor que Shigeto comprendía de sí mismo era el que Haruya, su protegido, le otorgaba, haciendo que a sus tiernos doce años la supervivencia de su persona dependiese únicamente del juicio que el pelirrojo pudiese brindarle.

Bajo el cuidado de Shigeto no había nada a lo que Burn debiese temerle. Atsuishi no dudaría en defenderlo hasta con su propia vida, sólo porque sin él el rubio estaría muerto en vida.

No era de extrañar, entonces, la razón por la cual Shigeto estaba tan obsesionado con Netsuha. Cuando Haruya lo abandonó sin reparo, atraído por la belleza y la férrea independencia de Suzuno Fuusuke, Atsuishi sintió como su alma corroída saltaba del precipicio que jamás se había alejado de sus pies. La locura le nubló los ojos, transformando el profundo esmeralda de estos en el triste color grisáceo de una piedra cualquiera. No fue secreto para nadie en la mafia que Shigeto ya no era el mismo de antes, y mucho menos que, en su desesperación, intentó asesinar a Gazelle en dieciocho ocasiones durante el primer trimestre de relación. Rápidamente Atsuishi se ganó la mala fama de ser un desquiciado y su deber como guardaespaldas de Haruya le fue revocado. Le asignaron el aseo de los calabozos y el cuidado de los prisioneros pensando que quizá eso le haría sentar los pies sobre la tierra. Lamentablemente, aquello agravó más el problema.

Dos años después de ello, los intentos de asesinato ascendieron a la cifra de doscientos trece; pero muy al contrario de lo que la mayoría pensaba, Shigeto no deseaba a Burn a su lado. Él buscaba recuperar su vida y su significado, y eso sólo lo conseguiría si el ser al que tanto amaba aprobaba su existencia. Tenía en claro que Haruya jamás lo amaría; pero si podía forzarlo a valorar sus acciones, entonces la vida regresaría a sus ojos apagados.

Fuese como fuere, él sólo deseaba recuperar el esfuerzo perdido. Sólo quería que alguien le diese un porqué a su existencia. Que alguien lo amara... como sólo Natsuhiko podía hacerlo.

A decir verdad, el auténtico lazo entre ellos encontró más su origen durante las largas jornadas de convivencia que entre el momento de su primer encuentro. Las tardes juntos en las mazmorras contribuyeron positivamente a su relación, y mientras Natsuhiko torturaba y Shigeto aseaba, se convirtieron gradualmente en mejores amigos, inclusive los únicos. No faltó demasiado tiempo antes de que se enfrascaran en un noviazgo peligroso.

A medida que ambos se fueron conociendo, la actitud violenta y depresiva de Shigeto se esfumó en post del adolescente amoroso y servicial que había sido en los años previos. Sus ojos grises recuperaron su deslumbrante fulgor verdoso, al tiempo que su semblante adquiría una paz que ninguno de sus compañeros reconocía en él. Los intentos de homicidio cedieron de un día al otro, sin el menor aviso. Realmente parecía como si Atsuishi hubiese amansado su carácter.

No fue hasta la primavera de los dos años subsiguientes que la tormenta decidió manifestarse. Kurione Yuki, la sirvienta más leal de Fuusuke, cometió suicidio, clavándose una daga tal cual los samuráis lo hacían. Su cadáver fue hallado la misma noche de su muerte, flotando en el estanque que ornamentaba el patio interior de la mansión Nagumo. Pensar en que la chica había cometido _seppuku_ por amor fue la reacción inmediata, sobre todo cuando se rumoraba que estaba perdidamente enamorada de su amo. Pero aquella teoría desapareció apenas encontraron la carta pre-mortis que la joven escondió en la manga de su kimono con motivos invernales. En ella Kurione relataba, con lujo de detalle, el martirio que la había asolado a través del corriente mes, exactamente el mismo que la forzó al suicidio. Atsuishi Shigeto no había parado de acosarla, aduciendo a la idea maniática de que estaba tratando de arrebatarle a Nepper. El rubio le desfiguró el rostro usando un escalpelo sacado de las herramientas de su novio, y la amenazó con asesinarla si hablaba o continuaba con su comportamiento. Finalmente, la joven, desesperada y totalmente humillada, no fue capaz de soportar el dolor y no halló mejor salida que terminar con su vida.

Más allá de recibir un castigo por sus acciones, los padres de Haruya hicieron vista gorda al accidente, mientras que Natsuhiko lo felicitaba por el excelente trabajo que había desempeñado. Shigeto no podría haber estado más feliz.

Esa nueva insensibilidad le dio a Haruya la completa certeza de que no había manera de recuperar al Shigeto real, incluso lo hizo dudar de si quizá ese fuese el verdadero Atsuishi. ¿Podría el primer amigo que tuvo cometer tal barbaridad? Lo contempló por el rabillo del ojo y, apenas lo notó, el rubio le contestó el gesto con una sonrisa de satisfacción. ¿Acaso todo aquel embrollo fue un intento desesperado por llamar su atención? Los intentos de asesinato contra Gazelle, el noviazgo con Nepper, el suicidio de Rhionne... ¿Sólo para que reconociera su existencia? No supo que pensar...

-¡Shigeto! - lo llamó con la voz firme, en tono de reproche, mientras se acercaba a él.

-Vaya - murmuró el aludido con alegría.- Creí, por un momento, que Nagumo-sama ya se había olvidado de mi nombre y existencia - el sarcasmo en sus palabras resultó perfectamente palpable, tanto que Haruya se sintió asqueado.

-¡Deja las tonterías, imbécil! ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

-Nada realmente muy importante... Sólo sigo las leyes de la educación que sus padres me dieron, señor: Protejo la razón de mi existencia.

-¡Pues no es la manera correcta! - exclamó, colérico ante la indolencia de su sirviente.- Por tu culpa una de las criadas de Gazelle acaba de suicidarse. Yuki no era una amenaza para mí...

-Con el debido respeto, Nagumo-sama - lo interrumpió el rubio.- Usted ya no es mi protegido, sus padres me arrebataron ese privilegio. Aun así, me tomé la libertad de acoger a alguien más, alguien que sí aprecia mis esfuerzos... Yuki era un peligro para Natsuhiko porque quería apartarlo de la felicidad, y él sólo podrá ser feliz si está a mi lado.

Haruya sintió como la sangre le hervía en las venas. Levantó el puño para golpearlo en la cara, pero Shigeto lo detuvo por la muñeca.

-Mi orgullo como hombre, Nagumo-sama, me pide a gritos que lo mate - retomó.- Pero mi deber como sirviente me lo impide, y de eso debería sentirse agradecido... Ya saldé la cuenta que tenía para con su familia, señor. Pero si continúo aquí es porque Natsuhiko así lo ha decidido... Ahora, con su permiso, debo retirarme. Hay muchos prisioneros esperando su comida.

Haruya lo contempló marcharse de la habitación tomado de la mano de Nepper, quien no parecía muy contento con la charla previa. Una vez ya no estuvieron en el lugar, el pelirrojo se dirigió a su novio. Gazelle se mostraba tan gélido como siempre, en contraste perfecto con sus otras dos sirvientas, Ai y Clara, las cuales lamentaban la muerte de Kurione entre sollozos desgarrados. Fuusuke no era del tipo que lloraban en los funerales, mucho menos de los que valoraban a sus criados como algo distinto a un objeto de baja categoría. Le colocó la mano sobre el hombro en señal de mudo consuelo y, cuando éste se volvió a mirarlo, fue capaz de vislumbrar cierto grado de similitud entre él y Shigeto.

Nadie podría asegurar, con certeza, la razón por la cual Haruya jamás logró amar a Shigeto, aun cuando el rubio era tan parecido a Suzuno. Ambos tenían los cabellos descoloridos, pieles de igual tono, incluso la viveza de sus ojos era la misma, aunque expresaba sentimientos diferentes. Los fríos orbes de Fuusuke destellaban apatía hacia el mundo, mientras que los de Atsuishi ostentaban una inocencia amorosa imposible.

Por un momento se preguntó cómo hubiese sido Shigeto sin la intervención de sus padres. La imagen de un joven sonriente acudió raudamente a su cabeza, exactamente la misma que se dibujaba en las facciones de Atsuishi cuando lo felicitaba. De cierta forma, debía admitir que el sentimiento que mejor le sentaba a la faz del rubio era la sincera felicidad.

Antes de la llegada de Gazelle, el resto de sus sirvientes solían preguntarle por qué no le daba una oportunidad a Shigeto, por ínfima que fuese. Para la vista general de la mafia Atsuishi era, en ese entonces, el novio perfecto. Hermoso, amable y honesto, cabalmente dispuesto a dar lo mejor de él sin esperar nada a cambio. ¿Por qué desperdiciar una oportunidad como aquella?... Nagumo sabía bien la respuesta. No era porque no lo amara - porque claro que podía estar con alguien a quien no quisiese, como el común de las personas hacían en algún momento -. Era porque le resultaba imposible mirarle a los ojos, esos ojos que le recordaban la amargura de su pasado. Haruya siempre estuvo al tanto de la _educación_ que recibió Atsuishi y, aunque la sabía terrible, jamás hizo nada para detenerla. Recordaba haber escuchado sus gritos, la manera tan desesperada en que rogaba clemencia, mientras su melodiosa voz se quebraba poco a poco. Shigeto pasaba los días sumido en una ansiedad exasperante, casi al borde de la crisis. No era de extrañarse que, luego de sus lecciones o ante la menor insinuación, el joven se quebrara en un llanto inconsolable sin previo aviso. Tampoco lo era que, de un momento al otro, hubiese vuelto a mojar la cama a pesar de su edad, aterrado por las pesadillas que lo aquejaban cada noche. Aun así, la agonía de su disciplina sólo se extendió por los primeros meses. La determinación de Atsuishi fue cediendo a favor de la ciega sumisión y la severidad de las lecciones se hizo cada vez menor. Apenas su espíritu se quebró en miles de pedazos, la naturaleza pura de su mirada fue reemplazada por una inocencia artificial, sólo porque Atsuishi prefería ignorar su tristeza y fingir que sus ojos aún no contemplaban la verdadera forma del dolor y la maldad.

Fuese como fuere, había que admitir que el talento interpretativo de Shigeto era excepcional. Resulta evidentemente fácil fingirse completamente inocente cuando sólo has perdido una porción mínima de ella. Pero cuando tu pureza ha sido profanada una y otra vez, entonces la tarea se vuelve prácticamente inhumana. Atsuishi existía en el último escalón mencionado, y aun cuando su ingenuidad trasformada en polvo había volado lejos de sus manos, él se forzaba a ignorarlo. No le gustaba pensar en lo horrible de la vida. Anhelaba olvidar el dolor y seguir confiando en la cuestionable bondad de las personas.

Desde su llegada a las mazmorras de la mansión, Atsuishi presenció las cruentas muertes de más de una veintena de personas en manos de su novio. Y si bien para Natsuhiko, quien veía a los prisioneros como sofisticados juguetes destinados a romperse, no había necesidad de sentir lástima por ellas, Atsuishi lo opinaba diferente. Resultaba contradictorio, para él, la propiedad de su tarea. Por un lado, debía encargarse de cuidar a los reos y, por el otro, debía atarlos a la silla de interrogatorio que a Netsuha tanto le gustaba utilizar. Al final, esta idea de ver morir - y contribuir a ello, además.- a las personas que apreciaba - porque un dependiente emocional necesita ser necesitado, y apreciará a cualquiera que satisfaga ese deseo.- le ayudó a librarse del remordimiento y dotó a su mente de una capacidad de desapego intencional. Atsuishi comprendió que el ser humano es tan frágil como un trozo de cristal y que, por lo mismo, crear lazos estrechos con algo tan delicado como la vida sólo le traería sufrimiento. Curiosamente, y aún en la actualidad, Shigeto jamás sería capaz de aplicar esta regla a Natsuhiko.

Aunque, en realidad, Nepper no obedecía a muchas leyes humanas. De cierta manera, su psicopatía le impedía comprender totalmente algunos aspectos de las personas, sobre todo los relativos a la vida y la muerte. Mientras la mayoría de los humanos luchaban por aferrarse a la vida, él simplemente se reía a carcajada limpia de sus esfuerzos. Para Natsuhiko las personas eran realmente estúpidas, y si se negaban a soltarse del favor de la vida no era porque la amaran, sino por miedo a lo desconocido. Si la gente quisiese la vida con el afán que decía, entonces no se esforzaría en sufrir cuanta penuria tuviese en la nariz, ni mucho menos renegaría a las oportunidades por mantener la absurda comodidad de la rutina. Visto desde esa perspectiva, Netsuha creía firmemente que estar vivo era, en la mayoría de los casos, lo mismo que estar muerto. No se podía esperar, de ninguna forma, que un ser que seguía una pauta fija y no pensaba por sí mismo fuese distinto a un robot, y es bien sabido que los robots no están vivos. Al final, la vida que tenía la mayoría de las personas era una vida falsa, que no distaba nada de la muerte. Aun así, y más curiosamente que antes, Nepper no podía encasillar a Shigeto bajo aquella definición.

¿No sería, acaso, cosa del amor?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Natsuhiko se incorporó con lentitud, cuidando no despertar a Atsuishi, quien dormía plácidamente a su lado. Le acarició las hebras rubias suavemente antes de retirarse de la cama y estirarse cual gato, mientras localizaba su ropa con los ojos.

Nada mejor que una buena sesión de sexo con su novio luego de tres años de no verse.

Se vistió con calma y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta lentamente. Ya era bastante tarde; pero si las cosas ahí funcionaban como en la Rosa Negra, sin horarios definidos, entonces todo estaría bien. Ciertamente, le costaría acostumbrarse a llevar una rutina libre de tortura, sangre y gritos, mas, si eso le aseguraba no volver a alejarse de su querido Shigeto, entonces estaba dispuesto a sacrificar esas cosas. Todo por él…

Todo por _ellos_.

Esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción. Amaba muchísimo a Atsuishi, y se sentía un tanto estúpido al recordar que durante esos años de lejanía nunca se había enterado de cuánto lo necesitaba y extrañaba hasta entonces. Shigeto era su razón de ser, ese pequeño aliento que lo ayudaba a continuar su camino, sin importar cuan doloroso pudiese ser.

Ahora sólo necesitaba rescatar a Kirino y asesinar a Goenji y Mistrene para asegurarse de completar su vida, de ahí en adelante el resto era historia. Se mudaría devuelta a Japón junto con Atsuishi y buscaría un trabajo acorde a sus _capacidades_, incluso podría tratar de llevar una existencia medianamente parecida a la de los civiles.

Se acomodó la banda y aceleró un poco el paso. La oficina de Kidou no quedaba lejos de ahí, así que tal vez sería una excelente idea hacerle una visita nocturna. De lo contrario, siempre podría husmear sus papeles para ponerse al corriente de la situación general de la organización y trazar algún plan en base a ello.

Abrió la puerta y saludó a viva voz, pero – como se lo esperaba – no había nadie dentro. Bufó con resignación para luego acercarse a la computadora que reposaba sobre el escritorio prolijamente organizado. Prendió el aparato pensando que a Kidou posiblemente no le molestaría, mas el inicio del sistema operativo le quebró las ilusiones: Necesitaba la contraseña. Golpeó el teclado con la mano derecha y se alejó de la pantalla, dio unas vueltas en la silla giratoria y se decidió por revisar las gavetas del cuarto.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde Natsuhiko yacía recostado sobre una alfombra de papeles, hojeando archivos antiguos. Puso la carpeta a un costado, junto con las demás, y suspiró, no sin antes observar la computadora. No había encontrado nada interesante en el setentaicinco por ciento de los folios que ya llevaba, salvo por registros de "planes a seguir en caso de…" lo cual le confirmaba, sin lugar a dudas, que Yuuto era un verdadero maniaco del cálculo. Realmente no entendía por qué Fudou parecía tan interesado en él…

Hizo un gesto incómodo con los labios. Seguramente todo lo que deseaba saber estaba dentro de la base de datos del aparatejo ese, lo que le hacía lamentar terriblemente el hecho de no haberle insistido a Akio que le enseñara a burlar seguridad informática. Se acomodó el cabello y volvió a su tarea de revisar archivos, mirando los títulos de la última gaveta pensando que algo podría llamarle la atención. Se detuvo en el apartado de la letra G y sus ojos se iluminaron en el acto. Sacó el folio de su lugar y lo abrió sobre sus piernas, encontrándose con un archivo detallado sobre Goenji Shuuya.

-Así que tú fuiste el culpable, maldito bastardo – se dijo para sí mismo, sonriendo de manera macabra.

Se levantó de su lugar y salió de la habitación con la carpeta aún en mano. Ya no le importaba la traición ni Mistrene. No, ahora sus motivos para vengarse de Shuuya eran diferentes… Y sabía que Shigeto sentiría lo mismo.

Al fin podría tomar cartas en el asunto y vengarse por el evento que había destrozado sus vidas… Al fin podría vengar la tragedia de Tanabata.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya está.

Espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

Antes de despedirme, quiero darme el tiempo de dejar una pequeña aclaración, sólo porque sé que quizá algunas personas no lo entienden… Shigeto sufre de neurosis por dependencia emocional, un tipo de trastorno de ansiedad. Las personas con este problema necesitan la aceptación del resto (normalmente de sus parejas) y tienden a ser muy sumisas, por eso mismo Heat se comporta como el perro adiestrado de Nepper. Agregar, además, que no es extraño que los neuróticos en general se relacionen con los psicópatas (Natsuhiko, en este caso -w-)

Ya con eso aclarado, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer.

Con amor, Mitaili Ciz


	19. Chapter 19

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué información tienes para nosotros?- fue el primero en romper el silencio en medio de aquella junta. Las miradas se centraban en el castaño que dirigía las cosas, y el de rastas, que ordenando sus papeles se preparaba para hablar. Bueno, la mayoría de las miradas, al lado de estos estaba el chico de orbes azules, sujetando los lápices de colores con suavidad, a pesar de pintar con tanta fuerza. Taiyou dividía su atención entre él y el dibujo que hacía. Eran trazos no muy lindos, parecían más los de un niño pequeño, pero lograba distinguirse a una persona que lloraba con una mueca triste, mientras su cabello parecía sumamente desordenado y disparejo, algo que parecían trazos a propósito.

-Bueno, primero que nada, creo que las rosas ya saben de nuestra presencia.- Fue lo primero que apuntó, el otro italiano tomó asiento. – A pesar de que pretendíamos pasar desapercibidos, varios miembros nos han visto salir o algo por el estilo… No estoy seguro si alguno sabe que estamos haciendo aquí, mas lo dudo, y tengo mis razones para ello.

-¿Y cuales son esas razones?- se apresuró a aclarar el líder de estos. Edgar, a pesar de todo, se había vuelto sumamente desesperado con el tema de su hermano, ese era el problema que conllevaba a cada miembro de esa organización. –Demonio, ¿cuáles son?

-Pues, hay algunos miembros en cada organización que han tenido contacto con el pasado del joven Ichirouta, de su procedencia y distanciamiento, pero también están aquellos que sólo lo tienen de conocimiento como alguien sin un pasado definido. – varios se cruzaron de brazos, viendo preocupados la reacción que podría tener el inglés, otros más sólo murmuraban un par de cosas, ya sabían el estado del chico. –Además… Ahora mismo él es prisionero de su propia rosa, la negra… O al menos eso sé con los últimos informes que tengo…

-No lo entiendo. – Interrumpió ahora el segundo al mando, robándole la palabra el peli azul- Kazemaru siempre fue fiel a los mandatos de esa rosa sin importar qué, si mal no he leído… ¿Entonces por qué ahora lo tienen allí? ¿Una traición acaso?- Demonio negó casi enseguida, y tomando la computadora tecleó rápidamente un nombre. Todo un expediente se abrió en el amplificador, y una foto de un sonriente chico de banda naranja.

-Podría llamársele traición o algo parecido… Pero el rompió una de las grandes reglas, enamorarse. – pasando algunas imágenes mostró fotos del menor de cabellos largos en varios escenarios junto al castaño- Y no se enamoró de cualquier persona… Este es Endou Mamoru, el heredero de los Yakuza.

-¿Yakuza?- una voz en el fondo captó la atención del algunos. Era el pelirrojo italiano que se aferraba al brazo del pelinegro- Eso no parece una palabra rusa… ¿Qué es un Yakuza?

-Bueno… Los Yakuza son como la mafia italiana o la rusa, sólo que esta es japonesa. – Cambiando ahora a algunos otras plantillas se veían fotos mas viejas del chicos cursando la escuela de niño y adolescente, con varios letreros con el lenguaje de aquel país descrito- Ambas rosas pretendían quedarse con él, para así formar una alianza entre mafias y poder derrocarse la una a la otra.

-Entonces... ¿La rosa negra logró hacer alianza con los "Yakuza"?- el estadounidense acomodó sus extraños lentes, algo serio para su descomunal alegría y entusiasmo, como siempre. Si había una alianza, entonces tendrían más problemas.

-No, en lo absoluto.- cambiando de nuevo las imágenes, mostró algunas del chico, con varios miembros de la rosa blanca, aunque no sonreía, no como en las demás fotos. Ahora se sentía diferente, tenía a su alrededor un semblante sumamente vació. Completamente vacío.-Hubo algunos tratos entre las rosas, capturas, cambios, las cosas están especialmente confusas en estos lugares… Pero con tal de salvar a nuestro objetivo, éste se unió a la rosa comandada por los Kira.

-Eso nos da algunos puntos… - comentó Edgar, con los cabellos aun cubriendo uno de sus ojos. – Al menos alguien hizo que Ichirouta no muriera antes de ser encontrado, sin embargo, está en latente riesgo. Infiltrarse y liberarlo lo más pronto posible de las manos de su rosa es la prioridad, y tiene que ser con vida. – Se puso de pie, inmediatamente el de rastas tomó asiento, dejando sus papeles en medio del lugar principal.

-Hacer una alianza con esa rosa tal vez sería la mejor opción- sugirió con suavidad el peli naranja, acariciando la espalda amablemente del castaño, ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba, aparentemente. –Así podrías doblar las fuerzas y saber algunos detalles inciertos sobre ellos… ¿No seria más fácil el derrocar la guardia con ellos?

-No… - habló el estratega suspirando. –No estamos seguros de si ellos quieran apoyarnos para liberarlo... – poniéndose de pie de nuevo, esta vez no se movió de su lugar, siendo observado por los demás. –Han tenido muchos problemas con ese chico, es uno de sus principales enemigos, tal vez de los cuales más deben de cuidarse, o bueno, lo fue. Arruinó mucho de sus planes, asesinó a uno de los hijos del señor Kira, Hiro, y además de todo, casi destruye los tratos con los yakuza. Dudo mucho que aun exponiendo nuestras razones ellos pretendan ayudarnos…-

-… ¿Qué propones entonces?- y el silencio reino por unos segundos mientras volvía a sentarse a su lugar, pensando en algo que hacer. La verdad era que las soluciones se le hacían complicadas, no había argumentos que validaran realmente la situación del chico. Hasta que se irrumpió el silencio por Fidio.

-Nuestra segunda prioridad, después de rescatar a Ichirouta, será el derrocar al líder de la rosa negra, ¿No es así?- preguntó a ambos. –Propongo que primero busquemos la manera de traer a Kazemaru, después de esto, podemos convencer de alguna forma a la rosa blanca, con nuestros propios argumentos… Y así cumplir ambos, no podemos contar con ellos por ahora.

-El único problema de esa teoría- aclaró el segundo americano – es que no tenemos la suficiente información o comodines para acceder a las instalaciones de la rosa negra. Sólo somos novatos, nuevos en esta ciudad.

-Exacto- tratando de escapar del pelirrojo, Zanardi se removía un poco, a pesar de sus negaciones –Sin algo con lo cual basarnos no tenemos oportunidad alguna de negociar, siquiera de saber sobre la situación de este chico.

-Eso no es cierto- la voz infantil provocó que todos voltearan a verlo, hasta su novio. No porque supieran que iba a decir, tampoco porque esperaran fuera muy importante, pero aun entre ellos, Tenma era alguien realmente extraño. Conocían la historia del chico, más por Amemiya que por él mismo, y era extraño el ver como su mente estaba rota, a pesar de ya ser "feliz" con ellos. Por eso no muchos se acercaban a él con seguridad, entre más lejos mejor. A él sólo se le asignaban algunos asesinatos y algunas torturas, siempre vigilado por el único al que confiaba. Era extraño. La rosa blanca tenía a su enfermo, ellos también tenían a uno. –Si tenemos algo- felizmente, seguía dibujando, hacía rayas paralelas en los brazos de su muñeco, rojas, cayendo gotas, igual que las lágrimas de los ojos.

-No Tenma, no tenemos nada, tú nunca fuiste parte de estas rosas…- sin mucho tiempo, Edgar no tenia ánimos de seguir sus juegos infantiles.

-Nunca dije que era yo…- lo cortó volteando un segundo a verlo. Esa mirada azul vacía con esa sonrisa, le causó un temblor a varios, más no a ese líder. –Yo si tengo una forma… para que podamos rescatar a Ichi-san…- su dibujo empezó a tener color negro, todo el cielo, las nubes, el sol… todos se volvía oscuro para el pequeño chico que lloraba con terror. – Puedo obligar a una… persona… a decirles lo que sabe.-

-Tenma…- trató de detenerlo su compañero, pero éste sólo cerró los ojos sonriendo aún más, sin siquiera dejarlo continuar.

-Tsurugi Kyousuke…- la sala pasó del silencio a los murmullos lo más discretos posibles. ¿Era cierto? El comodín que poseía Tenma ¿Era aquel que lo había destrozado mentalmente para llegar a este estado? ¿De casi locura? – ¡Hey! ¡Parece ser que todos se enfermaron de la garganta!- dijo casi como una celebración, alzando el lápiz color rojo.- ¿Quieren que los ayude?

-Tenma, basta.- interrumpió con un golpe en la mesa el italiano. Aldena y Matsukaze se quedaron viendo algunos segundos. Uno con severidad, el otro con odio en el ceño fruncido. Era conocido que ninguno de los dos tenía una buena relación, y sólo el de cabellos naranjas podía tenerlos alejados para evitar algún altercado. –Di lo que tengas que decir.

-… Bien- poniéndose de pie, los miró a todos con dulzura. –Tengo en mi posesión al amado de Kyousuke, y creo que es importante… -alzando su dibujo, enseño a todos el retrato sub-real que trazó. –Takuto Shindou, el adorable novio de Kyou-kun… Le tuve que hacer algunas modificaciones, pero nada que haga que él no quiera cooperar…- soltó el dibujo, el aire lo hizo caer al suelo y él quedo allí, de pie con la misma sonrisa. – Tengo en la palma de mi mano a la mano derecha de Fudou Akio, estratega y subordinado de Kageyama.

-¿Tienes en tu poder a Shindou y no nos habías dicho ni una palabra?- atacó con severidad el inglés poniéndose de pie de golpe. -¿Sabes lo importante que es en este momento cualquier detalle e información sobre todo esto?- la voz se alzaba y el castaño se asustaba, retrayéndose en su propio cuerpo. -¿Sabes de lo que nos puede servir ese chico para terminar nuestra misión?

-¡Ah! Edgar-sama me odia ahora- sollozó cubriendo su rostro empezando a llorar. Temblaba y parecía como si el miedo en verdad le recorriera, de un momento a otro, borrando la dulzura. Taiyou sólo tuvo como reacción abrazarlo, pues no podía decir nada. Edgar tenía razón, y él era cómplice de esa omisión.

-No… Él no te odia sólo está nervioso por todo esto…- susurró a su oído para que se tranquilizara. –Pero seguro y si les dices él se tranquilizara. ¿Sí? Continúa…- el menor se separó del más alto, lo miró a los ojos y restregando sus ojos llorosos asintió.

-Puedo hacer que Tsuru-kun me diga cómo está y cómo entrar por Ichi-san… Sólo debo amenazarle sobre su novio…- murmuró convirtiendo su boca en un puchero.

-Pero… ¿Entiendes quién es Takuto?- el de rastas, lo miró con algo de pena, estaban ciertamente cerca, a dos asientos separados, por eso tenían mas contacto visual. –Shindou es alguien muy importante de la rosa blanca, es un heredero de los empresarios ricos, además de que es el probable sucesor en la gran línea de esa mafia… Como Ichirouta… - ahora dirigiendo su palabra a los presentes aclaró. –Si lo usamos a él, podemos obtener su ayuda, en vez de información engañosa por parte de Kyousuke.

-¡No!- mirándolo con odio, empujo la mesa y quiso correr a él, ¿A qué? No pudieron saber, pues el otro se aferró a su brazo impidiendo se moviera- ¡No dejare que hagas eso! ¡Nadie de esas estupidas rosas deben saber que yo lo tengo! ¡Es mi prisionero!-

-¡Pero ahora eres parte de nosotros, uno de nosotros, y tu deber es ver el bien común de todos!- contradijo rápidamente Aldena, poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo, las miradas azules, tan distintas chocaban entre si. Alguien amable que siempre buscaba el bien de los demás, un pobre que perdió el control sobre sus propios deseos volviéndose egoísta.

-¡Y eso hago!- gritó inmediatamente removiéndose con mas fuerza. –Yo sólo quería matar a ese maldito… ¡Quería que muriera desde que lo secuestré, desde el primer momento en que lo tuve en mis manos! ¿Y sabes qué pasó?- golpeteando la mesa siguió gritando- ¡Yo vine a ofrecerles mi ayuda! ¡Y ustedes quieren quitarme a mi presa! ¡Quiero que rescaten a Ichi-chan y no quieren!-

-Tenma, Tenma…- en susurros el mayor acarició su cabello, calmándolo poco a poco. El chico seguía dando gritos, pero de nuevo sucedió el mismo fenómeno. A cada mimo, a cada pronunciación de su nombre el estrés y la histeria desaparecían. Era extraño el fenómeno, de que sólo esas simples muestras de cariño fueran las causantes de su tranquilidad. –Todo está bien… Aquí estoy… Nadie te está haciendo nada malo… Tranquilo…

-P-pero ellos quieren quitarme m-mi venganza…- susurró queriendo volver a llorar. ¿Cuántos cambios podía tener en una sola reunión ese chico? Pasaba de la felicidad a la tristeza, al sarcasmo, a las burlas, a la histeria, volvió a la tristeza, y probablemente no pasaría mucho para que volviera a sonreír. Era atemorizante.

-No lo harán… Ellos van a aceptar las condiciones de lo que digas… ¿Verdad?- volteó a ver a los demás, en especial al italiano que con desaprobación sólo volteó el rostro. Edgar suspiró y sostuvo su frente, no tenía tiempo para todo esto. –Ellos no saben dónde tienes a ese chico…- Era cierto. Sólo Tenma y Amemiya lo sabían, y ese era un gran problema. Si trataba de sacarles la respuesta, todo sería en vano, y ese comodín perdería la vida, la única opción que les quedaba era tomar la oferta, y actuar lo más pronto posible. Así, cuando esto terminara, ellos tendrían a Ichirouta en su poder.

-De acuerdo, Matsukaze- con una sonrisa fingidamente amable, entrelazó sus dedos en la mesa, viéndolo con atención. –Todos estamos atentos a tus condiciones, ¿No es así, Fidio?- el mencionado tuvo que suspirar pesadamente y crujir un poco los dientes. A esto se refería, era tan fácil que ese chico se fuera, ¿Porque tenían que acogerlo? ¡No era su responsabilidad! ¡No lo era! Sólo era un loco que merecía estar en el manicomio.

-Claro… todos…- afirmó, aun cuando todos notaran, que era una enorme mentira. –Así que, dinos Tenma-kun… ¿Cómo es que podrías prestarnos a tu presa?- y a pesar de todo, el japonés vio al italiano destilando odio, odio y mucho rencor. No creía en sus palabras, pero aceptaría sus términos, así que no tenían que perder.

-Bueno… - abrazándose más de su novio, esperó unos segundos para empezar a enumerar.- En primera… Sólo Tsurugi debe saber esto, ninguna rosa más puede saberlo… En segunda, no le diré a nadie donde está Shindou… Sólo Tai y yo podemos saberlo, ¿verdad Tai?- el más alto asintió con una sonrisa ante su pregunta, acomodando sus cabellos con ternura. Para él Tenma no era tan malo… era más bien, adorable. – En tercera, tengo toda la libertad de torturarlo, cuando quiera.-

-Pero tienes que mantenerlo con vida- advirtió el de rastas. Si el chico fallecía tendrían más problemas.

-¡Sí! De eso se trata la cuarta. Mantendré con vida a Shin-kun… hasta que esto termine… Después lo asesinaré sin que Tsurugi pueda hacer nada, ¿De acuerdo?- las miradas entre los tres miembros potenciales se cruzaron. Esa era una condición que no podían cumplir, sin embargo, podrían hacer algo de tiempo. – Y la quinta y última es simple… -zafando uno de sus brazos del agarre de su novio, rozó delicadamente con la punta de sus dedos el cuchillo escondido en su manga, junto al hombro. Ese cuchillo lo usaba de vez en cuando, era raro verlo con él, pero las veces que lo sacó, le había dado más que unos cuantos sustos a varios. –Nadie debe seguirme cuando vaya a verlo… O lo asesinaré.-

El silencio los inundó de nuevo. Nadie comprendía porqué Edgar seguía protegiendo a ese chico, si era mucho más fácil internarlo, incluso en alguna clínica de paga si lo deseaba, y tenerlo tranquilo con medicinas e inyecciones extrañas que ponían esos médicos. Ese era el lugar donde ese niño debería estar, no allí, entre ellos, haciéndolos dudar de que tan seguros estuvieran los unos con los otros en su misma casa. Tenma rió simpático ante el rostro de duda y la única sonrisa de Edgar. Curioso.

-Entonces… ¿Qué quieren saber primero?-

-¡Hump!- se quejó haciendo rostros infantiles el moreno. Recargado en uno de los pilares de la entrada, ya estaba absolutamente aburrido de quedarse allí. Hasta jugar con los googles siempre rebosantes en su cabello le había hartado. –Claro, ellos se quedan hablando en la reunión y yo me tengo que quedar cuidando- seguía diciendo con un puchero. ¡Él también quería saber que iban a hacer, y opinar por supuesto! Pero sólo lo veían como a un tonto niño… -Esto es tedioso- alargó un poco la o mientras daba un giro en si mismo.

Oh, por favor… Prácticamente nadie sabía dónde estaban, cómo esperaban que fueran a atacar o algo… Lo único interesante fue una niñita que venía con su gato que empezó a decirle que le gustaba su cabello. Sólo unos minutos hablaron sobre el minino y sobre el peinado de Hamano, después vino la abuela de la niña y se la llevó de la mano mientras ésta se despedía. En esa calle ni siquiera pasaban cosas interesantes, sólo pasaban tipos en carros de lujo con el rostro hinchado de puro ego, lo veían mal y se metían a sus casas hablando por teléfono. Tcht, no necesitaba vestirse así pare denotar que podía residir entre ellos.

-Algo… Alguien…- silbó jugando ahora con sus dedos. ¿Cuánto se suponía que esa reunión podría durar? Ya quería entrar, y ponerse a hablar con Marco sobre lo que pasó, y si se formó algún desastre o pasó algo divertido, o al menos que lo dejaran ir a la playa… Ya tenían casi una semana allí y no lo dejaban ir al mar a pescar un rato, eso si que era un trato inhumano. –Lo que sea…-

-¡No! ¡Dámelo!- los gritos temblorosos y algo débiles alcanzaron a sus oídos. Algo sucedía. En la esquina, un débil chico de lentes, parecía estar peleando con dos tipos mucho más altos y fuertes que él. Estos parecían reírse, jalaban con fuerza su mochila, arrastrando al chico de paso, éste sólo no quería desprenderse de ella. –E-es mía…-lloriqueaba. A pesar de estar en contra, se notaba en todo él que tenía mucho miedo. No podía dejar las cosas así.

-Ahora es nuestra, así que suelta niñato- se burlaron mientras uno de estos se apoyaba en el rostro del chico para separarlo de sus cosas. El chico se quejó de dolor, mientras uno de los cristales se rompía y por pura inercia soltaba las cosas. –Eso... ¿Ves niño? Si hubieras obedecido antes a lo que te decíamos seguro ahora tendrías tus lentecitos, pero quisiste hacerte el listo… Y ahora estas así…- el chico se quitó el artefacto. No sentía nada enterrado en sus parpados y era bueno, o pudiera haber consecuencias mucho peores. –Hey… ¿Y si le damos un premio al niñito? No cualquiera pone tanta resistencia… Se ve que aprecia mucho más sus libros que su vida…- el menor tembló, pues hasta ahora realizaba que había estado "peleando" vanamente contra dos ladrones, que ahora parecían muy entretenidos con verlo golpeado. Cerró los ojos, temblando y se cubrió con los brazos el rostro, preparado para el primer ataque.

-A-ahm, disculpa- llamó amablemente el moreno tocando el hombro de uno. No le dio tiempo de decir algo, inmediatamente cuando volteo, lo golpeó duramente en el rostro. El tipo retrocedió, adolorido de la mejilla. –Creo que esto es de él- arrebató la mochila gracias a la confusión provocada y volvió a colocarla en las manos de éste.

-¿Y tú quién diablos eres?- preguntó el otro, sosteniendo un poco al otro, que se encontraba mareado ante semejante reacción. –Será mejor que te vayas si no quieres terminar igual.

-No… no…- negó viéndolos serio. –Ustedes se van.- de perfil, sin mostrárselo al niño, entresacó el arma en su bolsillo, mostrándola, el como brillaba ante el sol. Ambos sujetos lo vieron de un modo muy diferente, a ambos se les bajó el valor que tanto presumían y salieron corriendo. Vaya… sólo eran de esos ladronzuelos inexpertos que se divertían a costa de las personas que no podían defenderse como era debido. -¿Estás bien?- volvió su atención al chico, éste abrazaba la mochila aún asustado. Sin alguna reacción más que el observar a su salvador.

-Y-yo… Creo que sí…- susurró suspirando. Se puso de pie, sacudiendo su pantalón de todo el polvo de donde lo habían estado jalando, y tontamente observó sus lentes un segundo. –No todo se arregló pero…- después volteó con las mejillas algo sonrosadas por la agitación y la pena, sonriendo levemente, más de forma sincera al moreno. –Muchas gracias.

Y sólo bastó ese lindo rostro para que algo atravesara el corazón del contrario. De repente a ese chico parecía que sólo el sol lo iluminaba a él, y que ninguna vista había sido lo suficientemente bella como para poder ser comparada con su sonrisa. Todo parecía perfecto. Los ojos castaños, su cuerpo sumamente esbelto, el par de cachitos que conformaba su peinado, casi como si de una chica se tratase.

-Mi nombres es Hayami Tsurumasa- saludó extendiendo su mano al chico. Se encontraba ahora mas tranquilo, se notaba en su expresión. Y por supuesto, agradecido.

-Y-yo…- la lengua se le trabó entre el palpitar de su corazón y de sus mejillas. Tenía que decir algo, se veía tan torpe después de haberse visto genial. Primero fue un héroe, después un torpe cobarde. – H-hamano Kaiji… - tomó su mano, y la estrechó sonriendo, como todo un tonto. –Mucho gusto Tsuru-chan-

_-Hoy tenemos a un nuevo chico en el salón. Pasa por favor-_

_El castaño alzó su mirar algo curioso. A decir verdad era raro que alguien llegara después de varias semanas del inicio de clases. Dejó de prestarle atención a Aoi un momento y lo observó de arriba abajo. No traía el uniforme escolar, al contrario, usaba un extraño atuendo extravagante. Tenía dos curiosas patillas que se alzaban anti-gravitatoriamente. Curioso. Su expresión también era divertida, realmente lo era. Una seriedad, en una mezcla de enojo._

_-Su nombre es Tsurugi Kyousuke, acaba de mudarse y se incorporará a nuestro grupo. Espero que tengan paciencia con él mientras se regulariza en las materias-_

_Los chicos se pusieron de pie para saludarlo, y volviendo a su asiento, después de varias indicaciones éste se sentó. Estaba hasta atrás en la esquina cerca de la ventana. A pesar de que todos hablaban sobre él, él,"Kyousuke" ni se inmutaba, más bien, sólo veía con el mayor desinterés la ventana al lado de ellos. Qué le importaba todo eso, cosas innecesarias para el estilo de vida que él llevaría._

_-Tsu-ru-gi- siseó el ojiazul observándolo desde lejos, creyendo aun pensaban estaba en silencio, pero los ojos dorados lo miraron un segundo. Sonrió tontamente y se sonrojó un poco, apartando la mirada al pizarrón. _

_¿No parecía alguien perfecto?_


	20. Chapter 20

¡Hola!, bueno, es la primera vez en bastante tiempo que siento que hice algo genial en esta historia, espero que les guste mucho y pues en algún pedazo del cap leerán "Hinamatsuri", ésta es una celebración en Japón, la cual consiste en que las niñas muestran muñecas japonesas en un festival en varias ciudades… o algo así… si quieren Googleen. XD

Les mando corazones y postales de amor con Mi Terumi c:

¡Con todo mi Corazón espero que les guste! [Si, lo repetí xD]

(owo)

.

_Capítulo Veinte  
Corazón Oscuro  
._

Abrieron la puerta con lentitud, la inmensa bodega que tenían a sus servicios estaba en silencio, ni ruidos extraños hechos por las ratas o alguna gotera salpicando agua, había una calma tan incómoda que para ninguno de los dos era normal, generalmente las paredes del recinto se llenaban con las voces de cientos de sopranos cantando alguna ópera barroca, a veces se llenaban de sinfonías o motetes de scholas de todo el mundo… El moreno estaba más calmado de lo normal; sin tener palabras que decir, sin querer subir al departamento para tener sexo, Taiyou se dirigió a las escaleras del lugar, Matsukaze era un fiasco en la cocina así que él debía hacerse cargo de esas responsabilidades, el menor le sonrió y se dirigió al fondo del lugar, allí lo esperaba una pequeña puerta que lo llevaría a su lugar favorito.

Comenzó a tararear una canción que le había escuchado al último niño pequeño con el que jugó en el parque, bailando una improvisada coreografía comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos la única llave que le permitía entrar a su mundo de fantasías, entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, nadie más tenía esa llave, quería mucho a Amemiya, pero nadie tenía el derecho de conocer su pequeño lugar feliz… Caminó lentamente y contó cada paso que daba, cincuenta y cuatro pasos… Y en ese instante el camino se divide en dos… ¿Torturar a Takuto sin permiso o ir a su lugar feliz?, dudó varios segundos y optó por irse hacia la derecha.

– ¡Mi _Hinamatsuri_ personal! –Chilló sonriente al encender la luz de su habitación favorita, podía considerarse ese cuarto como un elaborado museo en donde habían muñecas hechas por las manos de Matsukaze, desde las sencillas y muy tradicionales ningyou hasta el más elaborado títere, docenas de estanterías llenas de vestidos, accesorios y demás cosas que éstas pudiesen tener, sin embargo, para el moreno éstas ya no eran tan especiales como en su tiempo de elaboración lo llegaron a ser, sólo había una, la única que le hacía totalmente feliz, había durado bastantes meses haciéndola, casi no dormía porque quería que hasta el más mínimo detalle fuera reproducido con excelencia, dio varios saltitos hasta llegar al frente de ella, hizo una exagerada reverencia y le tomó su mano derecha– Dulce Pierrot ¿Cómo has amanecido hoy?

Y la única respuesta fue la inexpresiva mirada de ésta, parpadeó varias veces y le acarició sus ondulados cabellos, era tan bella, su piel tan delicada, sus abdominales por el futbol, sus manos un poco delgadas por tocar el piano… En definitiva era la réplica exacta de Takuto Shindou… Sin embargo ésta sí era hermosa, poseía cualidades que el otro no tenía ni podía obtener.

–Al menos no eres una perra arrastrada como lo es Shindou–Kun –Murmuró tocándole las "cicatrices" que él mismo había hecho en ella– y tampoco eres alguien con la lengua floja –negó con su cabeza al no dejar tocar los labios de ella– Pierrot–Chan~ –Canturreó amablemente– deberías conocer al modelo en el cual me inspiré para crearte.

No quería levantarla de su silla, se veía bastante cómoda encima de ella, además la ropa que tenía puesta le había costado mucho conseguirla y el llevarla en donde estaba el de cabellos cortos implicaría que ésta se ensuciara… – ¿Y no queremos eso verdad Pierrot–Chan? –Con delicadeza le movió su cabeza varias veces– el uniforme del equipo de Futbol en donde jugaba Shindou–Kun es una cosa bastante preciosa para ambos –se fijó en cada uno de los pliegues y sonrió, ese atuendo era de hace más de dos años y aun así seguía siendo algo… maravilloso– ya sabes que tú te ves mejor en él.

Giró su cuerpo y ladeó su cabeza para asegurarse que su "dama" seguía allí, viéndola en el mismo estado en el que la había dejado segundos atrás caminó hasta una pequeña radio que tenía allí guardada, sabía que obra era la que seguía en el repertorio y oprimió el botón.

–Pierrot–Chan~ ¿Te gustan las letanías? –No esperó a que ésta le contestase y siguió con sus ideas– Shindou–Kun en algún momento las tocó junto a una coral bastante importante de Tokio… Apenas teniendo sus dieciséis años ya era un importante pianista –Hizo un puchero y se lanzó a las piernas de ésta– ¿Y yo que tengo para ofrecerte a ti, a Tsurugi y a mi Amemiya? Sólo soy un vil adolescente con graves problemas mentales… Eso dirán de mi Edgar y los demás, pero yo sé que tú y Amemiya me aman por lo que soy –Posó su cabeza en las piernas de ésta y fingió sollozar por varios minutos hasta que recordó la actividad que debía culminar ese día– ¿Qué se le vería mejor a Takuto? –Se levantó de las piernas del objeto inerte y observó maravillado el vacío en el rostro de su más preciosa creación, no recordaba a la perfección el día en el que le extirpó su querido ojo derecho y tampoco le importaba, ella así se veía como una utopía alcanzable, podía ver que era más humana de esa manera, mientras todos ocultaban lo oscuro de su alma ella lo hacía visible y palpable, quizás por eso Pierrot era más maravillosa que cualquier ser impuro que ha pisado este planeta, por eso Pierrot de cierta manera no debía parecerse a Takuto Shindou, Tenma lo sabía y se odiaba por eso.

Sonrió torpemente y se llevó una pequeña caja de herramientas, por fin empezaría a arreglar la obra malhecha llamada Takuto Shindou. ¿Por qué ese llorón había sido escogido por Kyousuke?, ¿Qué tenía de especial?... Sabía que era un estudiante, futbolista y músico prodigio pero él seguramente no lo amaba y sólo le daba sexo por temor a que éste le destruyera su perfecta vida.

(owo)

No tenía ni la menor idea de cuantas horas llevaba allí encerrado, lo bueno de ese momento, si es que pudiese considerarse algo bueno estando en ese estado, era que Kyousuke le había llevado libros y le había dejado sus medicamentos con varias botellas con agua, había bajado de peso, su cabello comenzaba a ondularse, sus labios estaban secos y extrañamente sus manos comenzaban a temblar luego de varias horas de mantenerlas quietas.

Cerró los ojos esperando descansar un poco más, sin embargo el azote de la puerta lo hizo levantarse– ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan exagerado cada vez que llegas? –Parpadeó varias veces y esperó la respuesta del otro, respuesta que nunca llegó– ¿Sucede algo Kyousuke?

– Te propondré un trato –Espetó lanzándole una maleta a la cama– hay varias cosas que han pasado desde tu cautiverio en los maravillosos calabozos de la rosa negra –el más bajo bufó molesto, ¿Maravillosos?, quizás para ellos las ratas, cucarachas, falta de ventilación y la escasez de alimentos y agua era una maravilla para tener a sus presos bajo sus redes– necesito que te concentres idiota.

– Cállate imbécil –El de cabellos azules lo ignoró y se acercó un poco más a éste– abre la maleta y busca un sobre mediano –el de coletas no le dio mucha importancia al preguntarle por qué tenía esa actitud tan extraña… Él era un ser bastante bizarro– Amemiya Taiyou y Matsukaze Tenma… Estos dos han secuestrado a Takuto.

– ¿Disculpa? –Había escuchado bien, estaba diciendo que Takuto había sido secuestrado, ¿Dónde quedaba toda la seguridad sobreprotectora que siempre tenía la honorable dama de la familia Shindou con su primogénito?, era un poco absurdo, sólo había un lugar en donde el de cabellos cortos iba y no lo escoltaban–Fue al departamento en la ciudad ¿Verdad? –Su raptor asintió– ¿Por qué lo han secuestrado?, si vienes a contarme esto es porque en realidad no fue la rosa negra, te aseguro que no… o sino ya estarías teniendo sexo con él en estos momentos.

– Que yo quiera cogerme a tu mejor amigo… –Hizo una pausa de varios segundos antes de contestar, con su cabeza totalmente deshecha no podía darse el lujo de parecer una persona celoso– que quiera cogerme a mi novio te aseguro que no es de tu incumbencia. Ahora, lo siguiente es que podré sacarte de aquí si logras que tus padres entren a esta importante asociación y si lo consigues, me ayudarás a liberar a Takuto del lugar en donde Tenma lo tenga.

– ¿Por qué debo ayudarte? –No es que no quisiera ayudar, pero lo sabía muy bien, su cuerpo estaba bastante desgastado, para poder ir a hacer una misión en terreno debía estar una mejor condición– ¿Crees que sacarme de aquí es fácil?

– No sé por qué pero la seguridad está bastante decaída… Creo que Mistorene y sus fiestas sexuales cada dos días es una de las razones –Paseó por la pequeña habitación durante varios minutos intentando organizar sus ideas… Era demasiado arriesgado intentar sacar a Kirino sin que se diesen cuenta, más no era imposible– Necesito que tus padres se unan a la rosa negra.

– ¿Crees que convencer a mi estúpido padre es sencillo? –Negó varias veces con la cabeza– ¡Le tiene fidelidad eterna a la rosa blanca!, ellos le tapan cada uno de los desfalcos que hace en las empresas en donde administra, aunque mi padre sea un maldito estafador él sabe cómo hacer sus cosas

– Sólo cállate –Espetó molesto– en esa maleta tienes ropa limpia para que te bañes… No sé cómo harás… Pero en varias horas traeré un teléfono para que convenzas a tu padre de unirse a nosotros, tienen los mismos genes, ¿También sabes cómo estafar cierto?

– Eso no te incumbe –Murmuró suavemente– hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde el momento en el que supe que estabas saliendo con Shindou.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? –Preguntó rápidamente, no había nada de malo en responder alguna duda que al asexual le hubiera surgido en los casi dos meses que llevaba saliendo con el de cabellos ondulados.

– ¿En serio lo amas? –Kyousuke alzó una de sus cejas– no es que no te crea… Sólo es que es confuso, no se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, es tu enemigo, es todo lo opuesto a ti, a Takuto podría tildársele como alguien engreído cuando no se le conoce… Hay cosas que no entiendo de todo esto, no eres de las personas que aman en serio, o al menos eso es lo que pienso yo, Kyousuke… ¿Qué vayas a rescatar a tu novio el cual está en la rosa blanca de un adolescente del cual no sabes nada?, es algo difícil de creer… Especialmente del próximo líder de esta mafia, es más complicado en realidad.

– Te responderé si me haces un favor luego de esto –El de cabello rosa asintió y Kyousuke se recostó en la pared– es difícil de expresar con palabras cuando eres alguien tan monocromático como yo… Y creo que en realidad eso no te importa.

– Sé que en cierta parte no me incumbe pero ya acepté ayudarte en lo que quieres así que habla –Cerró los ojos varios segundos y lanzó su cuerpo a la cama– quiero escuchar.

– Takuto Shindou… uno de los jóvenes prodigios que Japón había visto nacer en la última década –Comentó como si empezase a hablar sobre un comunicado lanzado en el periódico– Tuve que empezar a investigarlo en un trabajo como principiante en la rosa, me impresionó todo lo que hacía y había hecho en su vida, era un completo extraño para mí y aun sabiendo que probablemente en los próximos años éste se llegase a volverse mi enemigo comencé a sentirme atraído por él.

– Eso es perturbador –Murmuró incómodo ante la situación– pero sigue hablando.

– Somos polos opuestos –Contestó con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, era extraño, pero por primera vez en tantos años, se sentía seguro de hablar sobre lo que sentía por alguien más, Takuto en definitiva era diferente al resto del mundo– pero aun así tenemos bastante afinidad en cada cosa que realizamos, él es la luz y yo soy la oscuridad… Es la calma de mi tormenta, gracias a él en mi vida ha dejado de llover.

(owo)

La habitación luego de llenarse de gritos, blasfemias e insultos completamente sin sentido se encontraba en calma, la gran mayoría de los miembros de la importante mafia estaban allí, Suzuno y Nagumo habían ido a pedir un permiso para poder arreglar asuntos que comenzaban a regresar de Corea, sin embargo al entrar se encontraron con un Endou Mamoru molesto. Terumi alcanzó a escuchar los gritos del próximo líder Yakuza y decidió ir a ver que sucedía; y Kiyama el último en llegar fue por simple curiosidad, al no ver a sus compañeros en los pasillos o en alguna sala de juntas fue a hablar con Kidou sobre el asunto de Ichirouta y al escuchar al de rastas vociferar una maldición quiso saber quién era el idiota que había provocado la ira de éste. Ahora, todos tomaban té y esperaban a tocar el tema que habían estado evitando desde hace bastante tiempo, la verdad era sólo una, luego de tantos conflictos con la rosa negra habían llegado a la punta del iceberg, con Kirino secuestrado no sabían qué hacer con su padre. El moreno enamorado estaba molesto y ellos sabían muy bien que éste así estuviera en peligro de muerte no dudaría en ir a rescatar a Ichirouta; debido a las últimas decisiones que Terumi y Yuuto habían tomado Ryuuji y Sakuma se encontraban más trastornados de lo normal, siendo una molestia, debían vigilarlos demasiado, Kidou lo sabía, estaban en un punto donde si daban un mal paso todo se vendría abajo, era una situación que lo sacaba de quicio y el extraño presentimiento que tenía era peor, estaba completamente seguro de haberse olvidado de otro asunto importante, sin embargo por más que pensara en ello no lograba recordar qué era.

Fue entonces que escucharon unos pasos apresurados y en menos de cinco segundos la presencia de Masaki irrumpió la tranquilidad que se sentía en el lugar– ¡Los padres de Takuto vienen para esta oficina! –Y fue allí cuando lo recodó, el heredero de la familia Shindou llevaba dos días secuestrado– ¿Kidou qué vamos a hacer?

Con grácil elegancia entraron dos adultos en la habitación, un hombre de cabello negro ondulado y delante de éste una mujer que no pasaba de los treinta y seis años, con un hermoso traje tradicional japonés de verano, con grácil ligereza se acercó hasta la mesa en donde Kidou tenía docenas de carpetas y sin esperar a llegar al frente de ésta botó los papeles que estaban a su alcance, le dedicó una sonrisa a todas las personas que se encontraban en la sala y dirigió una seca mirada a Masaki.

– Kariya… No era necesario que avisaras que veníamos para acá –Negó con su cabeza y observó detenidamente al estratega de la rosa blanca– joven Yuuto es un placer volvernos a ver, aunque en esta oportunidad no vengo feliz y tampoco con ganas de negociar algo importante en mi vida.

– Señora Shindou –Murmuró algo apenado, no esperaba que ésta fuera a visitarle en tan poco tiempo, tragó saliva y dio una vista rápida a la habitación, todos sus compañeros estaban en silencio, expectantes esperaban las sabias palabras que diría el gran estratega Yuuto Kidou para arreglar ese problema– ¿Desea usted un poco de té y sentarse con nosotros para hablar de este tema de una manera mucho más relajada y cordial?

– Si deseas que tus subordinados se den cuenta de lo mal administrador, agente y estratega que eres por mi está bien –Terumi rápidamente y sin esperar orden alguna le acercó una taza de té y la honorable líder de la familia Shindou se sentó en un sillón al lado del amigo de su hijo– ¿Qué saben de Takuto?

– No mucho señora Shindou –Contestó el rubio cruzándose de piernas– no sabemos las razones, tampoco exactamente cuándo fue.

– Fue horas antes de uno de sus importantes recitales de este mes –Contestó Hiroto uniéndose a la conversación– sólo hay un testigo y éste sólo aceptó respondernos una pregunta.

– Y esta fue el decir quién le había secuestrado –Agregó Yuuto intentando mantener su compostura– afirmó que eran dos adolescentes uno moreno y el otro con cabello en forma de sol.

– Es estúpido lo que acabas de decir joven Yuuto –Contestó la mujer cruzándose de brazos– así que si a usted le dicen que mi hijo fue secuestrado por un samurái y un payaso… ¿Les creería?

– Descartamos esa opción a penas nuestro testigo dijo eso –Contestó rápidamente– sin embargo aún no sabemos nada de este tema y por eso he convocado a mis más fieles colaboradores para tratar este asunto con mayor eficacia.

– ¿Y tuviste que hacerlo cuarenta y ocho horas después de lo sucedido? –Esperó varios segundos una respuesta que no fue dada por el de rastas– eso me temía.

– Señora Shindou –Llamó lentamente Afuro y esperó a que ésta le viera para poder continuar– estamos al tanto de la situación de Takuto desde el momento en el que se nos informó.

– ¿A sí que se enteraron pasadas la doce horas del secuestro? –Dudó bastante molesta, en su interior esperaba el momento preciso para decir la propuesta que una llamada anónima le había dado la noche anterior– ¿Piensan que eso es un buen tiempo para ser ustedes una de las mejores mafias del mundo?

– Afuro y Kidou se enteraron a las cuatro horas del secuestro… o al menos puedo eso yo afirmar –Dijo Masaki sin dudas en sus palabras– fui yo el primero en avisar a la rosa lo que sucedía.

– ¿Y cómo te enteraste? –Preguntó bastante interesada. En ese momento Kariya parpadeó varias veces y procesó la información que Kyousuke le había dado sobre el acontecimiento, llegó a la casa de Takuto para conversar con él sobre el concierto, cuando llegó al departamento estaba la puerta abierta…– estoy esperando su respuesta Kariya.

– Creo que lo llamó a su teléfono y al no contestarlo se preocupó –Murmuró Natsuhiko lentamente– creo que los detalles no son tan relevantes en este punto de la situación señora Shindou… En realidad lo importante aquí es dar con el paradero de su primogénito y devolvérselo en buen estado.

– Por fin alguien que dice algo elocuente en esta sala –Mofó sonriéndole al presunto nuevo miembro que ella no había visto en sus constantes visitas a este lugar– traer personas nuevas revitaliza el ambiente de este cutre lugar –Se levantó del asiento, dejó el té en la mesa de donde había lanzado los papeles del joven de rastas y se acercó a éste– Joven Kidou, le doy dos días para que usted recupere a mi hijo y lo traiga sano y salvo.

– Claro señora Shindou –Contestó no muy seguro de lo que había dicho– su hijo estará de vuelta.

– ¡Como dices eso cuando no sabes en donde se encuentra! –Alzó su mano y esta llegó a la mejilla de Kidou, lanzándole sus lentes al suelo, quería patear al mocoso que estaba delante suyo, desearía contratar a cualquier asesino para que le quitase su vida por incompetente, pero no podía hacerlo, no cuando habían personas de mafia alrededor suyo– si no me tienes devuelta a mi hijo te juro, Yuuto Kidou, que me uniré a la rosa negra y prepararé una venganza.

Salió de la habitación con la misma elegancia en la que entró, nadie dijo nada en varios segundos, estaban esperando a que Kidou diera orden alguna, sin embargo, una duda quedaba en la mente de varios en la sala, ¿Qué hacía esa mujer con un Kimono en Rusia?

(owo)

Salió de su pequeña habitación y siguió el camino que muy seguramente esperaba ansioso cruzar, su mente estaba completamente ida y sonreía de una manera que sólo se podría denominar como trastornada, ¿Dónde quedaba la hermosa ilusión de Tenma Matsukaze el joven radiante de vida y amor?, aquellos eran recuerdos que podía mantener encerrados todavía.

– Oh tú, Ángel sabio y bello, de alabanzas privado, Dios que fue por la suerte adversa traicionado, ¡Oh Satán, ten piedad de mi larga miseria! –Murmuró por el estrecho pasillo en donde caminaba, avanzó con mayor rapidez hasta llegar a la puerta que quería abrir– Príncipe del Destierro, con quien se fuera injusto, y que, vencido, siempre te yergues más robusto, ¡Oh Satán ten piedad de mi larga miseria! –Entró a la habitación llena de humedad y encendió una bombilla que estaba pegada en la pared, buscó con su mirada al objeto que tenía allí y al encontrarlo sentado en el fondo del lugar se acercó a éste– Tú, que el rincón conoces de tierras envidiosas donde ocultó el celoso Dios las piedras preciosas, ¡Oh Satán, ten piedad de mi larga miseria!

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? –Preguntó cuándo sintió las manos del menor en sus mejillas, Matsukaze con movimientos circulares continuó haciéndolo hasta que Takuto hastiado retiró su rostro bastante incómodo con la situación en la que se encontraba– ¿Tenma?

– Tú, que posas tu sello, oh cómplice sutil, sobre la frente del Creso implacable y vil, ¡Oh Satán, ten piedad de mi larga miseria! –Buscó en su ligero equipaje el trapo que había estado esperando usar desde hace bastante tiempo, le sonrió a su prisionero y con gran agilidad se lo puso en su boca, logrando que éste cayera inconsciente a los segundos– Tú, que de las rameras el corazón halagas con el culto al harapo y el amor de las llagas, ¡Oh Satán, ten piedad de mi larga miseria!

Con un Takuto desmayado todos sus planes serían más sencillos de realizar, le acomodó en una silla que estaba al otro extremo del lugar, esterilizó su brazo y su rostro con gel, comenzó a alistar cada instrumento que necesitaba, buscó las cadenas en su amado baúl y cuando todo estaba listo recordó a su pequeña presa, la cual ahora le miraba horrorizado buscando algo con lo cual defenderse.

– ¡Que vas a hacerme Matsukaze! –Gritó al ver la ida mirada que tenía el moreno, éste puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios y le guiñó el ojo, un escalofrío le recorrió toda su espalda y al ver que sus pies estaban atados a esa vieja silla se agachó para soltarse.

– Sólo cállate Ta kun~ –Exclamó tomando un bate que estaba en la entrada y antes de que Takuto pudiera reaccionar éste impactó en su cabeza– ahora si puedo hacerte los arreglos sin problemas.

Nuevamente se agachó al frente de su maletín y sacó todo lo que necesitaba, la seda quirúrgica, agujas e inyecciones que vio que probablemente usaría para agregar más decoración a la obra de arte aun no terminada llamada Takuto Shindou. Delicadamente introdujo el hilo en la parte inferior derecha del labio, precisando el punto en donde volvería a introducir, cortando superficialmente los ubicó y siguiendo las instrucciones que vio en un video snuff en YouTube terminó rápidamente la operación. Recogió sus instrumentos cuidadosamente, con Takuto bajo los efectos del batazo lo encadenó al suelo, desde ese punto comenzaría la verdadera vida de preso.

Y todo sería mucho más interesante ya que éste no podía gritar por su vida.

(owo)

– ¡Si quieren que Tenma muera en esta historia digan yo (?)!, en serio… Yo, Pau–Chan si quiero

Nos leeremos en una próxima oportunidad c:


	21. Chapter 21

-¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum!- murmuraba infantilmente, dando saltitos en frente de su propia puerta. Taiyou se retrasaba pasos a veces, por eso siempre llegaba primero el menor, a esperar con algo de impaciencia el que le abrieran la puerta. El otro más bien le sonreía y abría siempre con la misma frase.

-Paciencia, paciencia tamborcito…- cargaba en su brazo una bolsa azul marino, algo llena, y era algo parecida a las de papel. El menor no se quejó en lo absoluto y sólo entró al lugar dando más saltos pequeños en su lugar. Esa mañana habían salido muy temprano por capricho del más bajo… A éste le encantaba tener todo tipo de prendas, no importaba si no se las ponía, él sólo las quería para usarlas tres minutos dentro de casa y luego volverlas a dejar como estaban… A diferencia que en Italia, allí no traía más que un par de mudas, por el viaje, y esa ropa no le servía mucho, debido al cambio de clima. Exigió ropa, siendo infantil y tonto, pero el otro le cumplió siempre sus gustos. Mucha ropa nueva que no usaría, pero su sonrisa y la tranquilidad de sus impulsos de personalidad.

-Taiyou- lo llamó sentando de cabeza en el sillón, con las piernas por los aires, y moviéndolas grácilmente. –Tengo hambre… ¿Qué vamos a comer? ¿Es algo rico?- viendo el mueble casi vacío de libros, al revés, se entretenía contando los espacios, y pensando en… otras cosas que sólo él sabría.

-Pues… Compré un poco de esa sopa de aquí… Es famosa en otros lados, supongo es muy rica…- habló tranquilo, aunque algo alto, pues estaba aun en el cuarto, colgando todo lo que el chico había traído de las tiendas. –Se llama Pechka… o creo que así se pronuncia… - asomándose un poco le mostró un suéter azul cielo con un muñeco de nieve en una de las puntas- Éste dijiste que usarías, ¿Verdad?

-¡Sip!- sonriendo, esperó a que el otro se fuera para de una marometa caer al suelo. Sólo se limpió el polvo ignorando el leve dolor de su espalda por hacerlo tan de repente y corrió a la cocina. –¡Tai! ¿La gente puede comer cosas liquidas?-

-Sí, sí puede…- caminó a la cocina con él, y de una bolsa más pequeña sacó el platillo que había comprado- Como comida completa no mucho, pero… Algunos usan licuados de ciertas cosas para complementar. – sacando dos tazones lo vio seguir buscando en el refrigerador- Como de zanahoria y ese tipo de cosas…-

-Entonces…- sacando todo un racimo los puso en la mesa frente a él, sonriendo- ¡Hazme uno, Tai! Que esté rico, siempre hay que ser corteses, ¿Sabes?- le vio algo extrañado pero aun así tomó el racimo de verduras y le empezó a lavar, observando atento cualquier cambio que pudiera haber en el castaño discretamente.

-¿Sólo comerás esto?- bueno, podía guardar todavía la comida para cuando le diera hambre más tarde y le empezara a pedir cena, ya le conocía, siempre hacia lo mismo los días en que se negaba a probar bocado alguno.

-No, no, no es para mi Tai- recargándose en la mesa, observó al peli naranja cortar en rodajas pequeñas la verdura y meterla en la licuadora junto a un poco de agua- Es para Taku-kun… Ya sabes… Además, en la mañana no le di de desayuno, debe tener hambre… Así que le serviré esto…

-No creo que esté bien que sólo le des esto… - susurró haciendo una mueca y accionando el aparato. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que terminara, y lo sirviera en un vaso de plástico grande. Nunca una bebida como esa iba a poder satisfacer las comidas de alguien. –Lleva aunque sea un poco de—

-No.- cortó fuertemente, sin pensar en los demás, ni en el castaño músico. – Él sólo puede comer esto…- le vio con una sonrisa mucho más amplia que antes, una más sínica y siniestra. –Gracias Tai- calmadamente tomó el recipiente y sin mediar una palabra más camino a ese cuarto. Ah… No se escuchaba nada desde afuera de esa habitación, así que probablemente el castaño había despertado después de haberse ido.

La llave giró, volvió a cerrar con la misma, no quería que Amemiya viera su creación, no aun, porque probablemente le reprendería, y tendría problemas… Prefería ver él solo ese bello espectáculo. El castaño tirado en el suelo de nuevo, esposado de las manos encadenado de las piernas, sus mejillas aun pegajosas y brillantes por lágrimas que debió soltar por un buen rato… Las gotas de sangre seca en sus labios y quijada, producto de su negligencia, y esa mirada llena de odio, los ojos rojos y las cuentas castañas en él. Sí… Seguro que había odiado cuando se levantó y sus bellos labios estaban cosidos, con lindos y bellos hilos encajados en su piel que le impidieran sacar esa bella voz más que en gemidos de sufrimiento.

-No corazón, no debiste hacer eso… Jalarse las costuras sólo hará que el relleno salga… Tu sangre seca no te queda, de hecho se te ve horrible, como la mayoría de las cosas…- decía dejando el bote en su lugar y levantándolo al tomarle de los hombreo, al menos para recargarlo sobre la pared, mientras éste se removía queriendo golpearlo o algo por el estilo… El castaño logró esquivar varios de los golpes, mas cuando trató de quitar los rastro rojos de su quijada, los brazos del otros se movieron lo suficiente rápido como para golpear su torso y hacerlo caer, dejando tiradas las llaves en el suelo. –U-ugh…- se quejó por el golpe con una caja el menor, mientras el otro, como podía con sus manos, tomaba el llavero y buscaba con prisa cuál de todas ellas pertenecía a las cadenas en sus piernas…

El de ojos azules, al verle hacer eso, sólo rió tiernamente, maravillado con lo tonto e ingenuo que podría llegar a ser ese chico. Probó con las cinco que había allí, pero lo único que consiguió fue el odio a esa sonrisa que tenía el otro, recostado en el suelo observándole. Ninguna de esas era la correcta, ninguna funcionaba y lo único que obtenía era al menor riendo y levantándose como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-Muy mal, muy mal… Así no se trata a la gente, ¿Nunca te enseñaron modales?- preguntó, volviendo a limpiarse el polvo, aunque esta vez su camiseta blanca quedó algo manchada por todo el acumulado en esa habitación. –Para serte sincero, a mi tampoco, pero Tai luego me dijo que debo hacer cuando vayamos a lugares formales- tomando el racimo de llaves de las asustadas manos del otro, las guardó nuevamente en el bolsillo- Jamás traería las llaves con las que estás amarrado aquí, no seas tontito Shindou- apretando su mejilla con una sonrisa más grande, dio palmaditas en el cabello formado por sólo mechones disparejos.

–Eres un mal niño, que mal portado… Pero tranquilo- y sin esperar algo más, pateó con fuerza el estomago del otro…. Los pulmones se encogieron, y el aire se le hizo escaso. A pesar de que trataba de abrir la boca para poder respirar, sólo abría de nuevo las marcas que había dejado la aguja, y esa sensación de mareo le atacó de nuevo… No podía respirar. –Yo sé cómo castigarte- otras dos cadenas provenientes de la pared, las amarra cada una en las muñecas del otro… Ahora ejercían doble peso en sus manos, y estás no podían moverse más que para estar juntas. –Listo… Ahora ya no podrás moverte tan fácil… ¿Verdad?-

El castaño cerraba los labios con fuerza, soltando otro par de lágrimas de dolor y tal vez frustración, sin dejar que ese odio retratado se disipara… Era obvio que ese pobre chico estaba tomando todo como si fuera personal. –No corazón, yo no te odio… - habló acariciando esta vez su rostro, con cuidado, casi como si fuera de porcelana… Para después rasguñar con desprecio la misma. –Ésta sólo es mi venganza…- masculló. –Nadie te mandó de arrastrada con Kyousuke…- … El ceño fruncido y los ojos que miraban con deseo de querer asesinarlo ahora mismo cambiaron pronto, sólo para dar paso a una singular sonrisa preciosa que mostraba y acercaba el licuado. –Te traje un poco de comer, ¿Quieres? Tienes pequeñas aberturas, por allí puedes tomarlo, aunque con cuidado, no vayas a abrir más esas pequeñas heridas…- señaló viendo como nuevas gotas escurrían de sus labios. –Vamos…

Acercó el vaso a su boca, pero el chico simplemente volteó el rostro. No tomaría de esa infernal bebida, no sabía si quiera si había algo en ella… -Te digo que te la tomes…- trató de insistir sin caer en sus propios impulsos el más bajo, pero el otro volvió a removerse, sin intenciones de beberla. –Bien… Como quieras…- obligándole a abrir las manos, colocó la bebida allí y sostuvo las palmas lo suficiente para que no la tirara en un impulso. –No te traeré otra cosa hasta mañana en la mañana… Así que tú decides si te la tomas… O mejor te aguantas el hambre hasta cuando me dé ánimo-

El chico detuvo entonces sus movimientos ante esa amenaza. Sentía ya su garganta seca, y su estomago dolía ya… De cierta manera tenía que probar algo, y teniendo esa horripilante marca en sus labios no tenía otra cosa que hacer… No tenía opción. Cerró los ojos con odio y acercó el vaso a su rostro, tomando como podía, pues tan sólo rosar su boca, ya estaba teniendo corrientes de dolor en él.

-Eso, que buen niño… Entonces, yo me voy… - simplemente le sonrió y dio palmadas de nueva cuenta en su cabello, sabiendo que con ello éste se sentía más que humillado. Dando media vuelta, caminó a la puerta con la tranquilidad de siempre. –Tengo que volver a casa, y hay un trato que tengo que hacer con Kyou-kun, ya sabes… Él siempre ameno a cooperar conmigo… Tú sabes- rió con la ironía que esto representaba y se estiró un poco para darle después sólo un rostro alegre y una despedida con la mano, desde lejos, justo como lo haría un niño- Nos vamos mañana Taku-kun, o… Eso esperemos que quiera tu noviecito…-

Derrotado, y sin tener la capacidad si quiera de contestarle, bajó su rostro para ver el suelo, sin soltar lo único que tendría para alimentarse. Se sentía tan mal… Pero llorar de nuevo, sólo le haría peor… Tomó el vaso escuchando la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas, y con ese rostro, el de ojos azules, fue feliz al terminar de verle… Era perfecto el como sufría…

Aunque a espaldas suyas, observando esa sonrisilla estaba el peli naranja, observando sus actos. Escuchó un poco de lo que dijo, y le preocupaba. No sabía bien si ese ambiente le hacia bien o mal… Estaba casi seguro que lo segundo, pero cada vez que le pedía lo dejara, se olvidara de su asunto, él le veía de tal forma que él sólo sucumbía ante esa mirada azul llena de ternura. –Está sufriendo mucho…- dijo espantando al otro, que dio un pequeño salto en su lugar, apegándose a la puerta.

-A-ah… Eres tú Tai- acercándose a él lo abrazó del torso, muy fuerte, recargando su mejilla y sintiéndose cerca. -¿Ya ésta la comida? Después tenemos que ir a casa o Edgar se enojará y Fidio le meterá mas tonterías a la cabeza- acurrucarse más en su pecho era lo que le encantaba hacer cada que éste se veía serio, ya que después de unos segundos más, sonreía por el gesto. Taiyou, era cierto, lo hacía, pero esta vez era una sonrisa más que todo preocupada por Tenma. No todo estaba bien con él…

-Así que ésta es tu casa…- el moreno veía con algo de emoción, algo que no debía de merecerlo en lo absoluto, al parecer de Hayami. Era divertido ver su rostro rodeado de brillos al observar el sencillo inmueble de dos pisos, el pequeño jardín rodeado de ocasional nieve, y ese gran roble en una de las esquinas de éste, delimitando con la reja del vecino a su derecha.

-Siento si no es algo muy… llamativo. Como las casas en las que trabajas- amablemente, dejó pasar el detalle que tenía el observando todas las cosas a su alrededor, abriendo la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido. –Sólo que yo soy a lo que le dicen… ¿Una persona promedio?- preguntó viendo al cielo. –Sí, una persona promedio, algo así-

-Hum… ¿De que hablas?- murmuró distraído, aun viendo como se arremolinaban entre las ventanas de marco de madera la capa de nieve tan pequeña, que seguro se derretiría con tan sólo unos minutos en el sol… Era diferente, muy diferente al tipo de casas que había en Italia habría que decir, y también esa sorpresa se debía al largo tiempo en que no había estado en una casa normal de visita, y faltaba aun demasiado para que fuera una casa donde vivir… Añoraba eso.

-De… ¿Tu trabajo?- preguntó algo extrañado- Ayer me lo dijiste… - haciendo una pequeña seña respetuosa le invitó a pasar. –Sobre la protección…- le recordó al ver que estaba o seguía igual de perdido que cuando hizo el primer comentario. Era obvio que no tenía idea.

-¡Ah! ¡Sí! Eso- que tonto, no debió de haber sido tan obvio al momento de no recordarlo. No iba a ocultarlo, el día anterior, todavía retuvo un rato al chico de castañas coletas, hablando con él, en la entrada porque si no Edgar lo regañaría dos días seguidos, pero allí pudo enterarse de algunas cosas de él… Y claro, inventar una vida falsa para que no sospechara nada… No era tan difícil, usaría la de siempre. Él era un guardaespaldas, de esos que tienen las personas importantes o de dinero. Podría parecer poco inteligente, y algo débil, pero lo que a Hamano le sobraba era astucia. Ese era su talento especial.

-Me alegro que tu jefe en turno haya venido a Rusia por un tiempo- cerrando la puerta, se recargó un segundo en ésta, sonriéndole al chico frente a sí. Sus mejillas se colorearon un poco de rojo mientras se le escapaban las ideas que deberían mantenerse en su mente. –Si te quedaras en Italia, probablemente nunca te hubiera conocido, y bueno… - mordió su labio y buscó rápido una excusa- Seguro que esos tipos terminaban robando mis cosas, y no quería que eso sucediera.

-¡Sí, yo también estoy feliz de venir aquí! Porque te he conocido Tsuru-chan- rió un poco, guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos y jugando con sus pies- Me salvaste, la verdad es que no quería venir a este país… Es tan… Diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrado a ver. – esperando a que el más bajo comenzara a caminar guiándole, observó los detalles que habían en él, minúsculos pero especiales… Todo en conjunto le daba una extraña obsesión por estar cerca de él. –Italia y Rusia son países muy diferentes… Más de lo que esperaba.

-Ya veo…- se detuvo un segundo y se asomó a una habitación, desde su ángulo sólo pudo ver una cama matrimonial, y un retrato, no muy claro. Probablemente era la recamara de los padres de Hayami. –Espero que al menos mi abuela haya preparado una comida que te agrade… Todo aquí debe ser tan nuevo a tus ojos… - ahora caminó con más prisa hasta otro lugar, una sala que se veía más amplia, y el murmullo del televisor era audible al menos hasta ese punto de la casa. El menor tocó un par de veces la madera del contorno, de esas que a veces estaban en las paredes, paciente por una dulce vocecilla de mujer. –Abuela, traje a un amigo como visita-

-O-oh, ¿Un amigo?- escuchó el moreno. Diablos. Rápidamente se puso tenso, se paró como era correcto, casi como si lo que fuera a saludar fuera a un militar o peor aun, a Edgar enojado, y esperó a que apareciera… Aunque ya con verla no le causa esa misma intimidación que sintió por su voz. Era una persona de estatura baja, por los finos cabellos blancos aun se veían leves toques de grises y marrones, perdiéndose entre la coleta baja que portaba, y sus ropas no eran más que las comunes, con un suéter rosado para complementar por las bajas temperaturas. –¡Ah! Es cierto, un amigo. Pasa, pasa corazón, estamos a punto de comer, siempre hay un plato para alguien más.- se ofreció sin preguntar si quiera algo más. Kaiji sólo vio confundido eso. No creyó que fuera tan fácil, después de todo había conocido a Hayami el día anterior. Si había observado bien las relaciones y las películas, se supone que primero eras su amigo y después te invitaba a comer con un interrogatorio de sus padres… Hump… Había sólo dos opciones que se le venían a la mente: Número uno. Ellos eran sus abuelos, así que el problema no venía con ellos. O la número dos. Era un suertudo que pudo saltarse varios de los pasos. Creyó tontamente en la segunda, era mucho más sencilla y positiva, justo como su comportamiento.

-Ahm… ¡Gracias!- aceptó contento, siendo guiado de nuevo, ahora por ambos familiares… Lo que había allí era efectivamente, un lugar más amplio. Por un lado, había varios sillones con la tele de frente, por el otro estaba una sencilla mesa de madera, con 4 sillas, algo pequeña diría él… Y finalmente se veía al fondo, una abertura en la pared, como un cuarto unido y a la vez no. Allí había otra persona más, esta vez era un hombre, y podía adivinar que era el abuelo, gracias a la misma condición en su cabello que la mujer, y por la "entrada" que poseía al medio de su cabello. Él, se volteó a verlo, y se quedo así por algunos segundos. Debía admitir que no se le ocurrió algo inteligente que decir. –Este…

-Saluda cariño, es un invitado, un amigo de Hayami- La amable mujer se acercó a la mesa donde su esposo terminaba de servir un tercer plato para la mesa. El hombre sonrió al oír eso y le tendió la mano con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Vaya! Tsurumasa nunca había traído un amigo a comer- celebró. La sacudida que dieron sus manos le pareció algo exagerada al moreno, pero se dejó hacer riendo nervioso. Él también era exagerado en algunas ocasiones, tal vez ese señor entendería lo que era emocionarse como él se emocionaba. – ¡Anda, siéntate, siéntate, estás en tu casa! Ahm…

-¡Oh! ¡Sí! Mi nombre es Hamano Kaiji- respondió viendo que no le había dicho su nombre a los adultos frente a él en lo absoluto. –Conocí ayer a Hayami, siento si vengo tan de sorpresa- y de nuevo con esa pose de nervios, sacó una risa. Estas personas eran tan diferentes comparadas con las que siempre se relacionaba dentro del medio de los crímenes. Allí no tenía más opción que ser amable con quien les convenía, no importaba si en realidad quería ahorcarlos allí mismo… También significaba apuntar con un arma la frente de aquel a quien tanto apreciabas. Ese mundo era tan cruel, su mundo lo era… Y a pesar de eso, esa casa parecía tan inmersa en toda esa crueldad impuesta allá afuera.

La mujer reía, el hombre también, ambos abuelos, mientras contaban algunas cosas vergonzosas de su frágil nieto que sólo se sonrojaba ante cada tontería que soltaban, pero aun así le sonreía de vez en cuando. Él sólo pudo decir mentiras… Padres separados que le dejaban ese trabajo, entrenamiento falso, jefe inexistente y su familia, y creyó haber mencionado algo sobre un hermano en alguna ocasión. Pero era mentira… Él no era nada de lo que hablaba, en lo absoluto. A decir verdad, si no hubiera conocido a ese chico de coletas el día anterior, y hoy hubiese aceptado la invitación de ir a su casa… Probablemente estaría aglomerado de problemas proveniente de toda su mafia, y probablemente sobre las rosas que manejaban Rusia. ¿Por qué su vida no pudo ir por este camino? Al final borró esa pregunta de su mente, y se dedicó a seguir fingiendo que era un buen chico que pretendía ser amigo de Tsurumasa, por mientras, porque el pretendía algo más con ese castaño de grandes lentes. Era tan lindo…

Aunque debió admitir que si vio algo extraño en aquel hogar. Había mucha calidez en él, pero podía sentir un vacío en el ambiente… Era un vacío extraño, como si escondieran algo ellos también. Fue hasta que observó un poco su alrededor que lo notó, pero no quiso comentar nada. Había muchas fotos en las paredes, casi como una colección. Muchas de ellas eran de un pequeño niño castaño con una gran sonrisa, en los hombros de su padre, mientras su madre le sonreía sutilmente a la cámara. Y después… Después sólo había un chico de coletas tranquilo y callado, con una pequeña sonrisa de la mano de ambos adultos de tercera edad. Entendía a la perfección que sucedía…

¿Por qué a padres buenos como esos siempre les pasaba eso? Conocía tantas historias de niños que perdían a sus padres que tanto les amaban por cosas del destino, tantos casos diferentes, tantos finales tristes, tantos pretendiendo ser felices… Surcando con sus manos algunas cicatrices en sus brazos, debajo de esa playera delgada que llevaba ante el frio, sólo por flojera de no usar un suéter… Deseó que eso también le hubiera sucedido a él. Que fuera una mentira los gritos y los golpes de antes. Sonrió un poco más, en algún momento, esa sonrisa que había sido sincera desde un principio se pinto de tonos grises. ¿Por qué la vida que tanto deseaba… Era una absoluta mentira?

-No me gusta el cielo de aquí- se quejaba jalando el brazo del peli naranja de nuevo. Odiaba, odiaba ese estúpido cielo que siempre se mostraba gris… El sol no era del todo lindo, pero ya se había acostumbrado al vasto y limpio cielo que solían tener en Europa… Este estúpido país… A pesar de que antes siempre le quiso ver el lado amable a un cielo así, ahora mismo lo odiaba… Lo odiaba con todo su ser, le traía pésimos recuerdos acerca de ese país. –Un atardecer naranja sería bastante lindo- sugirió sonriendo. A pesar de ello, era más que imposible, aún era la tarde, faltaba un poco más para un atardecer.

-Sí, sería más bonito…- comentó, tomado de la mano del castaño. Después de los alimentos, se habían alistado y salido con simpleza de ese departamento, cerrando con llave, despidiéndose de las personas de los pisos aledaños, ya que ellos eran los únicos que vivían en el último piso del edificio. Tenma terminó poniéndose otra ropa a la que había dicho, él sólo guardó algunas cosas que podrían traer para la mansión con su mafia, y preparó una excusa por haber estado todo ese tiempo ausentes en la casa, así no sospecharían, después de todo, se aseguraban que no los siguiera nadie, ni de su mafia, ni de las rosas, y mucho menos civiles.

El centro de la ciudad estaba concurrido hoy, eso era mejor, porque pasaban más desapercibidos. De vez en vez se detenían pues el menor se entretenía con alguna cosa, pero finalmente el camino era renaudado con brevedad. Había un lugar que no habían visitado aun, eso en el plan para no aburrirse por parte del castaño, un lugar un poco simple. La estación central de trenes. Ah, era un lugar bello, seguro que sería maravilloso ir en uno de esos trenes, lastima que su trabajo les impedía esto.

-Es tan grande- rió apretando sus mejillas al verlo. La próxima salida sería dentro de diez minutos, y las personas comenzaban su abordaje, algunas ya lo terminaban, pues ya estaban sentadas en el sillón. –Cuando me sentía triste venía siempre a este lugar… - susurró con cierta voz apagada a su novio, éste le miró. La expresión del oji azul se vio unos momentos perdida en sus recuerdos, en esos recuerdos que Taiyou no lograba lograr. –¡Pero!- gritó casi asustando al otro. –Ahora soy muy feliz, y la estación es mucho más, más hermosa. –sonrió con malicia metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de ese saco. –Apuesto a que Shindou-kun quisiera ir en ese tren con Kyou, aww… Aunque… Es una lastima que eso nunca llegue a pasar- sonreía tan dulcemente, pero su mirada seguía tan vacía… No había ni si quiera un poco de piedad en ella hacia el músico.

-Algún día tú y yo podríamos ir en tren- le sonrió un poco, tratando de ignorar la otra diferencia. Se sentía desplazado, la mayoría del tiempo, ese chico de graciosos rulos ocupaba la mente de Tenma. La preocupación de que ese amor que tuvo siguiera presente, ahora de un modo demasiado retorcido le aterraba… Matsukaze podía tener todos los problemas que pudieran ponerle, pero él lo amaba. Amaba cuando le sonreía sinceramente, cuando rodeaba su cuello y besaba sus labios. Cuando lo veía y deseaba ver en sus ojos un brillo que le confirmara su amor. ¿Qué tenía Tsurugi que no tuviera él? Él merecía a Tenma mucho más que ese tonto, es más, ese sujeto ni siquiera se lo merecía. Posando su mano en los cabellos castaños, los revolvió un poco para causarle una risa enternecida al menor. –Llama de una vez, para que podamos ir a casa-

-Está bien Tai- rió sacando ese teléfono celular de su bolsillo, tomando de la mano al peli naranja, guiándolo hasta una banca alejada del pequeño bullicio que había. A medio año no había tantos viajes, así que no había mayor problema. Tras una rápida vista, junto con su novio, se sentó en aquel lugar de madera, el mayor quedó de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos, viendo como si estuviera entretenido las salidas… Aunque sus cuentas más bien se aseguraban de que nadie más se acercara a ellos.

Dio un respingo, sacando el pequeño papel donde había conseguido ese número, el de Tsurugi. Había sido una estupenda idea el pedir que lo investigaran también… No supo cómo lo hizo, pero tener ese preciado número privado para negociar directamente con el chico… Era mejor que sólo darle indirectas por cursis mensajes. Los tonos de llamada fueron largos, muy largos. Llamaba, pero a primera instancia no contestaba… ¿Qué? ¿Era peligroso un número desconocido? Debía creerle, ahora mismo era lo más seguro que podía hacer, contestarle.

_-Hable-_ se escuchó de repente por la bocina. Al castaño la sonrisa maliciosa le apareció por inercia en sus labios, observando ese tono. Demacrado, frustrado, incluso podría jurar que había un toque de tristeza. Aww, ¿No era tierno? La bestia enamorada de la bella princesa de lágrimas, eran tan tiernos y tan asquerosos a la vez, quería vomitar encima de ellos. Tan adorables y detestables esos dos. _–Dije que hable-_

-Ups, disculpa, me perdí en mí mismo- se excusó rápidamente, con ese tono. Se escuchó la tensión casi por teléfono, el corte de la respiración en algún segundo. Vaya, vaya… Así que para dejar sin aliento a un chico tenía que secuestrar a alguien preciado… Pero era complicado, resultaba maravilloso el que a Amemiya ya lo tuviera en el bolsillo. -¿Qué pasa? ¿No me saludas?-

_-Tú…-_ susurró con odio y veneno en aquella frase. Era una lastima que ya no le hiciera daño en lo absoluto ese tono. _-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- _Bueno, no habían demasiadas razones por las que quisiera hablar con el chico de rulos, así que la pregunta era un poco tonta.

-Bueno, yo sólo quería conversar contigo acerca del clima- bromeó con esa dulce y cizañosa risita que tenía. Era sarcasmo, por supuesto, Kyou tuvo la oportunidad de hablar sobre el clima con él mucho antes, no era su culpa si éste no quería verlo. –Hablo por lo que te había dicho… Tranquilo, no he matado a tu "precioso" músico… Es demasiado lindo, cuesta un poco de trabajo. – bostezó con simpleza y siguió escuchando atento cualquier reacción por parte de éste. No había mucha, sin embargo se movía en el cuarto donde estaba. –Necesito que hagas algo… A menos que quieras que me deshaga de ese chico.

_-¿Qué mierda quieres?- _interrumpió. La sonrisa, ante cada frase que soltaba el de ojos dorados, se ensanchaba. Tenía justamente a Tsurugi donde lo quería, donde lo necesitaba, donde anheló tenerlo tanto, tanto tiempo.

-No, no… Que mal niño eres. Las malas palabras no deben decirse- regañó aun sonriendo. Eso era… Debía desesperarse, desesperarse al grado de no saber que hacer y sentir la agonía de saber que podía hacer lo que quisiera en el momento que quisiera. –Escucha bien, porque de esto depende el bienestar de tu princesa- el silencio expectante se dejó ver, también un suspiro del castaño. Tanto silencio le llegaba a aburrir, siempre era tan callado, siempre lo fue. – Kazemaru Ichirouta… - susurró esto, casi como un secreto. –Ese chico de cabellos azules, ya sabes, ojos rojos, lindas pestañas…- seguía hablando.

_-Por supuesto que se quien es… ¿Qué quieres con él?- _El chico ya había pensado previamente en el asunto del peli azul, por lo tanto, sería un poco más sencilla la petición si tenía que ver con él, ¿No era así?

-Bueno… Quiero que lo traigas a la estación central… - sonriendo un poco se recargó por completo en el asiento. –Aquí estarán personas, debes entregárselos, ellos sabrán que eres tú- rió un poco pensando en lo gracioso que debía verse Fidio con lentes negros. Ah, ese estúpido italiano. –Y si… No lo haces… Sabes bien que no tendré contemplaciones con Taku, ninguna…

_-¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño!- _subió su tono de voz, algo alto, pero eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención a Matsukaze… Más bien, fue un ruido al fondo de la llamada, de algo caer y romperse.

-¿Hay alguien contigo?- la voz dulce desapareció al decirlo. No, ¿Acaso no había escuchado sus reglas? –Te dije que nadie debía enterarse… Absolutamente a nadie se lo podías contar… ¿Buscas que muera Shindou?

_-Por supuesto que no, no estoy con nadie… - _el chico tuvo que mentir. El decir que Kirino se encontraba con él, que tenía ya conocimientos sobre el secuestro, sería la perdición del chico de la rosa blanca, encerrado y torturado por algo que no había hecho eso.

-Si llego a enterarme… De que se lo has dicho a alguien… No me importará nada. – estaba que destrozaba el celular entre sus manos. ¿Acaso creía que sólo por ser tan lindo iba dejar vivir a ese chico. –Lo mataré… Lo mataré, rápido o lento, fácil o difícil, pero acabaré con su vida… ¿Escuchaste?- apretando el saco que llevaba puesto, lo estiró un poco tan sólo para calmarse. No debía perder los estribos tan rápido. –Hoy a media noche te esperarán aquí, apresúrate que tan sólo tienes unas horas- rió, y sin esperar una nueva respuesta colgado. Respiró rápido y entrecortadamente. Tenía que calmarse, calmarse ahora… Pero no podía, no podía, imaginar que alguien se enteraba de esto… Quería volver a ese departamento y enterrar un cuchillo en la garganta de Takuto y dejarlo allí… Solo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó con una sonrisa su novio, mientras se sentaba a su lado. Sonriéndole. Tenma buscó como siempre, una salida en él. Frunció las cejas, hizo un puchero leves lagrimitas querían salir de sus ojos. -¿Q-qué pasa?- preocupado tomó sus hombros, pero el chico rápidamente se aferró a él con fuerza, en un abrazo algo desesperado.

-Odio al mundo, estúpido mundo- maldijo en voz baja. Amemiya reaccionó un poco, e hizo lo que siempre resultaba bien. Consentirlo. Pasando sus dedos entre sus hebras, acomodo su cabello, con cariño y paciencia para que éste se recuperara. Cuando estaban solos sus ataques eran más controlables, a diferencia de a cuando alguien le observaba.

-Tranquilo… Estoy aquí- susurró. Alzó su rostro con suavidad por el mentón y le sonrió. Eso siempre calmaba a Tenma. –Aquí estoy- besó sus labios suavemente, y el castaño se rindió ante él, borrando esa preocupación de su rostro y tomando las manos de su amor sobre las mejillas. Era fácil el imaginar por qué Tenma amaba tanto al peli naranja. –Ti amo- susurró en italiano, apretando con simpatía la nariz del más bajo. Este rió travieso y besó una vez más su mejilla.

-Quiero ir a casa… Tengo sueño, vamos a casa Tai- sugirió con esa sonrisa entre sus labios. El mayor sonrió y se puso de pie junto a él, sólo que en vez de avanzar, se quitó su bufanda azulada y la pasó por el cuello del contrario. También tomó el celular entre sus manos y lo dejó en la banca. No sabían si intentarían rastrear el equipo, era mejor dejarlo allí.

-Te advertí que te abrigaras bien, el frio seguro que va a aumentar- y tras ello, dejó que jalara su brazo para ser guiado a casa. Tenma era casi como un niño pequeño en algunas ocasiones. –Vamos, compremos algo caliente en el camino, y llegando puedes dormir todo lo que quieras, yo le daré la información a Edgar, ¿Sí?- y de repente el agarre que tenía en su brazo se volvió a tensar. Esta vez no entendió por qué.

Tenma, temeroso y sorprendido veía hacia el frente, escondiéndose detrás del brazo del mayor. Su mirada se dirigía hacia una bella chica, bajando del tren que acababa de arribar. Cabello corto y azulado, una amplia sonrisa amable, un vestido largo y una maleta sencilla a su lado. Esa chica era algo conocida en esa ciudad por su dulce voz, lo vio en un panfleto, el mismo que el menor había destruido al primer segundo de ver la foto. ¿Qué pasaba? –Tenm—

-Vámonos- ordeno rápido, apretando el brazo del otro. –Dije que vámonos- repitió sin darle tiempo si quiera. El agarre se hizo agresivo, y pronto se llevó a rastras, apretando en exceso esa piel por la puerta de a lado, antes de que los viera esa chica. ¿Qué tenía de especial? Era… Aoi… Aoi algo, no lo recordaba… Pero tan sólo era una persona… Sin embargo, eso no parecía con su novio… Este lucía aterrado… Y lo único que podía hacer cuando no sabía que sucedía, era tomar su mano muy, muy fuerte.

_-¡Tenma!- gritó la peli azul corriendo a él. Éste, sentado en el pasto observaba como a lo lejos, recargado en el árbol, Tsurugi revisaba su celular sin mucho interés.- Tenma- se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa._

_-Aoi- rió volteando a verle._

_-No me digas… Le has vuelto a pedir que almuerce con nosotros y se ha negado- el evento se había repetido ya por al menos 3 semanas. El castaño se empeñaba y empeñaba, pero el oji azul siempre lo despreciaba. –Aun así, ¿Por qué no fuiste con nosotros? Te estamos esperando._

_-B-bueno- rió algo avergonzado, con sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas- Decidí estar aquí un rato, tal vez se decida a venir._

_-No mientas- sonriendo de forma complicitiva picó la mejilla del castaño, sonriente. –Estoy completamente segura de que ese chico te gusta._

_-¿E-eh?- su sonrojo se hizo aun mas grande al escucharla- ¿Tan obvio soy?- preguntó, dando una respuesta sin desearlo._

_-¡Lo sabía! Era mucha tu insistencia con él- sonrió y apretó las mejillas del chico con simpatía. –Eres lindo y él es muy malo, apuesto a que harían una adorable pareja- _

_-¿En serio?- sonrió y observó a lo lejos al chico, aun sin ver la presencia de ambos, o fingiendo al menos no hacerlo. –Bueno… Tal vez…_

_Creo que lo intentaré._


	22. Chapter 22

_**Capítulo 22: Enredos.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suspiró de forma apacible, sonrió y rápidamente su gesto cambió de alegría a apacibilidad, parecía inaudito cómo una persona podía cambiar tanto sus gestos, sin embargo para Fidio Aldeana aquello era parte de su oficio y esta vez por más asco que le diera tratar con aquella persona "inmunda" como Kageyama Reiji no haría ninguna excepción.

Caminó con decisión, abrió la puerta y frente a él un amplio escritorio de roble se alzó, detrás del mismo una gran silla de piel negra, y por supuesto sentada en ella se encontraba aquel hombre cruel, ruin, uno que había cometido de los peores crímenes incluso en el bajo mundo de la mafia y narcotráfico.

–Reiji Kageyama–le llamó con voz firme, sacó sus gafas oscuras de su rostro y fijó sus zafiros en el cuerpo del hombre que sonreía tenuemente.

–Fidio–le contestó el mayor con rapidez, esta vez acomodó su cara sobre sus manos, observando de arriba a abajo el menudo cuerpo del italiano. Aquel chico era conocido junto con Strada –al cual él había despreciado- como las más grandes mentes y genios de Italia del sur. –Supongo que recibiste mi invitación, me alegra saber que tomaste la decisión correcta–señaló el mayor de lentes. –Si no me equivoco debes estar aquí por Ichirouta–ante la afirmación el castaño mordió su labios, suspiró y llevó su mano a su pantalón.

–Supongo–alzó los hombros de forma desinteresada– que supone bien, es decir, prefiero esto a tener que soportar a…

–Matsukaze Tenma– Sonrió, esta vez conmemorando los ojos sorprendidos del pelicafe. –No sé si lo sepas, pero Fidio, yo siempre voy un paso delante de todos ustedes–. Rió un poco, se recargó en la silla y fijó su mirada en la foto de su sobrino– ¿Sabes? Si no he movido un solo dedo por Shindou Takuto es porque no me conviene, como tampoco me conviene el darles a Ichirouta. Sé que no eres tonto.

–Efectivamente, no lo soy–Respondió a la defensiva. Hoy justo antes de que Matsukaze arribara a la morada de la mafia italiana en Rusia, había recibido un mensaje de texto citándolo en los cuarteles generales de la rosa negra, por donde quiera que lo viese aquello parecía una trampa, pero si podía obtener información por parte de la rosa negra, tendría un gran terreno ganado; sin la necesidad de aquel niño trastornado. –Sé que me arriesgo al venir aquí, que puede ser una trampa o que incluso puedo terminar muerto en sus manos, sin embargo, Edgar Valentinas lo vale.

–Tu sentido de devoción es admirable Fidio, eres todo un perro fiel ¿No? Dispuesto a dar todo por su amo. –Mencionó el mayor, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la gran ventana que tenia frente a él. –Pero ¿Estás dispuesto a servir a Ichirouta de la misma manera que a Edgar? ¿Crees que alguien como él vale la pena? Sabes… ¿Sabes quién es en realidad?

–El hermano de Edgar, si él así lo quiere yo daré todo para complacerlo–Sentenció sin titubear, clavando su ahora fría mirada en la espalda del mayor.

–Supongo que entonces debes saber que tu padre fue el que se encargó de deshacerse del hijo de la prostituta japonesa ¿Me equivoco? de Kazemaru ¿Por qué ahora vas contra sus órdenes? El deseo de tu padre Fidio…Lo estás tirando a la basura.

–No sé de qué me habla, mi familia ha estado al servicio de los Valentinas desde siempre–Bramó sin creerle una sola palabra, su padre era una persona intachable, una a la que admiraba con todo su ser y que ahora no dudaría de su moral por las simples palabras de un hombre que se desenvolvía perfectamente en el arte de los engaños.

–Tu padre…–tomó aire y suspiró–El deseaba que tú tomaras el control de la mafia, cuando se enteró que el heredero de los Valentinas nació enfermo, vio la oportunidad para darte a ti y a su familia el lugar que se merecían, por eso, cuando se enteró del "bastardo" que había dado a luz esa prostituta japonesa se deshizo de él, sin embargo la madre de Ichirouta venía de un linaje antiguo, que por azares del destino terminaron en Italia, trafico tal vez, pero eso no importa. Yo lo dejé a mi lado porque a si me convenía, tenía la sangre y las habilidades para hacer de él un excelente asesino.

–Sigo sin entender el punto–Sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, su garganta tragaba saliva, Fidio realmente no sabía nada de aquello ¿Qué pensaría Edgar cuando se enterase? – ¿Por qué debería tomar el control de una mafia?

– ¿Por qué no? Sinceramente dejarás que un desconocido, traidor, por lo que estás enterado, el cual no puede fungir las funciones de líder ¿Se haga cargo de tu familia? ¿Estás dispuesto a entregarle a un asesino sin escrúpulos que no sabe nada de ustedes tu lealtad? ¿Tu vida? Fidio. Piénsalo bien–Predispuso el mayor sobre le mesa, le miró fijamente a los ojos y se sentó nuevamente.

– ¿Qué debo pensar? ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro que usted conocía a mi padre y lo que me ha dicho es cierto? Es decir mi padre nunca mantuvo lazos con las mafias de Rusia, sólo con la rosa blanca mediante los Fubuki, los cuales le recuerdo usted mando matar. Incluso a sus hijos–Protestó de nuevo, simplemente era imposible fiarse de ese tipo de personas, no podía creerle ni una sola palabra–Someoka que era parte de nuestra familia llegó a este lugar por alguna rara razón ¿Me puede explicar eso? Incluso ahora mismo él trabaja para Shuuya.

–Someoka nunca fue de su familia Fidio, es lo único que puedo decir, si él estuvo en Italia fue para cumplir una misión que le fue encomendada, por otro lado, ¿Por qué no tomas el sobre que está en mi escritorio?–sugirió el mayor, el pelicafe chasqueó los dientes indignado tomando el sobre que había en éste, donde se veía claramente la imagen de su padre y Kageyama sonriendo.–El sueño de tu padre, nuestro sueño, era lograr consolidar la mafia italiana y rusa, detener estas guerras sin sentido Fidio, por eso, por eso necesitaba deshacerse de los Valentinas y tú ahora estás tirando su muerte a la basura.

–Es mentira ¡Debe ser mentira!–Bramó un poco fuera de sus cabales–No puede ser cierto, mi padre…Él…

–Él murió en manos de la rosa blanca después de la muerte de los Fubuki, Kira así lo decidió al tomar su muerte como traición, tu padre fue asesinado en lugar del padre de Edgar–Contó con calma, como si al decir todas aquellas palabras fuera lo más natural del mundo, él lo sabía, Kageyama Reiji de alguna forma sabía todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y su clave para el triunfo estaba ahí, parado frente a él, y como un buen jugador mantenía no sólo uno, si no varios ases bajo la manga. – ¿Aun piensas que debes llevar a Ichirouta contigo? ¿Para tomar el lugar que a ti te pertenece? Es tu decisión, pero algo te advierto, Kazemaru no está en mi poder, jamás lo estuvo, ese chico pertenece a Goenji desde que tenía 14 años, sólo era una marioneta, un asesino predilecto, pero te aseguro que Shuuya no lo dejará ir, no después del costo tan grande que le costó.

– ¿A qué se refiere?–cuestionó, observando al hombre sonreír, el ojiceleste trataba de calmarse, de respirar y no dejar que la llama de la venganza se apoderara de él, tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría y decidir qué hacer. – ¿Por qué me dice todo esto ahora?

–Porque quiero que tú heredes y hagas posible el sueño de tu padre, es tu decisión no la mía, nos veremos luego Fidio Aldeana…Tenlo por seguro –fueron las palabras del mayor al despedirse, Fidio negó con su cabeza, ausente, observando como un pequeño de ojos ámbar lo miraba desde lejos, sonriéndole detrás de la puerta justo antes de perder a la vista a Kageyama Reiji. En ese momento todo su mundo estaba hecho un caos. Sintió su teléfono vibrar y sin más observó el número de Taiyou en éste, suspiró, alzó la tapa y respondió, por supuesto una respuesta neutra, manteniendo el control tanto como pudiese.

– ¿Diga?

–_Fidio~–_la exasperante voz de Tenma llegó a sus oídos, volteó sus ojos y nuevamente por undécima vez suspiró enfadado, ni siquiera fue capaz de pronunciar una palabra antes de que el pelicafe comenzara a parlotear de nuevo –_He conseguido que liberen a Kazemaru_–Soltó Tenma al otro lado de la línea, con una suave risa que sólo hizo ponerse de peor humor al pelicafe–_En la estación de tren, ahí te entregaran a Ichirouta ¿Sabes? Te enviaré todos los datos por un mail, hasta luego, Taiyou me está esperando~_–El timbre de llamada cortada apareció en el auricular, logrando de esa forma que el italiano bajara el teléfono indignado ¿Qué manías había empleado ese niño para conseguir aquello?

Igual de alguna forma, fuese lo que fuese, sus deseos de recuperar al hermano de Edgar habían desaparecido por completo.

–El sueño de mi padre–susurro para sí, caminando hacia la salida de aquella nítida mansión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La tensión de podía palpar en el aire, para su desgracia, Yuuto Kidou tenía casi un centenar de problemas encima, de mas, hace nada la madre de Shindo se había retirado del lugar, dejándole un mal sabor de boca. Tenía a Endo Mamoru ahí, exigiéndole respuesta sobre Ichirouta, cuidarle los pasos a Nepper, estar al pendiente de todo movimiento en la rosa y por supuesto el tener que lidiar con Fudou.

–Kidou…Yo…–La voz de Endo interrumpió el largo silencio, el ojirojo alzó la vista topándose con los grandes ojos almendras del pelicafe que le miraban fijamente –Tengo viniendo varios días aquí, casi una semana y no he obtenido mi respuesta, necesito a Ichirouta, y si no me das tu aprobación yo mismo iré a buscarlo–tras esas palabras Kidou se quedó en silencio, buscando analizar cada pieza del rompecabezas que tenía en las manos, tantas piezas sin saber siquiera como comenzar a acomodarlas y ahora si ese chico yakuza daba un mal paso todo de un momento a otro podría entrar en caos.

–Oye Kidou…Al fin el desgraciado habló, y créeme que te encantará saber que estamos tratando con la mafia Italiana– la voz de Nepper taladró hasta sus oídos, sintiendo como una suave esperanza se hacia presente en todo ese enrollo, Netshua sin ninguna duda cumplía perfectamente con el nombre como el mejor extractor de información en el mundo, no le interesaba sus métodos, pero en ese momento agradecía a alguna persona con más poder haya arriba contar con él.

–Supongo que lo más correcto sería actuar tan rápido como nos sea posible, Masaki–Llamo al menor peliazul el cual asintió con rapidez ante su llamado–Por ahora necesitamos ser cautelosos, necesito que averigües de alguna forma si Kirino está bien, Terumi, quiero que Gazelle y Nagumo se queden a cargo de la seguridad de la casa, te quiero a ti y Atsuya dentro en inteligencia, los únicos que vamos a hacer terreno de campo seremos Heat, Nepper y yo, nadie más. Son los que menos conocen en la mafia italiana, ellos tienen todos nuestros registros al haber fingido anteriormente como nuestros aliados antes del incidente de los Fubuki.

–Kidou, yo quiero ir contigo–musitó el peliverde en voz baja, ocultando su mirada algo avergonzado, había estado en contacto con Tsurugi de alguna forma por la seguridad de Kirino y sabía que éste obviamente estaría interesado de igual forma en su pareja Shindou Takuto.

–No, no puedes…Eres un novato que se acaba de unir a la rosa.

–También yo quiero ir Kidou y no me lo puedes impedir…–indicó Endo, alzándose de pie frente a todos, mirando fijamente al de rastas que chasqueaba los dientes en señal de desesperación, a Kariya era fácil detenerlo ¿Pero a Endo? Casi imposible. –Así que iré, si se trata de esos italiano quiero averiguar lo más que pueda de Kazemaru. No me fio en las palabras de éste–dijo iracundo, señalando a Netshua quien alzó los hombros, se sentó en el sillón y acomodó nuevamente a Shigeto a sus piernas – Y menos en la información anónima que hemos estado recibiendo en mi casa a manos de un pelirosa que me es desconocido.

–Has de saber bien que Ichirouta se encuentra con Goenji–intentó de persuadirlo el de rastas. Endo negó con la cabeza. Iba a hablar cuando las puertas fueron abiertas de nuevo, esta vez entrando una chica de complexión media, vestía un traje de cuero completamente negro, mientras su largo y ondulado cabello rojizo se acomodaba recién al ingresar a la habitación.

–El no puede impedírtelo pero yo sí–indicó la mujer, Endo sintió su cuerpo estremecer al reconocer aquella voz.

Se trataba nada menos que Natsumi Raimon, hija de una de las ramas principales de su casa en Japón, específicamente aquella rama que se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a la protección de la cabeza de los Yakuza, una chica fuerte, ruda y de carácter controlador que lo más seguro la habían enviado al enterarse que Hakuryuu se había ido lejos.

–Natsumi…–Le llamó nuevamente, sintiendo un tic nervioso en su frente, Kidou parpadeó y llevó sus manos a su cien, sobándola, no podía ser posible que todos entraran con tanta facilidad a ese lugar ¿Dónde carajos estaba su seguridad?

–Mamoru–Le miró con el ceño fruncido, luego observó al de rastas que de alguna manera tembló de puro instinto y por ultimo dirigió su mirada castaña a los dos chicos del sillón, lo cual de alguna forma provocó que su cólera se sobre exaltara.–¡Ustedes dos! ¿Qué creen que hacen? Siéntense bien par de descarados ¿Qué falta de moral cometen?–Les regañó, Heat y Nepper por alguna rara razón del universo sin poder evitarlo se separaron de un momento a otro, sintiendo un leve sonrojo cubrir su rostro, cosa que sorprendió a Masaki por completo, ¿Quién rayos era esa mujer?. –Necesitamos hablar de lo que ha pasado Mamoru.

–No es el momento–contrarrestó Endo, ganándose una fuerte reprimenda con la mirada de la chica mayor.

–Traigo órdenes de tu padre, Yuuichi me ha puesto al tanto de la situación, no te involucrarás por ahora en esto, si quieres recuperar a Ichirouta lo haremos a nuestra manera, Aun así me sorprende que sobrepongas a un traidor como ese antes que a tu familia ¿Eso te enseñó el abuelo Mamoru?, estoy decepcionada. –Ante esas palabras Endo bajó la cabeza, asintió levemente y se sentó en el sillón, Natsumi hizo lo mismo, acomodando varias de las armas que traía colgadas en sus piernas para poder sentarse–Por cierto, tu seguridad apesta…–se dirigió esta vez al de rastas, tomando la taza de té intacto que Endo tenía en la mesa y bebiéndola calmadamente. Kidou suspiró de nuevo y sólo atinó a seguir dándoles indicaciones, sobre el plan que esa tarde se realizaría para el rescate de Shindou Takuto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Observaba la suave sonrisa de Yuka en el espejo, su cuerpo se encontraba sumido en el letargo de sus pensamientos, hace nada Goenji había mandado por él al calabozo, lo había mandado bañar e incluso cambiar, no entendió el porqué, ni cómo fue que llegó a la habitación de Shuuya, lo más seguro lo habrían sedado, pero ¿Eso que importaba ya? Es decir, seguía vivo cuando no debería, no tenía una razón para seguir respirando, de hecho hubiera preferido de alguna forma morir a manos de Callus o Midorikawa, que Goenji lo hubiese torturado, que alguien se hubiera apiadado de él y lo liberara de aquella jaula oxidada en la que estaba atrapado.

Deseaba que hubieran arrancado sus alas y acallado su penoso canto.

–Kazemaru~–Llamó Yuka animadamente, cepillando el largo cabello del peliazul que no respondió ante el llamado– ¿Por qué mi hermano te tiene encerrado aquí?–cuestionó con toda la inocencia que una niña de su edad puede tener. Goenji desde que había recuperado a su hermana la puso en estricta vigilancia, al parecer la chica no recordaba mucho de lo sucedió, lo más seguro es que la hubieran mantenido dormida en todo el tiempo que pasó en los cuarteles de la rosa blanca, por eso tal vez se veía tan relajada y tranquila.

–No lo sé…–fue su simple respuesta, mirándose al espejo.

–Debe ser porque te ama mucho~

A veces las palabras de una chica que recién descubría la adolescencia solían ser sin sentido, sin afirmaciones; justo como en ese momento.

De alguna forma todo lo interpretaban como amor.

Amor, justo lo que había aprendido a sentir, un sentimiento que te quemaba el alma hasta evaporarla, que se escondía en cada célula de tu cuerpo y que te hacía envenenarte el alma con más eficacia que cualquier veneno existente. Justo lo que le había pasado a Kazemaru. El único arrepentimiento que tenía hasta ese día era Mamoru. Deseaba hablar con él, explicarle que se arrepentía, pero que realmente lo amaba, de forma idiota, sin saber a qué se atenía pero lo hacía y eso nada, ni nadie lo podía cambiar. Pero tal vez su peor temor era el hecho de que éste nunca lo perdonaría.

–Mi hermano te quiere mucho, sólo contigo sonríe Ichirouta, me habla mucho de ti y siempre se la pasaba repitiendo que algún día los tres viviríamos juntos ¿No es eso hermoso?–Aduló la menor, Kazemaru sintió nauseas en su estomago, pensando de alguna manera en el retorcido "Amor" que el peli crema le profesaba. Aunque claro a esas alturas aún no se enteraba del porqué había cambiado a su mejor torturador por un asesino como él. Había tantas cosas sin explicación que tal vez el buscarlas estaba fuera de índole y a ese punto tampoco le interesaba hacerlo.

Sólo sabía que odiaba a Goenji Shuuya con todo su ser.

No supo cuándo ni cómo, pero sus ojos ahora se topaban con los ojos grisescos de un peliplateado, un fuerte sonido resonó, observando como un jarrón era roto, de inmediato actuó, a pesar de tener el brazalete de localización en su tobillo pudo moverse con facilidad tirando a la menor bajo la cama.

–No te muevas Yuka–indicó con rapidez Kazemaru, maldiciendo internamente el hecho de no tener un arma junto a él, todo iba mal, se iba a poner peor si no veía una forma de que ese peliplata de la rosa blanca saliera de esa habitación. Pero la vida parecía odiarlo, no cabía duda, lo comprobó al ver a Someoka Ryuugo apuntado su arma contra Shirou Fubuki. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando para que la seguridad de Fudou fuera violada?

_**Fin **_

_**Continuara…**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, al fin termine este capitulo, espero haya sido de su agrado, trate de cubrir varios puntos vacios que se encontraban en el fic, entre ellos al fin tubo su aparición kageyama~, el próximo capitulo se vendrá intenso~ dejen sus comentarios que ayudan a un autor a seguir escribiendo hasta la próxima; violeta fuera~ por cierto si quieres seguir este fic y todos los demás denle click a la pagina de facebook~ FanficVioletaotakugirl?fref=ts


	23. Chapter 23

_23: "Demencia contra demencia"_

Kidou Yuuto suspiró quedamente, posando sus ojos sobre el espejo retrovisor del vehículo en el que se encontraba. Podía ver a Nepper sentado tranquilamente en el asiento trasero, observándose las uñas como si lo que ocurría en el mundo exterior no fuese algo distinto a una nimiedad absoluta ¿Acaso siempre había sido así de insensible?

– No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan relajado – articuló en un suspiro, sin apartar la mirada del espejo en cuestión.

– ¿Y por qué no debería? – Natsuhiko le dedicó una sonrisa burlona, de esas que solía hacer la mayoría del tiempo. El tipo estaba loco, después de todo.

– Porque Shigeto acaba de irse solo a lo que podría ser, en su mayoría, una misión suicida – respondió el de rastas –. Es tu novio ¿No? ¿No te preocupa que pueda ocurrirle algo?

El psicópata simplemente desvió la mirada hacia la ventana de su izquierda, donde podían contemplarse las luces que manaban por los ventanales del edificio.

Habían partido hace unas cuantas horas en lo que podría denominarse el rescate de Shindou Takuto, y "podría" simplemente porque Kidou aún no estaba convencido de la fiabilidad de la información que había recibido. Natsuhiko había hecho un excelente trabajo interrogando al único testigo del secuestro, mientras que Kariya se había lucido con su inesperado talento a la hora de dibujar retratos hablados. Ese par, con una que otra ayuda de Atsuishi, había logrado reunir una cantidad abrumadora de información en un par de horas, dejando una estela de caos y confusión tras sus pasos. Nepper jamás había sido conocido por utilizar la amabilidad o los métodos más ortodoxos. Fuese como fuere, Yuuto siquiera pudo darse por enterado cuando tenía un informe de proporciones considerables sobre su escritorio, junto con un retrato casi fotográfico y el nombre completo de los bastardos buscados. Pero, como se dice, uno nunca puede estar seguro de los rumores que rondan por los barrios bajos y/o la deep web, aun cuando su compañero castaño era casi una eminencia por esos sectores.

Ahora se encontraban a las afueras del complejo departamental que rezaba el archivo, esperando a que Shigeto volviera con Takuto, si es que lograba salir vivo.

– No digas tonterías – Nepper se volvió hacia el espejo nuevamente, mirándolo a través del reflejo. Podía no ser un contacto visual directo; pero aun así Kidou sentía la mirada azulada de Natsuhiko perforándole el alma –. Amo demasiado a Heat como para exponerlo solo a un riesgo que no pueda manejar. Si lo dejé irse tan de buenas es porque sé que puede arreglárselas por su cuenta… Tal vez no lo parezca, Yuuto, pero Heat es muchísimo más peligroso de lo que la mayoría cree. Incluso Kazemaru quedaría como un inepto a su lado.

Las palabras pronunciadas hicieron que algo en el interior del estratega trepidara con insistencia.

Ciertamente, no lograba estar seguro de las habilidades de Atsuishi. Podía llevar tres años dentro de la Rosa blanca; pero su calidad de "ermitaño" apenas le había dado la oportunidad de conocerlo. El rubio casi no había salido de su habitación durante ese tiempo, y cuando lo hacía eran muy pocos los que contaban con la suerte – o el infortunio – de verlo y/o cruzar un par de palabras con él.

De una u otra forma, su apariencia tampoco vislumbraba algún indicio importante de agresividad o de mínima amenaza, lo que podría constituir, en primera instancia, un punto a favor basado en las posibilidades de subestimación. Sin embargo, también podía ser que esa aparente falta de peligrosidad fuese lo que realmente parecía y no el disfraz que deseaba fuese. Siendo así, Yuuto no podía asegurar si Heat tenía las capacidades necesarias para desempeñarse con un arma – fuese del índole que fuese – y/o, mucho menos, si sería capaz de manejar una situación de combate real. El chico podía ostentar una inteligencia sádica envidiable, casi a la par de la de su novio; pero una cosa es ser un neurótico consumado y otra, muy diferente, es ser un asesino experimentado.

El joven de rastas suspiró, antes de dejar sus gafas sobre el tablero del vehículo.

Las posibilidades de Shigeto eran, a su parecer, más desalentadoras de lo esperado. Sin embargo, condecorar al hermoso rubio con el beneficio de la duda era un lujo que se permitía. Debía admitir que la rapidez con la que desenfundó su machete para amenazar a Endou, hacia unos días, lo había sorprendido de sobremanera. Sin duda el chico contaba con unos reflejos increíbles, además de la ciega lealtad – y estupidez – suficiente como para cumplir todas las indicaciones de Natsuhiko, aún si su vida peligraba en el proceso.

Atsuishi lo amaba demasiado como para permitirse fallar.

Al final, esa infinita devoción que Heat le profesaba a su novio era, en definitiva, una carta que no podía menospreciarse. Atsuishi estaba perfectamente preparado para hacer cualquier cosa por Nepper, incluso adentrarse solo a un lugar completamente desconocido, armado únicamente con el cuchillo de carnicero que siempre traía bajo su ropa. Kidou creía firmemente que una osadía como aquella era una real estupidez, sobre todo cuando el rubio se negó tajantemente a llevar la pistola que le había ofrecido, aduciendo al pretexto de que un disparo alertaría al edificio completo. Una vez Shigeto atravesó la mampara del lugar, Natsuhiko se encargó de explicarle que al rubio jamás le habían gustado las armas de fuego, simplemente porque lo privaban de la emoción que un artilugio de combate cuerpo a cuerpo le otorgaba.

Eran cosas como aquellas las que lo hacían dudar enormemente del juicio de sus compañeros. Los dos estaban dementes, no por nada uno era psicópata y el otro neurótico; pero si el sólo pronunciar sus nombres en su natal Japón causaba pánico colectivo, quizá no todo estaba tan perdido.

A fin de cuentas, Shigeto seguía siendo el más enigmático y hermoso misterio de toda la Rosa blanca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sonido de la opera que normalmente llenaba la habitación comenzó a distorsionarse a su alrededor. Shindou Takuto sintió como el mundo daba vueltas y vueltas por todos lados, sin ningún orden específico, mientras Tenma retiraba la aguja que había clavado en uno de sus brazos. No sabía qué demonios tenía esa jeringa; pero, conociendo a Matsukaze, podría haber sido cualquier cosa.

– Eso te ayudará a mantenerte tranquilo – le dijo, sonriendo tan infantilmente como solía –. ¿Sabes? Hoy hablé con Kyou. Le dije que si me daba a Kazemaru no te mataría… Por ahora.

El músico hizo un gesto extraño con el resto, no por las palabras, sino porque no podía pensar con claridad. Sin importar cuánto intentase evocar una idea medianamente coherente, lo único que su cerebro procesaba era cómo los colores se movían de un lado a otro, superando los límites de los objetos que los contenían. La voz de Matsukaze cambiaba de aguda a grave por cada segundo, incluso podría jurar que se sentía como si el chico le estuviera hablando a una velocidad tortuosa debajo del agua.

Tenma hizo un puchero de rabia cuando notó que Takuto estaba demasiado ido como para prestarle la atención o el peso necesario a sus palabras. Pensó que ir con Taiyou sería una maravillosa idea, mas recordó que Amemiya había salido al mercado para comprarle algunos dulces, por lo que estaba "solo" en casa. Caminó en círculos por la habitación un rato mientras pensaba qué hacer, hasta que divisó los cuchillos a un costado del músico. Los tomó y se sentó en una silla que tenía a un lado del lugar, comenzado afilarlos para pasar el rato.

– Oh tú, Ángel sabio y bello, de alabanzas privado, Dios que fue por la suerte adversa traicionado, ¡Oh Satán, ten piedad de mi larga miseria! – comenzó a recitar –. Príncipe del Destierro, con quien se fuera injusto, y que, vencido, siempre te yergues más robusto…

– ¡Oh Satán, ten piedad de mi larga miseria!

Tenma abrió los ojos con espanto y sorpresa al escuchar aquello. Sostuvo uno de los cuchillos por el mango y levantó la mirada hacia la puerta, de donde había surgido aquella voz.

– Las letanías de Satán de Charles Baudelaire, una de mis favoritas, pero ¿No crees que son un poco oscuras para un niño de tu edad?

El sonido dispar y desconocido de aquella voz llamó la atención de Shindou, obligándolo a voltear el rostro hacia su dirección. Lo que sus ojos le mostraron en ese momento se le antojó como una aparición maravillosa y aterradora. No lo había visto antes, no sabía quién era, pero por la postura de Tenma pudo adivinar que su presencia no era bienvenida. Era un joven rubio de ojos verde azules, enfundado en un traje negro de corte militar. Quizá fuese por los colores del ambiente y la droga en su sistema; pero aquel chico era rodeado por un aura llameante en tonalidades de rojo a negro, casi como un incendio en el mismísimo infierno. Su sola presencia le infundía leves descargas de terror, mientras presenciaba como cada uno de sus parpadeos tensaba el ambiente, como cada respiración que daba intoxicaba el aire.

– Es de muy mala educación acudir a las fiestas cuando no eres invitado – Tenma apretó más el mango de su cuchillo, sin romper el contacto visual –. Y los niños mal educados no tienen derecho a comer pastel.

– No es a la fiesta a lo que he venido – el cálido semblante en su rostro cambió a uno agresivo, aun cuando la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios no había desaparecido –. Entrégame a Shindou por las buenas y no tendré que estrangularte con tus intestinos.

El músico abrió los ojos, mientras su cabeza se mecía de un lado para el otro. Todo pareció cobrar sentido en ese momento, incluso si su capacidad de razonamiento se hallaba tan horriblemente mermada. Más de una vez había escuchado de un miembro particularmente anormal dentro de la rosa, si no mal recordaba su nombre era Atsuishi Shigeto, un joven japonés – nacido y criado en Okinawa – entrenado como guardaespaldas. Su madre fue una de las pocas personas que logró tratar con él durante los tres años anteriores y, aunque sabía que las posibilidades de que se conocieran eran bajas, le advirtió que se mantuviera alejado de él si lo veía. Siendo ella japonesa había tenido la oportunidad de enterarse de todos los cometidos y rumores que le habían atribuido al rubio y a su novio, antes de la caída de la yakuza de los Nagumo después del accidente de Tanabata: Cuarenta y siete asesinatos y más de una centena de heridos de gravedad, sin contar todas las personas que se esfumaron en el aire dentro de la sala de juegos de Natsuhiko y los que se suicidaron por su culpa.

Y, a diferencia de Kazemaru, la profesión de Atsuishi no era el asesinato.

– ¡No vas a llevártelo, él es mío! – Matsukaze avanzó dos pasos y luego los retrocedió, mientras hacía gestos exuberantes con ambas manos –. ¡Si te lo llevas no voy a poder vengarme de Kyou!

El joven pareció comenzar a hiperventilarse, al tiempo que sus ojos se colmaban de agua rápidamente, estancada, sin decidirse si caer o no.

Claro que no permitiría que se lo arrebatara, no ahora que el final perfecto de su acto estaba tan cerca. Había pasado tantas horas planeando la venganza definitiva, fantaseando con presenciar el alma de Tsurugi escapándosele del cuerpo, rompiéndose y estallando como una copa de cristal al enfrentar el concreto. Quería ver a Kyosuke destrozado en el suelo, exactamente igual a como él lo había estado por sus engaños.

Shigeto lo observaba desde el dintel de la puerta, tan indolente como siempre había sido. Le parecía patético tener que malgastar su tiempo en rescatar a un millonario llorón y consentido de las garras de un adolescente jugando a ser un torturador mafioso. Se sintió afortunado y agradecido de que Natsuhiko no estuviese allí para contemplar la barbaridad que se cernía frente a sus ojos, en la forma de un montón de torturas absurdas y mal ejecutadas.

– Ya veo – el rubio suspiró con molestia, sabiendo que eso le haría perder más de sus valiosos momentos de calidad con Nepper –. Lo haremos de la manera difícil entonces.

Bastó sólo un simple parpadeo para que Shigeto ya estuviese a un costado de Tenma, con cuchillo en mano, tratando de apuñalarlo. El castaño logró defenderse de la estocada gracias a la velocidad de un reflejo oportuno; pero eso no lo protegió de la fuerte patada que recibió de lleno en el estómago. Su cuerpo se disparó contra la muralla a sus espaldas junto con el cuchillo que sostenía, el cual fue a dar a un par de metros de su alcance.

– No pensé que esquivarías la primera – Shigeto se llevó el arma a la altura de la boca, recogiendo la sangre del filo con la lengua –. No fallaré la segunda.

Apretó el mango con fuerza y se abalanzó sobre Tenma. El castaño atinó a tomar el vaso de alimento líquido que le había dado a Shindou aquella mañana – cosa que el músico se negó a aceptar – y le lanzó el contenido a la cara. Shigeto cerró los ojos por instinto, momento que Matsukaze aprovechó para huir gateando, en dirección a su cuchillo.

Shindou observaba la masacre en cámara lenta. Podía contemplar el rostro aterrado y desesperado de Tenma, quien trataba de defenderse de los rápidos y constantes ataques de Shigeto. Prontamente las mangas de la gabardina del castaño se hallaban llenas de cortes y manchas de sangre, demostrando la brutalidad de las estocadas. Heat blandía su arma como si ésta formase parte de su cuerpo, propinando golpes limpios y certeros. Su técnica en el combate era increíble, y por su semblante cualquiera podría haber dicho que de verdad lo disfrutaba.

Le resultaba curioso el hecho de que Atsuishi hubiese decidido tomar el cargo de negociador cuando sus habilidades resultaban tan sorprendentemente inhumanas. Quizá simplemente había sido que aquello le permitiría mantenerse en contacto con su novio, aun cuando eso significase sólo escuchar su voz y hablar del "trabajo". Fuese como fuere, haber conocido su inesperado talento con las armas podría, seguramente, haberle salvado la vida a Hiro, el hermano gemelo de Hiroto, el día en que Kazemaru perpetró el atentado que ahora lo hacía pender de un hilo.

Sin importar cuántas vueltas le diese al asunto, Shigeto le brindaba más preguntas que respuestas, sobre todo cuando su cabeza divagaba de un lado al otro.

Escuchó el sonido metálico de ambos cuchillos encontrándose e, incluso, podría haber jurado ver algunas chispas flotando en el aire. La espalda de Tenma tembló al sentir el frío de la pintura haciendo contacto con su cuerpo, dándole a entender que se hallaba completamente acorralado. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Shigeto antes de llevar su arma tan hacia atrás como le fue posible, listo para darle el golpe final.

Matsukaze apretó los ojos, casi en señal de que se estaba despidiendo de su existencia. Pudo ver su vida pasando a una velocidad de vértigo por su cabeza: Todos esos momentos de dolor, la horrenda traición de Tsurugi, el día que conoció a Taiyou, cuando se hicieron novios y se dieron su primer beso, incluso la promesa de un futuro juntos y sus anhelos de venganza. ¿Podía dejar que todas esas cosas se fuesen a la basura tan fácilmente?

Abrió los ojos sabiendo que todo en su pequeño mundo retorcido estaba perdido, desvaneciéndose en una escala monocromática hasta el negro. Pero, de pronto, una luz centellante se abrió paso dentro de aquel caos, en la forma de una abertura en el ataque de Shigeto.

Sostuvo el arma con fuerza y, antes de que Atsuishi pudiese defenderse, lo apuñaló directamente en el cuello.

– ¿De verdad creíste que sería tan fácil?

Los ojos de Tenma se abrieron de par en par, mientras sentía como su brazo se desviaba violentamente hacia un costado. El fuerte eco metálico que revotó en la habitación hasta sus oídos le pareció el complemento perfecto para el gesto tan terrorífico que Atsuishi le dedicaba. Sintió un dolor punzante en el estómago, al tiempo que su gabardina se teñía de la cálida sangre que se desprendía de sus vísceras.

Shigeto colocó su pie sobre el pecho del chico y se ayudó de este para retirar el cuchillo de su interior, haciendo que Tenma se pegara completamente en la muralla, antes de comenzar a deslizarse suavemente hacia abajo.

– Taiyou – fue lo poco que logró articular el castaño, casi inaudiblemente. Sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas de un momento al otro, al tiempo que estiraba su mano débilmente hacia la puerta, como si eso pudiese ayudarlo.

Shigeto se volvió hacia Shindou sin más, sabiendo que el otro no tendría las fuerzas para levantarse. Se abrió el cuello alto de su chaqueta militar para dejar escapar el calor de su cuerpo, descubriendo el collar de metal brillante que Natsuhiko le había regalado. Nunca pensó que Tenma fuese lo suficientemente ingenuo como para caer en una trampa tan evidente como aquella. Si había algo que Atsuishi había aprendido en sus años de entrenamiento había sido a no dejar huecos en su defensa, a no ser que tuviese un plan de respaldo que le permitiese exponerse de aquella forma. Al final, su intuición le había ayudado a prever los movimientos de Matsukaze con la exactitud acostumbrada, haciendo que su estrategia fuese, como siempre, perfecta.

Forzó las ataduras de Shindou con un par de horquillas que llevaba en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón, justamente las mismas que usó para abrir la puerta principal del departamento sin hacer mucho escándalo. Miró a Shindou con cierto grado de asco y lástima antes de echárselo sobre la espalda, dispuesto a salir pronto de ahí.

Había sido mucho más fácil de lo que se había imaginado.

– Fue un placer conocerte, Matsukaze Tenma.

El aludido simplemente lo observó marcharse por la puerta, llevándose consigo la llave maestra de sus propósitos. Quizá la venganza contra Kyosuke tendría que esperar, si es que lograba salir con vida.

– Taiyou, por favor, ayúdame…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 23 listo y sólo me queda decir "Estoy segura que más de una se tragó lo de la puñalada en el cuello" XD… Vamos, amo demasiado a Shigeto como para matarlo de esa forma, sobre todo si el que lo ataca es Tenma.

Como sea, espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer.

Con amor, Mitaili Ciz.


	24. Chapter 24

_Este mundo es una comedia para quienes piensan_

_Y una tragedia para quienes mienten._

_-Hace unas horas-_

_-No lo hagas tan fuerte…- se quejó de forma infantil el castaño. Taiyou no hizo caso alguno a esto, sólo rió enternecido de ello, y siguió secando el cabello de Tenma con el cuidado de siempre. Era ya muy noche, el menor estuvo esperando pegado a la ventana de su habitación a que Fidio llegara, pero nunca pasó nada. Era sospechoso, y a la vez extraño, pero bueno… Aldena había dejado de tenerle confianza desde el día en que llevó a Matsukaze, así que no era de extrañar que les ocultara cierta información. Mañana le preguntaría a Demonio si sabía algo acerca de esto. _

_-Ya ya… Estás listo…- le aseguró, quitando la toalla y besando su frente con paciencia. –Ahora tenemos que ir a dormir- colgó la toalla en una de las sillas. Ambos ya arropados. Tenma con su playera grande y larga, el mayor con los pantalones de la misma. El castaño dijo que leyó cosas acerca de que eso era lindo en páginas de Japón, por ello mismo le había obligado a dormir así, aunque realmente no le molestaba. Ese pequeño se veía tierno con las mangas volando a cada uno de sus bruscos movimientos. –Mañana seguro habrá mucho que hacer… Traerán a Kazemaru, después de todo.- _

_-Yo quería verlo ya… Ese famoso chico, si no fuera el hermano de Edgar no estaríamos aquí…- sin medirse en su fuerza, literalmente saltó de la silla hasta la cama, empezando a dar saltos como si fuera lo más emocionante del mundo. –¡Este lugar me tiene harto! ¡Quiero irme a casa! ¡Quiero! ¡Quiero! ¡Extraño el gelato que preparabas con Marco! – el mayor atrapó su cintura en uno de sus tantos saltos, y le obligó a recostarse, acomodándose él a su lado también. –Este lugar no me trae buenos recuerdos…- y las quejas seguían._

_-Tranquilo…- cubrió al menor con una colcha gruesa para el frío, y se quedó con la parte restante. Ten era egoísta, de cierta forma egocéntrico, y definitivamente se veía como si no pudiera ver por el bienestar mas allá de sus narices pero… -Yo estoy contigo, así que no te pasará nada malo Ten, te lo prometo- sonriendo suavemente, besó sus cabellos. El moreno sonrió ante ello y abrazándolo también se acurrucó en su pecho._

_-Buenas noches Tai- y reconfortado con el calor de él, poco a poco el sueño le fue venciendo, quedando mecido por el mar de sensaciones que tenía cuando él le abrazaba y consentía. El peli naranja, en cambio, sólo acariciaba su espalda con suavidad, sin buscar molestar su sueño… sin mucho sueño veía un lugar cualquiera de la blanca pared. Los recuerdos de Tenma frecuentemente lo sacaban de línea. Es decir, a veces sólo caminaban y él se ponía histérico, como si no quisiera volver a su antigua vida. Cuando veía la ciudad no había nostalgia, mas bien, había oído en sus pupilas celeste, un odio profundo, al modo que apretaba la mandíbula con solo Dios sabrá que pensamientos acerca de sus habitantes. Con un tenue suspiro arqueó las cejas._

_¿Qué sabía él acerca de Tenma? Prácticamente nada… Sabía retazos de su historia, pero casi todo se basaba en algo. Tsurugi. Ese maldito… Sin quererlo Amemiya había aprendido a odiarlo… Él pudo haber tenido una oportunidad con Tenma, con el de antes, con aquel que lo hubiera amado con una intensidad mucho mayor a lo que hacía el actual. El amor de él parecía más como una obsesión enfermiza por estar todo el tiempo a su lado… Y eran tales sus frecuentes pensamientos y ataques que no le quedaba ni la más mínima oportunidad de descubrir mas allá de ese miedoso niño que quería esconderse de los sentimientos. Tsurugi Kyousuke le arrebató al primer Tenma. Aquel que debió ser… tan distinto. Tan normal… ¿Cómo fue realmente ese castaño antes? ¿Quién fue Matsukaze Tenma?_

_Rusia. Un año atrás._

-Tenma- la voz de su tía le calaba a los oídos, el castaño como único remedio se refugiaba en su almohada, apretándola contra sus oídos con pesadez. Odiaba los lunes. Tontos lunes. Siempre el homenaje que lo hacía dormir. Nunca había prácticas de Soccer los lunes. Y los lunes comenzaba el día con Literatura Clásica. Otro punto extra para querer sólo tirarse a la banca a dormir, todo el día si era posible. –Tenma- la mujer destapó al chico. El frío le cayó de golpe a éste, no evitó temblar y llevarse la almohada a su pecho. Frío, frío, demasiado frío.

-¿C-cinco minutos más?- con una sonrisita trató de convencer a la mujer de ojos verdes que sólo se cruzó de brazos alzando una de sus cejas. El menor suspiró y sonrió. –Bajo en un momento- ella sonrió y se inclinó a besar su frente. Aki Kino era su tía, prima de su madre claro. Sus padres estaban en proceso de divorciarse… No era que tuvieran exactamente problemas. No, no era así. Ellos habían entendido a tiempo que eso no había estado funcionando, y decidieron separarse, así no afectar a su hijo. Mientras el proceso sucedía, lo enviaron a vivir con ella.

Su tía siempre estaba haciendo algo. Primero la cocina, luego barriendo las hojas de las plantas con delicadeza, seguido por el lavado de ropa, oh… si tan sólo supiera que más hacía… Casi siempre terminaba yendo a la escuela o alguno de sus entrenamientos de futbol. No era un deporte muy famoso en este país, pero al menos le gustaba jugarlo con su reducido equipo. No había muchos torneos, los partidos eran más entre ellos, o equipos de otras escuelas, no más que para diversión. Estar en ese club era relajante y lo sacaba un poco de la rutina. No era tan bueno como él querría pero eran detalles, el punto era divertirse en realidad.

Aquella mañana al salir sonrió. No hacía tan frío clima como siempre. No era muy común que habiendo vivido toda su vida aquí no se acostumbrara al clima… Simplemente el frío no era lo suyo. Observó el cielo, estaba algo oscuro como siempre, pero traspasaban ciertos rayos de sol. La nieve en el suelo no era más que una leve capa, y había personas que usaban suéteres y sacos mucho más lindos que abrigadores. Oh, bueno. No era tan mal lunes después de todo. Caminar a la escuela no le haría mal, además de que tenía tiempo de sobra. El trayecto no era muy largo. Tres manzanas derecho, dos hacia arriba y cuatro más de forma recta. Era lindo, porque en el transcurso se podía ver un gran parque, con una estatua de un hermoso lobo… Era casi como un parque de atracciones para el sólo el recorrer sin preocuparse de otros asuntos. Aunque… Últimamente si había algo que le preocupaba al ir a la escuela.

Al empezar a ver la edificación, sonreía y se sonrojaba tan sólo un poco. Acomodaba su cabello, su saquito, después su bufanda. Verificaba que se viera bien, aunque fuera consigo mismo, no quería tener que pasar una vergüenza en el colegio. Si pasaba una, entonces él lo vería. Sí. Él. Una única persona que en verdad le importara no lo viera en una situación como esa.

¿Su nombre? Tsurugi Kyousuke. Sí, ese chico que había llegado hacia com semanas… Ah… Desde el día que llegó no había parado de observarle… Le parecía tan increíble, tan diferente a los demás. No podía evitarlo. No había clase en la que al menos volteara a verle unos minutos a hacer sus actividades. Sus cabellos azules oscuros, su mirada ámbar, casi dorada como la de un minino gracias a su forma. Piel blanca que no se opacaba, nunca obedeciendo a los profesores que le exigían portara el uniforme con orgullo pero éste sólo los ignoraba y seguía con sus ropas. Su celular rojo en el que siempre estaba, esa capa que adornaba su espalda, la polera roja, las muñequeras rebeldes, sus curiosos rulos… Ah, que tonto. Parecía colegiala enamorada… Bueno, sí, de acuerdo. Él era un colegial enamorado, pero… Había cosas que lo diferenciaban de los comunes. 1.- Él se había enamorado de un chico. 2.- Él era el que se emocionaba como idiota y lo observaba todo el tiempo. 3.- Él era el que recibía ayuda de su amiga para tratar de acercarse. 4.- Por esto, y todo lo demás, se comportaba como una niña.

Sí, esa era la razón por la que no era colegial, si no colegiala. Ah… Pero es que conocerlo era mágico… Era diferente a todo lo que experimentó en su vida… Ah, es un chico perfecto… Tenma no sabía aún que era el amor, se consideraba aún muy joven para saberlo, de hecho, sería realmente egocéntrico anunciar que lo era… Pero definitivamente, era la más cercana definición que tenía sobre ello. La campana de la escuela sonaría dentro de 10 minutos, no se preocupó mucho cuando cruzó la entrada. En el salón ya había algo de gente, Aoi aún no estaba allí, al parecer se había ido a platicar con sus amigas de grados mayores. Oh, entonces tenía el camino libre…

Cuando la peli azul se encontraba en el salón, lo codeaba, le sonreía, le hacía gesto para que lo viera o se animara a hablarle. Dios… media escuela ya debía saberlo. Ella era excelente amiga, pues lo comprendía, y le apoyaba en lo que podía pero… Ah… era tan poco discreta… El ejemplo de "voltea disimuladamente" y que casi gritara su nombre, esa era Aoi tratando de ayudarlo. ¿D-de verdad era ayuda eso? Rió un poco, porque en el fondo le pareció un poco tierna. Sí… ¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Y si hacía buena pareja con él? Eso le emocionaba.

Al sentarse en su lugar, se recargó impaciente en su mesa, observando de reojo su alrededor, esperando que él entrara, desinteresado, con las manos en los bolsillos y viendo a cualquier lado que no fuera él. No pasó mucho para que así fuera, esta vez, venía leyendo algo anotado en una hoja algo arrugada y doblada, pero seguía viéndose igual de atractivo que siempre. Su amor… Tal vez su amor era un poco obsesivo…

Pensándolo bien, si dedicaba mucho tiempo a estar pendiente del peli azul… Sus calificaciones bajaron un poco, y a veces lo sacaban de clase por no saber dónde continuaba la lectura… Se había separado de sus amigos, Shinsuke y Hikaru, para estar cerca de él en los recesos. Sólo Aoi lo acompañaba. El único momento en que no estaba completamente ligado y embobado con el chico era en las prácticas de su club… Claro… nunca faltaba el día en que Kyousuke salía tarde y salía por el lado de la cancha. Su frente y su nariz sufrían las consecuencias cada que se distraía, pero ¿Qué podía hacer él? En el corazón no se manda, que él recuerde.

-Buenos días Tsurugi- su vocecilla sonó dulce, mientras observaba con atención al chico pasar a su lado. El nombrado, sólo le dirigió una tenue e imperceptible mirada, nada importante. Sólo se sentó sin gana alguna en su puesto y siguió leyendo aquel papel, y anotando algunas cosas, fulminando con sus ojos a cualquier que osase acercarse y espiar lo que hacía. Tenma nunca de los nunca recibía un Buenos días de su parte, pero con que fuera tan solo esa mirada… ¡Ah! ¡Eso lo hacía tan feliz!

Sus compañeros hacían demasiado escándalo… No creía que fuera algo tan emocionante lo que sucedería… A él no le interesaba mucho realmente… Sin embargo veía a muchas niñas saltar de alegría, y también a varios chicos que ya veían de reojo a las más lindas. Ah… estúpida adolescencia. Estúpidas hormonas. En eso los convertían en zombis. –Bueno…- rió avergonzado de sí mismo. No era quien para criticarlos, de hecho… Después de todo, él mismo actuaba como idiota, más que ellos… Pero ahora… No le veía mucho el chiste de hacerlo.

-¡Tenma!- gritó la peli azul acercándose a él. El castaño le sonrió simplemente, esperando a que se acercara a su asiento. Recargando sus manos en la mesa correspondió su sonrisa, añadida con la misma emoción que ella tenía. -¿No es fabuloso? ¿No estás contento con ello?

-Pues…- un poco inseguro de si ser sincero o quedar bien con ella lo llevó a cerrar un segundo la mirada. A la hora del homenaje, el director, cuando daba sus anuncios antes de ir a los salones, dio un anuncio diferente a los usuales. Al parecer iba a celebrarse algo parecido a un evento de aniversario en el centro de la ciudad por los 100 años de la escuela o algo por el estilo. Sería algo serio y formal un rato y después ellos serían los celebrados. Oh, y una de las cosas más importantes, era que Aoi cantaría en la apertura de éste. Era obvio que tenía que ir. –Estoy feliz por ti, de seguro estás muy contenta-

-Pero quiero saber si tú lo estás- se quejó la peli azul con más afán. Tenma enternecido rió por ello. Aoi era muy entusiasta, siempre lo había sido, seguramente ahora lo estaba por ser el nivel principal. Ella tenía una bella voz, ya empezaba a cantar en algunos restaurantes. 16 años son suficientes para que te den un poco de dinero. –Anda, ¿Por qué no piensas en el futuro? Tenma tontito- tomando asiento en la banca a su lado, la movió pegada a la de él, ya que el profesor estaba tardando en venir.

-¿A futuro? Pero…- rascando su mejilla le vio confundido- No entiendo de qué hablas… Yo no tengo una voz como tú la tienes… - sonriendo de nuevo puso su mano en su hombro. –Estoy seguro de que alguien va a ver tu talento allí Aoi- la peli azul agradeció el rostro, pero pronto cambió agitando el rostro. Ella estaba tratando de tocar otro tema.

-No, Tenma, no esa clase de futuro…- se acercó sigilosamente a la oreja del niño, vigilando con sus cuencas celestes que el amargado chico de ojos dorados siguiera entretenido con aquel papel. –Es la oportunidad perfecta para que le digas a Kyousuke lo que sientes…- y entonces se le subieron los colores a la cara a Matsukaze, mientras balbuceaba y sonreía con nervios. ¿E-eh? ¿Había escuchado bien? N-no podía hablar en serio.

No era tanto tiempo el que se conocían, además de que el único que parecía sentir algo era él. Tenía el valor para observarlo en clase, para pedirle que hicieran pareja en el trabajo, o equipo aunque sus amigos estén en contra. Sabe decirle por las mañanas si quiere venir un rato a la práctica a probar, también si puede comer con él, ya que nunca está jugando las mayoritariamente agresivas actividades que los otros. Pero Tsurugi, siempre niega, voltea la mirada, lo ignora, o le suelta un fastidiado "Piérdete". No tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad.

-No creo que sea una buena idea…- desviando su mirar a la ventana jugó con las mangas de su uniforme- D-digo… Kyousuke seguro invitará a una chica linda, como tú…- esta vez, sus dedos se entrelazaron, igual de inquietos, haciendo cosquilleos en sus manos. –O tal vez ni siquiera vaya… Él no es el tipo de persona que le gusten las celebraciones, ¿No crees? –viéndole de reojo, el más alto estaba en su celular de nuevo. Nunca prestaba atención a nada. –Siempre está apartado… -

-Por eso mismo Tenma- trató de convencerlo. Tomó sus manos para que dejara de temblar y las apretó, para darle seguridad en esta ocasión. -¿Qué tal si Kyousuke quiere ir pero le da algo de pena preguntarle a alguien? Hasta le harías un favor… La única condición… - picando tiernamente la nariz del chico, sonrió expectante. –Es que te le confieses. Es la ocasión perfecta, es romántico, bello, lindo… ¿Te lo imaginas? –volviendo a la mesa que le pertenecía cerró los ojos, encantada, imaginando el escenario. –Tú, lo invitarás y confesarás tu amor… y ese día, a la media noche, cuando lancen los fuegos artificiales… Él te besará –

El rostro de Matsukaze era un poema. Diablos, diablos, se lo estaba imaginando en serio, a Tsurugi apresando su cintura mientras se le acercaba lentamente a besarlo, suavemente, con amor. Tenma sonrió tontamente un poco, pero en su rostro aún había el color carmesí esparcido en todas direcciones. Era algo tan absolutamente… Maravilloso. En verdad deseaba algo por el estilo… Solo que era un poco cobarde, no estaba seguro si podía llegar aparecer de la nada y decirle que lo ama… Eso podría enojarle, no le gustaría ver a Tsurugi enojado con él…

-Pero ¿Cómo lo haré…?- preguntó nervioso, viendo el techo del salón. No podía darle una carta rosada, porque eso lo haría ver como una chica. Era una colegiala enamorada en cierto grado, no completamente. Los detalles lo harían ver interesado, y la posibilidad de decirlo a viva voz enfrente de todos lo mataría de la pura vergüenza. No, no podía hacer eso, se burlarían de él de por vida, y probablemente por ello Kyousuke lo rechace lo quiera aunque sea un poquito, o no.

-Es fácil… - viendo de reojo a sus demás compañeros que hablaban entre ellos el confesarse también. Era casi lo mismo, Tenma le estaba viendo muchas, muchas trabas. –En estos días todos van a estar confesándose, es probable que ni siquiera vayan a poner atención al árbol donde siempre se esconde de nosotros Tsurugi. En el receso vas, y se lo dices. No te verán los demás, sólo él… - y apretando la naricita de moreno, casi como una madre jugando con su pequeño, que era como ella se comportaba a veces, le advirtió. –Eso sí, tienes que contarme cada detalle de lo que sucede, ¿Me escuchaste?

-Hump…- hizo una mueca, la inseguridad bajaba, mas no se iba del todo. Aún temía que no fuera suficiente… Pero nada le quitaba intentarlo… Si podía. Superar algo como un rechazo no debía ser tan difícil, y tal vez tendría la oportunidad de tratar de enamorarle de alguna forma, o algo por el estilo… -De acuerdo… Trataré… P-pero más te vale no burlarte de lo que haga- le advirtió dándole un empujoncito del hombro. Ah… En serio, sentía que cada vez parecía una niña… o un niño pequeño. Rió de todas maneras. Bueno. Sólo con Aoi, un poco. Hablar del corazón no es tan malo de vez en cuando, más si es con alguien tan buena como ella. Ah… la ilusión, como se retrataba en sus pupilas mientras más pensaba en lo que podría convertirse, según ellos, en una noche mágica, una noche para recordar. La ilusión debe ser el más cruel de los engaños, ¿Verdad?

-Más te vale que te encuentre con él…- advirtió la peli azul terminando de recoger sus cosas. No, no…. Aoi lo iba a dejar solo en esta batalla. Ya era el bendito día, y sí, en todo ese tiempo, Tenma no había podido confesarse. ¡No era su culpa! Bueno… Tal vez sólo un poco… Sólo que cuando estaba a unos 10 pasos del peli azul se inventaba a su mismo una excusa con la cual alejarse mientras se sonrojaba aún más. Era un trabajo muy difícil, y ahora ese cruel director se llevaba a Aoi para que practicara para la noche. No, no, no era justo… Y justo ahora que tocaban la campana. Su última oportunidad de acercarse y decírselo, o la misma tonta rutina de siempre de nunca acabar.

Sus compañeros salieron a prisa de la sala, a divertirse. Kyousuke tardó un poco más, extrañado que Tenma no viniera como idiota a pedirle que comieran juntos, aunque de cierta forma aliviado. Ya estaba cansado de decirle que no, maldición. No podía ser más que obvio. El castaño sólo se quedó allí, haciéndose tonto con su mochila hasta que saliera. Pudo haberle dicho desde ese momento. Pero la cobardía, ah, esa estúpida cobardía que se había convertido en su mejor amiga…

Bajó las escaleras lento. No tenía ni almuerzo en las manos, sólo pensaba en lo que diría, en cómo lo diría, y qué podría pensar de él Tsurugi por aquella forma de hacerlo. No se confundió más, si lo hacía, sabía que todo terminaría peor que ahora. Suspiró pesadamente, cerró los ojos con el ceño fruncido y vio hacia el lado contrario. Nadie lo seguía tampoco… En ese caso estaba bien. Sin hacer ruido para llamar la atención de sus compañeros, pronto estuvo en el patio trasero. Recargado en el árbol, allí estaba el peli azul, sentado, de brazos cruzados y la expresión relajada como pocas veces. Parecía que tenía sueño, eso se le hizo de alguna manera adorable.

Suspiró una vez más y se acercó a él con lentitud. Kyousuke al escuchar los pasos abrió los ojos, viéndole primero como si fuera a defenderse, pero sólo era el de piel tostada, así que cerró los ojos con molestia de nuevo. Pronto ésta se acrecentó, pues el menor se había sentado a su lado, jugando con sus manos y pies de los nervios. Pero ninguno se movía. Uno por terco y orgulloso, el otro porque para él, ya no había marcha atrás. Tenía que hablar.

-T-Tsurugi…- murmuró primero bajo. –Tsurugi- reafirmó, jalando un poco la capa de éste. El oji dorado sólo hizo un sonido extraño, el niño lo tomó sobre la pereza que tenía, tal vez. –Yo… Q-quería c-contarte sobre…- el sonrojo que lo invadía era prominente, pero Tsurugi sólo suspiró rasgando su mirar para verle. Ah… Pero si él ya sabía que le iba a decir, ¿Cuál era el maldito nerviosismo? Media escuela ya lo sabía… -Y-yo…- el corazón del pequeño saltaba muy fuerte. Tenía tanto miedo de hacerlo, porque no era consciente de aquellas burlas a sus espaldas, porque él creía que ese era un sincero sentimiento. –Quiero decirte que tú me gustas mucho- y al final no salió tan atropellado como él hubiera creído.

El silencio reinó, pero Tenma seguía apresando sus manos entre ellas. Su pulso no podía estar más acelerado o podría ser peligroso, según él. Respiró profundamente y le dio una ojeada al oji dorado. ¿Qué pasaba por su mente? Simple. Ese niño era molesto, de cierta manera era un estorbo… Y si seguía con todo esto, sólo le crearía problemas, y también se los crearía. Dejarlo allí, con esos estúpidos sentimientos. Tcht… No necesitaba a otro niño en la mafia… Pero cómo hacerle entender que se aleje… Si todo lo que hace siempre lo toma como normal y sigue persiguiéndole.

-Y por eso…- continúo al fin el de cuencas celestes- Quería pedirte… Si querías ir a ese evento hoy por la noche conmigo… S-solo s-si quieres por supuesto- viendo al suelo su sonrojo creció un poco más. Kyousuke afiló un poco más su mirar, Tenma no lo veía. Ah, ¿Es que acaso era mucho pedir que le dejara en paz? … Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, o no tendría solución… -Yo estaré allí por Aoi, ya sabes… y pues…-

-Bien. Iré.- lo interrumpió poniéndose de pie y acomodando sus manos entre sus bolsillos. –Iré contigo, pero no pasaré a recogerte estúpidamente, te veré allí… ¿Entendiste?- y tras esto, sólo se dio media vuelta. –Más te vale estar, tengo que decirte algo allí.- dicho y hecho, pensó Tenma. El más alto se fue a paso lento de nuevo al salón, sin detenerse a observar a sus compañeros como a veces lo hacía. –

Y ahora Matsukaze se sentía pequeño. ¿¡H-había dicho que sí!? Entonces irían juntos… ¡Y también dijo que tenía que decirle algo importante! A-Aoi tenía razón. Pero qué tonto había sido al no confiar en sus palabras desde el principio. Tal vez, en fondo Tsurugi si lo quería. Era absolutamente perfecto… Rió tontamente, abrazándose a sí mismo por la emoción. Éste pintaba como un buen día, un maravilloso día.

"_I wanna see… I wanna see… What you feeling about me_

_Because you live in me_

_All my love and all my heart"_

La voz de Aoi era tan linda… Después de su acto empezaron a pedirle que cantara de nuevo un par de veces más, así que subía al escenario por ratos. Estaba tan feliz por ella, se veía desde leguas que le encantaba estar por encima de un escenario, haciendo algo que prendía su corazón y le hacía darlo en cada canción. Aoi de vez en cuando lo miraba y le sonreía, porque, aunque llegó tarde, cuando ya todo el número aburrido había terminado, el peli azul si había asistido como había dicho.

Kyousuke no era muy animado, más bien, podía notar en su mirar que daría todo por estar en otro lugar, pero había venido a acompañarlo, y eso le daba la ilusión. Recargados en la pared, el castaño tomando nervioso una bebida, observaban a sus demás compañeros haciendo el ridículo tratando de bailar. Tsurugi no bailaría, y eso lo agradecía el de ojos celestes. Si hubiera tenido que bailar estaba seguro que le daría un colapso de vergüenza. Prefería estar así, cerca de él.

El peli azul revisaba la hora constantemente, y Tenma de vez en cuando le preguntaba. Porque Aki le había dicho que no regresara más allá de las 2, y porque quería ver los fuegos artificiales junto a él, a media noche. Resguardaría que se quedara hasta ese momento si al final le decía que se iba temprano. No era necesario que le dijera algo importante, pero al menos ese momento… Aunque suene cursi…

-¿Qué hora tienes?- pregunto el más pequeño.

-11:50…- murmuró viendo su celular. Bien ya era la hora entonces… pensó Tenma. –Oye, Matsukaze- le llamó viéndole con una pequeña, muy pequeña sonrisa. -¿Puedes venir conmigo?- dando un suspiro metió las manos en sus bolsillos. El pequeño sólo se puso nervioso, y su rostro adquirió de nuevo el color carmín de esa tarde. Quiso decir algo, pero de su boca sólo salieron suaves balbuceos. No tenía que ponerse tan nervioso, ¿No era ese momento el que había estado esperando? Al no encontrar una voz sólo enredó sus manos y asintió con pena.

El más alto comenzó su caminata, por lo que él le siguió. Las personas a su alrededor no les prestaban atención, la mayorías estaba entretenida en su propio mundo, en su propia pareja. Era por eso que las fiestas tenían un toque de egoísmo en ellas. La música fue bajando su volumen, la voz de Aoi poco a poco fue bajando también, ella aún no terminaba su canción. Ah… Hubiera querido un poco de ánimo antes de esto, pero tampoco podía exigirle a su amiga que estuviera todo el tiempo con él. Lo último que le dijo fue que ella sabía ello pasaría, y que confiara, que seguramente Tsurugi también se confesaría a él.

En ese caso, sería muy feliz, y este día sería realmente especial para él. Se imaginaba a sí mismo saliendo con Tsurugi, éste haciendo su cara de mala gana, sin decir nada, pero aun así acompañándolo, o tomándole la mano en algún segundo. Ah… sería como un sueño hecho realidad, él sería realmente feliz de tener un día como aquel, a su lado. Ilusionado con este panorama, siguió con el camino, esperando paciente que se detuviera. Pero el oji dorado no lo hizo hasta que la música no era más que un murmullo, y ellos, en aquel estacionamiento eran los únicos de pie allí. Ya estaba cerrado, pero las rejas siempre se quedaban abiertas, pues era público. Los autos allí se quedaban bajo su propio riesgo. Tsurugi permaneció de pie de espaldas y Tenma a una distancia tolerable permaneció allí.

-Tenma- le llamó, y el menor volvió a sentir un escalofrío. Su voz sonaba tan seria y él estaba tan pero tan nervioso. Dios, que iba a hacer, sentía temblar todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que el otro volteaba y le escudriñaba con sus ojos dorados. Se quedó quieto, no queriendo arruinarlo, o lo más que pudo, y también le vio a los ojos, decidido a ser valiente y enfrentar lo que sea que fuera a decirle. No podía ser tan malo….

Acercándose a éste, quitó las manos de sus bolsillos, y en algún momento, abrazó a Tenma, sólo con una de sus manos. El menor hizo un quejidito por la sorpresa, eso no lo iba a negar. Ay Dios, ¿qué es lo que se supone estaba buscando con él abrazándolo? No sabía, por ahora no sabía, y aun así se mantuvo allí unos segundos… hasta que su mente reaccionó y él también pasó sus brazos por el pecho de Tsurugi. Soltó una leve sonrisa, sin poder ver la mueca de molestia que en realidad tenía el otro.

-Supongo que tienes frío- dijo cortante, viendo de reojo su muñeca, donde descansaba un sencillo reloj. 11:58. Sí, el frío sería un buen justificante para que el otro le abrazara y confiara en él, ello, o que era lo suficientemente estúpido… Confiaba tan ciegamente en todos los que estaban a su alrededor, ese chico iba a meterse en un lío tarde o temprano.

-No si tú me abrazas…- fue lo que contestó después de unos momentos. Sí, esa era la respuesta correcta. Kyousuke no era el ser más cálido del mundo, pero su cuerpo sí que le quitaba un poco de éste. Había venido con una sencilla chaqueta anaranjada sólo para verse bien, para fingir no ser el tonto niño que tiene frío todo el tiempo. –Así ya no tengo frío…- el de cabellos azules, hizo una mueca de nuevo. La melosidad de esa frase… era un poco…difícil de soportar para alguien como él.

De nueva cuenta el silencio reinó. Sólo que ahora ya no se sentía tan nervioso. El castaño, sonriendo un poco, se atrevió a recargar su rostro en el hombro del peli azul, respirando suavemente allí. Ah… Se sentía pleno a pesar de que no se estaba conversando nada, podría quedarse mucho más tiempo allí y no molestarse en cambiarlo. Porque no se había imaginado que algo así sucediera.

-Tal vez pronto lo sientas…- escuchó de repente en su oído, sin comprenderlo del todo. Estuvo a punto de alzar la voz para preguntar, cuando efectivamente, sintió algo frío rozar su pecho, en medio de éste. Un temblor le corrió, uno demasiado diferente a los que tuvo antes, y aflojando el agarre Tenma bajó suavemente la mirada, con los labios entre abiertos, creyendo que sus pensamientos sólo eran producto de una mente bastante paranoica. Pero no era así.

-¿T-Tsurugi?-Allí, un poco debajo de la piel de su cuello, había un arma de fuego. El que fuera una broma era imposible, ello era demasiado real, y algo como ello sería de pésimo gusto. Ni siquiera se molestaba en pesar que clase de arma era, él sólo podía ver ésta, sintiendo aún el aliento de Kyousuke por detrás de su cuello. Pensó en apartarse, pero el shock y el propio miedo a que algo sucediera, lo mantuvieron así, sin soltar su "abrazo".

-Eres demasiado necio…- fue su comentario, ignorando el hecho de su aterrado ser. Lo veía, lo sabía, que ahora estaba con un gran pánico por ello. –Nunca entiendes cuando te dicen no…- susurró nuevamente. El castaño podría entender si le decía que dejara de insistir con él, p-pero no creía que un arma en su cuerpo fuera la solución, hablarlo lo era, pero ninguna palabra salía de su boca. –Te rechacé todo miles de veces, pero tienes un afán enfermizo por perseguirme.-

-Y-yo… - no sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Él lo único que estuvo buscando era que Tsurugi le quisiera aunque sea un poco, él había leído que la forma para que alguien se vaya enamorando de ti es convivir… O eso era lo único que sabía… No tenía una razón cierta para decidir si esa era la única manera de gustarle, para él lo era, simplemente trató de tenerlo cerca… Un poco… -L-lo lamento, podrías…

-No… No puedo…- murmuró a sabiendas de qué es lo que haría, separándose de él, no movía aquella arma de en medio del chico. Éste no se movía, sólo le veía, como rogándole que se detuviera, que quitara ello de ahí y que lo olvidara. –Disculpa… Pero a este paso sólo me causarás problemas…- se oyó un pequeño silbido, y el cielo se llenó de color. Los fuegos artificiales habían comenzado, pero no de la forma que Tenma lo hubiera querido. Abrió sus labios nuevamente, para decir una cosa más, pero ya ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ello.

El arma fue disparada, el sonido quedó opacado y confundido con el de las luces del cielo. Pronto el chico sólo veía las estrellas y después los destellos de colores, mientras las risas de sus compañeros, sus gritos de emoción y la voz de Aoi diciendo palabras que él no entendía. Todo era tan lento y a la vez tan doloroso. En aquel momento, toda ilusión que le hubiera albergado estaba destruida. Todos estaban felices, mientras él estaba allí tirado, con una bala incrustada de quien pensó podía confiar. Ninguno de ellos escucharía, ninguno de ellos le vería. Todos mienten. Todos lo hacen sin prepararle para ello.

Su boca empezó a llenarse de un líquido rojo, era su propia sangre que bajaba por sus labios y llegaba a manchar un poco de su playera… No es como si ésta no lo estuviera de la propia que salía de su cuerpo. Pronto los ojos de Tsurugi se posaron cerca de él. De entre sus ropas sacó una rosa negra, naturalmente, como si no acabara de dispararle a un inocente. La posó encima de su cuerpo, los pétales también se opacaron por el carmín.

-Nunca debiste meterte donde no te llamaron… - murmuró. Tenma sintió toda la crueldad de las iris doradas enterrarse, y aunque no lo pareciera, eso le dolía más que cualquier herida que ahora mismo surcara en él. La temperatura de su cuerpo bajaba, sus latidos disminuían y no podía hacer nada. No se movía, no hablaba, sólo veía llegar su muerte tranquilamente. Resignado, Tenma fue cerrando poco a poco sus ojos. Kyousuke observó esto y se levantó del suelo, guardó el arma y con las manos en los bolsillos como antes, se fue de allí. No volvió a la fiesta o algo por el estilo, se fue directamente a donde tenía que estar. Al lado de Fudou, al lado de su mafia. La única persona que se cruzó en su camino fue un chico de ojos azules y anaranjado cabello. No le prestó atención, fácilmente se podría decir que no se veía sospechoso, más con ese atuendo y la fiesta cerca. Era mejor si ese sujeto lo encontraba y daba de una vez aviso. Tenma no era tan malo después de todo, sería bueno si su cuerpo fallecido no era deteriorado demasiado antes de su sepultura.

Ese chico que pasó a su lado, sin siquiera prestarle atención, se cubría como podía con un suéter y un saco. Él no era de aquí, él venia de un país mucho más cálido y animado. Amemiya Taiyou era un italiano, el que hacia allí era simple, por las mismas labores para encontrar a ese famoso Kazemaru Ichirouta él había tenido que venir hacia un par de días. Rusia era uno de los posibles países donde el peli azul se encontraba… ¿Por qué justo a él donde hacía tanto frío? A los demás les había tocado países mucho más… templados al menos. Por ahora no había descubierto mucho, pero si tenía fotos de personas que posiblemente se relacionaban con las mafias de la rosa blanca y negra. Cualquiera de ellas podría tener al chico.

-¿Y por qué lo ocultarían?- se preguntó en ese momento. La parpadeante luz de la calle iluminaba su cuerpo, creando una sombra. Los murmullos de aquella celebración empezó a escucharlos, y en ese momento se dijo a sí mismo que los rusos eran muy raros para tener una fiesta en un momento así. O puede que él fuera el único raro en un país diferente al suyo. Suspiró suavemente y desvió su mirar. Esperaba que pronto alguien diera un informe sobre el menor o algo por el estilo, no resistiría 3 semanas más. Fue justo en ese momento que observó un cuerpo en ese aparcado…

Dudó un segundo de acercarse, después de todo, si había algo malo, él sería culpado. Observó a los lados de la calle, pero estaba desierta, nadie cerca. Las luces en el cielo habían terminado pero aún parecían entretenidos en aquella celebración. Decidió echar un vistazo, uno pequeño, al menos. Tal vez le diera una pista. Caminó los pocos pasos, con tranquilidad. No era el primer muerto que veía, así que no había de que preocuparse… Grande fue su sorpresa que no sintió lo mismo que con los cuerpos tirados en otros lugares.

El rostro que estaba allí era el de un niño de castaños cabellos, se veía pequeño, aún debía ser inocente, no como ellos. Por encima de la herida que había provocado esto se alzaba una rosa negra… y Amemiya por alguna razón, sintió tanta tristeza al verlo allí. Sin vida. Tomó la fotografía, notando que su dedo temblaba, y jugando con el destino se inclinó hacia éste. Acaricia la mejilla del menor, observando sus facciones, apagadas y pálidas. Aún había un poco de tibieza, no había pasado tanto tiempo desde que le habían disparado. Cerró los ojos respirando, aun preguntándose por qué le afectaba tanto ese cuerpo… Aunque pronto ese pensamiento efímero cambió.

El cuerpo del niño se movió levemente por una tos, casi imperceptible. La sangre lo estaba ahogando… Seguía vivo, aún estaba con vida. Taiyou vio incrédulo esto. No creía lo que veía, a pesar de haber perdido tanta sangre ya. Sin pensarlo bien, lo único lógico que pasó por su mente, fue tomarlo entre sus brazos, aunque su ropa se manchara de sangre y correr. Si estaba vivo, aunque fuera sólo un poco, aún podía salvarlo. ¿Por qué alguien como él estaba salvándolo ahora mismo? No tenía idea, y ahora no le importaba. Sólo comenzó a correr, lo más rápido que pudo, todo lo que sus piernas y brazos le permitieron mientras cargaba ese cuerpo que se removía en medio de su dolorosa agonía. Preguntó al primero que encontró sobre llamar a alguien y no tardó en llamar a una ambulancia. No dio más explicaciones, inventó un vago nombre para que le creyeran y se lo llevaran… A diferencia de cómo lo sentía el chico, para el extranjero todo pasó tan rápido… Y seguía sin entender…

Las celestes cuencas se entreabrieron poco a poco. La luz y el blanco le lastimaban… El techo era de ese color, bajó el mirar un poco, y había una pared celeste. Parpadeó un par de veces más y su mente seguía sin reaccionar. La cama donde estaba era suave, más que de la de su cuarto, y los sonidos, casi nulos que venían a sus oídos no era ninguna lavadora o un té hirviendo. Aclaró finalmente su mirada, escudriñando el lugar, su cuerpo. Todo era limpio y blanco, era como un hospital. Definitivamente lo era por la bata y las sábanas que lo albergaban. Cerca de la puerta había un letreo con un nombre extraño y gráficas que no entendía. Al lado de ésta, había un sillón café, y en él, había un muchacho dormido. Estaba recargado e incómodo en ese lugar, y por cómo se abrazaba podía adivinar que tenía frío. Tenma seguía sin entender del todo que sucedía.

Acercó su mano lentamente a su pecho, donde debería haber una abertura, pero ésta no estaba. Más bien, había una venda que también atravesaba su cuerpo, rodeando su espalda, haciendo presión. Parpadeó incrédulo y respiró hondamente. Dolía un poco el hacerlo, pero podía, no era mentira. Seguía con vida… Pero… ¿Qué sucedió? Un quejido leve se escuchó, era el chico en la habitación que también parecía despertar… La lentitud con que lo hacía fue opacada cuando vio los ojos celestes abiertos. Se puso de pie rápido y nervioso acercándose.

-Despertaste- su voz era aliviada, y comenzaba, con su mano, a acomodar sus cabellos que ahora mismo estaban desordenados. –Estuviste dormido un poco más de una semana, estaba preocupado, creí que no despertarías…- sonriendo un poco, se dedicó atento a observar esos ojos confundidos. –Supongo te preguntas que haces aquí… - sonriendo detuvo sus caricias dispuesto a explicar qué había sucedido. –Aquel día te encontré… Allí… Estabas en aquel estacionamiento, lleno de sangre pero aún estabas con vida y… Pensé en ayudarte- Tenma entre que escuchaba el relato y notaba que su acento era extraño. Aún no soltaba ni una sola palabra. –Tenías… una bala incrustada y ellos no creían que te salvaras pero… - el relato terminó en ese momento.

Matsukaze no quería escucharlo. La herida de su corazón seguía abierta, para él no hacía más que horas que todo ello había sucedido. Los recuerdos dolían, quemaban su mente, hacían temblar su mano pero no con el mismo miedo que antes hubiera deseado. Sus articulaciones se movían rápidamente, deseando liberar toda esa ansiedad que había en él. Jalando la camisa del chico y él alzándose un poco, lo había besado de la nada.

¿Dónde estaba el Tenma penoso y lindo que sólo observaba? Se había ido… Si era así como iba a pasar si esperaba a que el amor viniera a tocar su puerta, entonces ya no esperaría, entonces sólo haría lo que sus impulsos le ordenaran. El chico de cabellos naranjas, a pesar de que no era un beso muy elaborado, era un beso casto y virgen, se sonrojó un poco sin esperarlo. Sí, es cierto que de alguna forma las facciones suaves de ese rostro dormido lo habían atrapado, pero ni siquiera sabía el nombre de éste.

-Sácame de aquí…- murmuró el castaño al soltarlo. Taiyou sólo lo observó sin entender, aún aprisionado por esa mano, la cual perdió su fuerza poco a poco y luego fue llevada a su rostro- ¡No quiero estar aquí! ¡Odio este lugar! ¡Lo odio!- los gritos que empezó a soltar se oían a varias habitaciones a la redonda, su pulso subía a una velocidad alarmante, mientras su rostro se llenaba de lágrimas- ¡No quiero volver a verlo! ¡No quiero que vuelva a pasar nada de esto! Odio esto… - Amemiya no sabía qué hacer… De nuevo los impulsos le empujaban a hacer lo que esa persona necesitara.

-Tranquilo… Tranquilo… -encontrando como solución abrazarlo, lo hizo con fuerza, sin buscar lastimarlo, dejándolo también aferrarse a él. –Está bien… No llores, te llevaré conmigo, a donde sea que quieras ir, estarás conmigo, ¿Está bien? Anda…- separándose un poco, secó sus lagrimas con sus dedos, sin asustarlo- Deja de llorar…- y tan pronto le dijo eso la estabilidad del chico se fue recuperando, pero aún lloraba. Las imágenes de esa noche pasaban rápido por su mirar, dándole la respuesta de que nunca jamás podría confiar en nadie de allí… todos ellos lo lastimaron… Y ese chico, de ojos azules, sin decir nada más, sin esperar algo, lo había ayudado, lo había salvado. Entonces él…

Él debía ser la persona a la que amaba. En realidad debía estar destinado a él, no como los libros lo decían, no tenía que ser tan complicado para saber quién era. No le importaba que fuera lo que aún sus recuerdos le trajeran a sí… No volvería a apartarse de esa persona… No… Sólo ella se preocupaba por él. Quería huir, huir lejos con el, donde nada de esa noche pudiera volver a alcanzarlo. Lejos, tan lejos que nadie podría saber a dónde hubiera ido, o qué era de él. Y algún día… algún día volvería…

No sabía cuándo, no sabía exactamente a dónde, no sabía tampoco el cómo… Sólo era su deseo. Volvería allí, cuanto antes fuera posible, cuando esas imágenes dejaran de encajarse en su mente y en su pecho y entonces lo haría. Tomaría venganza de la persona que había destruido todas sus expectativas con una sola bala. No… no mataría a Tsurugi Kyousuke, eso sería demasiado poco original… No… Había algo más cruel que dejar morir… Y eso era… dejar morir en vida… Lo mataría en vida. Mataría la ilusión que tuviera, fuera cual fuera. Y hasta entonces, y sólo hasta entonces… Su corazón volvería a latir sin odio…

Comentario (?): Creo que nunca he hablado (?) Bueno A.K.A Kasumi (Ivy), como pueden ver esta es la historia de Tenma, o al menos la mayoría de ella, perdón si los eventos son rápidos, pero no quería hacer toda una novela. Espero que les haya gustado y sigan apoyando al fanfic (Y a que no maten a Ten como quiere Pau ;^;) ¡Hasta la próxima vez!


End file.
